


Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft II - Jahre der Heilung

by Bythia



Series: Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Mit Skinny sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel und Bob in der Sicherheit der Klinik, ist es für Justus, Peter und Bobs Eltern an der Zeit, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Aber während Justus aus der Unterstützung seiner Familie und seiner neuen Freundin genug Kraft ziehen kann, um diesen Weg tatsächlich zu beschreiten, hadert Peter mit seinem Leben. Es geht nur langsam Berg auf und Bobs vorsichtige Kontaktaufnahme durch Briefe wirft vieles wieder durcheinander."Lebenslügen" muss nicht gelesen worden sein, aber "Jahre der Verzweiflung" vor diesem Teil zu lesen ist wärmsten empfohlen.
Relationships: Justus Jonas/OFC, Peter Shaw/OMC
Series: Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769713
Kudos: 5





	1. Neuanfang

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Justus zögerte einen langen Moment, ehe er die Hand hob und an die Tür klopfte, obwohl sie weit offen stand und Rita Swanson sich an diesem Tag ohnehin für jeden Zeit nahm, der zu ihr wollte. Mit dem Abschluss der Verhandlung gegen Skinny vor zwei Tagen war es für sie endlich an der Zeit, in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu gehen. Sie hatte es nur nicht besonders eilig, ihre persönlichen Dinge in ihrem Büro auch tatsächlich zusammen zu packen.

„Justus, komm doch rein!“, bat Swanson mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Wie geht es dir?“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, es wird jetzt langsam besser werden.“ Das Thema Skinny Norris war hoffentlich für lange Zeit abgeschlossen, aber es gab noch immer diese Angelegenheit zu klären, die dessen Vater aufgeworfen hatte.

Swansons Lächeln wurde ein wenig wehmütig. „Du bist nicht sehr zufrieden mit dem Urteil, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist noch eine Untertreibung“, antwortete Justus mit einem Schnauben. „Keiner von uns ist mit dem Urteil zufrieden. Aber vom rein juristischen Standpunkt her kann ich es verstehen. Ich werde mir wieder Gedanken darum machen, wenn Skinny das erste Mal vor dem Bewährungsausschuss sitzt.“

„Ich nehme an, du bist nicht hier, um mir beim Packen zu helfen. Womit kann ich dir helfen, Justus?“, wollte Swanson wissen.

Justus runzelte zögern die Stirn. „Ich hätte tatsächlich eine Bitte an Sie.“ Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er sie damit tatsächlich belästigen sollte, nach allem, was Swanson ohnehin schon für ihn getan hatte.

„Ich denke, jetzt wo ich nicht mehr deine Chefin bin, und nachdem allem, worin ich dich in den letzten paar Jahren begleitet habe, ist es an der Zeit, dass du mich beim Vornamen nennst, denkst du nicht auch?“, warf Swanson ein.

Justus lächelte leicht. „Danke.“

„Wobei brauchst du meine Hilfe?“, fragte sie.

„Nach Skinnys Verurteilung kam sein Vater zu Peter, Bill und mir. Er hat eine Entschuldigung hervor gebracht, von der ich nicht ganz sicher bin, was ich davon halten soll. Und er hat ein Angebot gemacht, dass ich ziemlich morbide finde. Ich fürchte nur, wir haben keine andere Wahl, als darauf einzugehen“, berichtete Justus.

„Was für ein Angebot?“, wollte Swanson neugierig wissen.

„Mr. Norris hat angeboten, für die Kosten der Behandlung von Bob aufzukommen und sollten Peter und ich ärztliche Hilfe aufsuchen, dann auch diese Kosten zu übernehmen“, fasst Justus unbehaglich zusammen. „Bill und Peter wollten es sofort ausschlagen. Ich konnte sie gerade noch zurück halten und habe Mr. Norris gesagt, ich würde mich bei ihm melden.“

„Und warum bist du nicht der selben Meinung wie Mr. Andrews und Peter?“

„Weil Bob nur mit der richtigen Hilfe wieder auf die Beine kommt und die bekommt er in der Klinik. Aber Bill und Mary können die Kosten dafür nur noch für ein paar Monate stemmen, anderthalb Jahre vielleicht, wenn es hoch kommt! Das ist niemals genug Zeit für Bob, um sich so weit zu erholen, dass er ein selbstständiges Leben führen kann!“, erklärte Justus energisch. „Mr. Norris Angebot kann Bob die Zeit verschaffen, die er braucht! Und er verdient diese Zeit und die Chance, wieder gesund zu werden. Selbst wenn wir sie ihm auf eine Art und Weise verschaffen, die uns allen Magenschmerzen bereiten wird!“

Swanson nickte nachdenklich. „Und wo komme ich dabei ins Spiel?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es schaffe, allein zu Mr. Norris zu gehen. Aber ich kann weder Peter noch Bobs Eltern mitnehmen, weil sie alle drei ganz sicher nicht in der Lage für so ein Treffen sind. Und meine Freundin möchte ich gar nicht erst da hinein ziehen. Deswegen wollte ich Sie … dich bitten, dabei zu sein“, antwortete Justus zögernd.

„Bist du denn wirklich bereit für so ein Treffen?“, fragte Swanson.

Justus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob unschlüssig die Schultern. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber es ist zu wichtig, dass wir uns dieses Angebot nicht einfach durch die Finger gleiten lassen, also werde ich da durch müssen.“

Swanson nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich werde dich selbstverständlich gern begleiten, wenn du das möchtest! Hast du schon ein Treffen mit Mr. Norris vereinbart?“

„Nein.“ Justus seufzte schwer. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich nach dem Telefon greife, scheine ich nicht in der Lage zu sein, diese Nummer zu wählen!“

„Wenn du möchtest, dann kann ich das auch übernehmen“, bot Swanson an.

Justus nickte und murmelte ein erschöpftes: „Danke!“

Allein der Gedanke daran, Skinnys Vater gegenüber zu treten war fast unerträglich. Jede logische Faser in Justus sagte ihm, dass Mr. Norris keine Schuld an dem traf, was sein Sohn verbrochen hatte. Skinny war schon lange selbst für sein Handeln verantwortlich gewesen, als er sich entschieden hatte, Bob gefangen zu halten. Aber das war ein Thema, in dem jede logische Schlussfolgerung von seinen Gefühlen überrannt wurde und die wollten Skinnys ganze, so schwer liegende Schuld auf die Eltern übertragen, die einen solchen Menschen erzogen hatten.

„Du bist ein so starker, junger Mann, Justus. Aber es ist keine Schande hin und wieder nach Hilfe zu fragen!“, stellte Swanson fest.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, schon viel zu viel Hilfe von dir erfragt zu haben!“, erwiderte Justus. „Ich bin so froh, dass du die Anklage gegen Skinny geführt hast und dafür sogar deinen Ruhestand um ein Jahr verschoben hast.“

Nur wenige Tage später saß Justus in der Kanzlei eines Freundes von Swanson. Sie hatte diesen Ort als Treffpunkt organisiert, damit das Gespräch zwischen Justus und Mr. Norris an einem neutralen Ort stattfinden konnte.

Justus war ihr unglaublich dankbar dafür. Er glaubte nicht, dass er auch nur einen Fuß in das Haus der Norris hätte setzen können. Und genauso wenig hätte er sich wohl damit gefühlt, Mr. Norris in seine und Peters Wohnung einzuladen. Er wollte dieses Gespräch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und danach am besten nie wieder daran denken müssen.

Mr. Norris war pünktlich und auf den ersten Blick wirkte er, als würde er sich ebenso unwohl fühlen wie Justus. Es war Swanson, die als erste das Wort ergriff. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich die Zeit für uns nehmen konnte, Mr. Norris.“

„Das ist selbstverständlich!“, erwiderte Mr. Norris. Er reichte Swanson zur Begrüßung die Hand und versuchte es bei Justus gar nicht erst, als er dessen Blick begegnete.

„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass Justus mich dazu gebeten hat. Mr. und Mrs. Andrews fühlen sich leider außer Stande, an diesem Gespräch teil zu nehmen!“, fuhr Swanson fort.

Mr. Norris lächelte schmal. „Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Meiner Frau geht es ähnlich.“

„Justus hat mir berichtet, Sie hätten das Angebot unterbreitet, für die Kosten aufzukommen, die durch Robert Andrews‘ Behandlung aufkommen“, begann Swanson. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie zu diesem Angebot bewegt?“

Mr. Norris ließ sich schwer in den Stuhl fallen, der am weitesten von Justus entfernt stand und auch Swanson setzte sich wieder. „Das sind ohne Frage meine Schuldgefühle“, gab Mr. Norris zu.

Justus konnte sich ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht verkneifen, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Swanson einbrachte.

„Mein Sohn allein ist dafür verantwortlich, was er getan hat, Mr. Jonas“, sagte Mr. Norris ruhig. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich mich seit seiner Verhaftung jeden Tag frage, an welchem Punkt ich versagt habe, dass aus ihm so ein schlechter Mensch geworden ist. Meine Frau und ich waren in den letzten paar Jahren der festen Überzeugung, dass Skinny sich gefangen und die Fehler seiner Jungend eingesehen hätte!“

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich bin Ihnen dankbar für das Angebot“, stellte Justus fest. „Aber Sie können sich ein reines Gewissen nicht einfach erkaufen!“

„Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich für die Behandlung Ihres Freundes aufkommen möchte! Meine eigene Schuld wird mich den Rest meines Lebens begleiten. Aber ich würde mich sehr über die Gelegenheit freuen, Ihrem Freund helfen zu können! Sie haben Recht, ich würde mich damit besser fühlen, aber mir ist trotzdem bewusst, dass es mich nicht von meiner Schuld befreien wird!“

„Sie haben weder eine rechtliche noch eine moralische Verpflichtung, diese Kosten zu übernehmen“, warf Swanson ein und Justus war versucht, ihr einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

Er hatte sie nicht mitgenommen, damit sie Mr. Norris seine Vorhaben ausredete, sondern damit der selbst nicht die Nerven bei diesem Treffen verlor. Und das war sehr viel nötiger, als er erwartet hatte.

Mit Skinnys Vater in einem Raum zu sitzen, löste die selbe Übelkeit und Wut aus, die Skinny selbst in ihm verursachte. Er kam beim besten Willen nicht dagegen an, Mr. Norris die Schuld für das Verhalten seines Sohnes zu geben.

„Rechtlich gesehen vielleicht nicht, moralisch bin ich mir da nicht so sicher“, erwiderte Mr. Norris. „Ich kann nicht einmal mehr zählen, wie oft ich in Skinnys Wohnung war und mir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass dort etwas nicht stimmen kann. Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie er direkt vor meinen Augen einen anderen Menschen gefangen halten konnte! Allein, dass ich so oft dort war und weder etwas von Robert noch von seiner Notlage bemerkt habe, gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt zumindest alles in meiner Macht stehende tun muss, um ihm zu helfen, diese Jahre zu überwinden!“

Norris sah ernst zu Justus. „Ich habe mich über die Klinik informiert, in der Robert sich im Moment befindet. Es ist eine sehr gute Einrichtung, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Reporter lange für die Rechnungen aufkommen kann. Ich besitze die finanziellen Mittel dazu, für einige Jahre eine solche Klinik zu bezahlen, ehe ich auch nur in die Nähe von finanziellen Schwierigkeiten komme.“

Justus lag ein bissiger Kommentar auf der Zunge, aber er presste die Lippen aufeinander und gab keinen Ton von sich. Mr. Norris sollte wissen, dass man für Geld nicht alles bekommen konnte. Aber in diesem Fall hatte er leider Recht. Wenn er sein Angebot ernst meinte, war es das Beste für Bob, es auch anzunehmen.

„Sie hätten uns dieses Angebot zu jedem Zeitpunkt im vergangenen Jahr unterbreiten können“, stellte Swanson fest. „Warum haben Sie ausgerechnet bis zum Tag der Urteilsverkündung gewartet?“

„Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommt, dass ich damit versuchen wollte, die Anklage gegen Skinny abzuschwächen“, erklärte Norris. „Mein Sohn hat das bekommen, was er verdient, vielleicht sogar weniger als das. Ich habe ihm vom Tag seiner Verhaftung an jede Unterstützung versagt. Er hat seine Entscheidungen getroffen, also muss er auch selbst dafür gerade stehen. Mein Angebot hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich eine Gegenleistung zu Gunsten meines Sohnes verlange. Und dieser Eindruck wäre unweigerlich entstanden, wenn ich es vor dem Urteilsspruch auf den Tisch gebracht hätte.“

Damit musste Justus ihm Recht geben, aber die Formulierung ließ ihn dennoch alarmiert aufhorchen. „Was verlangen Sie dann für eine Gegenleistung?“

Mr. Norris seufzte. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Weder verlange noch erwarte ich irgendetwas! Ich möchte Robert helfen und das ist der einzige Weg, auf dem ich persönlich ihm irgendeine Hilfe zukommen lassen kann. Und vielleicht ist irgendwann jemand aus seiner Familie oder von seinen Freunden in der Lage mir und meiner Frau ein Stück weit zu verzeihen, dass wir uns von unserem Sohn so sehr haben blenden lassen! Aber das einzige, was ich mir wirklich erhoffe ist, dass Robert irgendwann in der Lage sein wird, wieder ein eigenständiges Lebe zu führen, ohne dabei so wie jetzt an jedem einzelnen Moment von den Jahren in Gefangenschaft so stark beeinflusst zu sein.“

„Sie sind tatsächlich in der Lage und auch bereit dazu, sich so vollständig von Ihrem Sohn abzukapseln?“, wollte Swanson skeptisch wissen.

„Ja“, antwortete Mr. Norris ohne zu zögern. „Meine Frau und ich haben schon vor einigen Monaten jedes Kontakt zu Skinny abgebrochen und es wird auch nichts geben, dass uns dazu bewegen kann, ihn wieder aufzunehmen. Wir waren am letzten Verhandlungstag nicht da, um unseren Sohn zur Seite zu stehen. Ich wollte mit Ihnen, Mr. Jonas, sowie mit Mr. Shaw und Mr. Andrews über mein Angebot sprechen und war mir sehr sicher, dass Sie jeden meiner Versuche, mit Ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen, vollkommen abblocken würden. Ich sah meine einzige Chance darin, noch im Gericht mit Ihnen zu sprechen.“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Das ist zwar alles vermutlich korrekt, trotzdem war es ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Die Verhandlung war für uns alle nicht einfach und ganz besonders nicht die Dinge, die Skinny zum Schluss gesagt hat.“

Mr. Norris nickte langsam. „Ich weiß. Und ich habe auch fast damit gerechnet, dass Sie mich zum Teufel jagen würde. Aber es war, wie ich gesagt habe, die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich gesehen habe.“

„Und wenn ich Bill und Peter nicht davon abgehalten hätte, Sie zum Teufel zu jagen?“, wollte Justus skeptisch wissen. Wenn die Sache für Mr. Norris damit erledigt gewesen wäre, war kaum Verlass auf sein Angebot.

„Dann hätte ich mich persönlich mit der Klinikverwaltung in Verbindung gesetzt und versucht eine ausreichend hohe jährliche Spende auszuhandeln, unter der Bedingung, dass Roberts Behandlung dann nicht mehr seinen Eltern in Rechnung gestellt wird“, antwortete Mr. Norris, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen. „Auch wenn dieser Weg sicherlich zu einigem Missfallen bei Ihnen und bei der Familie Andrews geführt hätte. Ich mein mein Angebot absolut ernst, Mr. Jonas. Das ist noch immer mein Plan B, sollten Sie zu der Entscheidung kommen, mein Angebot auszuschlagen.“

„Ich denke, Ihnen ist klar, dass wir uns alle nicht sehr wohl damit fühlen, ausgerechnet von Ihnen dieses Geld anzunehmen!“, stellte Justus fest.

Mr. Norris nickte langsam. „Ja.“

„Zu meinem großen Bedauern haben Sie Recht. Mr. und Mrs. Andrews werden nicht mehr lange in der Lage sein, die Kosten für Bobs Behandlung zu tragen. Einzig und allein weil ich möchte, dass es Bob irgendwann wieder besser geht, bin ich überhaupt bereit mit Ihnen über dieses Angebot zu sprechen!“, fuhr Justus fort.

Mr. Norris lächelte schmal. „Dann verbindet uns beide wenigstens dieses eine Ziel!“

Justus durchfuhr ein unangenehmer Schauer und er musste tief durchatmen, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Mit jeder Minute schien es unerträglicher zu sein, mit Mr. Norris in einem Raum zu sein, obwohl die Logik ihm sagte, dass es für seine Abneigung gegen Mr. Norris kaum einen Grund gab. Selbst Skinny hatte ihm Gerichtssaal doch deutlich gemacht, dass auch von seiner Seite aus alle Brücken zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern verbrannt waren.

„Wie haben Sie vor, Ihre Unterstützung von Robert Andrews zu realisieren?“, fragte Swanson und rettete Justus damit zum wiederholten Mal davor, etwas unkluges zu sagen. „Mr. und Mrs. Andrews werden eine rechtliche Absicherung brauchen, dass Sie sich auch tatsächlich auf diese Einigung verlassen können.“

„Natürlich“, stimmte Mr. Norris ihr ganz geschäftsmäßig zu. „Ich habe daran gedacht einen Vertrag mit der Klinik abzuschließen, der regelt, dass ich alle anfallenden Kosten in Bezug auf die Behandlungen der Herren Robert Andrews, Peter Shaw und Justus Jonas übernehme.“

„Für all drei?“, versicherte Swanson sich.

Mr. Norris nickte. „Ein solcher Vertrag direkt mit der Klinik hat auch den Vorteil, dass die Klinik sich mit allen Rechnungen direkt an mich wendet und die Familie Andrews damit gar nicht belästigt wird. Und die Klinik hat jede rechtliche Grundlage, dann tatsächlich alle anfallenden Kosten nur von mir zu verlangen. Das sollte Familie Andrews sowie Mr. Shaw und Mr. Jonas versichern, dass ich meine Unterstützung nicht einfach so wieder einstelle!“

Swanson lächelte wohlwollend. „Wie gut, dass Sie die selbe Idee hatten, wie ich. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, alle nötigen Unterlagen bereits zusammen zu tragen! Und Mr. Carby, der so freundlich ist, uns im Moment seine Räume zur Verfügung zu stellen, hat angeboten, als Notar für diesen Vertragsabschluss anwesend zu sein.“

Justus sah sie für einen Moment vollkommen verdattert an. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nie weiter als bis zu dem Gespräch mit Mr. Norris gedacht. Allein der Gedanke mit diesem Mann zusammen an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen, war unerträglich genug, dass Justus trotz all seines Wissens nicht einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass diese Vereinbarung natürlich mit irgendeiner Art Vertragsabschluss enden musste.

Auch Mr. Norris brauchte einen Moment, um seine Überraschung zu überwinden. Dann erwiderte er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln: „Das war sehr zuvorkommend von Ihnen! Dann bleibt nur noch zu klären, wie viel die Andrews im vergangen Jahr bereits übernommen haben und wie ich es ihnen zurückzahlen kann.“

„Sie wollen nicht nur die noch anstehenden Kosten übernehmen?“, fragte Justus überrascht.

Mr. Norris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich für alle Kosten aufkomme und ich stehe zu meinem Wort!“

Justus war erleichtert, als er sich zwei Stunden später, als alles ordnungsgemäß geklärt war, endlich von Mr. Norris verabschieden konnte. Er hatte sich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so am Ende seiner Kräfte gefühlt, wie im Moment.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Justus?“, wollte Swanson besorgt wissen, kaum dass sie allein im Raum waren.

„Ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn ich Mr. Norris nie wieder sehen muss!“, stellte Justus finster fest.

Swanson nickte langsam. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Justus. Was du heute getan hast, dazu sind nicht viele Menschen in der Lage!“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich nicht, als hätte ich viel getan!“

„Nur wenige Angehörige von Opfer können den Eltern des Täters gegenübertreten und dabei zivilisiert bleiben!“, stellte Swanson fest. „Du besitzt viel Selbstbeherrschung Justus, aber in diesem Fall hätte ich mich nicht darüber gewundert, wenn ich dich hätte bitten müssen, mich mit Mr. Norris allein zu lassen!“

„Ich weiß rein objektiv betrachtet, das Mr. Norris nichts mit Skinnys Verbrechen zu tun hatte. Meine Gefühle sagen mir trotzdem, dass er genauso schuldig ist, wie sein Sohn. Wenn ich nicht so genau wüsste, dass wir dieses Geld für Bob brauchen, hätte ich ihn im Gericht unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt, als er damit zu uns kam. Ich finde es immer noch eine Unverschämtheit, dass er glaubt, sich Absolution erkaufen zu können!“

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er wirklich glaubt, mit ein bisschen Geld alles wieder gut machen zu können“, warf Swanson ein. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er tatsächlich versuchen will, Bob zu helfen und dass dieses Geld der einzige Weg ist, den er gesehen hat. Und um ehrlich zu sein, denke auch ich, dass sich für Mr. Norris keine andere Möglichkeit bietet, Bob zu helfen!“

„Er hätte Bob vor Jahren helfen können, wenn ihm einfach nur aufgefallen wäre, dass in der Wohnung etwas nicht stimmt!“, stellte Justus finster fest.

Swanson sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Wie oft sind deine Tante und dein Onkel in deinem Schlafzimmer, wenn sie dich besuchen?“

„Nie“, antwortete Justus verwirrt.

Swanson nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Mr. und Mrs. Norris waren ungefähr genauso häufig in Skinnys Schlafzimmer. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich an meine paar Besichtigungen in dieser Wohnung denke, bin ich erstaunt, dass Peter Bobs Versteckt so schnell gefunden hat. Da waren einfach keine Anzeichen, dass dort mehr als eine Person lebt, die Mr. Norris und seiner Frau hätten auffallen können. Ihre Chancen auf Bob zu stoßen waren geringer, als deine und Peters, egal wie oft sie in dieser Wohnung waren.“

Justus verzog das Gesicht, aber es gab nichts, was er dagegen sagen konnte. Swanson hatte Recht. Skinny hatte es auch nach sieben Jahren geschafft, keine Spuren von Bob in seiner Wohnung zu hinterlassen.

Jedes Mal, wenn Justus daran dachte oder daran erinnert wurde, hatte er schwer damit zu kämpfen, seine Übelkeit zurück zu drängen. Und er fragte sich jedes Mal unwillkürlich, was aus Bob geworden wäre, wenn Peter nicht die Diskrepanz in den Raummaßen aufgefallen wäre. Justus war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm an Stelle seines Freundes aufgefallen wäre.

„Du kannst dein Leben nicht damit verbringen, jeden zu hassen, der auch nur eine kleine Chance hätte, Bob zu finden und es nicht getan hat. Es reicht vollkommen, dass du den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen wirst, Skinny Norris zu hassen. Das sind mehr als genug negative Gefühle für ein Leben!“, ermahnte Swanson ihn.

„Wenn ich ihn hassen würde, hätte ich ihn zum Teufel gejagt“, wiederholte Justus finster. „Was soll ich tun? Ihm einfach verzeihen, wie er es offensichtlich erwartet?“

Swanson schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand erwartet, dass du ihm verzeihst, weder jetzt noch sonst irgendwann. Aber du wirst niemals Frieden mit dir selbst schließen können, wenn du gegenüber jedem, der jemals in Skinnys Wohnung war, ohne Bob zu bemerken, an deiner Wut fest hältst. Und mehr Schuld trifft Mr. Norris nicht, auch wenn es sein Sohn war, der eure Leben auseinander gerissen hat.“

Justus schüttelte nur mit einem finsteren Blick den Kopf.

Swanson sah ihn eindringlich an. „Geh nach Hause und fang an, wieder dein eigenes Leben zu führen. Wenn Bob irgendwann in der Lage ist sich zu erinnern und in dir wieder einen seiner besten Freunde zu erkennen, dann wird er nicht froh sein, sollte er feststellen müssen, dass du über seine Rettung dich selbst vollkommen vergessen hast!“

Justus atmete tief ein, aber schließlich konnte er sich doch zu einem dankbaren Lächeln durchringen. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, und als er sich wenig später von ihr verabschiedete, versprach er nicht nur ihn sondern auch sich selbst, diesem Rat zu folgen.

In den Tagen nach der Urteilsverkündung gegen Skinny, fühlte Peter sich haltlos und unsicher. Er hatte dem Tag entgegen gefiebert, an dem Skinny endlich verurteilt werden würde, und hatte dabei nicht bemerkt, dass es noch das einzige war, dass seinem Leben mit irgendeinem Sinn erfüllte.

Peter wusste, dass er etwas an seiner Situation ändern musste, aber es war schwer sich auch nur aufzuraffen darüber nachzudenken, was die Zukunft bereit halten würde. Es war einzig und allein Justus zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht irgendwo vergrub und in seiner Einsamkeit versank.

Umso mehr war Peter über sich selbst verärgert, dass er für seinen Freund nicht ebenso eine Stütze sein konnte, wie dieser für ihn. Seit Justus ihm das erste Mal von Clara erzählt hatte, war Peter schrecklich bewusst geworden, wie wenig er auf Justus geachtet hatte, gerade in den ersten Monaten dieses Jahres. Auch wenn es in seinem Leben viele Dinge gab, an denen er arbeiten musste, schwor Peter sich, als aller ersten daran zu arbeiten, wieder besser auf Justus zu achten.

Es dauerte nur wenige Tage, bis Justus Clara an einem Abend mit nach Hause brachte und es sollte der Anfang einer langen Reihe von Abenden sein, die sie zu dritt verbrachten. Peter fand Clara auf Anhieb sympathisch und konnte verstehen, warum Justus sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt hatte.

Sie war in etwa so groß wie Justus, hatte lange, braune, gelockte Haare, die sie in der Regel offen trug und grüne Augen, aus denen sie nur selten ihre Gefühle fern halten konnte. Sie war aufmerksam, verständnisvoll und mitfühlend. Und sie schaffte es innerhalb weniger Stunden Peter das erste Mal seit acht Jahren offen und frei zum Lachen zu bringen.

Justus konnte kaum den Blick von ihr abwenden, so lange sie beide im selben Raum waren und Peter fragte sich einmal mehr, wie er so abgelenkt hatte sein können, dass er es in den letzten Wochen nicht bemerkt hatte. Justus konnte stundenlang und ununterbrochen von ihr reden, ohne dass ihm langweilig wurde. Und er strahlte dabei in einer Art und Weise, wie Peter es nie zuvor bei seinem Freund gesehen hatte.

„Wenn es jemals ein Treffen unserer Studiengruppe geben wird, werden die anderen Mädels vor Neid platzen“, sagte Clara lachend, als sie sich alle drei an den Esstisch setzten. Sie hatte zusammen mit Justus für den Abend eingekauft und für sie gekocht.

„Wieso?“ Justus sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn verwirrt an.

Clara lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Weil jede von uns gern mit dir ausgegangen wäre!“, erklärte sie sanft lächelnd. „Ich glaube, es gab kein Mädchen unter uns, dass nicht ein kleines bisschen verknallt in dich war. Und dass du so unnahbar warst, hat den Reiz nur erhöht.“

Peter beobachtete grinsend, wie Justus rot anlief. Justus war ein verdammt attraktiver Kerl, erst Recht seit er sein Gewicht auf einem gesunden Maß hielt. Er erkannte das nur selbst nicht und es machte ihn unglaublich verlegen, wann ihm jemand das sagte.

Clara sah zwinkernd zu Peter. „Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, als ich Justus vor fünf Monaten wieder getroffen habe. Und dieses Mal habe ich mich nicht so einfach abschütteln lassen!“

„Dieses Mal?“, hackte Peter lächelnd nach.

„Ich wollte schon vor acht Jahren mit Justus ausgehen!“, erklärte Clara. „Aber er hat mich überhaupt nicht gesehen.“ Sie sah zu Justus, der sie die ganze Zeit verliebt lächelnd anstarrte. „Es war das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich heftigen Liebeskummer hatte. Ich habe dich angehimmelt und habe eigentlich ständig versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, mit mir auszugehen. Aber du schienst all das gar nicht zu bemerken.“

„Es war keine einfache Zeit für uns“, sagte Peter leise und ersparte Justus damit eine Antwort. Schließlich wusste er, dass Clara seinem Freund damals wirklich nicht aufgefallen war.

Clara lächelte. „Ich weiß. Justus hat mir mittlerweile alles erzählt!“ Sie griff nach Justus Hand. „Iss“, sagte sie leise zu ihm. „Du kannst mich später immer noch anstarren.“ Und das machte sie Peter gleich noch viel sympathischer. Justus folgte ihrer Aufforderung auch tatsächlich.

„Du warst früher bei der Polizei, hat Justus erzählt. Was machst du denn jetzt?“, wandte sie sich dann wieder an Peter.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich habe noch keine Ahnung“, musste er zugeben. Dabei hatten Justus und er in den letzten Tagen sehr ausführlich die Angebote der verschiedenen Unis im Umkreis durchgesehen. Aber es fiel Peter so unglaublich schwer eine Entscheidung zu treffen oder überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun.

„Du hast die Wohnung hier eingerichtet, oder?“, fragte Clara grinsend.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und registrierte im selben Moment das wissenden Lächeln auf Justus Gesicht. „Habe ich. Aber Justus sieht aus, als hätte er dir das schon gesagt!“

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, das beruflich zu machen?“, wollte Clara wissen. „Gerade hier rund um Hollywood sind Innenarchitekten wirklich gefragt!“

Peter starrte sie sprachlos an. „Innenarchitekt?“, fragte er nach einem Moment skeptisch.

„Clara und ich sind nicht die einzigen, die der Meinung sind, dass du das beruflich machen könntest!“, mischte Justus sich ein. „So gut wie jeder unserer Freunde, denen du in den letzten drei oder vier Jahren die Wohnung eingerichtet hast, hat mich gefragt, warum du das nicht professionell machst. - Nicht, dass die Antwort nicht den meisten klar gewesen ist.“

Peter schnaubte. „Damit kann man doch kein Geld verdienen!“

Natürlich hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht die Wohnung einzurichten, die Justus und er sich gemietet hatten. Er hatte das meiste davon – zumindest die Planung – in einigen der vielen Nächte erledigt, in denen er schlaflos in seinem Bett gelegen oder auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte. Es hatte ihn abgelenkt und es waren Gedanken gewesen, über denen er hatte einschlafen können.

Danach hatten einige seiner Freunde ihn um Hilfe gebeten, wenn sie eine neue Wohnung bezogen hatten, und obwohl er nie etwas versprochen hatte, hatte er es meistens früher oder später tatsächlich getan. Es hatte ihn zur Ruhe kommen lassen und er hatte sich diesen Dingen immer dann gewidmet, wenn er eine Pause brauchte, wenn er nicht zusammenbrechen wollte.

Clara lachte und Peter kam nicht umhin, sich ausgelacht zu fühlen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Wenn du nur die richtigen Klienten hast, dann kannst du damit reich werden!“

„Und wer wären die richtigen Klienten?“, fragte Peter skeptisch.

„Die Stars aus Film, Musik und Mode. Die wohnen hier in LA doch alle Tür an Tür. - Es ist sicherlich ein gutes Stück Arbeit da Fuß zu fassen. Aber was ich bisher von deiner Arbeit gesehen habe, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dir sehr schwer fallen wird.“

Peter runzelt die Stirn. „Was du bisher gesehen hast?“, fragte er skeptisch.

Justus lächelte ein wenig verlegen. „Ich habe deine Skizzen aufgehoben und Fotos von allen Wohnungen gemacht, in denen du dich aus getobt hast“, erklärte er. „Ich dachte, es könnte irgendwann mal nützlich sein.“

Peter starrte seinen Freund einen Moment einfach nur sprachlos an. Natürlich hatte Justus daran gedacht, dass Peter irgendwann etwas finden musste, dass wirklich zu ihm passte, wenn die Suche nach Bob irgendwann beendet war. Es war eben Verlass darauf, dass Justus immer auf alles achtete und jede Möglichkeit offen hielt.

Dennoch blieb Peter skeptisch. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, damit könnte ich eine Zukunft haben?“, fragte er.

Clara nickte eifrig. „Du solltest es auf jeden Fall probieren! Es scheint etwas zu sein, dass dir Spaß macht. Und wenn ich das richtig sehe, kommt es erst einmal darauf an, oder nicht?“

„Ja“, musste Peter ihr zustimmen.

Ein Handy klingelte und nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Display entschuldigte Justus sich und verschwand eilig in seinem Zimmer. Peter sah ihm besorgt nach. Es war nicht gut, wenn Justus sich zu sehr in seiner Arbeit verlor.

Clara fing seinen besorgten Blick auf. „Kannst du mir erklären, was es mit Justus und dem Essen auf sich hat?“, wollte sie wissen. „Wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen immer zum Mittagessen getroffen, aber manchmal sieht er so aus, als würde er sich wirklich damit quälen, zu essen. Aber Justus weicht dem Thema konsequent aus.“

Peter seufzte und wusste einen Moment nicht, ob er ihr auf diese Frage wirklich eine Antwort geben sollte. Allerdings schien Justus ihr sehr ausführlich von Bob erzählt zu haben und das war etwas, das sie beide sonst nie taten. Und vielleicht hatte er in Clara jemanden gefunden, der mit ihm zusammen auf Justus aufpassen konnte und darauf, dass Justus nicht wieder aufhörte, zu essen.

„Ich denke, es ist eine Art von Magersucht“, sagte Peter schließlich zögernd. „Es ist nur nicht, dass er sich zu dick fühlt oder etwas in der Art. Ich denke, als es angefangen hat, da hat er gedacht, zu essen würde ihn zu sehr ablenken und Zeit kosten, von der wir beide wussten, dass wir sie nicht hatten. - Ich habe erst Monate später mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Da hatte er schon angefangen tagelang nichts zu essen. Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, bis ich ihn so weit hatte, dass er wenigstens zwei Mal am Tag regelmäßig etwas isst, und noch länger, bis er selbst daran gedacht hat. - Und manchmal, wenn irgendein Fall ihn besonders einnimmt, dann fängt er wieder an es zu vergessen.“

Clara musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Hat einer von euch beiden jemals daran gedacht zu einem Psychologen zu gehen?“, wollte sie ernst und besorgt wissen. „Nicht nur wegen der Essstörung sondern wegen der ganzen Situation mit eurem Freund.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht bis vor ein paar Tagen.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war heraus zu finden, was mit Bob passiert ist. Und ich denke, Justus ging es genauso. Aber wir haben jetzt beide Termine bei dem Arzt, bei dem auch Bob ist. - Wie viel hat Justus dir erzählt?“

Clara lächelte. „Alles, denke ich. Er hat in den letzten Wochen kaum über etwas anderes sprechen können, als über die Verhandlung gegen den Typen, der euren Freund entführt hatte.“

„Und es hat dich nicht abgeschreckt“, stellte Peter anerkennend fest. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es in den letzten Wochen sehr anstrengend gewesen war mit ihm und Justus umzugehen.

Clara schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer lächelnd. „Warum sollte es das? Ich habe endlich verstanden, warum Justus vor acht Jahren jeden in der Studiengruppe wie Luft behandelt hat und warum er sich selbst und damit auch jedem anderen, der mit ihm zusammenarbeiten musste, solchen Druck gemacht hat. - Und ich bewundere euch für eure Stärke!“

Peter sah sie überrascht an. „Wie bitte?“ Er war daran gewöhnt, dass ihn die Leute töricht und verbissen und starrköpfig nannten, wenn sie erzählt bekamen, wie sehr er sein Leben auf die Suche nach Bob zentriert hatte. Ihm hatte noch niemand gesagt, dass er in irgendeiner Weise stark war. Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie schlecht er sich fühlte, dann fühlte er sich auch alles andere als stark.

Aber Clara nickte lächelnd. „Ihr habt immer daran geglaubt, dass ihr Bob finden würdet, auch nachdem alle anderen aufgegeben hatten und euch niemand mehr unterstützt hat. Ich finde, das spricht von großer Stärke! Und von einer unglaublich tiefen Freundschaft.“

Peter seufzte. „Meine Eltern finden, ich hätte mein Leben verschwendet. Und meine ehemaligen Kollegen haben hinter meinem Rücken über mich gelacht.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Solche Vermisstenfälle enden nach so langer Zeit nicht sehr oft in irgendeiner Weise positiv.“

Außer Justus und ihm hatten alle gedacht, Bob wäre längst tot. Und die Erfahrung, die er selbst bei der Polizei gemacht hatte, hatte diese Vermutungen immer nur untermauert. Es war tatsächlich nur sein Unwille gewesen, das zu akzeptieren, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn er das nicht gern zugab und es sicherlich niemals aussprechen würde.

„Aber ihr ward es, die Recht hatten!“, erinnerte Clara ihn. „Und nur weil ihr daran festgehalten habt, habt ihr Bob gefunden.“

„Du bist die erste, die das so sieht“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich meine, Justus Tante und Onkel und mein Großvater haben uns immer unterstützt und Bobs Eltern sowieso, so gut sie eben konnten. Aber … ich habe die Blicke von den anderen immer gesehen.“

„Entschuldigt“, sagte Justus, als er zurück kam.

Peter musterte ihn skeptisch. „Es ist Wochenende!“, erinnerte er seinen Freund. Justus hatte versprochen weniger zu arbeiten. Bob war nicht mehr verschwunden. Sie mussten beide ein bisschen mehr an sich selbst denken. Und bei Justus fing das dabei an, dass er nicht mehr sieben Tage die Woche und am besten noch zwanzig Stunden pro Tag arbeitete.

„Ich habe das Handy aus gemacht“, stellte Justus fest. „Keine Anrufe mehr bis Montag Früh, versprochen!“

„Gut.“ Peter fing Claras sanftes Lächeln auf und wurde ein Mal mehr von ihr überrascht. Viele waren irritiert davon, wie Peter und Justus miteinander umgingen. Aber sie nahm es einfach hin und fragte nicht einmal danach. Stattdessen rutschte sie näher zu Justus lehnte sich in seine Arme, als er wieder neben ihr saß.

„Ist alles okay?“, fragte sie ihn.

Justus nickte. „Es hat Zeit bis Montag. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich vergessen habe, das Handy auszumachen.“

„Ach, Peter und ich haben uns gut unterhalten!“, erwiderte Clara. „Ich mag deinen Freund.“ Sie sah Justus grinsend an. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du Bedenken deswegen hattest.“

Peter sah überrascht zu seinem Freund. „Was denn für Bedenken?“

„Wir beide sind uns so nah, dass es nicht vielen gelingt, damit klar zu kommen“, antwortete Justus leise. Er erwiderte Claras Blick liebevoll und strich durch ihre Haare. „Und ich möchte wirklich, dass diese Beziehung funktioniert.“

„Das möchte ich auch“, sagte Clara leise.

Justus küsste sie lächelnd.

„Weiß sonst schon irgendjemand von dir, Clara?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Clara schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, während Justus seinem Blick verlegen auswich. „Justus wollte mich dir als erstes vorstellen“, berichtete sie. „Ich glaube, ich habe diesen Test bestanden. Also lerne ich als nächstes wohl Onkel und Tante kennen.“

Peter lachte. „Ich glaube, Tante Mathilda ist die größere Herausforderung als ich!“

Sie wartete nur darauf, dass Justus ihr endlich eine feste Freundin vorstellen würde. Justus war für sie wie ein Sohn und natürlich wünschte sie sich, dass er eine Freundin fand und eine eigene Familie gründen würde. Aber sie würde auch jede potentielle Freundin auf ihre Weise testen. Und Peter war sich sicher, dass Claras erste Begegnung mit Tante Mathilda eine Herausforderung sein würde.

„Glaubst du wirklich?“, fragte Justus überrascht.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Peter grinsend. „Sie ist wie eine Löwenmutter und du bist ihr Junges. Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich Jelena gegenüber verhalten hat, als wir alle dachten, ihr wärt ineinander verknallt?“

„Waren wir nie“, murrte Justus.

Peter lachte leise. „Oh ja, das wart ihr. Ihr wart nur zu beschäftigt damit miteinander zu streiten, um es zu bemerken. Und Tante Mathilda hat sie noch zusätzlich getriezt.“

„Wer ist Jelena?“, wollte Clara neugierig und ein klein wenige Eifersüchtig wissen.

„Eine elende Nervensäge“, antwortete Justus.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du nicht einsehen willst, dass sie dir in manchen Dingen nun einmal überlegen ist“, erwiderte Peter. „Jelena ist eine alte Freundin“, erklärte er dann Clara. „Sie ist eine begabte Violinisten und sie schafft es, Justus das Wasser zu reichen. Das gelingt nicht vielen und sie hat es Just früher gern unter die Nase gerieben. Sie hat uns früher bei ein paar Fällen geholfen und sie hat uns bei der Suche nach Bob geholfen so gut sie eben konnte.“

Der letzte Satz brachte die Wehmut zurück, die Claras Besuch für eine Weile hatte vertreiben können. Peter erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, wie sehr es ihn und Bob früher zum Lachen gebracht hatte, wenn Justus und Jelena aufeinander getroffen waren. Es hatte keinen einzigen Streit mehr zwischen den beiden gegeben, seit Bob verschwunden war. Sie hatten all ihre Kraft und Aufmerksamkeit in diese Suche gesteckt, die so lange erfolglos gewesen war.

„Sie ist erträglich, so lange sie die Klappe hält“, räumte Justus grummelnd ein. „Aber wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, was meine Tante betrifft“, musste er dann noch zugeben.

Peter schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab und sah Clara lächelnd an. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird dich mögen.“


	2. Mit der Vergangenheit leben lernen

Peter war nervös, als er das Sprechzimmer von Dr. Thorne das erste Mal betrat. Obwohl er wusste, dass er jemanden brauchte, der ihm half damit umzugehen, was sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatten, war es ein seltsames Gefühl, zu einem Psychologen zu gehen. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was er von diesem Gespräch erwarten konnte oder erwarten sollte, außer dass er vielleicht aus erster Hand erfuhr, wie es Bob ging.

„Peter, es ist schön Sie zu sehen“, begrüßte der Arzt ihn lächelnd und reichte ihm zeitgleich die Hand.

Peter erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft. „Guten Tag, Dr. Thorne.“ Er blieb unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen.

Dr. Thorne sah auf seine Uhr. „Sie kommen gerade zur rechten Zeit. Folgen Sie mir!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn, lief aber hinter dem Arzt aus dem Raum und einen langen Gang entlang. Er ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam schweifen und sah durch jede offen stehende Tür, an der sie vorbei kamen. Irgendwo in diesem Gebäude befand sich auch Bob und Peter hatte die seltsame Idee vielleicht einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen zu können. Das letzte Mal hatte er seinen Freund vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr im Krankenhaus gesehen – und das war keine schöne Erinnerung.

„Wo bringen Sie mich hin?“, fragte Peter, einfach nur weil ihm das Schweigen unangenehm war.

„Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen“, antwortete Dr. Thorne lächelnd. „Haben Sie die restlichen Briefe mitgebracht?“

Peter nickte. „Ja.“ Als er den Termin gemacht hatte, hatte die freundliche Dame am Empfang ihn darum gebeten.

„Das ist gut. Ich würde sie gern lesen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“ Dr. Thorne führte Peter in einen Aufenthaltsraum und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung“, erwiderte Peter, obwohl er sich unbehaglich fühlte.

Die Briefe waren zwar mehr oder weniger für Bob bestimmt – sie waren an ihn gerichtet und an ihn adressiert - aber Peter hatte niemals erwartet, dass Bob sie jemals würde lesen können, deshalb war es irgendwann mehr ein Tagebuch geworden. Natürlich würde er sich freuen, wenn sein Freund sie jetzt doch noch würde lesen können, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Bob wirklich jemals mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Es war besser, wenn Dr. Thorne sich vorher ein Urteil darüber machte.

„Kommen Sie her.“ Der Arzt stand am Fenster und winkte Peter zu sich.

Peter trat zu ihm und sah durch das Fenster auf einen kleine, überschaubaren Innenhof hinaus. Die Klinik war nach dem Vorbild alter, englischer Landgüter aus der viktorianischen Zeit gebaut und Peter wusste, dass es mehrerer solcher kleinen Höfe gab. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er erfasst, warum Dr. Thorne ihn hier her geführt hatte.

Der Hof bestand zum größten Teil aus einer Wiese und ziemlich in der Mitte des Hofes auf einer Decke saß Bob im Schneidersitz, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf den Knien und offenbar tief in der Geschichte versunken. Peter trat so nah an das Fenster, bis seine Stirn an dem kühlen Glas lehnte und starrte zu Bob hinunter.

In Peters Brust bildete sich ein schmerzhafter Knoten. Dieses Bild wirkte so friedlich und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Bob nicht ein ganz normaler junger Mann war, der einfach nur die Frühlingssonne und ein gutes Buch genoss. Nur die Krankenschwester, die auf der anderen Seite des Hofs in der offenen Tür stand und Bob nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ, zeugte davon, dass es nicht so war.

Bobs Haare waren länger als früher, länger noch als vor einem Jahr, und zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammen gebunden. Er trug ein T-Shirt und eine lockere Stoffhose. Die linke Hand spielte gedankenverloren mit einigen Grashalmen neben der Decke, während die Finger der rechten Hand locker auf den Seiten des Buches lagen.

„Seit ein paar Tagen können wir Bob regelmäßig dazu überreden sein Zimmer für ein oder zwei Stunden zu verlassen und hier in diesen Hof zu kommen. So lange in dieser Zeit niemand fremdes hier her kommt, scheint er diese Zeit sehr zu genießen“, berichtete Dr. Thorne leise.

Für einen Moment hatte Peter vollkommen vergessen, dass der Arzt überhaupt noch da war und deshalb fuhr er bei diesen Worten erschrocken zusammen. Er wandte den Blick nicht vom Fenster ab. „Das heißt, es geht ihm besser“, sagte er leise.

Dr. Thron seufzte. „So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken“, erwiderte er. „Es ist ein erster, kleiner Schritt – oder vielleicht auch schon ein zweiter. Aber der Weg dahin, dass es ihm besser geht, ist sehr lang. Bob scheint zu mir und zu zwei unserer Schwestern langsam ein gewisses Vertrauen zu fassen und er fängt an uns dreien zuzuhören. Aber bei jedem anderen, der auch nur in seine Sicht kommt, zeigt er die selbe Panikreaktion wie zuvor auch bei uns.“

Peter schluckte schwer. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie Bob darauf reagiert hatte, seine Eltern zu sehen. „Wissen Sie, warum er sich so verhält?“, wollte Peter leise wissen.

„Ich habe nach seiner Verurteilung ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Mr. Norris führen können“, begann Dr. Thorne zögernd.

Peter fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen. „Sie haben mit Skinny gesprochen?“

„Bob redet mit niemandem und um ihm helfen zu können, muss ich wenigstens eine Ahnung davon haben, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht. Mr. Norris hat mir nach dem letzten Verhandlungstag sehr bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben. Nicht um seine Situation irgendwie zu verbessern, obwohl er vielleicht trotzdem gehofft hat, so etwas zu erreichen, sondern um zu prahlen. Er besitzt keinerlei Unrechtsempfinden über das, was er getan hat, und er ist stolz darauf, was er erreicht und wie er das erreicht hat“, erklärte Dr. Thorne. „Aber es hilft mir, besser auf Bob einzugehen.“

Peters Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten, so sehr dass es weh tat.

„Mr. Norris hat für Bob eine eigene Welt erschaffen und im Moment ist Bob darin noch vollkommen gefangen. Er hat eine irrationale Angst vor dem Gefängnis und die Überzeugung, dass er dort hin gebracht würde, sollte er Mr. Norris' Wohnung verlassen oder sollte ihn dort jemand entdecken, hat dafür gesorgt, dass er niemals in Erwägung gezogen hat, zu gehen. Ich denke, er beginnt sehr langsam zu begreifen, dass niemand ihn ins Gefängnis bringen wird.“

Peter schluckte schwer. Er kannte die Zeitungsartikel, die man in dem Verschlag in Skinnys Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte, in denen davon berichtet wurde, Bob würde wegen eines Raubüberfalls gesucht werden. Und er wusste auch, wie sehr Skinny die Dateien auf Bobs Laptop manipuliert hatte, den man ebenfalls dort gefunden hatte.

Er wusste, dass Skinny Bob eingeredet hatte, man würde ihn für ein Verbrechen suchen und anklagen, dass er gar nicht begangen hatte. Und zeitgleich hatte Skinny dafür gesorgt, dass Bob ausgerechnet vor Peter und Justus eine schreckliche Angst hatte. Bob hatte gedacht, seine eigenen Aufzeichnungen zu lesen, als er ohne jede Erinnerung vor seinem Laptop gesessen hatte und dort hatte lesen müssen, dass Justus ein rechthaberischer und angeberischer Narzisst sei und Peter ein gewissenloser und Justus vollkommen ergebener Schläger.

Peter hatte sich erst nach Minas Aussagen vor Gericht daran erinnert, dass Paul Skinny ein übles blaues Auge verpasst hatte, nur einen Tag, nachdem Bob von Skinny versteckt worden war. Es brauchte keine große Kombinationsgabe um zu erkennen, dass Skinny Peter diese Verletzungen in die Schuhe geschoben hatte, um Bob von dem zu überzeugen, was er ihm erzählt hatte.

„Hat Bob seine Erinnerungen wirklich zurück oder hat Skinny das nur gesagt, um Justus und mich … fertig zu machen?“, wollte Peter leise wissen.

„Die Erinnerungen sind da“, sagte Dr. Thorne. „Aber Mr. Norris hat eine Mauer aus Lügen darum aufgebaut. Bob kann nicht unterscheiden, was Lüge und was Wahrheit ist. Mr. Norris war sein einziger Ansprechpartner, der einzige, dem er glaubte vertrauen zu können. Also hat er geglaubt, was ihm von Mr. Norris erzählt wurde.“

Dr. Thorne machte eine kurze Pause. „Jemand, der unter einer retrograden Amnesie leidet ist sehr leicht zu beeinflussen. Er ist unsicher über alles, was er sieht und fühlt. Das Fehlen jeglicher Erinnerungen führt sehr häufig zu Angstzuständen und Depressionen. Mr. Norris hat diesen Zustand gnadenlos ausgenutzt. Und es ist ihm so gut gelungen, dass Bob seinen eigenen Erinnerungen nicht mehr getraut hat, als sie wieder da waren. Es ist offenbar sogar so weit gegangen, dass Bobs Angst seine Erinnerungen teilweise verändert und an das angepasst hat, was er von Mr. Norris glaubte zu wissen.“

Peter runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Und wie kann man Bob da heraus helfen?“

„Der erst Schritt ist, sein Vertrauen zu erlangen und damit in seine Welt einzudringen“, erklärte Dr. Thorne. „Und danach müssen wir ihm beibringen zu unterscheiden, was echte Erinnerungen sind und was die Lügen sind, die Mr. Norris für ihn aufgebaut hat. - Und ich denke, wenn wir so weit sind, dann können Ihre Brief an dieser Stelle sehr nützlich sein. Wissen Sie, ob Bob früher ein Tagebuch geschrieben hat?“

„Manchmal wenn wir verreist sind“, stellte Peter fest und überlegte fieberhaft, wo diese Reisetagebücher sein könnten. Bill und Mary hatten in Bobs Zimmer nichts verändert, aber sie könnten genauso gut in der Zentrale sein. „Und wir haben die richtigen Akten über unsere Fälle in der Zentrale. Die meisten davon hat Bob noch handschriftlich gemacht und er hat nichts davon zerstört, auch als wir begonnen haben, das alles zu digitalisieren.“ Einige dieser Akten hatten sich auf Bobs Laptop befunden, aber auch die hatte Skinny verändert. „Und … wenn mich nicht alles täuscht müsste es eine externe Festplatte mit einer Backup-Kopie von Bobs Laptop geben. - Würde ihm das nicht am meisten helfen, zu erkennen, wie sehr Skinny ihn manipuliert hat?“

Dr. Thorne lächelte. „Das hört sich wirklich gut an. Es wäre schön, wenn ich eine Kopie von all diesen Dingen erhalten könnte.“

Peter sah kurz zu ihm und nickte. „Natürlich. Das ist gar kein Problem.“

Aber dann richtete er seinen Blick sofort wieder auf Bob. Obwohl es frustrierend war, dass er nicht hinunter gehen und sich zu Bob setzten konnte, war es so unglaublich schön und erleichternd ihn einfach nur sehen zu können. Es fühlte sich das erste Mal wirklich so an, dass Bob nicht mehr fort war.

„Hat Skinny Ihnen gesagt, wie er Bob in die neue Wohnung gebracht hat? Und wo Bob vorher war?“, wollte Peter leise wissen. Ihn ließ diese Frage einfach nicht los.

Dr. Thorne nickte. „Bob war von Anfang in der Wohnung von Mr. Norris. Mr. Norris hatte einen Nachbarn beauftragt, darauf zu achten, dass Sie nicht in die Wohnung würden eindringen können.“ Peter erschauerte, als er an besagten Nachbarn dachte. „Er hatte seinem Nachbarn gesagt, Sie würden ihm etwas unterschieben wollen.“

Peter schloss gequält die Augen. Wenn er sich doch nur nicht hätte abhalten lassen! Warum war er nicht hartnäckiger gewesen? Er hatte vor der verdammten Tür gestanden und Bob war irgendwo dahinter in der Wohnung gewesen, hatte ihn vielleicht sogar mit dem Nachbarn streiten gehört.

„Justus und ich haben den ganzen Umzug beobachtet“, sagte er leise, den Blick wieder vollkommen auf Bob konzentriert. „Wie hat er Bob an uns vorbei schaffen können?“

„Er hatte Bob im Bettkasten des Sofas versteckt“, berichtete Dr. Thorne, ohne Peter aus den Augen zu lassen. „Er schien das für einen sehr gelungenen Streich zu halten.“

Peter konnte einen leisen Fluch nicht zurück halten. „Wir haben davor gestanden“, murmelte er. S

ie waren keinen Meter von Bob entfernt gewesen und hatten doch keine Ahnung davon gehabt. „Bob muss uns streiten gehört haben. Wir … Justus und ich haben versucht aus Skinny heraus zu bringen, was er mit Bob gemacht hat. Und er … Skinny hat zugegeben, dass er Bob in die Irre geleitet hat. Aber außer Justus und mir hat es niemand gehört und die Polizei wollte uns nicht glauben.“

Peter lehnte die Stirn gegen das Fenster. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie nah sie Bob gewesen waren. Aber jetzt verstand er, warum Skinny damals so unendlich zufrieden und triumphierend ausgesehen hatte.

„Was für eine Art Beziehung haben Sie und Bob geführt, bevor er entführt wurde?“, wollte Dr. Thorne wissen.

„Wir waren Freunde“, murmelte Peter. „Die besten Freunde. Justus, Bob und ich waren unzertrennlich. - Aber in der Nacht, bevor Bob verschwunden ist …“

Peter atmete tief durch. „Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt und ich habe es ihm gesagt, als ich in dieser Nacht bei ihm war. Es hat mich unglaublich viel Überwindung gekostet, damals. Ich war schließlich fast zwei Jahre mit Kelly zusammen gewesen und plötzlich …“

Peter schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er sich an den Zeitpunkt erinnerte, in dem er erkannt hatte, dass Bob nicht länger nur sein bester Freund war.

„Ich habe es ungefähr ein halbes Jahr vor Bobs Verschwinden erkannt“, fuhr er leise fort und sah wieder hinunter zu seinem Freund. „Bob hatte bei mir übernachtet, weil wir beide über unserem Englischprojekt eingeschlafen waren. Und wir waren zu faul gewesen, die Luftmatratze noch aufzupumpen, also hatten wir einfach nur die zweite Decke und ein weiteres Kissen raus geholt und uns mein Bett geteilt.“ Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Das war für Justus, Bob und mich nie was besonderes. Wir sind quasi wie Brüder aufgewachsen. Und wir haben uns oft genug im Urlaub zu dritt mit zwei Betten arrangiert.“

Peter blinzelte eilig die Tränen weg. Er wollte diese Freundschaft zurück haben, mehr als alles andere. Er wollte wieder mit Justus und Bob sein Leben teilen und lachen können.

„Aber an dem Tag … Ich hatte das falsche Kissen weg geräumt und am Abend danach habe ich …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er plötzlich über sich selbst grinsen musste. „Ich habe meine Nase in dem Kissen vergraben, weil es so stark nach Bob gerochen hast. … Als mir klar geworden ist, was ich da tue, hab ich mich furchtbar erschrocken. Und dann habe ich eine Ewigkeit damit zugebracht, es nicht wahr haben zu wollen. Ich habe Wochen gebraucht, um damit klar zu kommen, dass ich offenbar schwul bin und dann auch noch ausgerechnet in einen meiner beiden besten Freunde verliebt. Abgesehen davon, dass ich immer noch mit Kelly zusammen war und ich es einfach nicht auf die Reihe bekommen habe, Ordnung in all das Chaos zu bringen oder auch nur eine Entscheidung zu treffen.“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „An dem Abend war ich zu Bob gegangen, weil Justus so ignorant wie immer gewesen war und Bob damit ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass Bob nicht weg fährt, während er immer noch wütend war. Aber dann saß ich auf seinem Bett und hab ihm beim Packen zugesehen und plötzlich habe ich darüber gesprochen, mich von Kelly zu trennen, weil ich mich neu verliebt hatte. Und dann hat Bob mich angesehen und wusste einfach, dass er es ist. Er kannte mich einfach verdammt gut. Wir … haben uns verabredet. Wir wollten miteinander ausgehen, sobald Bob aus dem Urlaub mit seinen Eltern zurück wäre. Aber dann … ist er hier geblieben, weil er nicht die ganze Woche auf das Date warten wollte. Zumindest denke ich, dass er deswegen nicht mit weg gefahren ist.“

„Fühlen Sie sich schuldig, wegen dem was passiert ist?“

Peter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nicht mehr. Am Anfang habe ich das getan. Aber Justus und Bill haben mir das sehr schnell ausgeredet, nachdem ich es ihnen erzählt habe.“

„Mit Bill meinen Sie Bobs Vater, nicht wahr?“, fragte Dr. Thorne.

Peter nickte. „Ich dachte, Bobs Eltern hätten ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass er wegen mir hier geblieben ist, also habe ich ihnen erzählt, worüber ich mit Bob an diesem Abend gesprochen hatte.“ Peter schloss für einen Moment die Augen als er sich an dieses Gespräch erinnerte.

 _Dann denkst du also, ich bin genauso schuld daran, dass Bob verschwunden ist!_ , hatte Bill ihm aufgebracht vorgeworfen.

Peter hatte ihn erschrocken angesehen und den Kopf geschüttelt. _Nein, natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich?_ , hatte er erwidert.

Und Bill hatte ihn mit so viel Trauer und Schuld in den Augen angesehen, dass Peter mit einem Mal klar geworden war, dass er nicht der einzige war, den die Schuldgefühle auffraßen. _Weil ich Bob erlaubt habe, hier zu bleiben. Und ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, dass ich es nicht getan hätte._

Das war ein Wendepunkt in der Beziehung zwischen Bobs Eltern und Peter und Justus gewesen. Sie waren nicht länger die Eltern ihres besten Freundes gewesen. Sie waren selbst zu Freunden geworden, zu Leidensgenossen und Weggefährten. Sie waren nicht länger Mr. und Mrs. Andrews gewesen, sonder Bill und Mary.

Peter seufzte tief und sah wieder zu Bob hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass ich nichts für den Unfall kann, den Bob hatte. Oder dafür, dass ausgerechnet Skinny ihn danach gefunden hat. Und vielleicht wäre Bob auch ohne meinen Besuch hier geblieben.“ Sie hatten alle erkannt, dass jeder Gedanke über ein 'Was wäre, wenn' sie nicht weiter brachte, sie stattdessen eher aufhielt.

„Das ist gut“, erwiderte Dr. Thorne lächelnd. „Haben Sie schon Pläne für ihre Zukunft gemacht?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich habe mich nach einem Studium zum Innenarchitekten erkundigt“, berichtete er. Clara und Justus hatten so lange auf ihn eingeredet, bis er eingewilligt hatte, es auszuprobieren. Er konnte sich nur immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass er damit tatsächlich seinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten könnte.

„Sie waren vorher bei der Polizei, richtig?“, wollte Dr. Thorne wissen.

Peter nickte. „Aber da bin ich nur hingegangen, weil ich dachte, so Hilfe bei der Suche nach Bob zu bekommen. Das hat sich ja schließlich als Irrtum herausgestellt. Mir hat die Arbeit da nie besonders viel Spaß gemacht.“ Früher hatte er ihre Ermittlungen geliebt. Aber da waren sie noch zu dritt gewesen. Ohne Bob hatte es für ihn einfach jeden Reiz verloren.

Dr. Thorne musterte ihn lächelnd. „Wie kommen Sie ausgerechnet auf die Idee Innenarchitekt zu werden?“

„Das ist Justus' Idee“, gab Peter zu. „Ich habe unsere Wohnung eingerichtet und die von einigen Freunden. Und er ist der Meinung ich sei gut genug darin, um mein Geld damit zu verdienen. - Es hat mich abgelenkt, mich zur Ruhe kommen lassen, mir die Möglichkeit gegeben zu schlafen.“

„Sie leiden unter Schlafstörungen?“, hakte der Arzt nach.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht mehr so häufig. Ich habe mittlerweile Übung darin mich auf Dinge zu konzentrieren, die die kreisenden Gedanken verdrängen, die mich am einschlafen hindern. - Und wenn das gar nicht funktioniert, habe ich Schlaftabletten. Aber ich bemühe mich, sie nicht zu nehmen.“

„Was sind das für 'kreisende Gedanken'?“, wollte Dr. Thorne wissen.

Peter warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Bis ich Bob gefunden habe, dachte ich, es gäbe kein Horror-Szenario über das, was mit Bob geschehen sein könnte, das ich nicht ein Dutzend Mal in meinem Kopf durchgespielt habe.“ Er schluckte schwer. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich mich geirrt habe.“

„Wie häufig kommt es vor, dass sie nicht schlafen können?“, fragte Dr. Thorne.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „In den ersten zwei oder drei Jahren habe ich sehr oft tagelang nicht geschlafen, bis ich so erschöpft war, dass es ganz egal war, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging. Dann habe ich langsam gelernt, was mir hilft, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sport machen, bis zur vollkommenen Erschöpfung. Oder die Einrichtung irgendwelcher Wohnungen planen. Justus seine wirklich einschläfernden Gesetzestexte abfragen. Und es hat generell immer geholfen, wenn Justus neben mir geschlafen hat. Dann … habe ich mich nicht mehr ganz so allein gefühlt.“

Dr. Thorne runzelte die Stirn. „Wie sind Sie durch das psychologische Gutachten bei der Polizei gekommen?“

Peter grinste. „Gute Vorbereitung, das Wissen, was auf mich zukommt, und die Gewissheit, dass ich die Suche nach Bob nur dann effektiv voran treiben kann, wenn ich durch diese Prüfung durch komme!“

Er wusste selbst, dass er eigentlich diesen Test nicht hätte bestehen können. Aber Cotta und Reynolds hatten ihn sehr gründlich darauf vorbereitet und ihm viele wichtige Informationen darüber gegeben, was ihn erwarten würde. Er hatte gewusst, was der Psychologe bei diesem Test hatte hören wollen und sich große Mühe gegeben, ihm genau diese Antworten zu geben.

Er sah Dr. Thorne ernst an. „Ich hätte alles getan, um Bob zu finden.“

„Das wusste ich bereits“, erwiderte der Arzt. „Wie steht es im Moment um ihre Gefühle zu Bob?“

Peter musste den Blick abwenden. „Ich liebe ihn. Immer noch.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich darüber hinweg kommen sollte. Nach allem, was Skinny ihm angetan hat und was er ihm über mich eingeredet hat, kann ich froh sein, wenn Bob jemals wieder mein Freund sein wird. - Und es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche, als diese Freundschaft zu Bob zurück zu bekommen.“

Justus wusste, dass er vielleicht viel zu sehr in Peters Leben eingriff, als er die Klingel an der Haustür der Shaws betätigte. Aber er konnte nicht mehr zusehen, wie schlecht es Peter mit der ganzen Situation ging. Er hatte Peter vorgeschlagen, sich mit seinen Eltern auszusprechen, aber dazu war sein Freund noch nicht bereit. Justus hoffte, dass er die Shaws dazu überreden konnte, den ersten Schritt zu machen und wieder auf Peter zuzugehen.

„Justus“, stellte Mrs. Shaw überrascht fest, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung.“

Justus lächelte. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Shaw. Haben Sie ein wenig Zeit für mich?“

Peters Mutter runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ist etwas mit Peter?“

Justus konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Peter geht es nicht schlechter, als irgendwann sonst in den letzten Jahren“, erwiderte er.

Tatsächlich ging es ihnen beiden deutlich besser, als es irgendwann der Fall gewesen war, seit Bob verschwunden war. Sie hatten beide vor drei Wochen ihre ersten Termine bei Dr. Thorne gehabt und der Arzt hatte Justus genauso wie Peter ihren Freund beobachten lassen. Justus war froh gewesen, dass er Bob wenigstens hatte sehen können. Er fühlte sich deutlich entspannter seit dem und er hatte wirklich Hoffnung, dass es Bob irgendwann wieder deutliche besser gehen würde.

Mrs. Shaw seufzte. Sie schien den Vorwurf, den Justus nicht aus seiner Stimme hatte verbannen können, gehört zu haben. „Komm doch rein“, bat sie Justus schließlich.

„Ist Ihr Mann da?“, wollte Justus wissen. Er war extra an einem Samstag her gekommen um mit Peters Eltern sprechen zu können.

„Ja, natürlich. Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, fragte Mrs. Shaw, als sie ihn durch Flur und Wohnzimmer in den Garten führte.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. - Guten Tag, Mr. Shaw.“

„Justus!“ Peters Vater sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf. „Was führt dich zu uns? Ist irgendetwas passiert?“

Justus hob die Augenbrauen. „Muss denn etwas passiert sein?“, wollte er wissen. Er setzte sich ungefragt auf einen der Stühle. „Es geht Peter ein bisschen besser. Es geht uns beiden besser, seit Skinny hinter Schloss und Riegel ist und wir Bob wenigstens sehen können.“

„Seit ihr Bob sehen könnt?“, fragte Mr. Shaw verwirrt.

„Er weiß nicht, dass wir ihn sehen können“, erwiderte Justus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er dazu in all zu naher Zukunft bereit sein wird. Skinny hat ihm viel zu viel Angst vor uns gemacht.“

„Wie hat er das denn geschafft?“, fragte Peters Vater skeptisch.

In diesem Moment konnte Justus sehr gut verstehen, warum sein Freund sich nicht bereit fühlte, mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Allein der Ton, in dem diese Frage gestellte worden war, hätte Peter an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung gebracht. Peter verlor sein Temperament schnell, erst Recht wenn es um Bob ging.

Justus sah Mr. Shaw ernst an. „Das wüssten Sie, wenn Sie am Tag der Urteilsverkündung in der Verhandlung gewesen wären. Peter hätte sie wirklich an seiner Seite gebraucht. Er hat Sie nicht nur einfach so darum gebeten, mitzukommen!“

„Es ist Peter, der den Kontakt zu uns so weit wie möglich eingeschränkt hat, Justus!“, erinnerte Mrs. Shaw ihn. „In den letzten Jahren hat er uns nicht den Eindruck vermittelt, als wollte er uns wirklich an seinem Leben teil haben lassen. Und was hätten wir bei dieser Verhandlung zu suchen gehabt? Bob ist euer Freund gewesen und …“

„Das ist er immer noch!“, unterbrach Justus sie energisch. Er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich kann langsam verstehen, warum Peter den Kontakt mit Ihnen meidet“, murmelte er unbehaglich. „Seit wann haben Sie erwartet, dass er sich damit abfindet, dass Bob tot sei?“

Mrs. Shaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben nie erwartet, dass er sich mit Bobs Tod abfindet!“, erwiderte sie aufgewühlt. „Natürlich haben wir gehofft, dass Bob lebend gefunden wird. Aber du weißt so gut wie wir, wie schlecht die Chancen dazu standen!“

„Das ist aber nicht das, was Peter gebraucht hat!“, stellte Justus leise fest.

„Peter war dabei sein eigenes Leben zu verlieren!“, fuhr Mr. Shaw auf. „Er hat seinen Schulabschluss in Gefahr gebracht! Wenn wir uns nicht für ihn eingesetzt hätten, dann hätte er ohne Abschluss dagestanden! Hätten wir das einfach so geschehen lassen sollen?“

Justus seufzte. „Aber Peter hätte auch Trost von Ihnen gebraucht! - Er hat Ihnen nie erzählt, was zwischen ihm und Bob wirklich war, oder?“

Mr. Shaw schnaubte. „Sprichst du von diesem Hirngespinst der verlorenen Liebe?“

Justus strafte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. „Es ist kein Hirngespinst!“ Peter hatte ihm von dem Streit mit seinem Vater am Tag von Skinnys Verurteilung erzählt. „Bob und Peter … Sie waren ineinander verliebt. Ich habe das schon Wochen vorher gesehen. Peter hat mir erst ein paar Wochen nach Bobs Verschwinden erzählt, dass er an diesem Abend noch mal bei ihm war, obwohl ich einen Verdacht hatte, so schlecht wie es ihm ging.“

Justus hob die Hand, als Peters Vater ihn unterbrechen wollte. „Peter hat mehr verloren, als seinen besten Freund. Skinny hat ihm die Chance genommen herauszufinden, ob das mit ihm und Bob jemals hätte funktionieren können. - Bobs Entführung hat ihm das Herz gebrochen und ihm die Seele herausgerissen. Er hätte Trost und Unterstützung von Ihnen gebraucht – er hat sich danach gesehnt, das von Ihnen zu bekommen.“ Justus seufzte. „Stattdessen haben Sie ihn bedrängt, er müsse endlich damit abschließen. Da wundern Sie sich, dass Peter den Kontakt zu Ihnen meidet?“

„Wir haben ihn niemals bedrängt“, erwiderte Mrs. Shaw kopfschüttelnd.

„Selbst ich fühle mich vor den Kopf gestoßen, so wie Sie über Bob sprechen“, sagte Justus aufgebracht. „Und ich bin weder Ihr Sohn noch liebe ich Bob. - Peter fühlt sich von Ihnen im Stich gelassen. Und er war nicht mehr stark genug, gegen die ständige Enttäuschung zu kämpfen, wenn Sie ihn zurückgewiesen haben, statt ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass er Sie nicht vermisst.“

„Und woher willst du so genau wissen, wie unser Sohn sich fühlt?“, fragte Mr. Shaw schneidend.

„Weil er in meinen Armen liegt, wenn er sich nachts in den Schlaf weint“, antwortete Justus. „Wir wohnen seit sieben Jahren zusammen. Wir haben diesen ganzen Mist zusammen durchgestanden. Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er mir …“

Justus unterbrach sich selbst. 'Wie oft er mir das Leben gerettet hat oder ich ihm', hatte er sagen wollen. Aber Peters Eltern waren ihnen längst nicht nah genug, um davon zu erfahren. Sie wussten nichts von den Problemen, die Peter hatte. Und erst Recht wussten sie nichts von denen, die Justus hatte.

Er atmete tief durch. „Wie auch immer. Peter vermisst Sie, aber er ist nicht in der Lage, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Und da ich nicht glaube, dass Sie ihn machen würden, übernehme ich das eben. - Das alles ist nicht vorbei, nur weil wir Bob gefunden haben und Skinny verurteilt wurde. Aber wir können jetzt endlich nach vorn sehen.“ Justus sah die Shaws ernst an. „Peter braucht Sie, auch wenn er im Moment nicht bereit ist, dass zuzugeben.“

„Und was willst du jetzt von uns?“, fragte Mr. Shaw.

Justus seufzte. „Dass Sie auf Peter zugehen. Und dass Sie aufhören in seiner oder meiner Anwesenheit über Bob zu sprechen, als würde es keine Rolle mehr spielen, was mit ihm passiert ist! Denn das tut es, das wird es immer für Peter und mich. Wir können nur lernen damit zu leben. Aber für Peter ist das viel schwieriger als für mich.“

Weil er die Unterstützung seiner Tante und seines Onkels hatte, während Peter sich von seinen Eltern zurückgewiesen fühlte. Weil er Clara hatte, die er liebte und die ihn unterstützte, während Peter noch immer nicht über seine Gefühle für Bob hinweg war. Justus hatte wirklich Angst, dass Peter doch noch vollkommen abrutschen könnte.

Mrs Shaw seufzte verzweifelt. „Glaubst du nicht, wir hätten versucht, mit Peter zu reden, Justus?“, wollte sie wissen.

Justus lächelte zaghaft. „Ich weiß, dass Sie versucht haben, mit Peter zu sprechen. Aber können Sie sich nicht denken, dass er nicht sehr gut darauf reagiert, wenn Sie ihm Vorwürfe machen, dass er seinen Job gekündigt hat, wenn wir gerade erst von der Urteilsverkündung gegen Skinny kommen?“

„Seit wann weißt du, dass Peter bei der Polizei gekündigt hat?“, wollte Mr. Shaw wissen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Er hat seit dem Moment darüber nachgedacht, als er Bob gefunden hat“, berichtete er. „Peter ist doch ohnehin nur zur Polizei gegangen, weil er gehofft hat, dort mehr Chancen bei der Suche nach Bob zu haben. Aus dem selben Grund bin ich zur Staatsanwaltschaft. Nur dass zwischen Peter und mir der Unterschied besteht, dass ich ohnehin vorgehabt hatte, Jura zu studieren.“

Justus erwiderte den Blick von Peters Vater ruhig. „Er wird den Weg in seinem Leben schon finden, auch ohne dass Sie ihm Druck machen. - Peter weiß selbst, dass er einen Job finden muss.“

„Er hatte doch eine gute Arbeit! Ich verstehe nicht, warum er die aufgegeben hat!“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw aufgebracht.

„Weil alles daran ihn an Bobs Entführung erinnert hat“, sagte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann verstehen, dass er das nicht mehr wollte. Er wird im Herbst anfangen zu studieren.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Mrs. Shaw schien sich darüber wirklich zu freuen.

„Rufen Sie Peter an“, bat Justus leise. „Treffen Sie sich mit ihm. Er braucht Sie. Er braucht seine Eltern. Bitte, seien Sie einfach nur für ihn da. Er leidet darunter, nicht mit Ihnen sprechen zu können.“

„Wie gesagt, es sind nicht wir, die den Kontakt so weit eingeschränkt haben. Wenn Peter mit uns reden möchte, dann kann er jederzeit her kommen!“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw.

„Aber das kann er nicht!“, fuhr Justus wütend auf. „Weil er Angst davor hat, sich dann wieder vor Ihnen rechtfertigen zu müssen! Darüber, dass er die Hoffnung, Bob zu finden, nicht aufgeben konnte; darüber, dass er seinen Job aufgegeben hat; darüber, dass er eben nicht einfach weiter machen konnte. Peter muss sich dafür nicht rechtfertigen!“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Seien Sie doch bitte einfach nur für Peter da. - Sie können auch stolz auf ihn sein, ohne dass er bei der Polizei ist.“

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um Peter!“, stellte Mr. Shaw fest. „Ich finde, du solltest wenigstens versuchen auch uns zu verstehen! - Wir machen uns Sorgen, dass Peter am Ende arbeitslos in irgendeiner Absteige sitzt und mit seinem Leben nicht mehr klar kommt.“

„Peter und ich haben uns in den letzten Jahren gegenseitig davor bewahrt“, sagte Justus ernst. „Und vielleicht hat es uns auch aufrecht gehalten, dass wir nicht aufgehört haben, zu suchen. Wir konnten einfach nicht mit der Ungewissheit leben. Und ich werde Peter auch in Zukunft den Halt geben, den er braucht. - Aber es würde ihm einfacher fallen sich jetzt ein neues Leben aufzubauen, wenn er sich auch auf seine Eltern dabei verlassen kann.“


	3. Victor Hugenay

„Du sagst mir aber rechtzeitig Bescheid, bevor du mit Clara zusammen ziehst, ja?“, fragte Peter leise.

Sie saßen auf dem Balkon ihrer Wohnung und genossen einen angenehm ruhigen Abend. Sie konnten endlich wieder ihr Leben genießen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht wirklich vollständig fühlten, waren sie doch auch nicht mehr so auseinander gerissen, wie in den Jahren zuvor. Sie waren gerade erst aus der Klinik zurückgekommen. Manchmal fuhren sie zusammen hin, einfach nur um Bob beobachten zu können.

„Was?“ Justus sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich kann mir die Wohnung hier nicht alleine leisten!“, sagte Peter. „Und als Student finde ich so schnell keine neue!“

Justus starrte ihn noch immer an, als würde er nicht ganz verstehen, wovon Peter redete. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit Clara zusammen ziehe? - So lange sind wir nun wirklich noch nicht zusammen!“

Peter lächelte sanft. „Manchmal reicht ein einziger Abend, damit man weiß, dass es die richtige Person ist.“ Das hatte er selbst erlebt. Und er glaubte wirklich, dass Clara für Justus die richtige Frau war.

„Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, ob wir zusammenziehen wollen!“, stellte Justus fest. „Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass das in nächster Zeit passieren wird. Du musst dir darüber keine Sorgen machen.“

„Ich mache mir nicht wirklich Sorgen“, erwiderte Peter grinsend. „Ich freue mich für dich. Ich mag Clara. Und ich finde, ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen.“

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich so schnell mit ihr zusammenziehen werden“, sagte Justus sanft. „Ich habe mich viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, mit dir zusammen zu leben.“

Peter seufzte tief. „Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn wir zu dritt hier gewohnt hätten.“

„Das wäre nicht gut gegangen!“, erwiderte Justus lachend. „Mit euch beiden als Paar hätte ich es ganz sicher keine zwei Wochen in einer Wohnung ausgehalten. Ich will den beiden Männer, die ich mehr als meine Brüder als alles andere betrachte, sicherlich nicht beim Sex zuhören müssen!“

Peter grinste. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. „Wir hätten schon Rücksicht auf dich genommen!“, erwiderte er. „Und wir hätten uns eine Wohnung mit dicken Wänden gesucht.“

Justus lachte noch immer. „Nie im Leben wäre ich mit euch in eine Wohnung gezogen, wenn ihr ein Paar gewesen wärt. - Wirklich, das möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Ihr beide hättet euch eine Wohnung genommen und ich mir eine eigene in der Nähe. Ich denke, damit wären wir alle am glücklichsten gewesen.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass mit Bob und mir hätte funktioniert?“, wollte Peter nachdenklich wissen. Er hatte so viele Zweifel und Bedenken gehabt, bevor er mit Bob über seine Gefühle gesprochen hatte. Natürlich hatte er sich gern vorgestellt, wie das Leben mit Bob hätte sein können – aber da war immer der kleine, nagende Zweifel gewesen, ob eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden tatsächlich hätte funktionieren können.

Justus seufzte. „Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle?“, fragte er leise. Aber dann lächelte er wieder. „Aber ja. Ich habe wochenlang darauf gewartet, dass ihr beide endlich miteinander sprecht. Dass du immer noch mit Kelly zusammen warst, hat die Situation für euch beide ziemlich schwer gemacht!Aber ich habe eure Blicke gesehen und ich denke wirklich, ihr hättet zusammen glücklich werden können.“

Peter schloss die Augen und verlor sich für einen Moment in der Vorstellung von einem gemeinsamen Leben zusammen mit Bob. Es hätte so schön sein können. Das wusste er einfach.

„Du musst das vergessen, Pete“, sagte Justus sanft. „Das ist … etwas, was du für immer verloren hast. Du brichst dir selbst das Herz, wenn du an diesen Gefühlen fest hältst!“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Peter. „Das ist nur nicht so einfach.“

„Was für eine trübe Stimmung!“

Peter fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Hugenay!“, stellte Justus im selben Moment überrascht fest.

Sie hatten ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Noch bevor Interpol seinen Fall hatte übernehmen können, war er aus dem Gefängnis in LA, in das er vorläufig gebracht worden war, ausgebrochen. Es war keine große Überraschung für die drei Detektive gewesen. Seit dem war es ruhig um dem Meisterdieb gewesen. Peter hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal mehr an ihn gedacht.

Hugenay stand in ihrer Balkontür und hielt eine Flasche Wein und drei Gläser in den Händen. „Justus, Peter.“ Er setzte sich ungefragt auf einen der beiden freien Stühle. „Es freut mich auch, euch wiederzusehen.“ Er stellte Flasche und Gläser auf dem Tisch ab. Sie würden sich das nächste Mal unter anderen Umständen treffen, hatte er versprochen und scheinbar hielt er dieses Versprechen.

„Was führt Sie her?“, wollte Peter wissen. Er war nur im ersten Moment erschrocken gewesen. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, wie Hugenay hier herein gekommen war. Sie sprachen hier immerhin von einem der berüchtigtsten Meisterdiebe der Geschichte.

„Ihr habt dieses Mal internationale Schlagzeilen gemacht“, sagte Hugenay und sah sie beide besorgt an. „Schlagzeilen, die mich sehr mit Sorge erfüllen!“

Justus seufzte. „Sie waren lange nicht hier.“

„Ah … Das Gefängnis ist nicht unbedingt mein liebster Aufenthaltsort. Nach unserer letzten Begegnung habe ich mich entschieden, mich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Zumindest für eine Weile“, erklärte Hugenay. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte euch früher einen Besuch abgestattet.“

Peter schluckte schwer. Es wäre ein leichtes für den Meisterdieb gewesen in Skinnys Wohnung zu kommen. Und Peter zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ihnen in diesem Fall geholfen hätte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm.

Hugenay öffnete die Flasche und schenkte jedem von ihnen Wein ein. „Wie geht es Bob?“

„Nicht gut“, antwortete Justus leise. „Er hat furchtbare Angst vor jedem und am meisten vor uns.“

„Das scheint ein gefährlicher Mann zu sein, mit dem ihr euch da angelegt habt“, sagte Hugenay.

Peter schnaubte. „Er hatte einfach nur verdammtes Glück“, murmelte er. „Skinny ist alles andere als ein Genie. Er hat Bobs Hilflosigkeit ausgenutzt und seinen Vater manipuliert, mehr nicht.“

Hugenay runzelte die Stirn. „In den französischen Zeitungen ist nur von der Verurteilung dieses Skinny Norris berichtet worden. Und ich dachte, es sei besser euch zu fragen, statt meine Informationen aus dem Internet zu beziehen.“

„Bob hatte einen Unfall und hat dabei sein Gedächtnis verloren. Retrograde Amnesie, sagt sein Psychologe. Skinny hat ihn gefunden und das ausgenutzt und ihm einige üble Dinge über uns eingeredet. Er hat ihm so viel Angst gemacht, dass er sich nicht getraut hat, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Skinny … hat ihn vollkommen von sich abhängig gemacht“, erklärte Justus zögernd. „Und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.“

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Hugenay leise. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon vor ein paar Jahren hier her zurückgekommen. Vielleicht hätte ich helfen können.“

Peter seufzte. „Sie wären mit Sicherheit einfacher als ich in die Wohnung gekommen“, stimmte er dem Meisterdieb zu.

Er wünschte sich, er hätte an Hugenay gedacht und irgendwie versucht Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber sie hatten ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass Bob in der Wohnung gewesen war. Und für die wage Möglichkeit Hinweise auf Bobs Verbleib zu finden, die vielleicht nicht einmal sehr verlässlich gewesen wären, hätte Peter sich wohl nicht mit dem Meisterdieb eingelassen.

Zumindest war Peter jetzt dieser Meinung, wo er nur noch darüber nachdenken musste, welche Bedeutung es hätte haben können, in Hugenays Schuld zu stehen. Ein reiner Freundschaftsdienst wäre das nicht gewesen, denn auch wenn sie im Moment wie Freunde zusammen saßen, waren sie es nicht. Aber vielleicht hätte die Verzweiflung ihn doch dazu getrieben, sich in die Schuld des Meisterdiebs zu stellen, egal wie klein die Hoffnung gewesen wäre, tatsächlich erfolgreich damit zu sein.

„Hat Bob sich jemals erinnert?“, wollte Hugenay nachdenklich wissen.

Justus nickte. „Aber da war er schon viel zu sehr in Skinnys Lügen verstrickt. Sein Psychologe sagte, er würde zwischen dem, was wirklich seine Erinnerungen sind, und dem, was Skinny ihm eingeredet hat, nicht unterscheiden können.“

Justus nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Wein und atmete tief durch. „Er hat Angst vor allen. Und am meisten vor seinen Eltern und vor uns. Er spricht mit niemandem und erleidet Panikattacken, wann immer jemand ihm zu Nahe kommt. Er hat sich an die Anwesenheit seines Psychologen und von zwei Krankenschwestern in der Klinik gewöhnt. Aber das ist nur ein viel zu kleiner Fortschritt.“

„Sieht es denn so aus, als würde Bob das irgendwann hinter sich lassen können?“, wollte Hugenay wissen.

„Kann man noch nicht sagen“, antwortete Peter niedergeschlagen.

Justus musterte den Meisterdieb aufmerksam. „Hat Sie tatsächlich die Sorge um Bob hier her getrieben?“

Hugenay lächelte, aber aus seinem Blick war nichts zu lesen. „Im Moment: ja“, antwortete er. „Obwohl ich tatsächlich fest gestellt habe, dass der Ruhestand … nicht mein Fall ist.“

Peter schnaubte. „Das hätte mich auch verwundert.“

„Ich bin mir sicher wir werden uns irgendwann wieder bei der Jagd nach einem Gemälde begegnen. Aber nicht innerhalb der nächsten Tage oder Wochen“, sagte Hugenay lächelnd. „In Kalifornien und besonders im Raum LA ist es für mich im Moment schwierig, unerkannt zu bleiben. Selbst wenn ich unter einem anderen Name reise.“

„Ihnen ist klar, dass ich meinen Kollegen Bescheid sagen werde, dass Sie hier sind, sobald Sie gegangen sind?“, fragte Justus grinsend. „Ich kann das unmöglich für mich behalten.“

„Ach ja. Ich habe gehört, du bist die große Hoffnung der Staatsanwaltschaft hier in der Stadt“, erwiderte Hugenay und es lag Anerkennung in seiner Stimme. „Ich nehme an, damit ist endgültig entschieden, dass ich dich nicht überreden kann, mein Partner zu werden.“

„Das ist es!“, erwiderte Justus. „Und eigentlich war es das schon immer.“

Hugenay öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber ein einziger finsterer Blick von Peter brachte ihn zum Schweigen, auch wenn er leicht irritiert die Stirn runzelte. Aber er schien erkannt zu haben, dass jede Stichelei im Moment unangebracht war. „Es wäre nett, wenn du mir eine halbe Stunde Vorsprung geben könntest“, sagte der Meisterdieb stattdessen.

Justus grinste verhalten in sein Weinglas. „Das lässt sich wohl einrichten“, räumte er. „Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass es einen Unterschied machen würde.“

„In der Tat“, stimmte Hugenay ihm zu. „Aber ich könnte mir ein wenig Zeit lassen, wenn du erst den Wein austrinkst, bevor du deine Kollegen anrufst.“

„Der Wein ist wirklich gut“, lobte Justus.

Hugenay lächelte. „Ich habe ihn aus Frankreich für euch mitgebracht. In der Küche steht eine zweite Flasche.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Richtet Bobs Eltern bitte meine Grüße aus. Ich habe Ihnen ein kleines Geschenk hinterlassen, aber ich konnte natürlich nicht meinen Namen darunter setzen. Das würde nur unnötigerweise die Polizei auf den Plan rufen.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Geschenk?“, fragte er skeptisch.

„Keine Sorge. Es stammt aus meinem Erbe, nicht … von meiner Arbeit“, erklärte Hugenay. „Ich möchte nur, dass sie wissen, woher es kommt, damit sie es annehmen und nicht versuchen zurückzuschicken.“

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben ohnehin dafür gesorgt, dass Bobs Eltern es nicht zurückschicken können“, sagte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Aber wovon genau reden wir eigentlich?“

„Ah, das werdet ihr sehen. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann besucht ihr Bobs Eltern morgen, nicht wahr?“, stellte Hugenay fest. Er leerte sein Glas und stand auf. „Ich hoffe, beim nächsten Mal treffen wir uns unter erfreulicheren Umständen.“

„Wenn wir Sie das nächste Mal verhaften lassen?“, fragte Justus. Weder er noch Peter machten Anstalten, ebenfalls aufzustehen.

„Darin ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, Justus“, erwiderte Hugenay grinsend. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Auf Wiedersehen, die Herren.“

Peter beobachtete, wie der Meisterdieb in der Wohnung verschwand. Es vergingen Minuten, in denen nichts zu hören war. Schließlich seufzte Peter. „Was genau war das gerade?“, fragte er seinen Freund ratlos.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, musste Justus zugeben. Er sah auf die Uhr, offenbar hatte er tatsächlich vor, sich an die halbe Stunde zu halten. „Aber wann haben wir Hugenay schon jemals verstanden? - Ich frage mich, was für ein Geschenk er meint.“

„Und wie er auf die Idee kommt, überhaupt eines zu hinterlassen“, murmelte Peter.

„Er schätzt uns und ich glaube, er ist tatsächlich sehr betroffen von dem, was passiert ist“, erwiderte Justus. „Und es könnte ein Dank dafür sein, dass wir sein Geheimnis bewahren.“

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten früher an ihn gedacht“, murmelte Peter und starrte in den klaren Sternenhimmel. „Vielleicht hätte es etwas geändert. Er wäre in Skinnys Wohnung genauso leicht herein gekommen, wie in unsere gerade!“

„Und wie hätten wir ihn erreichen sollen, wenn wir an ihn gedacht hätten?“, wollte Justus skeptisch wissen. „Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mir gar nicht vorstellen will, was er als Gegenleistung gefordert hätte. Ich war schon einmal viel zu nah daran, mich von ihm verführen zu lassen.“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich war längst bereit alles zu tun, um Bob endlich zu finden“, gab er leise zu. „Ich denke, ich hätte mich auch auf Hugenay eingelassen. Auf ihn lieber als auf jeden anderen. Wenigstens würde er mich nur dazu bringen, ihm zu helfen ein Gemälde zu stehlen.“

„Das hätte dich auch ins Gefängnis bringen können“, stellte Justus finster fest. „Also sollten wir froh sein, dass wir nicht auf diese Idee gekommen sind.“

Peter seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich.“

„Es wird wohl Geld sein“, murmelte Justus nachdenklich.

Peter sah überrascht zu ihm. „Du meinst, er hat ihnen Geld geschickt oder überwiesen?“

Justus grinste. „Ich glaube zumindest nicht, dass er ihnen einen Jaccard oder einen Hernandez geschickt hat. Das wäre ein bisschen auffällig. Und ich denke, das würde die Polizei auch ohne Hugenays Namen darunter auf den Plan rufen.“

Peter lachte. „Mit Sicherheit. - Obwohl ich glaube, dass sich Bob sehr darüber freuen würde, wenn ein Gemälde von Jaccard in seinem Zimmer hängen würde.“

„Wir könnten ihm einen Druck davon besorgen“, schlug Justus vor. Er schmunzelte. „Vom Feuermond vielleicht.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee!“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Wenn es denn einen Druck vom Feuermond gibt.“ Es könnte ein erster Schritt sein, Bob zu zeigen, wo der Unterschied zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge war. Es war definitiv einer ihrer aufregendsten Fälle gewesen.

„Zur Not fragen wir Mr. Knox, ob er uns einen anfertigen lässt“, sagte Justus.

„Habt ihr Post von eurer Bank bekommen?“, fragte Justus, kaum dass Bill ihn, Clara und Peter begrüßt hatte, als sie am nächsten Tag bei den Andrews ankamen.

Bill runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du das?“, fragte er überrascht. „Es muss sich da um einen Irrtum handeln. Angeblich sei die komplette Hypothek auf dem Haus beglichen worden. Die ganzen zweihundertfünfzigtausend Dollar und das, was an Zinsen angefallen war.“

Justus grinste und sah zu Peter. „Ich habe es dir gesagt! Geld, kein Gemälde!“

„Wovon redest du?“, wollte Bill verwirrt wissen.

„Wir hatten gestern Abend Besuch“, berichtete Peter. „Erinnerst du dich an Victor Hugenay?“

Bill nickte und Clara sah ihn entsetzt an. „Sprichst du von dem Kunstdieb?“

„Jah“, antwortete Justus lang gezogen. „Last uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. - Hat die Bank geschrieben, wo das Geld her kommt?“

„Ich habe bereits bei der Bank angerufen und für Montag einen Termin gemacht. Das Konto des Senders ist bereits wieder gelöscht worden und es existieren keine Informationen mehr darüber. Aber es war eine Nachricht dabei. 'Damit Bob an den Ort glücklicherer Zeiten zurückkehren kann, wenn er so weit ist. Ignace'“, zitierte Bill.

„Ob Hugenay weiß, dass Norris Senior für die Behandlung aufkommt?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Er wusste sonst auch alles und zwar bevor er bei uns war. Das mit dem Geld muss er vorher geklärt haben und die Signatur hätte ausgereicht, damit wir wissen, dass es von ihm kommt“, stellte er fest. „Und ich frage mich wirklich, woher er das weiß. Ich fürchte nur, es gibt keine Chance, das heraus zu finden.“

„Woher kennt ihr Hugenay? Und warum hat er die Hypothek beglichen?“, wollte Clara wissen.

Sie setzten sich im Wohnzimmer an den Esstisch und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, ehe Mary ihnen ebenfalls Gesellschaft leistete. „Ich habe den Namen Hugenay schon lange nicht mehr gehört“, stellte Bobs Mutter verwirrt fest, die von ihrem Gespräch nur Claras Frage mitbekommen hatte. „Kommt das Geld für die Hypothek wirklich von ihm?“

„Er hat uns gestern besucht“, berichtete Justus. „Und uns gebeten, euch Grüße zu übermitteln. Er sagt, das Geld stammt aus seinem Erbe und ihr sollt es ohne schlechtes Gewissen annehmen.“

Bill runzelte die Stirn. „Aus seinem Erbe? Das ist viel zu viel!“

Justus lächelte. „Glaub mir, wir können uns wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie groß sein Erbe ist.“ Er sah zu Peter. „Ich habe gestern Abend noch ein bisschen geforscht. Etwa die Hälfte der Bilder seines Vaters befanden sich noch in Familienbesitz, als er starb. Im Laufe der Jahre wurden immer wieder welche verkauft, auch wenn er sich natürlich nirgendwo hat blicken lassen. Und auch vor zwei Monaten ist erst wieder eines verkauft worden.“

„Ich frage mich, wann er angefangen hat, Gemälde zu stehlen, weil es ihm Spaß macht und nicht, um zu rebellieren“, sagte Peter nachdenklich.

„Wenn es das Geld eines Diebes ist, dann können wir es unmöglich behalten!“, sagte Mary leise. „Auch wenn es unsere Rettung wäre.“

Justus runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Eure Rettung?“, fragte er misstrauisch. „Was meinst du damit?“

Bill seufzte tief. „Mr. Norris hat uns zwar das Geld zurückgezahlt, dass wir schon in den letzten Monaten der Klinik zahlen mussten, aber diese Hypothek auf unserem Haus ist nicht die einzige Verpflichtung, die wir begleichen müssen. Es hat sich in den letzten Jahren so viel angesammelt, weil wir fast all unser Geld in die Suche nach Bob gesteckt haben. Und in den letzten Monaten haben wir alles, was wir hatten, an die Klinik überwiesen. Es hat sich einfach viel zu viel aufsummiert. Mit dem, was Mr. Norris uns überwiesen hat und was von der Hypothek noch übrig war, konnten wir gerade so alle anderen Schulden begleichen. Aber … Mary hat immer noch keine neue Arbeit und von dem, was ich verdiene, können wir die Raten für die Hypothek nicht vollständig begleichen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir das Haus retten sollen. Außer wir behalten dieses Geld.“

„Es ist nicht das Geld eines Kunstdiebes“, sagte Peter. „Ich vertraue Hugenay, wenn er sagt, es stammt aus seinem Erbe. Behaltet es.“

„Wieso hat Hugenay unsere Schulden beglichen?“, wiederholte Mary ihre Frage.

„Er hat uns immer geachtet“, stellte Justus fest. „Und ich denke, es ist auch ein Ausdruck seiner Dankbarkeit.“

„Woher kennt ihr Victor Hugenay?“, wollte Clara wissen und klang dabei ebenso skeptisch wie neugierig. „Und wieso sollte er euch Dank schulden? Das hört sich fast so an, als hättet ihr ihm mal geholfen!“

Justus und Peter sahen sich einen langen Moment schweigend an. Wie sollten sie das erklären, ohne Hugenays Geheimnis aufzudecken, oder zumindest Teile davon? Schließlich sah Justus eindringlich erst Bill, dann Clara und dann Mary an. „Ihr müsst versprechen, absolutes Stillschweigen über das zu bewahren, was wir euch jetzt sagen!“

Und dann berichteten Justus und Peter abwechselnd von den Fällen, in denen sie Hugenay begegnet waren. Als sie bei den Geschehnissen rund um die Zweihundert-Jahr-Feier von Rocky Beach angelangt waren, beschlossen sie, keine konkreten Namen zu nennen. Mit keinem Wort erwähnten sie Jaccard oder Hernandez, als sie erzählten, dass Hugenay der Sohn eines berühmten Malers war und er begonnen hatte Gemälde zu stehlen, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mädchens zu erlangen und gleichzeitig gegen seinen Vater zu rebellieren. Aber sie berichteten so genau wie möglich, wie sie hinter dieses Geheimnis gekommen waren und wie es schließlich dazu gekommen war, dass sie Hugenay versprochen hatten, es zu wahren.

Noch während Justus und Peter von ihren alten Fällen berichteten, aßen sie zu Mittag und als sie mit ihren Geschichten über Hugenay endeten, saßen sie bereits alle im Garten der Andrews. Clara war so fasziniert von den Abenteuern der drei Detektive, dass sie übergangslos begannen auch von anderen Fällen zu berichten, begonnen bei denen, an denen auch Bill beteiligt gewesen war.

Es war das erste Mal, dass es nicht weh tat, an die Zeit vor Bobs Entführung zu denken.

Am nächsten Tag rief Dr. Thorne sie an und am späten Vormittag saßen Justus und Peter bei ihm in der Praxis. „Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind“, sagte der Arzt nach der Begrüßung. Weder Peter noch Justus wussten bisher, was der Psychologe von ihnen wollte. „Ich würde Ihnen gern die Aufzeichnung aus Bobs Zimmer von letzter Nacht zeigen.“

Justus musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was für Aufzeichnungen?“, sprach er aus, was auch Peter sich fragte.

„Bob steht noch immer unter permanenter Überwachung“, erklärte Dr. Thorne. „Ich denke zwar nicht, dass er noch immer suizidgefährdet ist, aber die Kamera ist immer noch installiert und zeichnet auf, was in Bobs Zimmer passiert. Wir … Ah, sehen Sie sich die Aufnahme an, bitte.“ Er drehte den Bildschirm seines Rechners, so dass Peter und Justus einen guten Blick darauf hatten.

Der Time-Code zeigte an, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht gewesen war, als die Aufnahme gemacht worden war. Bob lag in seinem Bett, offenbar schlafend. Es vergingen nur weniger Minuten, ehe ein Mann den Raum betrat, den Peter und Justus sofort erkannten, obwohl er nur von hinten zu sehen war. Als Bob aufwachte und den Besucher bemerkte, fuhr er aus seinem Bett hoch und wich in die Ecke zurück. Man konnte sein entsetzliches Zittern und seine weit aufgerissenen Augen sehen. Peter konnte sich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wie Bob auch auf ihn so reagiert hatte.

„Kennen Sie diesen Mann?“, fragte Dr. Thorne.

Peter nickte, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden. „Das ist … Victor Hugenay“, sagte er. Der Meisterdieb stellte etwas auf den Tisch in Bobs Zimmer und lehnte es gegen die Wand, aber die Perspektive war so schlecht, dass er nicht erkennen konnte, was es war. Hugenay blieb vor dem Bett stehen und Peter vermutete, dass er mit Bob sprach.

„Sie haben wohl keinen Ton?“, fragte Justus enttäuscht.

„Nein“, antwortete Dr. Thorne. „Sie kennen den Mann also?“ Er schien nachdenklich. Wahrscheinlich war er noch dabei heraus zu finden, woher er den Namen kannte.

„Er ist ein alter Bekannter“, antwortete Justus.

Während dessen konnte Peter auf der Aufnahme beobachten, wie Bob sich langsam beruhigte und den Blick auf den Meisterdieb richtete. Bob sagte nichts, aber er schien Hugenay aufmerksam zuzuhören. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten und schließlich setzte Hugenay sich sogar auf das Bett, darauf achtend so viel Abstand zu Bob zu halten, wie es möglich war. Aber er hatte das Gesicht noch immer von der Kamera abgewandt.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, was er Bob erzählt“, murmelte Justus nachdenklich.

„Das wüsste ich allerdings auch gern“, stimmte Dr. Thorne ihm zu. „Für gewöhnlich steigert Bob sich in seine Panik hinein, wenn jemand fremdes auch nur in seiner Sichtweite ist. Ich habe es noch nicht erlebt, dass er sich nach ein paar Minuten so beruhigt und offensichtlich aufmerksam zuhört. - Wer ist der Mann? Und wie ist er hier herein gekommen?“

„Das ist der meist gesuchte Kunstdieb unserer Zeit“, sagte Justus lächelnd. „Er ist schon in ganz andere Gebäude eingedrungen ohne bemerkt zu werden!“

„Der Victor Hugenay?“, fragte Dr. Thorne überrascht.

„Ganz genau“, antwortete Peter grinsend. „Sie wissen doch, dass wir früher als Detektive gearbeitet haben? Wir sind Hugenay ein paar Mal begegnet und ein Mal haben wir es sogar geschafft, dass er verhaftet wurde. Er hat einen Narren daran gefressen, Justus auf seine Seite zu ziehen. - Er war vorgestern Abend bei uns und hat sich nach Bobs Zustand erkundigt.“

„Er war bei Ihnen?“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Ich habe das Gefühl, er wollte tatsächlich einfach nur ein Glas Wein mit uns trinken. Er hat zwar gesagt, er würde sich nach Bob erkundigen wollen, aber dazu wusste er schon viel zu viel.“ Er sah zu Peter. „Ich denke sogar, er wusste ganz genau, dass Bill und Mary kurz davor standen, das Haus zu verlieren.“

„Was ist das, was er da auf dem Tisch gelassen hat?“, wollte Peter wissen. Die Aufnahme war mittlerweile zu Ende, nachdem Hugenay kurz vor ein Uhr nachts das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte.

„Ein Bild“, antwortete Dr. Thorne. Er drehte den Bildschirm zu sich, schien irgendetwas zu suchen und drehte das Bild dann wieder zu den beiden jungen Männer. „Ich habe ein Foto davon gemacht, denn Bob hat nicht sehr gut darauf reagiert, als wir es aus dem Zimmer bringen wollten.“

Peter schnappte nach Luft, als er das Foto sah. „Verdammt! Ist das der echte?“

„Wir reden hier von Hugenay“, sagte Justus leise. Auch er starrte überrascht auf den Bildschirm. „Und hat er nicht selbst gesagt, der Ruhestand sei nichts für ihn?“

„Sie kennen das Bild?“, wollte der Arzt wissen.

Peter und Justus sahen sich an. Dann begann Justus zu lachen. „Warum haben wir eigentlich gedacht, er sei gegangen?“, fragte Justus. „Er hat gehört, wie wir darüber gesprochen haben, Bob einen Druck vom Feuermond zu besorgen.“

„Aber dann hätte Knox doch längst die Polizei alarmiert. Und uns wahrscheinlich auch“, sagte Peter skeptisch.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er eine Fälschung hinterlassen. Oder … Manche Künstler fertigen verschiedenen Exemplare des selben Motivs an, als Proben um zu sehen, wie die Farben wirken. Und gerade bei diesem Werk denke ich, dass das sogar nötig war. Hugenay könnte eine dieser Proben bei Knox aufgehängt haben.“

„Oder er hat eine dieser Proben zu Bob gebracht“, erwiderte Peter.

Justus hob die Augenbrauen. „Du glaubst, er kommt hier her, nur um in eine psychiatrische Klinik einzubrechen, wenn es doch da noch immer dieses Gemälde gibt, dass er beim letzten Mal da lassen musste, obwohl er es schon in Händen hielt?“

„Damals wollte er es zerstören“, erinnerte Peter ihn. Er starrte auf das Foto. „Aber du hast recht. Ich denke, das ist ein Streich, über den er sich noch Jahre lang amüsieren könnte. - Aber wie finden wir raus, ob es das Original ist ohne die Polizei auf den Plan zu rufen?“

„Gar nicht“, antwortete Justus. „Wir lassen das Bild da, wo es ist und lassen dieses Rätsel ungelöst. Julianne hat ohnehin dafür gesorgt, dass das Geheimnis von Feuermond niemals gelüftet werden kann.“ Hugenays ehemalige Jugendliebe hatte eine Kopie der Weltenkugel angefertigt, die allerdings nicht zu dem Bild passte. Sie hatte das Original eingeschmolzen. Nach dem Ende des Falls um Jaccard und Hernandez hatten sie zu viert entschieden, dass dieses Geheimnis für immer gewahrt bleiben sollte.

„Ist das ein gestohlenes Gemälde?“, wollte Dr. Thorne skeptisch wissen.

Justus grinste. „Es ist nicht als gestohlen gemeldet. Also sollten wir davon ausgehen, dass es nur eine Kopie ist. - Und Bob wollte das Bild nicht her geben?“

„Als ich es aus dem Raum bringen wollte, ist er aufgesprungen und hat sehr wütend und sehr bestimmt 'Nein!' gesagt. Er hat sogar nach dem Rahmen gegriffen und es fest gehalten. Das ist viel mehr Reaktion, als er bisher jemals gezeigt hat.“

„Selbst Hugenay kann nicht innerhalb von einem Tag dieses Gemälde besorgen!“, sagte Peter nachdenklich. „Er hat das schon vorher geplant! Wahrscheinlich hatte er es schon, als er uns besucht hat.“

„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmte Justus ihm nachdenklich zu.

„Hat das Bild irgendeine Bedeutung für Bob?“, fragte Dr. Thorne.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Es war ein aufregender Fall. Und Bob war schon immer interessiert an Kunst.“ Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Er hat danach ernsthaft angefangen selbst zu zeichnen. Er hat sich sogar für einen Kunstkurs angemeldet.“

„Was ist während des Falls passiert?“, wollte Dr. Thorne wissen. „Diese Reaktion auf Mr. Hugenay ist schon sehr seltsam.“

Justus und Peter sahen sich unschlüssig an.

„Ich bin auch Ihr Psychologe. Ich stehe also unter Schweigepflicht“, erinnerte Dr. Thorne sie.

Justus seufzte und begann sehr ausführlich von allem zu berichten, was während dieses wirklich denkwürdigen Falls geschehen war. Er holte an der ein oder anderen Stelle sogar noch ein Stück weiter aus, um zu erklären, woher genau sie Hugenay und Brittany kannten. Er endete mit Hugenays Besuch in ihrer Wohnung zwei Abende zuvor.

Peter lauschte schweigend. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es wirklich etwas mit dem Fall zu tun hatte. Das Bild hatte Hugenay sich wahrscheinlich nur ausgesucht, weil er ihnen damit ein so großes Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Und es war der erste Fall, bei dem sie ihn wirklich hatten schlagen können. Außerdem konnte Hugenay damit dafür sorgen, dass die Spur dieses Gemäldes noch mehr verwischt wurde, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Schließlich wusste er nicht, dass der Schlüssel dazu nicht mehr existierte.

„Das hört sich alles nicht danach an, dass es Bob besonders beeindruckt haben könnte“, murmelte Dr. Thorne nachdenklich.

„Wir wissen nicht, was Hugenay ihm erzählt hat“, stellte Justus fest. „Aber wir wissen, dass er wirklich betroffen von dem ist, was Bob passiert ist. Er will definitiv helfen. Und diese Reaktion von Bob ist doch ein Fortschritt, oder nicht? Es ist das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr, dass er sichtbar positiv auf jemanden reagiert hat.“

Dr. Thorne runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist möglich, dass es tatsächlich ein Fortschritt ist. Aber es ist zu früh, das wirklich zu sagen. - Bob hat also selbst gezeichnet?“

„Sehr begeistert“, bestätigte Peter nickend. „Und geschrieben. Das waren seine großen Leidenschaften neben Musik und unserer Arbeit als Detektive. Er hatte … Bob wollte Journalist werden, so wie sein Dad.“

„Vielleicht hilft uns das weiter“, sagte Dr. Thorne nachdenklich. „Was immer Hugenay ihm gesagt hat, irgendetwas hat es in Bob ausgelöst. - Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass Hugenay helfen will?“

Peter lächelte. „Ganz sicher.“

Er zweifelte nicht mehr daran. Nicht nur, weil er das Haus der Andrews gerettet hatte, sondern auch weil Peter ihm in dieser Hinsicht wirklich vertraute. Hugenay hatte mehr als ein Mal bewiesen, dass ihm an ihrem Werdegang viel lag. Sie hatten Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen.

„Schatz?“

„Hm?“ Justus bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf Claras Brust abgelegt und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen ihrem ruhigen Herzschlag. Es war das erste Mal, seit Hugenay vor zwei Tagen bei ihm und Peter gewesen war, dass er ein wenige Ruhe gefunden hatte. Aber ganz vertrieb es seine Gedanken nicht.

„Pflegst du noch mit anderen gesuchten Straftätern eine geheime Freundschaft?“, fragte Clara lachend.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass man sagen kann, ich wäre mit Hugenay befreundet. Wir schätzen uns gegenseitig und es war bisher immer ein Vergnügen, sich mit ihm zu messen.“

Clara strich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. „Und trotzdem kommt er her, begleicht die Schulden von Bobs Eltern und hinterlässt Bob ein Gemälde, dass dich und Peter die ganze Zeit geheimnisvoll grinsen lässt.“

„Ich bin auch ziemlich überrascht davon, dass er das alles getan hat. Und ich frage mich noch immer, warum Bob so anders auf Hugenay reagiert hat. - Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich zusehen können, wie Bob darauf reagiert hat, als ein anderer Patient in den Hof kam, während er noch da war. Er ist aufgesprungen, hat erst versucht zu fliehen, dann wollte er sich verstecken. Er hat sich vollkommen in seine Panik hinein gesteigert. Es war schrecklich zuzusehen, wie sie ihn sedieren mussten. Er wollte sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen. - Und der andere Patient hat ihn nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt, um diese Reaktion hervor zu rufen.“

Justus biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe. Es tat schrecklich weh, daran erinnert zu werden, wie sehr Skinny Bob zerstört hatte. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie Skinny das überhaupt geschafft hatte. Sie hatten Skinny vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt und es gab nichts, was Justus mehr bereute. Bob war früher so lebensfroh und offenherzig gewesen. Es hatte ihm nie Schwierigkeiten bereitet neue Freundschaften zu schließen, er war offen auf Fremde zugegangen. Skinny hatte ihm all das einfach genommen.

Er spürte die Hände seiner Freundin, die sanft und beruhigend über seinen Rücken strichen. Es war so schwer mit diesem Wissen zu leben. Justus konnte sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie ungleich schwerer es für Peter sein musste.

„Wusste Skinny von Hugenay?“, wollte Clara leise wissen.

Justus runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht“, antwortete er.

„Vielleicht hat das den Unterschied gemacht“, sagte sie sanft. „Skinny konnte die Erinnerungen, die Bob an Hugenay hat, nicht verfälschen. Bob muss sich nicht fragen, was wahr und falsch ist. Er kann sich bei Hugenay auf seine Erinnerungen verlassen und dabei ist Hugenay wahrscheinlich der einzige in Bobs Leben, auf den das zutrifft. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihm das eine gewisse Sicherheit gegeben hat, die er vielleicht selbst nicht mehr kannte.“

Justus dachte darüber nach. „Das hört sich sogar plausibel an“, stellte er überrascht fest. „Es könnte ihm so viel Vertrauen gegeben haben, dass er seine Angst vergessen hat. Oder er war so verwirrt davon, dass ihn das von seiner Angst abgelenkt hat.“

„Das denke ich auch“, stimmte Clara ihm zu. „Und natürlich ist das plausibel! Ich habe ein bisschen Ahnung davon, weißt du? Die Leute, die nicht daran interessiert waren, das Studium in einem neuen Rekord abzuschließen, hatten Zeit für ein oder auch zwei Nebenfächer!“

Justus kniff die Augen zusammen. Natürlich wusste er, dass Clara Psychologie als eines von zwei Nebenfächern belegt hatte. Er dachte nur nicht immer daran. „Dafür werden die Dozenten an der Uni noch über Jahre hinweg den Erstsemestern Vorträge über mich halten!“, erwiderte er, um seinen Fauxpas zu überspielen.

„Angeber“, murmelte Clara, aber sie musste leise lachen. Aber dann wurde sie sehr schnell wieder ernst. „Vielleicht solltest du mit Peter zusammen noch mal zur Uni gehen“, schlug sie vor. „Du hast da genauso viel verpasst, wie er. Du warst nie bei irgendetwas dabei, dass nicht unmittelbar mit unseren Kursen zu tun hatte.“

Justus seufzte. „Selbst das war mir lästig“, gab er zu. „Es war ein notwendiges Übel um meine Zulassung zu bekommen und endlich richtig bei der Staatsanwaltschaft arbeiten zu können.“

Clara schwieg einen Moment. „Genau das meine ich“, stellte sie schließlich fest. „Bis ich dich dazu genötigt habe endlich mit mir auszugehen, hast du nicht darüber nach gedacht, mal ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, mit Freunden auszugehen, ein Date zu haben. - Ich verstehe das, aber ich finde trotzdem, dass du etwas verpasst hast.“

„Du willst also, dass ich Dates habe?“, fragte Justus skeptisch, obwohl sein Grinsen es ihm schwer machte, wirklich so zu klingen.

„Nur mit mir!“, verlangte Clara lachend. „Aber mit deinen Freunden ausgehen und Spaß haben sollst du trotzdem. Du hast keine Hobbys mehr, abgesehen von dem einen, dass du zum Beruf gemacht hast. Du hast genauso wenig ein eigenes Leben, wie Peter.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte er leise. „Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre an die Uni zurück zu gehen. … Außerdem glaube ich, dass Peter und mir ein bisschen mehr Abstand gut tun würde.“

„Wieso?“ Clara klang verwirrt.

Justus seufzte tief. „Peter hat gefragt, wann wir beide zusammenziehen.“ Er stockte. „Nein, eigentlich hat er nur gebeten, dass ich ihm vorher rechtzeitig Bescheid sage. Aber ich habe bis dahin niemals darüber nachgedacht, mit dir zusammenzuziehen, oder auch nur, dass dieses Thema überhaupt irgendwann aufkommen würde. Nicht, weil ich mir nicht gut vorstellen kann, mit dir zusammenzuwohnen. Aber … ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, nicht mit Peter zusammenzuwohnen. - Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht weiß, ob Peter allein leben könnte.“

„Ich kann darauf warten, dass ihr beide so weit seid“, sagte Clara leise. „Hast du mit Peter über diese Zweifel gesprochen?“

„Hugenay stand in der Tür, bevor ich dazu kam“, erwiderte Justus. Aber er würde das so schnell wie möglich nachholen.


	4. Konfrontation mit den Shaws

Peter starrte missmutig durch die Frontscheibe zum Haus seiner Eltern. Justus hatte ihn schon zwei Mal aufgefordert auszusteigen, aber er weigerte sich hartnäckig. „Das bringt doch eh nichts!“, murrte Peter abweisend.

Justus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Deine Eltern haben uns eingeladen“, erinnerte er.

Peter unterbrach ihn schnaubend. „Ja, weil du sie darum gebeten hast“, knurrte er.

Als Justus ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass er zu seinen Eltern gefahren war und mit ihnen geredet hatte, war Peter wütend gewesen und hatte sich verraten gefühlt. Aber diese Gefühle waren auch wieder genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. Er wusste, dass Justus ihm nur helfen wollte. Er legte nur in dieser Hinsicht nicht viel Wert auf irgendeine Hilfe.

„Ich habe sie nur gebeten, ein wenig mehr Verständnis für dich zu zeigen. Komm schon, ein gemeinsamer Nachmittag mit deinen Eltern wird dich nicht umbringen. Und vielleicht kann das hier ein Anfang sein, damit ihr euch wieder annähert!“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Und gestern warst du noch ganz aufgeregt.“

Peter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe es mir halt anders überlegt“, murmelte er.

Justus seufzte tief. „Sollen wir wieder nach Hause fahren?“

Peter starrt unschlüssig zur Haustür seiner Eltern. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Er wollte sich natürlich wieder besser mit seinen Eltern verstehen, aber da war immer dieses nagende Gefühl der Enttäuschung, wenn seine Eltern auch nur ein Wort der Unzufriedenheit über Peters Leben verlauten ließen.

„Pete?“, fragte Justus sanft.

Er seufzte. „Nein. Lass uns rein gehen.“

Justus lächelte. „Okay.“ Er stieg aus und Peter folgte ihm, auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht ganz wohl fühlte. Ohne Justus wäre er gar nicht erst her gekommen, hätte die Einladung wahrscheinlich gleich am Telefon abgeschlagen, als seine Mutter sie ausgesprochen hatte. Sein Freund hatte ihn nicht bedrängt, dass tat er nie. Aber er war hartnäckig darin gewesen Peter zu überzeugen, seinen Eltern eine Chance zu geben. Und es war nur Justus Anwesenheit, die ihm überhaupt die Kraft gab, sich der Begegnung mit seinen Eltern zu stellen.

Mrs. Shaw öffnete die Tür, noch ehe sie ganz dort waren. „Peter, Justus, es ist so schön, euch zu sehen!“, begrüßte sie die beiden jungen Männer.

„Danke für die Einladung“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd.

„Hey Mum.“ Peter ließ sich von seiner Mutter in dem Arm nehmen. Er hatte sie vermisst, dass konnte er nicht leugnen. Es war schön, von ihr in den Arm genommen zu werden. Und trotzdem konnte es nicht das Gefühl des Verrats und der Enttäuschung verdrängen, dass er in den letzten Jahren mit seinen Eltern in Verbindung brachte.

„Kommt rein!“, bat Mrs. Shaw lächelnd. „Ich habe Kuchen gebacken. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger mitgebracht.“

„Natürlich!“, antwortete Justus lächelnd, aber Peter konnte die Lüge aus den Worten seines Freundes hören.

Peter hatte das Gefühl, seine Mutter würde sich zwanghaft um eine gute Atmosphäre bemühen und das ließ ihn sich nicht unbedingt besser fühlen. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob dieses Treffen erreichen konnte, was Justus sich davon erhoffte.

Er folgte Justus und seiner Mutter ins Haus. Mrs. Shaw führte sie auf die Terrasse, wo bereits Peters Vater auf sie wartete. Er konnte sein finsteres Gesicht kaum verbergen und Peter hätte am liebsten sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Aber er wusste, dass er sich diesem Treffen stellen musste.

Er hatte mit Dr. Thorne darüber gesprochen, wie sehr das Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern gestört war, seit Bob entführt worden war. Der Psychologe hatte ihm generell dazu geraten, sich diesem Gespräch zu stellen und ihm ein paar Tipps gegeben, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Justus, Peter.“ Mr. Shaw grüßte sie beide mit einem Nicken. „Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Setzt euch doch!“

„Hallo, Dad“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd. „Wie geht es euch?“

„Es geht deiner Mutter und mir sehr gut, warum sollte es das auch nicht?“, wollte Mr. Shaw wissen. „Die Frage ist doch, wie es dir geht, mein Sohn!“

„Es wird besser“, erwiderte Peter.

Er hatte erst in der Woche zuvor die Zusage für den Studienplatz bekommen. Das gab ihm zumindest erst einmal ein neues Ziel in seinem Leben, etwas an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Er hoffte, alles andere würde sich im Laufe der Zeit ergeben. Vielleicht half es ja schon, dass er einfach mal wieder unter Leute kam, damit er aufhörte sich zu fühlen, als würde sein Leben einfach nur an ihm vorbei ziehen.

„Justus hat erzählt, du würdest ein Studium beginnen“, stellte seine Mutter fest und wirkte furchtbar stolz darauf.

Sie hatte immer davon gesprochen, wie sehr ihm das Leben an der Uni gefallen würde, in den letzten Jahren seiner Zeit auf der High School. Sie war auch, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, nie sehr begeistert davon gewesen, dass er zur Polizei gegangen war. Sie hatte gesagt, es sei viel zu gefährlich und sie hätte gehofft, mit ihren Detektivspielen sei endlich Schluss, sobald Peter den Schulabschluss hätte. Aber er hatte immer vermutete, dass sie vielleicht gesehen hatte, dass die Polizei nicht wirklich das war, was ihn glücklich machte.

Peter nickte. „Die Zusage kam letzte Woche“, berichtete er. „Ab Oktober beginne ich mit dem Studium zum Innenarchitekten.“

Mrs. Shaw lächelte glücklich, dafür sah Peters Vater ihn ungläubig an. „Innenarchitektur?“, fragte er abschätzig. „Was willst du denn mit so einem Studium anfangen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum bist du denn nicht einfach bei der Polizei geblieben?“

Peter sah seinen Vater finster an. „Ich habe es dir doch schon mal gesagt!“, stellte er abweisend fest. „Ich habe diese Ausbildung gemacht, weil ich gehofft habe, dass es mir bei der Suche nach Bob hilft. Die Hoffnung, ihn wieder zu finden, war das einzige, was mich jeden Tag dazu gebracht hat, überhaupt aufzustehen. Aber glücklich war ich nicht bei der Polizei und wäre es auch nie geworden. Wohnungen einzurichten macht mir Spaß und warum soll ich also nicht damit mein Geld verdienen?“

„Und Peter ist gut darin!“, warf Justus ein. „Wenn Sie uns mal besuchen kommen würden, könnten Sie sich selbst davon überzeugen.“

Mr. Shaw schnaubte nur.

„Ich beginne am ersten September mit einem Praktikum in einem Büro, in dem Immobilienmakler und Innenarchitekten arbeiten. Sollte ich bemerken, dass es nichts für mich ist, dann kann ich mich zum nächsten Semester immer noch neu orientieren“, fuhr Peter fort. Er war stolz darauf, dass er einen Plan hatte, wusste in welche Richtung er seinen Lebensweg lenken wollte. Nach dem letzten Jahr fühlte sich das wirklich als Fortschritt an.

„Denkst du wirklich, du hast noch die Zeit dich ein paar Mal 'neu zu orientieren'?“, wollte sein Vater jedoch schneidend wissen. „Du hast doch schon mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben gestanden. Es wäre Zeit eine Familie zu gründen, statt mit deinem Leben zu hadern.“

Justus schloss seufzend die Augen, während Peter seinen Vater sprachlos und mit offenen Mund an starrte.

„Das hier ist immer noch mein Leben!“, fuhr Peter auf. „Wenn ich mich ausprobieren will, dann ist das meine Entscheidung. Und … ich werde ganz bestimmt keine Familie gründen!“

Mrs. Shaw sah ihn verwirrt und entsetzt an. „Aber warum denn nicht?“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Dad es dir nicht erzählt?“, wollte er wissen. „Ich bin schwul!“

„Hör doch auf mit diesem Unsinn!“, fuhr sein Vater ihm dazwischen.

„Warum ist es so schwer für euch, mir zuzuhören? Warum könnt ihr nicht ein Mal ein offenes Ohr für mich und meine Probleme haben?“, wollte Peter verzweifelt wissen. „Seit dem Tag, an dem Bob verschwunden ist, ging es euch immer nur darum, dass ich es vergesse und mein Leben so weiter führe wie vorher. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr mich auch nur ein Mal gefragt habt, wie es mir geht! Oder dass ihr irgendwie versucht habt, mir zu helfen, mit dem umzugehen, was passiert ist!“

„Du bist wirklich schwul?“, fragte Mrs. Shaw überrascht.

Peter seufzte. „Ja. Ich …“ Er starrte auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

Er konnte die Skepsis seiner Eltern schon verstehen. Er war so lange mit Kelly zusammen gewesen und dann war Bob verschwunden, gerade als er sich von ihr getrennt hatte und seit dem hatte er kein Interesse mehr an irgendjemanden gezeigt. Sie hatten kaum etwas vermuten können. Trotzdem war er verbittert darüber, dass sie einfach grundsätzlich an allem zweifelten, was er sagte.

„Es überrascht mich, dass Sie das nie vermutet haben“, mischte Justus sich lächelnd ein und gab Peter damit einen Moment, das stechende Gefühl in seinem Magen zu überwinden. „Bevor Bob verschwunden ist, sind Peter und er über Monate hinweg umeinander herumgeschlichen!“

„Aber was ist denn mit Kelly?“, wollte Mrs. Shaw aufgebracht wissen. „Du warst doch glücklich mit ihr!“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht so genau, was das mit Kelly war. Ich denke schon, dass ich in sie verliebt war. Aber dann habe ich mich in Bob verliebt. Und seit dem habe ich kein Interesse mehr an irgendeiner Frau gehabt.“ Nicht, dass er großartig viel Interesse an anderen Männern gehabt hatte. Aber in seinen Fantasien war es nicht immer nur Bob gewesen, wenn er sich selbst Befriedung verschafft hatte. „Ich bin definitiv schwul. Es wird also keine Frau in meinem Leben geben und damit auch keine Kinder.“

Mr. Shaw schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich halte das immer noch für ein Hirngespinst!“

„Warum? Weil ich nie mit einem Mann ausgegangen bin?“, wollte Peter gereizt wissen. „Was glaubst du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, nachdem Bob verschwunden war? Ich habe mit Bob gesprochen … habe ihm meine Liebe gestanden, habe mich mit ihm zu einem Date verabredet, an dem Abend bevor er verschwunden ist. Glaubst du wirklich, danach stand mir irgendwie der Sinn danach, mit jemand anderem auszugehen? Ich habe mir Jahre lang die Schuld daran gegeben, dass Bob verschwunden ist, weil ich überzeugt bin, dass Bob wegen mir hier geblieben ist.“

„Hey!“ Justus griff nach seiner Hand und sah ihn ernst an. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld!“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Peter sanft und seufzte tief. „Ich weiß das, auch wenn es lange gedauert hat.“ Er sah zu seinen Eltern. „Warum habt ihr vor acht Jahren nicht ein Mal gefragt, wie ich mich fühle, wie es mir geht? Ihr habt mich zurück zur Schule geschickt und einfach erwartet, dass ich mich zusammen reiße und mich auf den Abschluss konzentriere.“

„Natürlich haben wir von dir erwartet, dass du deinen Abschluss machst!“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw empört. „Hätten wir zusehen sollen, wie diese bedauerlichen Ereignisse dein Leben vollkommen ruinieren?“

Peter schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er erinnerte sich an die ruhigen Worte von Dr. Thorne. Sein Vater hörte ihm nicht zu, aber wütend zu werden, würde ihm nicht weiter helfen, es würde nur die ganze Situation noch unerträglicher machen. Oder endgültig zu Streit führen.

„Ich hätte mehr gebraucht, als nur den Druck, meinen Abschluss nachzuholen und mir danach einen Job zu suchen!“ Er hob die freie Hand, um den Einspruch seines Vater im Keim zu ersticken. „Ich bin euch dankbar dafür, dass ihr dafür gesorgt habt, dass ich die Prüfungen nachholen konnte. Aber ich habe mir gewünscht, dass ihr euch darüber hinaus um mich sorgt und … Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mich immer wieder so zurückgestoßen von euch gefühlt. Und so enttäuscht.“

Peters Finger schlossen sich fest um Justus Hand. Es war nicht leicht, so offen auszusprechen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Nicht vor seinen Eltern, zu denen er einfach alles Vertrauen verloren hatte. Und ihnen davon zu erzählen, verlangte eigentlich eine Menge Vertrauen.

Er schluckte schwer. „Ich habe mich von euch zurückgezogen, weil ich das nicht mehr jeden Tag ertragen habe. Ihr hattet Erwartungen in mich, die ich niemals hätte erfüllen können. Und ich war irgendwie nicht in der Lage euch klar zu machen, was ich brauche … dass ich eure Hilfe brauche. Ich habe nicht ertragen, wie ihr über Bob gesprochen habt und ich ertrage noch immer nicht, wie ihr jetzt über ihn redet!“

„Aber…“ Mrs. Shaw schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wie reden wir den über ihn?“

Peter sah sie müde an. „Als wäre längst vergessen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Als hätte es nie eine Rolle gespielt. - Warum seid ihr nie zu der Verhandlung gekommen? Warum nicht einmal zur Urteilsverkündung?“

„Warum sollten wir dort hingehen? Bob war euer Freund und …“

„Weil ich euch als Unterstützung gebraucht hätte!“, unterbrach Peter seinen Vater. „Und vielleicht, weil ich gehofft habe, dass Bob euch nicht so egal ist, wie ihr vorgebt. Bob hat so viel Zeit hier verbracht, man sollte meinen, ihr würdet euch zumindest ein bisschen um ihn sorgen. - Es hätte nicht Bill sein sollen, der mich davon abgehalten hat, mich von Skinny provozieren zu lassen. Du hättest mich festhalten und beruhigen sollen.“

„Hätte ich das?“, fragte Mr. Shaw gereizt.

Peter sah ihn finster an. „Ich finde, das wäre deine Aufgabe gewesen, ja. Es hat mich verletzt, dass ihr nicht gekommen seid, obwohl ich es letztendlich auch gar nicht mehr erwartet habe.“ Er wandte den Blick traurig ab. „Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr nicht für mich da ward.“

„Du bist ein erwachsener Mann, Peter. Du wusstest offensichtlich vorher, dass du diese Verhandlung nicht würdest ertragen können. Du hättest mit diesem Wissen vielleicht einfach nicht hingehen sollen!“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw kopfschüttelnd.

„Meinst du das ernst?“, wollte Peter tonlos wissen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie unglaublich wichtig es für uns gewesen ist, dass Skinny verurteilt wird? Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich die Verhandlung nicht hätte verfolgen sollen?“

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du bist alt genug um vorher selbst zu entscheiden, ob du damit klar kommst, oder nicht!“

„Und deswegen kann ich nicht trotzdem auf eure Unterstützung hoffen?“, wollte Peter wütend wissen.

„Du hast in den letzten Jahren nicht so gewirkt, als würdest du viel Wert auf unsere Meinung oder unsere Anwesenheit legen. Du hast schließlich auch nicht mit uns darüber gesprochen, dass du deinen Job bei der Polizei aufgeben willst oder dass du plötzlich … Innenarchitektur studieren willst!“

Peter sah hilflos zu Justus. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sein Vater beharrte auf seinem Standpunkt und schien für das, was Peter sagte überhaupt nicht zugänglich zu sein. „Es geht für dich nur darum, dass ich mein Leben nicht so führe, wie du es gern hättest, nicht wahr? Es interessiert dich nicht, was ich möchte oder wie es mir geht! Es geht dir einzig und allein darum, dass ich nicht deinen Ansprüchen genüge!“

Er sprang auf und vergaß alles, was Dr. Thorne ihm für dieses Gespräch mit auf dem Weg gegeben hatte. Er sollte sich bemühen ruhig zu bleiben und versuchen seinen Eltern zu sagen wie er sich fühlte, ohne es wie Vorwürfe klingen zu lassen, weil das unweigerlich zu Streit führen würde. Und Peter hatte sich wirklich nicht streiten wollen. Aber er ertrug es nicht mehr, sich den Vorwürfen seines Vaters stellen zu müssen.

„Es kann dir doch vollkommen egal sein, womit ich mein Leben verbringe, so lange ich selbst damit glücklich bin! Und ich habe euch niemals um irgendetwas anderes gebeten als darum, mir ein bisschen Halt und Trost zu geben! Ich habe euch nie um Geld gebeten oder euch auf der Tasche gelegen, es gibt also gar keinen Grund, mir diese Vorwürfe zu machen oder mir zu sagen, dass ich zu alt sei, um mich noch einmal neu zu orientieren!“

„Bis jetzt hast du uns noch nicht um Geld gefragt“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw finster. „Aber das wird sich wohl schnell ändern, wenn du dich jetzt auf ein zufälliges Studium einlässt, von dem du wahrscheinlich schon nach dem ersten Semester die Nase voll haben wirst. Du bist zu alt für so einen Unsinn, Peter!“

„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zu euch kommen, wenn ich Geld brauchen sollte, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!“, knurrte Peter. „Das hätte ich ohnehin nicht getan! Ich kann mir mein Studium sehr gut allein finanzieren und stehe hinter dieser Entscheidung, zu studieren. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass ihr euch für mich freut, dass ich einen neuen Weg für mich gefunden habe. Aber offenbar bin euch nicht einmal mehr dafür wichtig genug!“

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, bevor er durch das Haus stürmte und das Grundstück seiner Eltern verließ. Statt vor dem Haus auf Justus zu warten, lief er die Straße hinunter, den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtete. Er hatte keine Nerven mehr, sich noch weiter seinen Eltern zu stellen. Und obwohl er wusste, dass Justus es nur gut gemeint hatte, wollte er auch ihn im Moment nicht mehr sehen. Er hatte seinem Freund gesagt, dass es nichts bringen würde. Und er war wütend auf Justus, weil er ihm nicht zugehört hatte.

Justus sah Peter traurig nach. Er konnte ihn verstehen, aber er hatte sich erhofft, dass dieses Gespräch ein bisschen Frieden in die Beziehung zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern bringen würde. Peter hätte das gut getan.

Er seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schade“, murmelte er. „So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt.“

„Wie hattest du es dir denn vorgestellt?“, wollte Mr. Shaw gereizt wissen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden Peter ein wenig entgegen kommen und … Er zweifelt seit Jahren daran, dass er Ihnen noch irgendetwas bedeutet. Das macht ihn fast genauso sehr fertig, wie das was mit Bob passiert ist. Niemand sollte sich fragen müssen, ob seine Eltern einen noch lieben. Und erst Recht nicht in einer Situation wie der, in der wir uns befinden!“ Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie es Peter so schwer machen! Er tut alles, um sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Es gibt keinen Grund für Ihre Vorwürfe!“

„Und wenn er mit dem Studium scheitert? Was glaubst du denn, wie viele neue Versuche er noch unternehmen kann?“, wollte Peters Vater wissen. „Und was glaubst du, wer ihm dann sein Leben finanziert, wenn er am Ende ohne Arbeit und irgendwelche Absicherung da steht?“

„Sie sollten ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in Peter haben!“, verlangte Justus aufgebracht. „Peter hat eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung, das nenne ich nicht gerade 'keine Absicherung'. Die Firma, bei der er im Moment als Aushilfe arbeitet, würde ihm sofort eine Vollzeitanstellung geben. - Und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Peter mit dem Studium scheitern wird. Warum sollte er auch?“

„Was macht man denn mit einem Abschluss in Innenarchitektur?“, wollte Mrs. Shaw verwirrt wissen. Justus war überrascht, dass sie sich überhaupt zu Wort meldete.

„Es gibt überraschend viele Menschen, die sich ihre Wohnung oder auch ihre Büros von anderen einrichten lassen. Und das Makler-Büro, in dem Peter sein Praktikum machen wird, verkauft voll eingerichtete Einfamilienhäuser und Villen. Mit ein bisschen harter Arbeit kann man sich damit sein Leben gut finanzieren. Und Peter ist nicht nur begabt, sondern es macht ihm auch wirklich Spaß!“, erklärte Justus.

„Als hätte Peter nicht auch bei der Polizei glücklich sein können!“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw kopfschüttelnd.

Seine Frau sah ihn ernst an. „Natürlich wäre Peter bei der Polizei nicht glücklich geworden!“, warf sie streng ein. „Ich habe sowieso nie verstanden, warum er dort hingegangen ist!“

Justus sah sie ungläubig an. Absolut jedem, der ihn auch nur ein wenig kannte, war bewusst gewesen, dass es einzig und allein für Bob war, dass Peter zur Polizei gegangen war. Es war ihm nicht klar, wieso Peters Eltern es noch immer nicht kapiert hatten. Er erkannte erst in diesem Moment, wie wenig er tatsächlich über die Beziehung zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern wusste. Und er fragte sich, warum er nicht früher erkannt hatte, wie ignorant Peters Eltern waren.

„Er hätte gleich nach der Schule an die Uni gehe sollen!“, fuhr Mrs. Shaw aufgebracht fort. „Er hätte seine sportliche Begabung nicht einfach so verschwenden sollen!“

Justus verzog das Gesicht und war froh, dass Peter bereits vor seinen Eltern geflohen war. Er hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass zumindest Mrs. Shaw ein wenig mehr mit ihrem Sohn mitfühlen würde, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich darin geirrt.

„Es geht hier noch immer um Peters Leben!“, erinnerte Justus um Ruhe bemüht. „Es geht darum, was Peter möchte und womit Peter glücklich werden kann. Es geht nicht darum, was Ihre Erwartungen an Peter sind! Es war von Anfang an einzig und allein Peters Entscheidung, was er mit seinem Leben anfängt. Und sie sollten diese Entscheidungen akzeptieren, ganz egal ob Sie daran zweifeln oder nicht!“

„Du hast es doch auch geschafft deinen Weg im Leben zu finden“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw verständnislos. „Du hast dein Studium gemacht und deinen Einstieg ins Berufsleben gefunden. Du hast dich von Bobs Verschwinden nicht so aus der Bahn werfen lassen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Peter nicht genauso gut damit klar gekommen ist!“

„Als erstes einmal haben meine Tante und mein Onkel mir von Anfang an immer beigestanden“, erwiderte Justus hart. „Ich bin nicht weniger als Peter davon aus der Bahn geworfen worden, dass Bob verschwunden war. Aber wenn mich die Verzweiflung übermannt hat, dann konnte ich nach Hause gehen und mein Onkel und meine Tante würden für mich da sein und mich festhalten, wenn ich unter Tränen zusammenbrechen würde, oder mir ruhig zuhören, wenn die Wut auf Skinny aus mir heraus brechen würde. Peter konnte das nicht, weil Sie ihn weder festgehalten noch ihm zugehört haben. Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus haben ihr bestes getan, um für Peter genauso da zu sein, wie für mich. Aber sie sind nun einmal nicht seine Eltern und deshalb hat es Peter nicht so sehr geholfen, wie er es vielleicht gebraucht hätte!“

Justus sah Peters Eltern finster an. „Und der einzige Grund, warum mir das letzte Jahr nicht genauso den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen hat, wie Peter, ist der, dass ich ohnehin Jura studiert hätte und dass ich wahrscheinlich auch so nach dem Studium direkt zur Staatsanwaltschaft gegangen wäre! Aber wenn Bob nicht verschwunden wäre, dann hätte ich mir viel mehr Zeit beim Studium gelassen, ich hätte die Möglichkeit genutzt diese Jahre an der Uni zu genießen. Peter und ich haben beide den Weg gewählt, von dem wir dachten, er könnte uns am besten dabei helfen, Bob zu finden. Wir hatten beide in den letzten Jahren kein anderes Ziel!“

Justus atmete tief durch. „Sie sollten froh sein, dass Peter nach allem, was in den letzten Monaten ans Licht gekommen ist, überhaupt so schnell die Kraft gefunden hat, weiter zu machen und sich neu zu orientieren. Ich habe sehr lange daran gezweifelt, ob er das kann. Und Ihr Verhalten sorgt nicht dafür, dass ich mir weniger Sorgen um Peter mache!“

„Nun mach aber mal halblang, Justus!“, unterbrach Mr. Shaw ihn wütend. „Wir sind immer für Peter da gewesen und …“

„Tatsächlich?“, fiel Justus ihm ins Wort. „Dann beantworten Sie mir die Frage, die sie bei Peter vorhin so geflissentlich übergangen haben. Haben Sie sich in den ersten Wochen und Monaten nach Bobs Verschwinden jemals zu ihm gesetzt und ihn gefragt, wie es ihm geht? Haben Sie ihn in dieser Zeit jemals in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde? Haben Sie bemerkt, dass Peter, schon als er noch hier bei Ihnen gewohnt hat, unter gefährlichen Schlafstörungen gelitten hat?“

„Wenn Peter so sehr darüber hätte sprechen wollen, wie er sich fühlt, dann hätte er zu uns kommen können. Und das mit den Schlafstörungen nehme ich dir nicht ab, Justus!“, erwiderte Mr. Shaw abweisend.

Justus schnaubte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. - Selbst die Lehrer in der High School haben mehr Verständnis für Peter aufbringen können, als Sie! Und ich ärgere mich wirklich, dass mir das erst jetzt auffällt! Ich hätte Peter niemals dazu überreden sollen, her zu kommen und mit Ihnen zu reden! Es tut ihm weniger weh gar keinen Kontakt mit Ihnen zu haben, als sich so von Ihnen fertig machen lassen zu müssen!“

Er stand auf. „Ich werde diesen Fehler ganz sicher kein zweites Mal machen. - Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass Sie irgendwann bereit sind sich bei Peter zu entschuldigen und irgendwie einen Neuanfang zu starten. Auf Wiedersehen.“

Justus folgte dem Weg, den Peter schon zuvor eingeschlagen hatte, aber er schaffte es nicht einmal bis zur Tür vom Wohnzimmer in den Flur, als Mr. Shaws wütende und aufgebrachte Stimme ihn inne halten ließ.

„Das ist doch alles auf dem Mist der Andrews gewachsen!“, fuhr Peters Vater wütend auf und Justus blieb stehen, obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass diese Worte nicht an ihn gerichtet waren. „Sie haben Peter eingeredet er sei Schuld an dem, was ihrem Sohn passiert ist. Wie sonst sollte er auf so eine aberwitzige Idee kommen? Sie haben einen Schuldigen dafür gesucht, dass sie nicht selbst genug auf ihren Sohn acht geben konnte!“

Justus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Wir hätten von hier fort ziehen sollen, gleich als die Jungs das erste Mal mit ihren Spielchen in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind. Peter hätte ein so viel besseres Leben haben können, ohne Justus und Bob!“, stimmte Mrs. Shaw ihrem Mann zu.

Justus beeilte sich, das Haus zu verlassen ehe er noch mehr hören konnte, dass ihn nur wirklich zur Weißglut treiben würde, und er kehrt machen würde, um Peters Eltern sehr deutlich seine Meinung zu sagen. Er verließ das Haus und sah sich auf der Straße nach Peter um. Er war wenig überrascht davon, dass er Peter nicht sah.

Dafür stand Mary auf der Straße vor ihrem Haus und winkte ihn zu sich. „Justus!“, rief sie lächelnd. Aber als er zu ihr lief, konnte er ihren besorgten Blick erkennen. „Wenn du Peter suchst, der sitzt bei uns im Garten. Er hat uns nur nicht gesagt, was eigentlich passiert ist.“

Justus seufzte. „Streit mit seinen Eltern“, murmelte er. „Und es ist meine Schuld, weil ich unbedingt wollte, dass er sich mit ihnen ausspricht. Ich wollte doch …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer. Ihr solltet euch vor Peters Eltern ein wenig in Acht nehmen. Sie … denken, ihr hättet Peter Schuldgefühle eingeredet und ihr würdet ihm generell die Schuld geben.“

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal in den letzten Jahren, dass Peters Eltern Streit mit uns suchen“, erwiderte Mary.

Justus sah sie überrascht an. „Was meinst du damit?“

Mary hob die Schultern und lächelte traurig. „Ihr seid jede Woche hier gewesen und natürlich ist ihnen das aufgefallen, wenn dein oder Peters Auto hier bei uns vor der Tür steht. Und sie sind natürlich auch nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass sie so wenig Kontakt zu Peter haben. - Sie glauben, wir wären dafür verantwortlich.“

Justus seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er leise.

„Komm mit rein“, bat Mary. „Bleibt ihr zum Abendbrot?“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Mal sehen was Peter dazu sagt. Ich würde gern bleiben. - Ich würde gern mit Peter sprechen. Wo ist er?“

„Im Garten“, wiederholte Mary. „Bill ist bei ihm und versucht ihn zu trösten. Soll ich euch einen Tee machen?“

„Das wäre nett, danke!“, erwiderte Justus.

Mary lächelte, während sie im Haus verschwand. Justus lief um das Haus herum in den Garten und fand Bill und Peter dort auf der Hollywoodschauckel sitzend, die etwas versteckt im hinteren Teil des Gartens stand. Er seufzte tief. Peter wirkte wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Justus lief zu seinem Freund und blieb unsicher vor ihm stehen. „Hey“, sagte er leise.

Bill sah zu ihm auf. „Hallo Justus“, begrüßte er ihn. „Erklärst du mir, was eigentlich los ist?“

Justus seufzte tief. „Es tut mir Leid, Peter“, sagte er leise. „Ich dachte einfach, es wäre eine gute Idee.“ Er sah unsicher zu Bill, der der stummen Bitte folgte und die beiden jungen Männer allein ließ. Justus setzte sich neben Peter. „Du hattest Recht, mit deinen Eltern ist nicht zu reden.“

„Wir hätten da gar nicht hingehen sollen“, murrte Peter.

„Ja“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Ich dachte halt einfach … Ich habe mir einfach für dich gewünscht, dass du dich wieder mit deinen Eltern verstehst. Ganz egal, was du versucht mir weiszumachen, du vermisst sie und ich weiß so gut, wie du dich damit fühlst. Ich dachte einfach, dass du diese Chance, dich wieder mit ihnen zu versöhnen, nicht einfach ungenutzt verstreichen lassen solltest. Und ich dachte, dass deine Eltern sie vielleicht auch nutzen wollen.“

„Diese Chance hat von Anfang an gar nicht existiert“, murmelte Peter.

Justus seufzte verzweifelt. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid“, wiederholte er. „Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht einmischen sollen. Aber … Ich glaube, ich bin da ein bisschen voreingenommen. Ich kann einfach nicht zusehen, wie du dich so sehr mit deinen Eltern überwirfst. Ich …“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich würde eine Menge für so eine Chance geben, weißt du?“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Peter leise. „Und ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass du dich so sehr für mich einsetzt. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Just. Aber in diesem Fall bringt all deine Hilfe gar nichts!“

„Ich habe es gemerkt“, stimmte Justus ihm traurig zu. „Sag mal, stand jemals zur Debatte, dass ihr umzieht?“

Peter sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, wollte er wissen. „Ähm, aber ja. Zwei Mal sogar. Einmal als wir … äh, ich glaube so zwölf oder dreizehn gewesen sind, da haben meine Eltern mal darüber diskutiert. Aber zum Glück hat Mum keinen neuen Job da gefunden, wo Dad und sie hin wollten. Es sollte irgendwie nicht weiter von Hollywood entfernt sein, als Rocky Beach, damit Dads Arbeitsweg nicht zu lang wird. - Und dann wollten sie weg ziehen, als Bob verschwunden ist. Aber ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich volljährig bin und auf jeden Fall hier bleiben würde und dann haben sie die Idee auch gleich wieder fallen lassen.“

Justus schnaubte. „Ich habe deine Eltern reden gehört, als ich gegangen bin. Sie bereuen, nicht umgezogen zu sein. Deine Eltern glauben, dein Leben wäre besser verlaufen, wenn Bob und ich kein Teil davon gewesen wären.“

„Als ob ich mir den Kontakt zu euch hätte verbieten lassen!“ Peter sah Justus lächelnd an. „Dann wäre ich eben jedes Wochenende her gekommen. Sie hätten ja höchsten auf die andere Seite von LA ziehen können, wenn Dad seinen Job behalten wollte.“

Justus grinste. „Es wäre nicht das selbe gewesen. Es wäre langweilig gewesen, die ganze Woche ohne dich verbringen zu müssen. Und ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr das unsere Ermittlungen erschwert hätte.“

„Es ist ja zum Glück nicht so weit gekommen“, stellte Peter fest. „Und ich habe schon damals für mich selbst fest gelegt, wenn meine Eltern tatsächlich wegziehen, wohne ich von da an hier bei Bob.“

„Ach, nicht bei mir?“, wollte Justus neckend wissen.

„Damit Tante Mathilda mich noch öfter zum Arbeiten auf dem Schrottplatz verdonnert?“, wollte Peter skeptisch wissen. „Nein danke. Da wäre Bob definitiv die erste Wahl gewesen!“

„Es tut mir Leid, dass deine Eltern so starrköpfig sind“, sagte Justus leise.

„Ich komme damit klar, einigermaßen zumindest“, erwiderte Peter. „Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus haben mich ja mehr oder weniger als zweiten Ersatzsohn angenommen!“

„Reicht dir das den aus?“, wollte Justus skeptisch wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „So, wie meine Eltern sich verhalten, habe ich keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr? Und dein Onkel und deine Tante machen da einen wirklich guten Job! - Ich habe eine wirklich tolle Familie, auch wenn meine Eltern kein Teil davon sind.“


	5. Studienbeginn

Peter glaubte es selbst kaum, als er im Herbst tatsächlich begann zu studieren. Nachdem er auf Claras und Justus' Vorschlag eingegangen war und sich für Innenarchitektur eingeschrieben hatte, hatte Clara ihm sogar einen Stelle als Praktikant in einem angesehen Büro von Immobilienmaklern und Innenarchitekten besorgt und Peter machte diese Arbeit wirklich Spaß. Vielleicht konnte das tatsächlich etwas sein, womit Peter sein Leben verbringen wollte.

Es kehrte eine gewisse Routine in das Leben von Peter und Justus ein und damit auch eine Ordnung und Ruhe, die sie so bisher nicht gekannt hatten. Peter war mindestens zwei Mal in der Woche in der Klinik, um Bob beobachten zu können. Manchmal begleitete Justus ihn, aber genauso oft fuhr Justus auch allein zur Klinik. Und natürlich hatten sie beide ihre Termine bei Dr. Thorne.

An der Uni fasste Peter entgegen all seiner Befürchtungen erstaunlich schnell Fuß. Am Anfang stellte er fest, dass es ihm tatsächlich ziemlich schwer fiel, auf andere zuzugehen und damit neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Zu seinem Glück hatten das die anderen aus seiner Studiengruppe für ihn übernommen und er hatte schnell sowohl Anschluss als auch Freunde gewonnen.

Wie sehr ihm all das gefehlt hatte, wurde Peter so richtig bewusst, als er begann zusammen mit der Basketballmannschaft zu trainieren. Er war offiziell kein Mitglied der Mannschaft, aber er nahm an so gut wie jedem Training teil und begleitete die Mannschaft auch zu vielen Auswärtsspielen, bei den Heimspielen war er ohnehin dabei. Er war zu alt und viel zu sehr aus dem Training, um eine Profi-Karriere zu beginnen und er wollte keinem der jüngeren Studenten diese Chance nehmen. Trotzdem wurde er bei jedem Spiel daran erinnert, dass er im Grunde gern Profi geworden wäre.

Peter genoss das Leben als Student. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre bei der Polizei genug Geld angespart, um keinen Studien-Kredit aufnehmen zu müssen, so lange er die Regelstudienzeit nicht um mehr als zwei Semester überziehen würde. Im Dezember wurde aus seinem Praktikum eine Festanstellung als studentische Hilfskraft und von Zeit zu Zeit rief die Security-Firma an, für die er vorher gearbeitet hatte, wenn sie kurzfristig eine Vertretung brauchten. Die Kollegen dort waren immer froh, wenn sie einen ehemaligen Polizisten unter sich wussten. Beide Jobs waren gut bezahlt und er konnte damit gut leben.

Das erste Semester verging wie im Flug. Peter konnte es kaum fassen, als er den ersten Schwall an Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht hatte, alle bis auf eine im ersten Versuch bestanden. Die Tage vergingen nicht mehr quälend langsam. Stattdessen fragte Peter sich an so manchem Abend, wo die Zeit nur geblieben war.

Peter genoss die Frühlingsferien, wie die meisten anderen amerikanischen Studenten es taten – mit einer ausgiebigen Party. Justus und Clara schlossen sich ihm sogar für einige Tage an. Clara hatte darauf bestanden, dass ihr Freund diese Erfahrung nachholte und sie hatte so lange nicht nachgegeben, bis Justus sich tatsächlich für eine Woche Urlaub genommen hatte.

Früher war Justus kein großer Party-Gänger gewesen, aber mit Clara an seiner Seite kam er nicht einmal auf die Idee ein finsteres Gesicht zu ziehen, geschweige denn sich zu beschweren. Peter hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass Justus es wirklich genoss, mit seiner Freundin die ganze Nacht hindurch zu tanzen. Peter war schon immer gern tanzen gegangen und er brauchte keine fünf Minuten um sich wieder im Partyleben einzufinden, obwohl sie mittlerweile zu den älteren und nicht mehr zu den deutlich jüngsten gehörten.

Die letzten Tage vor Beginn des Semester verbrachte Peter mit einigen Kommilitonen in aller Ruhe am Strand, während Justus längst wieder arbeiten musste. Er freute sich auf das neue Semester. Es machte ihm unglaublich viel Spaß zu studieren. Peter wusste, er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um Justus und Clara dafür zu danken, dass sie ihn tatsächlich in die richtige Richtung geschoben hatten. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er sich ohne die beiden überhaupt hätte aufraffen können irgendetwas zu tun.

Peter lag am Strand und beobachtete die Surfer. Der Wellengang war so stark, dass keine Schwimmer sich ins Wasser trauten und nur wenige Teenager sich in Ufernähe in die Wellen warfen. Dafür waren umso mehr Surfer im Wasser.

„Kannst du Surfen?“ Derek stellte sein Brett im Sand ab und ließ sich neben Peter auf sein eigenes Handtuch sinken, ohne sich abzutrocknen. Es war warm genug, um das sie Sonne übernehmen zu lassen. Peter kannte ihn vom Basketball. Derek war wie er nur inoffiziell Teil der Mannschaft, seit eine Verletzung am Handgelenk ihn für Wettkämpfe untauglich gemacht hatte.

Peter mochte ihn und er gehörte zu den Freunden von der Uni, mit denen er viel Zeit verbrachte. Er hatte in Derek auch endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem zusammen er joggen gehen konnte.

Er lächelte verhalten. „Keine Ahnung. Verlernt man Surfen?“, wollte er wissen. „Ich habe das letzte Mal vor … neun Jahren etwa auf einem Surfbrett gestanden.“

Derek musterte ihn skeptisch. „Was kann einen denn bitte vom Surfen abhalten?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter grinste verlegen. „Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit“, murmelte er. Er sprach an der Uni grundsätzlich nur wenig über die Jahre zwischen seinem Schulabschluss und dem Studienbeginn. Und generell sprach er mit niemandem über Bob und die Suche nach ihm, der diese Zeit nicht miterlebt hatte.

Derek schnaubte. „Unglaublich!“ Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, was mich vom Surfen abhalten würde. - Aber ich weiß nicht, ob man es verlernt. Du kannst es ja mal ausprobieren! Ich brauch erst mal eine Pause, also kannst du mein Surfbrett nehmen.“

Peter sah ihn skeptisch an. „Und wenn ich mich vollkommen zum Narren mache?“

„Dann lache ich dich erst aus und danach bringe ich es dir wieder bei!“, versprach Derek.

„Na vielen Dank“, grummelte Peter.

„Na komm, versuch's doch einfach. Die Wellen sind klasse und ich denke, das ist wie Fahrradfahren oder Schwimmen“, sagte Derek. „Und wenn du dich nicht vollkommen ungeschickt anstellst, verspreche ich auch, nicht zu lachen.“ Er musterte ihn grinsend. „Oder hast du neuerdings Angst vor Wasser?“

Peter atmete tief durch. „Also gut.“

Er hatte weniger Angst vor dem Wasser, als viel mehr davor, es einfach nicht mehr zu können. Und das wäre eine Enttäuschung, der er sich nicht stellen wollte, obwohl er sich den Surfern im Wasser gern abgeschlossen hätte. Aber Dereks Blick trieb ihn dazu aufzuspringen und sich das Surfbrett zu schnappen.

Es war das herausfordernde und teilweise auch spöttische Glitzern in den Augen des anderen, dass ihn seine Zurückhaltung aufgeben ließ. Die anderen seiner Kommilitonen lachten laut, als Peter sich Dereks Surfbrett schnappte. Offenbar dachten sie alle, er würde sich gleich furchtbar blamieren.

Kein Wunder, denn das dachte er ja selbst.

Im ersten Moment war das Wasser erschreckend kühl, aber er gewöhnte sich daran, kaum dass die erste Welle sich über ihm gebrochen hatte. Er paddelte auf dem Brett hinaus und ließ sich in guter Entfernung zum Ufer eine Weile in den Wellen treiben. Irgendetwas ließ ihn am Anfang jedes Mal zurück schrecken, wenn der Moment da war sich in die Wellen zu stürzen. Als er sich schließlich das erste Mal traute, fiel er vom Brett, noch bevor er sich ganz hoch gestemmt hatte und auch beim zweiten und dritten Mal schaffte er es nicht einmal sich auf das Brett zu stellen, ehe er im Wasser landete.

Ein Blick zu seinen Freunden zeigte ihm deutlich, wie sehr es sie amüsierte, aber das stachelte nur Peters Ehrgeiz an. Nach gut einem Dutzend Versuchen fand er endlich wieder sein Gleichgewicht und die richtige Technik. Und das war der Moment, in dem Peter um sich herum einfach alles vergaß und sich vollkommen in den Wellen verlor. Er verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, während er sich einfach nur immer auf die nächste Welle konzentrierte.

Als er aus dem Wasser kam, waren seine Freunde dazu übergangen, Beach Volleyball zu spielen. Peter ließ sich auf sein Handtuch fallen und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war.

„Ich dachte schon, ich bekomme mein Surfbrett gar nicht wieder!“ Derek setzte sich lachend neben ihn. „Obwohl es am Anfang aussah, als hättest du es wirklich verlernt!“

„Ja, ich habe gesehen, wie du über mich gelacht hast!“, erwiderte Peter. „So was kann ich doch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!“

„Warum hast du aufgehört zu surfen?“, wollte Derek wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Zeit mehr.“ Er war nicht sehr gesprächig, was die vergangen Jahre betraf. Seine Freunde an der Uni wussten nichts von Bob und der verzweifelten Suche nach ihm. Peter wich Fragen danach konsequent aus.

Derek schnaubte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas gibt, dass mir die Zeit zum Surfen nehmen könnte! - Ehrlich, wenn ich annähernd so viel Talent hätte wie du, dann hätte ich wesentlich mehr Zeit damit verbracht, auf Wettkämpfe zu gehen! Manche Leute schaffen es sich damit ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen.“

Peter grinste. „So gut bin ich nun doch wieder nicht!“

„Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, Profi zu werden?“, wollte Derek wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Doch, natürlich habe ich das. Aber … ich konnte mich nicht auf eine Sportart festlegen und das war nun einmal sehr kontraproduktiv auf dem Weg zum Profi.“

„Was stand denn noch zur Auswahl, außer Basketball und Surfen?“, wollte Derek wissen.

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Leichtathletik. Also, laufen hauptsächlich, von hundert Meter bis zum Marathon, aber ich war auch im Weitsprung nicht schlecht. Dann habe ich noch Fußball in der Schulmannschaft gespielt, aber da habe ich nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht, Profi zu werden. - Hier in den USA hätte sich das nicht wirklich gelohnt und ich habe nie wirklich viel Lust verspürt, nach Europa zu ziehen.“

„Das hört sich an, als hättest du tatsächlich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht!“, stellte Derek überrascht fest.

Peter grinste. „Wir waren mal auf einer Rundreise in Europa und in England hat uns ein Bekannter mit zu einem Spiel ins Stadion genommen. Das war … es war genial. Und ich mag Fußball wirklich.“ Er schloss die Augen und dachte lächelnd zurück an diese Wochen in Europa. Es erschien ihm jetzt unglaublich unwirklich, dass er damals darüber nachgedacht hatte, für den Fußball nach Europa zu gehen. „Aber ich wusste einfach, dass ich mich nicht dazu würde durchringen können, meine Heimat dafür hinter mir zu lassen!“

„Und weil du dich nicht für eine Sportart entscheiden konntest, bist du zur Polizei gegangen?“, wollte Derek neugierig wissen.

Peter sah ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an. Normalerweise fühlte er sich bedrängt, wenn jemand das wenige, was er über seine Vergangenheit preis gab, hinterfragte. Aber bei Derek klang es wirklich nur neugierig und ernsthaft interessiert.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mir in den nächsten Tagen ein neues Surfbrett kaufen. Denn du willst mir deines wahrscheinlich nicht längerfristig ausleihen, oder?“, wich er der Antwort trotzdem aus. Er mochte Derek und vielleicht würde die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen tatsächlich irgendwann groß genug sein, um Derek seine Antworten zu geben.

Derek seufzte, aber er schob seine offensichtliche Enttäuschung schnell zur Seite. „Hast du dein altes etwa entsorgt, damit es dich nicht ablenkt?“

„Es steht im Keller meiner Eltern und staubt ein“, erwiderte Peter.

Derek runzelte die Stirn. „Warum holst du dir es dann nicht einfach ab?“

Peter schnaubte. „Nein danke. Ich kann darauf verzichten, dass sie mir einen Vortrag darüber halten, dass ich meine Zeit mit zu vielen unnützen Dingen verschwende. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Diskussionen. Also kaufe ich mir lieber ein neues. - Und wenn ich mal genau darüber nachdenke, sind da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich neu besorgen muss.“

„Ach ja? Was denn?“, fragte Derek mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Meine Kletterausrüstung und meine Tauchausrüstung“, stellte Peter fest. Es gab eine Gruppe an der Uni, die regelmäßig in die Berge zum Klettern fuhr. Vielleicht konnte er sich dieser Gruppe anschließen. „Dazu hätte ich mal wieder richtig Lust.“

„Das ist doch ziemlich kostspielig, oder nicht? Wäre es nicht einfacher, dich doch deinen Eltern zu stellen?“, wollte Derek wissen.

„Nein.“ Peter seufzte. „Ich will sie wirklich nicht sehen.“

„Du hast ein ziemlich schlechtes Verhältnis zu deinen Eltern, was?“, fragte Derek skeptisch.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Das hat angefangen, als ich den High School Abschluss im ersten Anlauf vergeigt habe. Von dem Moment an dachten sie, ich würde mein Leben für irgendwelchen Unsinn verschwenden. Als ich zur Polizei gegen bin, waren sie ein bisschen gnädiger in ihrer Meinung, aber das hat sich schlagartig wieder geändert, als ich entschieden habe, dass ich nicht dort bleiben kann.“

„Aber du sorgst doch gut für dich allein und liegst ihnen nicht auf der Tasche, oder?“, stellte Derek kopfschüttelnd fest. „Damit sollten sie doch zufrieden sein.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ihr Problem ist. Und ich habe auch aufgegeben, es verstehen zu wollen.“ Er hatte nicht mehr mit seinen Eltern gesprochen, seit dem Treffen zu dem Justus ihn überredet hatte. Peter hatte es aufgegeben.

Plötzlich traf Derek der Volleyball der anderen hart am Kopf und erlöste Peter damit von diesem unangenehmen Gesprächsthema. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie ausgerechnet auf seine Eltern zu sprechen gekommen waren. Derek drehte sich mit gespielter Wut um.

„Passt doch besser auf!“, rief Derek, während Peter sich lachend den Bauch hielt.

„Das war Absicht, Süßer!“, erwiderte Lucy grinsend. „Ihr solltet mitmachen, statt so langweilig da rum zu sitzen!“

„Wer behauptet denn, dass wir uns langweilen?“, fragte Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Es gibt Leute, die können auch am Strand zivilisierte Unterhaltungen führen, statt sich ständig anzuschreien, wer welchen Ball verhauen hat!“

Derek sah ihn grinsend an. „Wollen wir ihnen zeigen, wie man richtig Volleyball spielt?“, fragte er grinsend. Er drehte den Ball zwischen seinen Händen.

Peter lachte. „Wir beide gegen alle vier?“, vergewisserte er sich.

Derek hob die Schultern. „Das würde ihr Handikap aufheben, denkst du nicht auch?“ Er sprang auf und warf den Ball zu Peter und damit war die Sache beschlossen. Ein Spiel zwei gegen vier und Peter und Derek würden es ihren Freunden ganz sicher nicht einfach machen. Sie hatten nicht vor zu verlieren.

„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?“, fragte Derek, setzte sich aber schon neben Peter auf den Rasen, noch bevor er einen Antwort erhielt.

Peter sah überrascht auf. „Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Musst du nicht die Verteidigung deiner Master-Arbeit vorbereiten?“

Das Sommersemester neigte sich dem Ende zu. Peter bereitete sich ungeduldig auf seine Prüfungen vor – Wozu musste er als Innenarchitekt Statik belegen? Er war froh über Justus Hilfe in diesem viel zu Mathe-lastigen Fach. - und er wusste, dass Derek das ganze Semester an seiner Abschlussarbeit gesessen hatte. Er hatte ihn deshalb gerade in den letzten Wochen nur selten gesehen. Es überraschte und verunsicherte ihn, wie sehr er Derek vermisste – nicht nur weil allein zu trainieren wirklich langweilig sein konnte, wenn man die Gesellschaft gewohnt war.

Derek hob die Schultern. „Ich kann ja mal eine Mittagspause machen zwischendurch“, antwortete er. „Außerdem ist die ganze Arbeit am Rechner viel anstrengender für meine Hand, als ein ganzer Tag Training!“

Peter sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Schiene, die Derek am linken Handgelenk trug. „Was ist da eigentlich passiert?“, wollte er neugierig wissen.

„Ich bin von einem Motorrad angefahren worden vor vier Jahren“, berichtete Derek finster. „Der Mistkerl ist achtlos durch die Stadt gerast und hat die rote Ampel übersehen. Ich konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, als er plötzlich um die Ecke kam. Der Oberschenkel war gebrochen, aber der ist gut verheilt, das merk ich gar nicht mehr. Aber das Handgelenk war vollkommen ruiniert und am Anfang dachten die Ärzte sogar, es würde steif werden.“

„Oh mein Gott“, sagte Peter erschrocken. „So eine Nachricht zieht einem doch vollkommen den Boden unter den Füßen weg.“

Derek schnaubte. „Das trifft es nicht einmal im entferntesten. Meine ganze Welt ist zusammen gebrochen. Links war meine Wurfhand vor dem Unfall. Ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder Basketball spielen können. Und das obwohl ich schon mit einer Handvoll Vereine gesprochen hatte, in denen ich wahrscheinlich die Chance für den Aufstieg in die NBA gehabt hätte. - Es hat nicht sein sollen. Ich hab 'ne Weile gebraucht, um darüber hinweg zu kommen.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, murmelte Peter. „So einen Lebenstraum aufzugeben ist nicht einfach. Aber … letztendlich hattest zu ziemlich viel Glück, oder nicht? Da wären eine Menge mehr Dinge gewesen, die du nicht mehr hättest tun können, wenn die Prognose der Ärzte eingetroffen wäre.“ Und das fing schon bei so vielen alltäglichen Dingen an, die mit einem steifen Handgelenk so viel schwerer zu bewältigen waren, dass es Peter kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Es war mehr Arbeit und hartes Training, als Glück. Und ein wirklich guter Chirurg. Ich habe anderthalb Jahre mit Physiotherapie verbracht, bevor ich wieder mit der Mannschaft trainieren konnte“, berichtete Derek. „Danach war das schwerste, mir anzugewöhnen mit rechts zu werfen. Und mit rechts zu schreiben ist auch immer noch ungewohnt.“

„Wie hast du es geschafft, deinen Traum hinter dir zu lassen?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Er selbst hatte das noch immer nicht geschafft. Es gab viel zu viele Nächte, in denen er dem hinterher trauerte, was er hätte haben können, wäre Skinny nicht gewesen. Er wusste, dass das nicht gut war. Und er sprach regelmäßig mit Dr. Thorne darüber. Aber nichts schien dagegen zu helfen.

Derek hob die Schultern. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert. Aber was bringt es mir, einer Karriere nachzutrauern, die ich nicht einmal beginnen konnte? Es würde mir nur mein Leben unnötig schwer machen. Ich habe mich auf mein Studium und meine Freunde konzentriert und das hat geholfen.“

Peter lächelte. „Und du scheinst es gut geschafft zu haben.“

„Besser, als ich am Anfang selbst geglaubt habe“, stimmte Derek ihm zu. „Hast du am Wochenende schon was vor?“

„Samstag ist eine kleine Klettertour geplant“, antwortete Peter. „Willst du mitkommen?“

Derek verzog das Gesicht. „Klettern? Nein, auf gar keinen Fall!“

Peter grinste. „Das ist eine Tour für Anfänger! - Wir werden mehr Wandern als wirklich Klettern. Ich kenne die Tour. Da ist selbst Justus früher lang gekommen.“

„Das klingt, als wäre Justus furchtbar unsportlich gewesen. Den Eindruck hatte ich eigentlich gar nicht von ihm“, erwiderte Derek mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Peter lächelte, obwohl er die Wehmut nicht ganz vertreiben konnte. „Das sah vor ein paar Jahren noch ganz anders aus. Da hat man Justus kaum eine sechs Meter hohe Wand hoch bekommen“, berichtete er. „Und ich glaube, Freude am Klettern wird er niemals finden. - Du willst wirklich nicht kommen?“

„Ich bekomme schon weiche Knie, wenn ich in der dritte Etage auf dem Balkon stehe!“, stellte Derek fest. „Und mir wird allein von dem Gedanken übel, ein paar Meter über dem Boden an irgendeiner Wand zu hängen. Mich bekommst du nicht mal zu einer Wandertour in den Bergen oder an den Steilküsten überredet!“

„Schade“, erwiderte Peter. „Es hätte bestimmt Spaß gemacht, wenn du mitgekommen wärst.“

Derek hob die Schultern. „Wenn du mir eine Wanderung entlang eines Weges versprichst, bei dem es rechts und links nie mehr als einen Meter steil hinab geht, dann komme ich mit!“

Peter grinste. „Ich fürchte, das gibt es diesen Samstag nicht. Es heißt nicht um sonst Klettertour.“

„Wie schade“, murmelte Derek.

„Wieso fragst du?“, wollte Peter neugierig wissen.

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so. Wenn du noch nichts vorgehabt hättest, hätten wir vielleicht zusammen etwas unternehmen können.“

„Dann eben nächstes Wochenende“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd. „Was hat dir denn vorgeschwebt?“

„Ein Besuch im Kino und ein Abendessen“, antwortete Derek lächelnd, aber deutlich unsicher.

Peter starrte ihn überrumpelt an. „Was?“

Derek schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Das war keine gut Idee.“

„Uhm … du willst mit mir auf ein Date?“, fragte Peter unsicher.

Er war wirklich überrumpelt davon. Er mochte Derek sehr und ohne seine Vergangenheit hätte er sich vielleicht längst in ihn verliebt. Aber wann immer er Derek (oder einen anderen Mann) ansah und darüber nachdachte, wie gut er aussah und wie gut er sich mit ihm verstand, musste er automatisch an Bob denken. Er versuchte, darüber hinweg zu kommen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Und deshalb hatte er bisher weder bei Derek noch bei jemand anderen ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, mit ihm auszugehen.

„Naja, wenigstens jagst du mich nicht gleich davon“, murmelte Derek unbehaglich.

Peter lächelte. „Warum sollte ich dich davon jagen?“, wollte er sanft wissen.

„Ich habe schon mal jemanden, den ich vom Basketball kannte, gefragt ob er mit mir ausgeht“, erklärte Derek leise. „Und offenbar lerne ich nicht aus meinen Fehlern.“

Peter holte tief Luft. „Ich würde gern mit dir ausgehen! Es ist nur…“ Er biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. „Mein letztes erstes Date hatte ich mit sechzehn“, versuchte er seine Unsicherheit zu erklären. „Und das war, bevor ich festgestellt habe, dass ich schwul bin.“

Sein erstes Date mit Kelly war fast ein absoluter Reinfall geworden, weil sie eigentlich mitten in einem Fall gesteckt hatten. Und es war damals generell sein erstes Date gewesen. Ihm wurde mit einem Mal schrecklich bewusst, wie wenig Erfahrung er eigentlich hatte.

„Wie bitte?“ Derek sah ihn ungläubig an.

Peter hob verlegen die Schultern. „Ich war danach fast zwei Jahre mit Kelly zusammen. Es war nicht so einfach zu erkennen und mir einzugestehen, dass ich schwul bin. Und dann …“

Er wandte unbehaglich den Blick ab. Er wollte nicht über Bob sprechen, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er von ihm erzählen musste, wenn es mehr als ein Date mit Derek geben würde. „Danach folgte eine sehr lange Zeit, in der ich damit gekämpft habe über eine hoffnungslose Liebe hinweg zu kommen“, fuhr er schließlich leise fort.

Derek sah ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an. „Das ist wirklich ein Ja, richtig?“, stellte er dann überrascht fest.

Peter nickte lächelnd. „Ja, auf jeden Fall! - Nächste Woche?“

„Okay“, stimmte Derek lächelnd zu. „Ich lade dich ein, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist. Und ich hole dich Freitag Abend ab, okay?“

Peter grinste. Es war geradezu absurd, wie sehr er sich plötzlich darauf freute, mit Derek auszugehen. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er noch nicht einmal ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht und nun konnte er es kaum erwarten.

Aber gleichzeitig kam eine unglaubliche Nervosität auf.

„Bist du wirklich seit … zehn Jahren mit niemandem mehr ausgegangen?“, wollte Derek vorsichtig wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja.“

Derek runzelte die Stirn. „Verrätst du mir irgendwann, was sich hinter dem großen, schwarzen Loch deiner Vergangenheit in den letzten Jahren verbirgt?“

„Das große, schwarze Loch?“ Peter lächelte traurig.

„Naja, ganz so schwarz ist es nicht. Ein paar Dinge konnte ich mir zusammen reimen, aber das hat nur noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen“, erwiderte Derek leise.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du dir denn zusammen gereimt?“

„Irgendetwas muss in deinem letzten High School Jahr passiert sein“, begann Derek zurückhaltend. „Du gehörst nicht zu denen, die einfach so die Prüfungen verhauen. Und du bist deshalb zur Polizei gegangen und hast alle deine Hobbies aufgegeben und hast dich mit deinen Eltern zerstritten. Ich denke, Justus hängt da auch irgendwie mit drin, aber über ihn weiß ich nicht genug, um ihn da wirklich einzuordnen.“

Peter sah ihn lange erstaunt und nachdenklich an. „Ich werde dir irgendwann davon erzählen“, versprach er. „Aber … das ist kein Thema für ein erstes Date. Kannst du noch eine Weile mit den Fragen leben?“

Derek nickte lächelnd. „Natürlich. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du nicht gern darüber redest. Und deswegen ist mir auch klar, dass ich mir erst mal dein Vertrauen verdienen muss, bevor du mir diese Geschichte erzählst.“

Peter lächelte glücklich, als er zusammen mit Derek nach einem langen Abend das Restaurant verließ und Derek wie selbstverständlich nach seiner Hand griff und ihre Finger ineinander verhakte. Er bedauerte ein wenig, dass der Abend jetzt schon enden würde. Entgegen seiner schrecklichen Nervosität hatte er sich nicht vollkommen blamiert. Er hatte den Abend unglaublich genossen und ein einziger Blick zu Derek reichte aus um zu erkennen, dass er damit nicht allein war.

„Lass uns laufen“, bat Derek, gerade als Peter sich in die Richtung wandte, wo Dereks Auto stand.

„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

Bis zu seiner Wohnung war es ein halbstündiger Spaziergang und damit mehr Zeit in Zweisamkeit. Er wollte sich nicht von Derek verabschieden, obwohl sie sich am nächsten Tag ohnehin am Strand wiedersehen würden.

Peter seufzte tief.

„Was ist los?“, wollte Derek sanft wissen.

Peter musterte ihn einen Moment zögern. „Ich war die ganze Woche furchtbar nervös wegen heute Abend“, erklärte er. „Und jetzt wünsche ich mir, der Abend würde niemals enden.“

„Das Gefühl kenne ich nur all zu gut“, erwiderte Derek grinsend. „Aber wir sehen uns morgen ja schon wieder.“

„Das ist nicht das selbe“, murmelte Peter. Er hatte die Gespräche mit Derek an diesem Abend genauso sehr genossen, wie die Zeit, in der sie einfach nur Schweigend die Anwesenheit des anderen genossen hatten. „Justus und Clara sind auf jeden Fall da und wer weiß, wer sonst noch so kommt.“

So lange es warm genug war, trafen sich viele von Peters Kommilitonen Samstag Mittag am Strand von LA um ein paar ruhige Stunden weit ab von Uni und Lernen zu verbringen. Es waren nie alle da, aber es waren auch selten weniger als zehn da, schon allein weil Peter bei weitem nicht der einzige war, der regelmäßig Freunde von außerhalb der Studiengruppe mitbrachte.

„Dann entführe ich dich zu einem Spaziergang entlang der Strandpromenade, wenn sie uns nicht in Ruhe lassen“, kündigte Derek lachend an.

„Ich nehme das als Versprechen!“, erwiderte Peter fröhlich.

Derek zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das kannst du!“, versicherte er.

Peter lächelte glücklich in sich hinein, während sie ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her liefen. Peter war nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er es genießen konnte, mit jemandem einfach nur ein paar Minuten in Stille zu verbringen. Es hatte in den letzten Jahren eine Menge solcher Momente zwischen ihm und Justus gegeben, aber das war überhaupt nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

„Ich hoffe, wir können diesen Abend bald wiederholen“, unterbrach Derek die Stille irgendwann.

„Auf jeden Fall!“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Du hattest gesagt, du würdest wandern gehen, so lange du nichts steileres als eine Treppe erklimmen musst.“

„Und es neben mir nicht steil bergab geht“, fügte Derek eilig hinzu.

„Ich kenne ein paar Wanderwege rund um Rocky Beach“, fuhr Peter grinsend fort. „Da geht es nur sanft hoch und runter, versprochen. Aber es sind schöne Strecken, wenn man auf die Umgebung achtet, statt sich um einen nörgelnden, weil hungrigen Justus kümmern zu müssen.“

Derek lachte. „Seid ihr oft gewandert? Du hörst dich nicht so an, als hätte Justus es sehr gemocht.“

„Das Wandern war nicht unbedingt sein Fall. Aber dafür hat er das Wild-Campen geliebt und die Strapazen dafür eben auf sich genommen. Als wir … zwölf und dreizehn waren, glaube ich, haben wir die Sommer damit verbracht, die Umgebung um Rocky Beach ein bisschen genauer zu erkunden. Wir hatten extra Handys bekommen, damit wir uns auch drei Mal am Tag zu Hause melden konnten, um zu sagen wo genau wir sind“, berichtete Peter.

Damals waren sie noch nicht so beschäftigt damit gewesen, einen Fall nach dem nächsten zu lösen. Natürlich hatten sie vorher ihre genauen Routen mit ihren Eltern absprechen müssen – nicht, dass sie sich immer daran gehalten hatten. Das Leben war damals so sorglos gewesen, für sie und für ihre Eltern. Er glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand damals daran gedacht hatte, einer von ihnen könnte bei diesen Wanderungen entführt werden – oder irgendwann später einmal.

„Hört sich nach Spaß an“, stellte Derek fest. „Und wenn ihr da mit zwölf lang gekommen seid, dann schaffe ich das auch!“

„Ganz sicher“, versprach Peter. Er seufzte tief, als das Haus in Sicht kam, in dem er und Justus wohnten. Damit ließ sich der Abschied nicht weiter hinaus zögern. „Hast du nächstes Wochenende schon etwas vor?“

„Mit dir wandern gehen“, antwortete Derek grinsend.

„Gut“, erwiderte Peter lachend. „Dann muss ich dich ja nicht mehr überzeugen deine Pläne umzuschmeißen!“

„Überzeugen müssen hättest du mich ohnehin nicht“, erwiderte Derek sanft. „Wir sehen uns morgen Mittag?“, fragte er, als sie vor der Tür stehen blieben.

Peter nickte. „Wir sind ab elf am Strand ungefähr.“

„Ich freue mich auf dich“, erwiderte Derek. „Der Abend war unglaublich schön.“

„Ja“, stimmte Peter ihm zu.

„Schlaf gut“, murmelte Derek. Aber dann trat er einen Schritt auf Peter zu, statt sich umzudrehen, und drückte ihm einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Peter zuckte heftig zusammen, weil diese unerwartete Geste Erinnerungen hervor rief, die er dachte, endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Er sah sich unvermittelt wieder in Bobs Zimmer stehen und er sah seinen Freund vor sich stehen, wie er lachend an der Tür lehnte und ihn mit funkelnden Augen ansah.

Peter schnappte nach Luft und wich zwei Schritte von Derek zurück. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten überwältigten ihn Verzweifelung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Schwarze Punkte begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und Peter _wusste_ , dass seine Panik irrational war, aber das half ihm nicht, sie zu bekämpfen.

Derek griff nach seinen Schultern, aber Peter konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Peter versuchte ruhig zu atmen, aber es stürmten Erinnerungen seiner Alpträume auf ihn ein und Peter konnte nichts dagegen tun, außer abzuwarten, dass es vorbei ging, das wusste er.

Justus schreckte hoch, als die Klingel der Haustür erklang. Er erwartete niemanden. Clara war schon lange nach Hause gegangen und es war spät. Eigentlich erwartete er Peter langsam zurück von seinem Date, aber der hatte schließlich einen Schlüssel. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, es einfach zu ignorieren, aber dann klingelte es ein zweites Mal und dieses Mal hörte es gar nicht wieder auf.

Genervt legte Justus sein Buch bei Seite und lief zur Tür. „Ja?“, meldete er sich harsch über die Gegensprechanlage.

„Justus?“ Das war Derek und der Klang in seiner Stimme alarmierte Justus über alle Maßen. „Ich … Irgendetwas ist mit Peter. Er … er ist total weggetreten und zittert am ganzen Körper und …“

„Scheiße“, murmelte Justus. Er kannte dieses Verhalten. Peter hatte mehr als einen Panikanfall gehabt, gerade während der Verhandlung gegen Skinny. „Kannst du ihn allein hoch bringen?“, fragte er unruhig.

„Glaub ich nicht. Was ist hier los, Justus?“, wollte Derek aufgebracht wissen.

Justus lehnte seine Stirn einen Moment gegen die Tür. „Ich bin gleich unten. Halt … halt ihn einfach fest, versuch ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, falls er das denn zulässt.“

Er schnappte sich den Schlüssel und beeilte sich die Treppen hinunter zu stürmen. Er hatte keine Zeit auf den Aufzug zu warten und so weit oben wohnten sie zum Glück nicht. Unten vor der Haustür fand er einen vollkommen verwirrten Derek, der Peter im Arm hielt so gut er konnte. Aber Peter zitterte furchtbar und machte es Derek nicht gerade einfach.

„Hey.“ Justus kniete sich neben die beiden Männer, aber von Peter kam überhaupt keine Reaktion. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er Derek.

„Das wüsste ich selbst gern“, erwiderte Derek unfreundlich.

Justus seufzte. „Okay, lass uns das oben klären.“

Er konnte verstehen, dass Dereks Geduldsfaden im Moment sehr dünn war. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie sehr ihn die erste Panikattacke erschrocken hatte. Er griff nach Peters Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter. Zusammen mit Derek schafften sie es sogar einigermaßen problemlos Peter in den Aufzug und von dort in ihre Wohnung zu bringen. Derek sagte keinen Ton, als Justus ihn in sein Zimmer führte und sie Peter auf das Bett sinken ließen.

„Was ist passiert, bevor er so reagiert hat?“, wollte Justus besorgt wissen.

Derek atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte er. „Wir hatten einen fantastischen Abend. Wir haben uns unten vor der Tür verabschiedet … Ich habe ihn zum Abschied geküsst und dann war Peter plötzlich so …“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. Das half ihm gar nicht weiter. Es war für gewöhnlich einfacher Peter zu helfen, wenn er wusste, was die Panik ausgelöst hatte.

„Wer ist Bob?“, fragte Derek.

Justus sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie bitte?“

„Es ist das einzige, was ich noch aus Peter herausgebracht habe, seit dieser … Anfall begonnen hat“, erklärte Derek.

Justus seufzte tief. „Setz dich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich komme gleich nach, okay?“

Derek zögerte einen Moment, folgte Justus Bitte dann aber. Als die Tür hinter ihm zu fiel, wandte sich Justus zu seinem Freund. Peter hatte sich auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt. Er zitterte noch immer und hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Justus strich ihm vorsichtig über den Arm, froh darüber, dass Peter nicht davor zurück schreckte.

„Peter, hörst du mich?“, fragte Justus leise, erhielt aber keine Reaktion.

Er musterte Peter besorgt und fuhr damit fort sanft über Peters Arm und Rücken zu streichen. Er konnte nichts anderes für seinen Freund tun. Peter war im Moment irgendwo in seinem Kopf gefangen und Justus wusste nichts weiter zu tun, als bei ihm zu sein und ihm ein bisschen Halt zu geben. Ihm fiel das erste Mal auf, dass er mit Dr. Thorne noch nie darüber gesprochen hatte, wie er sich in diesen Situationen verhalten sollte. Sie hatten überhaupt nicht mit dem Arzt darüber gesprochen, fiel Justus auf.

Es dauerte lange Minuten, ehe Peter ruhiger wurde und schließlich übergangslos einschlief. Justus blieb noch einen Moment auf der Bettkante sitzen und dachte darüber nach, was er Derek erzählen sollte. Er wusste, dass Peter ihm noch nichts von Bob und dem, was ihnen passiert war, erzählt hatte. Justus wollte, dass Peter das selbst tat, aber Derek würde ein paar Antworten haben wollen.

Schließlich stand Justus seufzend auf und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Derek stand am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. „Peter schläft jetzt“, sagte Justus leise und das ließ Derek erschrocken herum fahren.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, wollte Derek besorgt wissen.

„Das war eine Panikattacke“, erklärte Justus.

„Passiert das oft?“, fragte Derek.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es passiert unregelmäßig und das letzte Mal war vor über einem Jahr. Es sind meistens kleine Dinge, die so etwas auslösen. Manchmal reicht ein einziges Wort. - Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was gerade dazu geführt hat.“

Derek sah ihn ein paar lange Augenblicke ernst an. „Seid ihr zusammen?“, wollte er dann tonlos wissen.

„Was?“ Justus sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Du hast ihn ohne zu zögern in dein Bett gebracht“, stellte Derek fest. „Und ihr habt ohnehin kaum Privatsphäre untereinander, das ist mir schon oft aufgefallen.“

Justus konnte sein Lachen nicht zurück halten. „Ich muss zugeben, dass du nicht der erste bist, der uns das unterstellt. Und ich muss zugeben, dass wir vielleicht tatsächlich so wirken. Aber da ist absolut gar nichts zwischen uns, was auch nur in die Nähe von romantischen Gefühlen kommt. Wir sind mehr Brüder als Freunde.“

Er ließ sich schwer seufzend auf die Couch sinken. „Wir haben einfach eine Menge erlebt und miteinander durchgestanden. Es gab Momente, da war Peter der einzige, der mir noch Halt gegeben hat. Und umgekehrt gilt das selbe.“

Derek runzelte die Stirn und schien nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Peter wäre mit dir ausgegangen, wenn er mit mir zusammen wäre?“, wollte Justus wissen. „Abgesehen davon, dass nicht einmal Peter etwas daran ändern könnte, dass ich absolut hetero bin – und sehr glücklich mit meiner Freundin.“

„Du sagst selbst, ich sei nicht der einzige, der den Eindruck bekommen hat, ihr wärt mehr als nur Freunde“, verteidigte Derek seine Zweifel. „Ihr verhaltet euch einfach … wie ein Paar, dass seit Jahren zusammen ist. Aber da du sehr offensichtlich mit Clara zusammen bist und ich nie gesehen habe, dass es irgendwelche wirklich zärtlichen Gesten zwischen dir und Peter gegeben hat, habe ich bisher diesen Gedanken immer fort geschoben.“

„Bis gerade eben offensichtlich“, erwiderte Justus lachend. „Ich kann das teilweise wirklich verstehen. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du dir in dieser Hinsicht wirklich keine Sorgen machen musst!“

„In welcher Hinsicht muss ich mir denn dann Sorgen machen?“, wollte Derek vorsichtig wissen.

Justus hob unschlüssig die Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Peter tatsächlich über seine Gefühle für Bob hinweg ist“, stellte er fest. „Aber vielleicht braucht Peter einfach nur jemanden, der um sein Herz kämpft und der ihm dabei hilft, diese Liebe endlich zu überwinden.“

„Dann ist dieser Bob Peter Ex-Freund?“, fragte Derek.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Bob ist unser Freund und Peter und er waren in einander verliebt vor … Es fühlt sich an, als wäre es mehr als ein ganzes Leben her. Aber sie waren nie zusammen. Sie sind nicht einmal dazu gekommen, auf ein Date zu gehen, bevor …“

„Bevor was?“ Derek sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Justus seufzte. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, Peter würde dir das erzählen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass würde ihm gut tun. Du wärst der erste, mit dem Peter darüber spricht, der nichts darüber weiß, der nichts davon selbst mitbekommen hat.“

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig?“, wollte Derek skeptisch wissen.

„Es hat mir unglaublich geholfen, als ich Clara von den letzten Jahren erzählt habe. Und ich hoffe einfach, dass es Peter auch helfen wird. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll dir davon erzählen. Das muss er sowieso, wenn ihr eine funktionierende Beziehung aufbauen wollt.“

„Deine Geheimnistuerei hilft mir nicht unbedingt weiter!“, stellte Derek finster fest.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst du dich bis morgen gedulden? - Es wäre mir wirklich wichtig, dass du diese Geschichte von Peter hörst!“

Derek seufzte. „Kann ich hier schlafen?“

Justus lächelte. „Natürlich. Hier auf dem Sofa oder bei Peter im Bett?“

Derek sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an. „Sofa“, entschied er dann. „Wenn mich jemand in Peters Bett einlädt, dann er selbst!“

„Sehr gut.“ Justus lächelte zufrieden. „Es spricht für dich, dass du noch nicht die Flucht ergriffen hast. Peter und ich sind nicht unbedingt die einfachsten Zeitgenossen. - Ich glaube, wir sind beide ziemlich kaputt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob 'kaputt' das richtige Wort ist“, erwiderte Derek. „Ich gebe nicht so einfach auf, nur weil sich ein paar Probleme auf tun. Dazu ist mir Peter in den letzten Monaten viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen!“


	6. Derek

Peter hatte Kopfschmerzen. Das war das erste, was er bemerkte, als er aufwachte. Dann spürte er eine Hand, die sacht über seinen Rücken strich. „Justus?“, murmelte er benommen.

„Hey. Du bist ja wieder unter uns“, antwortete Justus leise. „Wie fühlst du dich.“

„Kopfschmerzen“, wisperte Peter.

„Das habe ich schon befürchtet. Setz dich auf!“, bat Justus. Peter folgte der Anweisung und trank ohne zu zögern, als Justus ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen hielt. „Ich habe ein Schmerzmittel im Wasser gelöst. Es wird dir bald besser gehen. - Erinnerst du dich an gestern Abend?“

Peter schnaubte. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so“, murmelte er.

„Derek ist noch hier“, stellte Justus fest.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

„Er macht sich Sorgen um dich“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Was ist gestern Abend passiert?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter atmete tief durch. „Derek hat mich zum Abschied geküsst.“

Justus grinste. „So viel weiß ich auch schon“, warf er ein.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau … Für einen Moment war ich wieder zurück an dem Abend, als Bob entführt wurde … als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Es war … Derek ist der erste Mann, der mir etwas bedeutet, den ich seit dem geküsst habe. Vielleicht ist es deswegen passiert. Danach kamen all die Alpträume hoch, darüber was Skinny Bob angetan hat“, berichtete Peter leise.

„Wir hätten schon längst einmal mit Dr. Thorne darüber reden müssen, wie wir dir vernünftig helfen können, damit du solche Panikattacken nicht mehr bekommst!“, stellte Justus leise fest.

„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Derek ist wirklich wieder hier?“

„Noch“, erwiderte Justus. „Er ist gar nicht nach Hause gegangen zwischendurch. Hat auf dem Sofa geschlafen, nachdem er entschieden hat, dass er von dir in dein Bett eingeladen werden will, bevor er dort schläft.“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

Justus grinste. „Ich habe ihm angeboten, auf dem Sofa oder in deinem Bett zu schlafen. Das war seine Antwort. - Derek sitzt im Wohnzimmer und wartet darauf, dass du wieder aufwachst. Du solltest mit ihm reden, ihm von Bob erzählen und ihm erklären, was gestern Abend passiert ist.“

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor, vor nächsten Samstag“, erwiderte Peter.

Er hatte am vergangenen Abend so sehr gespürt, wie gern er Derek von seinem Leben erzählen wollte. Aber er hatte Bob vor allen neuen Freunden an der Uni einfach verschwiegen, weil es oft viel zu schmerzhaft war über ihn zu reden, selbst wenn es die schönen Erinnerungen waren, über die er sprach. Und er wollte in der Regel keine Fragen beantworten, was aus Bob geworden war – er wollte weder jedem beliebigen die Wahrheit erzählen, noch wollte er irgendwelche Geschichten erfinden. Also hüllte er sich in Schweigen.

Aber weil Derek nichts von Bob wusste, hatte Peter kaum etwas aus seiner Jugend und Kindheit berichten können – Bob spielte einfach in allem aus dieser Zeit eine Rolle. Peter wollte das Derek gegenüber ändern, das war ihm sehr bewusst geworden. Aber er hatte nicht im Restaurant erzählen wollen, was mit Bob passiert war. Er wollte dabei hier in der Wohnung sein, hauptsächlich weil er sich hier sicher fühlte.

„Na dann, jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit dafür“, stellte Justus fest.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich, wenn Clara schon hier ist?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Fast Mittag“, antwortete Justus. „Geh dich duschen und zieh dir was frisches an. Bis du fertig bist, hab ich dir was zum Frühstück gemacht.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger“, erwiderte er. „Und selbst wenn, bekäme ich wohl nichts runter.“

Justus seufzte. „Na gut. Aber lass das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Einer mit Essstörungen in dieser Wohnung reicht aus!“

„Und das ist schon viel zu viel“, murmelte Peter. „Könnt ihr beide in der Wohnung bleiben, während ich mit Derek rede?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd.

Peter lächelte dankbar. Langsam begannen seine Kopfschmerzen weniger zu werden und als er ein paar Minuten später unter der Dusche stand, verschwanden die Schmerzen fast vollkommen. Er war erleichtert darüber. Es hatte Tage nach solchen Anfällen gegeben, an denen die Kopfschmerzen ihn gar nicht erst aus dem Bett hatten kommen lassen. Das wären keine Bedingungen gewesen, unter denen er mit Derek hätte reden können.

Als Peter ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Derek allein auf dem Sofa und starrte Gedankenverloren auf zwei dampfende Tassen Kaffee. Justus dachte einfach an alles.

„Hey“, sagte Peter leise.

Derek schreckte auf und sah besorgt zu ihm. „Guten Morgen“, erwiderte er. „Fühlst du dich besser?“

Peter nickte. „Es tut mir Leid. Der Abend war so schön und dann ruiniere ich ihn so sehr!“

Derek lächelte schwach. „Du hast überhaupt nichts ruiniert, zumindest nicht für mich. Ich habe unser Date nicht weniger genossen, nur weil du zum Schluss … was auch immer da genau mit dir passiert ist.“

„Das war ein Panikanfall“, erwiderte Peter. „Zumindest ist das die Diagnose, die Justus gestellt hat. Wir haben irgendwie versäumt im letzten Jahr mit unserem Psychologen darüber zu sprechen.“

„Euer Psychologe?“, hackte Derek nach.

Peter seufzte tief und setzte sich neben Derek auf das Sofa.

„Justus und ich sind zusammen mit Bob Andrews aufgewachsen“, begann er langsam. „Wir waren unzertrennlich, von Anfang an und ganz egal, was passiert ist, es hat sich nie etwas daran geändert. Und wir haben eine Menge erlebt. Die Gegend rund um Rocky Beach zu erkunden ist nicht lange unser Hobby geblieben. Wir haben am Anfang nur kleine Rätsel gelöst, die wurden mit der Zeit größer und schließlich hat man uns als Detektive wirklich ernst genommen. Wir haben gute Kontakte zur Polizei entwickelt, hatten Erfolg und eine Menge Spaß. Und irgendwie … haben wir es nie ernst genommen, wenn wir mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind. Und das ist nicht selten passiert.“

Peter schloss die Augen. Er entschied, einfach weiter zu erzählen. Er wollte sich nicht von Fragen oder auch nur einem Blick unterbrechen lassen, weil er fürchtete dann nicht fortfahren zu können.

„Wir haben Skinny Norris schon auf der Elementary School kennen gelernt. Er ist ein paar Jahre älter als wir, aber wir hatten irgendwie immer wieder mit ihm zu tun und es hat sich gehäuft, als wir immer regelmäßiger ermittelt haben. Er hat sich mit kleineren Gaunereien über Wasser gehalten. Wir … haben ihn unterschätzt, dachten er sei keine Gefahr. Und das war definitiv der größte Fehler, den wir jemals gemacht haben.“

Peter zitterte, aber das spürte es erst, als Derek ihn in den Arm nahm. Er hielt einen Moment überrascht inne, aber Derek tat nichts weiter. Er hielt ihn einfach nur fest und Peter lehnte schließlich seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des anderen.

„Im letzten Jahr der High School habe ich mich in Bob verliebt. Ich war ziemlich verwirrt davon und es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis ich zu der Entscheidung gekommen bin, diesen Gefühlen zu folgen. Ich habe ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzählt und … ich habe es nicht erwartet, aber er hat mich auch geliebt. Bob wollte mit seinen Eltern wegfahren, wir hatten also nicht wirklich viel Zeit an diesem Abend. Wir haben uns verabredet, miteinander auszugehen, dann musste ich gehen.“

Peter spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. „Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich Bob gesehen habe, für sieben lange Jahre. - Nach unserem Gespräch hat Bob sich gegen seine Eltern durchgesetzt, damit er hier bleiben konnte. Wir hatten einen neuen Fall und Bob wusste, wo wir ermitteln wollten. Er folgte uns … und wurde angefahren. Er hat bei dem Unfall sein Gedächtnis verloren und ist direkt danach Skinny Norris in die Hände gefallen.“

„Skinny Norris“, murmelte Derek nachdenklich, während er beruhigend mit einer Hand Peters Arm auf und ab strich. „Über dessen Verhandlung wurde doch vor einem Jahr ständig berichtet, oder?“, fragte er und Peter nickte schwach. „Und du bist wegen Bobs Verschwinden zur Polizei gegangen?“

„Ja“, murmelte Peter schwach. „Wir haben relativ schnell herausgefunden, wer Bob angefahren hatte und die haben uns erzählt, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat und dass er Skinny begegnet ist, dass Skinny ihm einen falschen Namen genannt hat. Dann war Bob einfach verschwunden und niemand wusste wohin. Wir sind natürlich von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, dass Skinny etwas damit zu tun hatte, aber geglaubt hat es uns niemand.“

Peter seufzte tief. Es fiel ihm schwer, überhaupt noch weiter zu sprechen. In diesem Moment konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm wirklich half, dass er so ausführlich erzählen musste, was sie erlebt hatten. Es tat viel zu sehr weh. Aber jetzt hatte er ohnehin einmal damit begonnen, also konnte er auch fort fahren.

„Das Problem war, dass uns bei der Polizei niemand wirklich geglaubt hat. Unser Kontakt bei der Polizei, Inspektor Cotta, war auf unserer Seite und hat versucht uns zu helfen, aber er hat damit seinen Job riskiert und ihm waren irgendwann einfach die Hände gebunden. Außer Cotta hat niemand bei der Polizei so wirklich glauben wollen, dass Bob nicht einfach nur davon gelaufen ist. Deshalb hat niemand Skinny jemals richtig verhört oder auch nur darüber nachgedacht, sich in seiner Wohnung umzusehen.

Ich dachte, wenn ich zur Polizei gehe, dann habe ich bessere Chancen mich selbst um Skinny zu kümmern. Ich dachte, ich könnte dort neue Kontakte ausnutzen oder generell die Vorteile eines Polizisten nutzen. Das hat natürlich nicht so gut geklappt, wie ich es gern gehabt hätte. Es hat uns überhaupt nicht weiter gebracht. Genauso wie Justus bei der Staatsanwaltschaft nicht wirklich Hilfe gefunden hat.“

„Ihr hattet keine Beweise, die euch weiter geholfen hätten?“, wollte Derek wissen, als Peter für mehrere Minuten schweigend in seinen Armen gelegen hatte.

„Gar nichts“, bestätigte Peter. „Aber er hatte es zugegeben, als nur Justus und ich es hören konnten. Cotta hat ihn danach verhören lassen und deswegen furchtbaren Ärger bekommen. Sein Captain dachte, wir hätten uns von unserer persönlichen Fehde gegen Skinny leiten lassen. Ich war so verzweifelt, weil uns einfach niemand glauben wollte und weil wir trotzdem so genau wussten, dass Skinny irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte. - Aber niemand hat uns geglaubt. Oder mich verstanden. Und meine Eltern am allerwenigsten.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Derek vorsichtig.

„Sie haben erwartet, dass ich einfach weiter mache wie vorher“, stellte Peter zögernd fest. „Ich konnte das nicht. Ich kann das ja nicht einmal jetzt, wo wir Skinny endlich haben und Bob in Sicherheit ist. Sie haben es nicht fertig gebracht, auch nur ein wenig Verständnis für mich zu zeigen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich so gut wie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen habe.“

„Das tut mir Leid“, sagte Derek.

„Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt“, erwiderte Peter. „Und Justus Tante und Onkel machen einen guten Job darin, mir meine Eltern zu ersetzen. Und Bobs Eltern geben sich auch große Mühe darin. Sie sind eine gute Familie. Ich höre langsam auf mein Eltern zu vermissen.“

„Hast du versuchst dich mit ihnen auszusprechen?“, fragte Derek.

„Justus hat mich dazu genötigt, aber es war ein totaler Reinfall“, antwortete Peter. „Das war die Zeit wirklich nicht wert! - Sie sehen nur ihre Erwartungen in mich, die ich alle vollkommen enttäuscht habe. Erst recht, seit ich begonnen habe zu studieren. Ich glaube, sie denken Innenarchitektur wäre etwas, dass man vielleicht als Hobby, wenn denn überhaupt, machen könnte.“

Derek schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Wann haben deine Eltern sich das letzte Mal auf dem Arbeitsmarkt in LA umgesehen?“

„Ich glaube, so weit reicht ihr Interesse an meinem Leben dann nicht mehr, um sich genauer darüber zu informieren, ob ich mir damit mein Leben wirklich finanzieren kann“, stellte Peter seufzend fest. „Sie sind einfach nur unzufrieden mit meinem Leben und zeigen das bei jeder Gelegenheit, ohne mir zuzuhören. - Deswegen habe ich mir meine Ausrüstung lieber neu gekauft, als sie aus dem Haus meiner Eltern zu holen.“

Peter verfiel in Schweigen. Es erstaunte und erschreckte ihn ein wenig, dass es tatsächlich nicht mehr weh tat über sie zu reden oder daran zu denken, wie schlecht sein Verhältnis zu ihnen war.

„Wie habt ihr Bob gefunden?“, wollte Derek wissen und unterbrach damit Peters Gedanken über seine Eltern.

Peter atmete tief durch. „Es sind sieben Jahre vergangen zwischen Bobs Verschwinden und dem Tag, als ich ihn gefunden habe. - Ich habe in dieser Zeit nicht einen Tag aufgehört zu hoffen, dass wir ihn irgendwie finden würden. Aber mit dieser Hoffnung waren Justus und ich allein. Selbst Bobs Eltern haben irgendwann angefangen … nach vorn zu sehen. Sie haben versucht damit zu leben, dass Bob verschwunden bleiben würde. Sie haben ihn nicht für tot erklären lassen, obwohl viele es ihnen empfohlen haben. Aber sie haben angefangen … sich mit seinem möglichen Tod abzufinden. Und das hat mich irgendwie aufgerüttelt.“

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe schon vorher versucht in die Wohnung von Skinny einzudringen. Drei Mal in seiner alten Wohnung, aber da hat mich ein Nachbar abgehalten. Und einmal in der neuen Wohnung, zusammen mit Justus. Dabei sind wir von dem Wachmann in dem Haus erwischt worden und bei der Polizei gelandet. Seit dem hatten wir versucht, auf legalem Weg die Polizei in seine Wohnung zu bringen.“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als Bill und Mary aufgehört haben zu hoffen, ist irgendetwas in mir losgetreten worden. Ich wollte mich einfach nur weigern zu akzeptieren, dass Bob nicht wieder kommt und ich habe es nicht ertragen, dass ausgerechnet Bobs Eltern genau das jetzt akzeptieren wollten. Also habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen, doch noch einmal zu versuchen, in Skinnys Wohnung rein zu kommen. Ich habe nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ich etwas über Bob in der Wohnung finde. Nicht mehr nach all der Zeit. Aber er hatte früher in so vielen illegalen Sachen seine Finger drin, dass es irgendetwas belastendes in der Wohnung geben musste.“

Peter holte tief Luft. „Aber ich war absolut nicht darauf vorbereitet, Bob in der Wohnung finden. Ich glaube, es war der schrecklichste Moment in den ganzen Jahren. Zu sehen, wie unglaublich viel Angst Bob vor mir hatte, als ich plötzlich in seinem Versteck stand und wie panisch er vor mir zurückgewichen ist …“

Peter spürte die Tränen erst, als sie über seine Wangen liefen und Derek seine Arme ein wenig fester um ihn schloss. „Entschuldige“, murmelte Peter. „Ich dachte wirklich, ich wäre darüber hinweg. Über meine Gefühle für Bob, meine ich. Ich glaube das, was Skinny Bob und uns angetan hat, werde ich niemals wirklich hinter mir lassen können. Es hat mein Leben zu lange bestimmt, als dass es mich irgendwann nicht mehr beeinflussen kann.“

„Norris ist verurteilt worden, richtig?“, fragte Derek. „Entschuldige, ich habe die Nachrichten nicht sehr genau verfolgt. Das … Solche Meldungen und gerade die Berichterstattung darüber finde ich einfach furchtbar. Ich finde einfach, dass die Opfer genug gelitten haben. Es muss nicht auch noch in der Öffentlich breit getreten werden, was sie durchleben mussten. Also lese ich solche Dinge nicht.“

„Das kann ich verstehen“, murmelte Peter. „Ich habe die Presse zu hassen gelernt während der Prozess gegen Skinny lief. Ich habe es selbst kaum verfolgt, aber ich habe auch so mitbekommen, dass viel mehr veröffentlicht wurde, als irgendwie angebracht gewesen wäre. Und wir bekommen immer noch alle paar Wochen Anfragen, ob wir Interviews für Reportagen geben würden. Sie denken nicht darüber nach, wie wir uns damit fühlen, sie wollen nur gute Einschaltquoten haben und das Leid anderer auszuschlachten sorgt nun einmal leider genau dafür.“

Peter schnaubte frustriert. „Aber ja, Skinny wurde zu fünfzig Jahren Haft verurteilt.“ Er konnte die Unzufriedenheit nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Es sind schon Menschen für solche Dinge zur sehr viel längerer Haft verurteilt worden!“, stellte Derek überrascht fest.

„Ich weiß. Und Skinny würde das auch verdienen. Er … er hat Bobs Hilflosigkeit ausgenutzt. Er hat ihm vor jedem Angst gemacht, bis … für Bob nur noch Skinny selbst existiert hat. Er hat ihn sieben Jahre lang gefangen gehalten und wie einen Sklaven behandelt. Er sollte keine Chance haben, jemals wieder aus dem Gefängnis raus zu kommen!“, fuhr Peter auf. „Ich habe die Begründung des Richters wirklich nicht verstanden! Vor allen Dingen …“ Peter zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Vor allen Dingen was?“, hackte Derek sanft nach.

„Sie haben Skinny für das Verurteilt, was er Bob angetan hat. Aber niemand scheint auch nur darüber nachzudenken, dass Bob nicht das einzige Opfer ist. Seine Eltern und Justus und ich, er hat auch unser Leben so sehr zerstört. Aber ich glaube, es gibt auf der ganzen Welt kein Land, in dem die Justiz auch eine Verurteilung für das vorsieht, was denen angetan wurde, die nicht die direkten Opfer von Leuten wie Skinny sind.“

„Ich glaube schon, dass das im Strafmaß immer mit einbezogen ist“, erwiderte Derek ruhig. „Aber ich kann verstehen, warum du diese Strafe als zu niedrig empfindest.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Peter unsicher. Derek war der erste Außenstehende, der ihm das sagte.

„Ja“, antwortete Derek. Er atmete tief durch. „Dein Zusammenbruch gestern hatte mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun?“

Peter seufzte. „Ja. Seit ich Bob das letzte Mal gesehen habe, an dem Abend bevor Skinny ihn entführt hat, habe ich niemanden mehr geküsst, der mir etwas bedeutet – bis gestern. Das hat … Ich habe mich plötzlich an diesen Abend erinnert und das hat zu anderen Erinnerungen geführt. Ich konnte sie nicht ignorieren oder fort schieben. Ich war vollkommen gefangen darin.“

„Woran genau hast du dich erinnert?“, wollte Derek wissen.

„Erst an die beiden Küsse, die ich an diesem Abend mit Bob geteilt habe“, murmelte Peter. „Und dann kamen die Alpträume hoch, die mich wirklich oft gequält haben, seit ich Bob gefunden habe. Träume darüber, was Skinny mit ihm getan hat … wozu er ihn genötigt hat. - Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich weiß selbst vorher nie, was solche Anfälle auslösen kann, es passiert einfach.“

„Ich habe mich unglaublich erschrocken“, stellte Derek fest. „Und dann habe ich mir unglaubliche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie beängstigend das war. Ich bin nur froh, dass das hier unten vor eurer Haustür passiert ist und nicht irgendwo unterwegs.“

„Ich wünschte, es wäre gar nicht passiert“, erwidert Peter kopfschüttelnd. Er biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. „Es war schön, als du mich geküsst hast, im ersten Moment zumindest. Ich glaube, ich habe das zum schrecklichsten ersten Kuss der Welt gemacht.“

„Wir könnten uns einfach entscheiden, es nicht als unseren ersten Kuss zählen zu lassen“, schlug Derek lächelnd vor.

Peter grinste. „Der Vorschlag gefällt mir.“

Derek musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du liebst Bob noch immer, nicht wahr?“

Peter wandte gequält den Blick ab. „Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, obwohl ich es wirklich verzweifelt versucht habe. Aber du bedeutest mir auch viel, Derek.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Gefühle für Bob haben mich nicht davon abgehalten, mir die Männer um mich herum anzusehen. Aber der Gedanke an Bob ist eigentlich ständig da, deswegen habe ich mich nie gewagt über so etwas wie ein Date nachzudenken. Bis du mich letzte Woche gefragt hast. Und gestern habe ich nicht ein Mal an Bob gedacht, bis wir hier unten vor der Tür standen.“

„Davon wäre ich aber auch wirklich gekränkt gewesen“, stellte Derek fest. „Trotz der Geschichte, die dahinter steckt.“

Peter lächelte schwach. „Seit dem Moment, in dem Bob verschwunden ist, ist dieser Gedanke 'Was wäre, wenn Bob jetzt auch hier wäre?' eigentlich immer da. Das hat nicht einmal wirklich etwas damit zu tun, dass ich ihn liebe. Es ist nur noch immer ungewohnt, dass wir nur noch zu zweit sind. Wir haben fast achtzehn Jahre lang eigentlich jede Erfahrung miteinander geteilt. Selbst als wir in die Pubertät kamen, gab es keine Tabuthemen zwischen uns.“

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wir haben natürlich nicht immer sofort miteinander über alles gesprochen. Es gab immer mal wieder Dinge, über die jeder von uns sich erst einmal allein Gedanken gemacht hat, mit denen jeder von uns versucht hat, erst einmal allein klar zu kommen. Aber früher oder später haben wir miteinander gesprochen, ohne diese falsche Scham, die einem in dem Alter ja nun einmal überfällt. Zwischen Justus und mir hat sich daran auch nichts geändert … Eigentlich sind wir uns sogar noch näher als vor neun Jahren.“

„Das ist mir allerdings auch schon aufgefallen!“, stellte Derek lachend fest. „Und ich glaube, ich bin nicht der einzige, der davon ab und an mal sehr irritiert ist.“

„Von meinen Eltern konnte ich keinen Trost erwarten. Und es gab so viele Momente, in denen es nur Justus gewesen ist, der mich davon abgehalten hat, vor Sorge und Angst den Verstand zu verlieren. Es war Justus, der mir geholfen hat, mit meinen Schlafproblemen fertig zu werden. Er hat auf mich aufgepasst und ich auf ihn. Allein wäre ich an Bobs Verschwinden zu Grunde gegangen“, erklärte Peter. „Er ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben.“

„Keine Sorge, Justus hat mir wegen meiner Bedenken deswegen gestern Abend schon den Kopf gewaschen“, erwiderte Derek sanft. „Und nach dem, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, kann ich das deutlich besser nachvollziehen. - Das ist keine einfache Vergangenheit, mit der ihr zu kämpfen habt.“

„Und du bist noch nicht davon gelaufen“, stellte Peter erleichtert fest.

„Hattest du Angst davor?“, fragte Derek vorsichtig.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Irgendwie schon. - Ich habe vorher noch nie jemandem erzählt, was passiert ist, abgesehen von der Gerichtsverhandlung.“

„Nicht einmal deinem Arzt?“, wollte Derek wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Dr. Thorne behandelt sowohl Justus als auch Bob als auch mich. Er kennt die ganze Geschichte. Aus der Verhandlung, aus der Polizeiakte und von einigen Gesprächen mit Skinny. - Ich rede mit ihm nur über einzelne Dinge, nie über alles auf einmal.“

„Wie geht es Bob?“, fragte Derek weiter.

„Na ja.“ Peter schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Es geht ihm ein bisschen besser als vor zwei Jahren, aber das ist nicht wirklich viel.“ Er schauderte.

„Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Pause, hm?“ Derek strich leicht durch Peters Haare. „Du hattest noch kein Frühstück und da sowieso bald Zeit fürs Mittag ist … wir könnten nachsehen, was sich in eurer Küche finden lässt und uns was zum Mittag kochen.“

Peters grummelnder Magen war Antwort genug. „Hat Justus gefrühstückt?“, wollte er wissen.

Derek runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, zusammen mit Clara und mir. Warum fragst du?“

„Er vergisst es viel zu häufig“, murmelte Peter, während Derek ihn auf die Füße zog. „Das ist seine Reaktion auf Bobs Verschwinden gewesen, er hat aufgehört zu essen, während er sich in die Suche nach Bob gestürzt hat. - Wir haben es einigermaßen im Griff, aber ich mache mir trotzdem ständig Sorgen deswegen.“

„Hast du auch solche Probleme?“, fragte Derek besorgt.

„Ich kann manchmal nicht schlafen“, antwortete Peter. „Und diese Panikanfälle. - Ich bin mir manchmal nicht sicher, was davon einfacher zu bewältigen ist.“

Derek seufzte. „Ich habe so unglaublich viele Fragen. Aber ich kann mich gedulden. Lass uns kochen und zusehen, dass wir auf ein paar fröhlichere Gedanken kommen, einverstanden?“

Peter lächelte. „Okay. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dir endlich davon erzählt habe. - Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die ich dir so gern erzählen will.“

„Warum hast du dann so lange gewartet?“, wollte Derek wissen.

„Vor Gestern war ich mir noch nicht sicher. Und gestern wollte ich wirklich nicht beim Essen von Bobs Entführung erzählen“, antwortete Peter.

„Du hättest von irgendetwas aus der Zeit vor seiner Entführung erzählen können. Die letzten Jahre hättest du doch gar nicht zur Sprache bringen müssen“, gab Derek zu Bedenken.

Peter sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Hättest du nicht gefragt, warum ich Bob vorher nie erwähnt habe? Oder wo er jetzt ist?“

Derek runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, nein. Du warst bisher nie sehr gesprächig über deine Vergangenheit. Ich glaube, ich hätte erst einmal dankbar jede Information aus deiner Vergangenheit aufgenommen. Die Fragen wären wohl erst nach unserem Abschied gekommen und dann hätte ich bis heute Mittag warten müssen.“

Peter seufzte. „Für mich stand einfach unumstößlich fest, dass du nachfragen würdest, wenn ich Bob plötzlich erwähne“, stellte er leise fest. „Für mich war die ganze Zeit klar, wenn ich Bob zur Sprache bringe, muss ich von seiner Entführung erzählen und allem anderen, was damit zusammen hängt. Etwas anderes kam für mich einfach nicht in Frage. Und das wollte ich gestern Abend nicht. - Ich hatte so ein bisschen geplant, dich zu bitten, morgen her zu kommen.“

Derek schmunzelte, aber es wirkte unendlich traurig. „Du hättest mir nichts erzählen müssen, was du nicht möchtest. Aber ich denke ich verstehe ein wenig, was für seltsame Gedanken da in deinem Kopf herum gespuckt sind.“ Er lächelte sanft.

„Stört es dich nicht?“, wollte Peter unsicher wissen.

Derek sah ihn verwirrt an. „Stört mich was nicht? Dass du und Justus einen schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag erlitten haben, mit dessen Folgen ihr noch immer zu kämpfen habt? Nein, warum sollte …“

Peter unterbrach ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Dass da ein anderer Mann ist, den ich liebe, obwohl er so unerreichbar fern ist.“

Derek seufzte. „Es ist nicht unbedingt die beste Ausgangslage für eine Beziehung“, gab er zu. „Aber es kann mich nicht daran hindern um dein Herz zu kämpfen! Und ich habe nicht vor diesen Kampf so einfach aufzugeben!“

„Habt ihr euch nie Sorgen um uns gemacht, wenn Bob, Justus und ich wandern waren?“, fragte Peter nachdenklich.

Es war Freitag Abend und er saß erschöpft zusammen mit Mary und Bill im Garten ihres Hauses, nachdem er Bobs Mutter den ganzen Nachmittag im Garten geholfen hatte. Bill hatte einen Hexenschuss und war deshalb für jede Gartenarbeit vollkommen unbrauchbar. Peter hatte seine Hilfe angeboten, als Mary ihm davon erzählt hatte, obwohl er eigentlich nur hatte Bescheid sagen wollen, dass er an diesem Samstag nicht zum Abendessen kommen würde.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“, wollte Bill überrascht wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich habe Derek von unseren Wanderungen erzählt. Wir laufen morgen eine der Strecken, auf der wir damals gecampt haben“, erklärte er.

„Derek?“ Mary sah ihn lächelnd an. „Wer ist denn Derek?“

Peter grinste verlegen. „Mein Freund, denke ich“, antwortete er. „Wir hatten vor einer Woche unser erstes Date. Und morgen gehen wir wandern, oder eher spazieren. So lang waren die Strecken ja nicht, die wir damals gelaufen sind, ehe wir unser Detektivbüro so richtig zum Laufen gebracht haben.“

„Ich freue mich für dich!“, stellte Mary aufgeregt fest. „Aber warum hast du das denn nicht gleich letzte Woche erzählt?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Das ist alles noch so neu. Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich unsicher. - Ich bin alles andere, als über Bob hinweg. Und trotzdem bin ich irgendwie dabei, mich in Derek zu verlieben.“

„Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass du wieder nach vorn siehst“, stellte Bill sanft fest. „Also, erzähl mal ein bisschen was über deinen Derek!“

Peter lachte leise. „Ich habe ihn beim Basketball kennen gelernt. Und es gibt eine Menge Sportarten, die wir beide gern machen. Nur zum Kletter werde ich ihn wohl leider nie überreden können. Ich musste ihm auch für morgen versprechen, nicht in die Nähe irgendwelcher Abhänge zu kommen!“

Ehe Peter es sich versah, versank er in Berichten darüber, wie er Derek über die letzten Monate hinweg kennen gelernt hatte. Er war selbst ein wenig überrascht, wie viel es tatsächlich zu erzählen gab. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er seit der vergangenen Woche in einem Gefühlschaos gefangen war. Wenn er mit Derek zusammen war, dann dachte er nicht an Bob. Aber sobald er allein war, kamen gegen seinen Willen Zweifel und schlechtes Gewissen auf. Peter war sich klar, dass es vollkommen unsinnig war, aber er fühlte sich, als würde er Bob betrügen.

Mary und Bill grinsten beide breit, als Peter verstummte. „Dieser junge Mann scheint dir wirklich gut zu tun!“, stellte Mary lächelnd fest. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du ihn nächste Woche mit zum Essen her bringst!“

Peter lächelte zurückhaltend. „Ich richte die Einladung aus. - Aber ihr habt mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Habt ihr euch keine Sorgen gemacht, als wir damals wandern waren?“

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir uns gar keine Sorgen gemacht haben“, erwiderte Bill. „Aber eher darüber, dass ihr einen Unfall haben könntet, nicht dass euch irgendjemand auflauern könnte. Und für den Fall eines Unfalls hattet ihr das Handy dabei und solltet euch alle paar Stunden melden. Im Notfall wären wir mit dem Fahrrad oder dem Auto in wenigen Minuten bei euch gewesen.“

Mary seufzte tief. „Wir haben Rocky Beach damals noch für eine sehr ruhige und sichere Stadt gehalten. An Entführer oder … anderes haben wir nie gedacht. Wir haben erst nach einigen eurer Fällen gemerkt, dass wir vielleicht doch nicht in einer so sicheren Stadt wohnen. - Aber das erste Mal, dass ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht habe, war als ihr nach Europa gereist seid. Ihr ward so unglaublich weit weg und wir hatten überhaupt keinen Einfluss auf das, was ihr tut!“

„Wir sind ja sicher wieder nach Hause gekommen“, erwiderte Peter.

„Aber aus Schwierigkeiten herausgehalten habt ihr euch nicht, obwohl ihr es versprochen hattet“, erinnerte Bill. „Wenn wir vor eurer Rückkehr erfahren hätten, was ihr da alles so treibt, dann wäre ich euch auf der Stelle nach gereist, um euch zurück zu holen.“

Peter grinste. „Wir haben uns schon was dabei gedacht, dass wir euch nicht angerufen haben“, stellte er fest. „Wir hätten sowieso nur anrufen können, wenn das aktuelle Abenteuer gerade vorbei war. Und wir dachten ja, dass wäre es dann gewesen und wir würden ein paar ruhige Tage Urlaub machen können. - Wir konnten wirklich nichts dafür! Das nächste Abenteuer hat uns einfach immer wieder ohne unser Zutun gefunden!“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Bill spöttisch. „Warum glaube ich dir das nur nicht?“

Peter hob grinsend die Schulter. „Meistens sind die Leute zu uns gekommen und haben uns beauftragt oder wir sind durch Zufall in irgend so eine Sache hinein geraten, wie als wir mit dir zusammen im Flugzeug abgestürzt sind. Es ist nun wirklich nicht so, als dass wir ständig zu irgendwelchen Leuten gegangen sind und gesagt haben 'Wir wollen dieses Rätsel unbedingt lösen'.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht so genau, wann wir angefangen haben, uns um euch Sorgen zu machen“, stellte Bill fest. „Abgesehen von eurer Reise. - Vielleicht zu der Zeit, als man dich entführt hat … oder als ihr euch mit der CIA angelegt habt und ohne unser Wissen auf diese Insel gefahren seid – wie hieß sie noch gleich?“

Peter schauderte. „Ich will lieber nicht über Makatao reden“, stellte er fest.

„Aber Skinny Norris habt ihr nicht im Laufe eurer Fälle kennen gelernt. Im Gegensatz zu deinen Eltern bin ich nicht der Meinung, dass man eure Ermittlungen dafür verantwortlich machen kann, was passiert ist. Ihr habt euch schon früher mit Norris gestritten und ich bin sicher, er hätte auch so jede Gelegenheit ergriffen euch zu schaden, die sich ihm geboten hätte“, stellte Bill ruhig fest.

„Ja, hätte er“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Ihr habt also nicht darüber nachgedacht, uns unsere Arbeit jemals zu verbieten?“

Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und selbst wenn, hätte es wohl ohnehin keine Möglichkeit gegeben, euch davon abzuhalten.“

„Meine Eltern haben darüber nachgedacht, von hier weg zu ziehen“, stellte Peter finster fest. „Zwei Mal haben sie mit mir darüber gesprochen. Aber ich denke, sie haben öfter darüber nachgedacht.“

Bill nickte. „Das haben sie. Und es war wohl hauptsächlich Mathildas Empörung darüber, dass das euch drei auseinander reißen würde, und ihr Versprechen, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass deine Eltern euch das antun, was sie davon abgehalten hat. Justus Tante ist selbst für einen resoluten Mann wie deinen Vater ein Grund zur Furcht.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Also verdanke ich es Tante Mathilda, dass wir nicht weg gezogen sind?“

„Ja, ich denke schon“, stimmte Bill ihm zu. „Ihr drei habt euch immer sehr nahe gestanden. Euch auseinander zu reißen hätte zu nichts gutem geführt. Und ich denke, Mathilda wollte es vor allen Dingen Justus ersparen, den Verlust eurer Freundschaft verarbeiten zu müssen, wenn er noch nicht einmal mit dem Tod seiner Eltern klar kam.“ Er hob die Hand, als Peter ihm widersprechen wollte. „Ich will euch nicht unterstellen, dass ihr den Kontakt zueinander verloren hättet. Aber es hätte eure Freundschaft verändert, selbst wenn deine Eltern mit dir nur nach Hollywood oder auf die andere Seite von LA gezogen wären.“

Peter seufzte. „Ja, vermutlich.“ Und er beschloss in diesem Moment, sich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei Tante Mathilda zu bedanken. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er darauf reagiert hätte, wenn seine Eltern tatsächlich fort gezogen wären.


	7. Kontaktaufnahme

Peter beobachtete mit einem breiten Grinsen Justus und Jelena, die nach langer Zeit Mal wieder in eines ihrer Wortgefechte vertieft waren. Es war anders als früher, diese prickelnde Spannung zwischen ihnen war verschwunden. Aber es schien ihnen nicht den Spaß an ihrem kleinen Streit zu nehmen.

Und Peter war nicht der einzige, der die beiden amüsiert beobachtete. Clara saß neben Justus und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, Kelly saß auf einem Sitzkissen neben dem Couchtisch und kämpfte sichtbar gegen ihr Lachen und auf dem zweiten Sofa neben Peter saß Derek, der als einziger besorgt schien.

Das Ende des Jahres rückte immer näher und Justus und Peter hatten entschlossen, ihre engsten Freunde zu einem gemütlichen Nachmittag in ihrer Wohnung einzuladen, bevor sie am Abend mit einigen weiteren Freunden von der Uni eine kleine Party zur Feier der anstehenden Weihnachtsferien veranstalten würden. Eigentlich hatten sie geplant, zusammen die Party vorzubereiten, weit gekommen waren sie damit aber noch nicht. Hauptsächlich weil sie alle so fasziniert von dem fortwährenden Streit zwischen Justus und Jelena waren.

„Ich dachte, Jelena wäre eure Freundin!“, murmelte Derek leise zu Peter, ohne die beiden Streithähne zu unterbrechen.

„Ist sie“, erwiderte Peter leise. „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Jelena ist einfach die einzige, die sich von Justus nicht einfach in Grund und Boden diskutieren lässt.“

„Sie sehen aus, als würden sie sich jederzeit an den Hals springen“, stellte Derek vorsichtig fest.

Peter lachte leise. „Das ist nicht Justus' Art und zum Glück hat Jelena dazu nicht die Möglichkeit“, antwortete er. „Sonst hätten Bob und ich uns früher vielleicht tatsächlich Sorgen um die beiden machen müssen!“

„Das ging schon immer so zwischen den Beiden?“, fragte Derek skeptisch.

„Seit wir Jelena kennen gelernt haben!“, bestätigte Peter.

„Hey, lästert ihr über uns?“, wandte Jelena sich unvermittelt an die beiden Männer.

Peter grinste. „Ist in dem Begriff 'lästern' nicht mit inbegriffen, dass man dabei nicht im selben Raum wie diejenigen sitzt, über die man lästert?“

„Als ob Bob und dich das jemals gestört hätte“, erwiderte Jelena schnaubend, aber lachend.

„Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt?“, fragte Derek an Jelena gewandt.

„Mein Vater stellte den kleinen Saal bei uns im Haus manchmal Musikern für Aufführungen zur Verfügung. Und zu einer solcher Veranstaltungen hatte Bob durch Zufall eine Einladung bekommen. Da war ein Violinist, der in diesen Tagen auch bei uns gewohnt hat, und seine Musik war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hypnotisch“, berichtete Jelena.

„Sie war so hypnotisch, dass Bob furchtbar gereizt auf uns reagiert hat, als wir nachgefragt haben, warum er nicht zu uns in die Zentrale gekommen ist, obwohl es doch verabredet gewesen war. Und er hatte seiner Mutter gesagt, er würde Abends zum Schrottplatz fahren, aber er war nie bei uns angekommen. Natürlich haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht, aber Bob hat nur Streit gesucht. Also sind wir ihm am dritten Abend gefolgt und haben selbst erfahren, welche Wirkung die Musik hatte“, setzte Justus fort.

„Bob war erst wirklich wütend, weil wir ihn beschattet hatten. Aber er musste selbst zugeben, dass mit der Musik oder auch mit dem Violinisten etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Also hat er uns am nächsten Tag geholfen ins Haus zu kommen“, fuhr Peter fort. „Aber natürlich hat Jelena uns in ihrem Haus überrascht. Du hast uns am Anfang alles andere als ernst genommen!“

Jelena grinste. „Ich bekenne mich schuldig. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich vor allem Justus vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt habe. Ich habe von seinem doch sehr schwerfälligen Äußeren auf seine mentalen Fähigkeiten geschlossen und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich damit wirklich blamiert habe! - Aber ihr habt ja bewiesen, dass ihr doch einiges auf dem Kasten hattet.“

Sie sah zu Derek. „Zum Schluss stellte sich heraus, dass der Typ, der sich bei uns zu Hause eingenistet hatte, auf der Suche nach einer Stradivari war, die sich einmal im Besitz meines Vaters befunden hatte. Mein Vater hatte sie aber an einen Freund gegeben, der selbst keine Geige spielen kann. Der Typ hatte alle Freunde meines Vaters eingeladen und immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, wie schlecht doch seine Violine sei. Er wollte erreichen, dass besagter Freund meines Vaters unter seiner Hypnose ihm die Stradivari aushändigt. Aber ausgerechnet die Einladung dieses Freundes hatte Bob bekommen, also konnte sein Plan gar nicht aufgehen. Er ist wirklich wütend geworden, als er das raus gefunden hat.“

„Diese so genannte Hypnose waren übrigens Drogen, die er über die Klimaanlage in dem Saal verteilt hatte“, mischte Justus sich ein. „Die Musik, die er dazu gespielt hat, war grauenvoll, aber durch die Drogen hat das niemand mit bekommen. Er hat uns schließlich alle eingesperrt, also Jelenas Vater, Jelena und uns drei. Jelenas Vater hat ihm dann erzählt, wem er die Geige gegeben hatte. Das Problem war nur, dass Jelenas Mutter kurz vor ihrem Tod die Geige zurück gefordert und sie versteckt hatte. Also kam der Typ zurück. Aber Jelena und ich haben die Geige vor ihm gefunden und Jelena war geflüchtet, hat die Stradivari mit ihrer eigenen Geige vertauscht und er war mit der falschen Geige abgehauen. - Wir hatten leider keine Gelegenheit dabei zu sein, als die Polizei ihm gesagt hat, er hätte ein vollkommen wertlose Geige gestohlen.“

„Hey, meine Geige ist nicht vollkommen wertlos!“, protestierte Jelena. „Sie ist ein gutes Instrument. Aber ich gebe zu, dass sie bei weitem nicht an eine Stradivari ran kommt – weder klanglich noch im materiellen Wert. - Bob hat danach den Kontakt zu mir gehalten und ich habe den dreien bei einigen Ermittlungen helfen können. Am Anfang dachte ich ja, Bob wollte etwas von mir“, endete Jelena. „Bis ich erkannt habe, dass er nur Augen für Peter hat.“

Kelly sah sie neugierig an. „Wann ist dir das aufgefallen?“, wollte sie wissen.

Jelena runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Vermutet habe ich es eine Weile. Aber so richtig bewiesen hat es mir erst Bobs Reaktion, als Skinny Norris Peter mit Sphinx nach Makatao geschickt hat. Einen Moment habe ich gefürchtet, Bob wirft Skinny ins Hafenbecken – nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hätte.“

„Oh ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Als Peter entführt wurde, war Bob auch unglaublich neben der Spur!“, stimmte Kelly ihr zu.

„Du wurdest entführt?“, fragte Clara überrascht.

Peter grinste verlegen. „Justus auch!“, stellte er verteidigend fest. „Wir sind nun einmal irgendwie von einem Abenteuer ins nächste gestolpert!“

„Wie lange warst du entführt?“, wollte Clara besorgt wissen.

„Ich war vier Tage in einer finsteren Jagdhütte gefangen, bevor ich Brady überrumpeln konnte, als er mir Essen gebracht hat. Danach bin ich die halb Nacht durch den Wald geirrt und habe mich mit Bradys Hund angefreundet“, berichtete Peter. „Wir hatten ihn des Betrugs überführt und er ist in Untersuchungshaft gelandet. Aber das Gericht hat ihn wegen Mangel an Beweisen frei gesprochen. Und dann war er der Meinung, er müsste sich dafür an uns rächen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, hat er ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht!“

„Das hat mir einen wirklich Schrecken eingejagt!“, erinnerte Kelly sich. „Und Justus und Bob auch. Justus ist viel zu leicht aus der Haut gefahren und Bob war vollkommen neben der Spur. Als wir endlich Brady als Verdächtigen ausmachen konnte, wollte Bob ohne Plan und ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen los stürmen und Brady zur Rede stellen!“ Sie sah grinsend zu Jelena. „Das war der Moment, in dem ich Bobs Gefühle durchschaut habe!“

Peter sah sie überrascht an. „Du wusstest, dass Bob in mich verliebt war?“

Kelly lächelte leicht. „Ja. Aber wirklich Sorgen gemacht habe ich mir deswegen nicht. Ich war mir deiner Gefühle sicher, zumindest die längste Zeit.“

„Du hast mir das bisher nie erzählt“, stellte Peter verwirrt fest.

Kelly schnaubte. „Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? - Am Anfang war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du mich wirklich wegen Bob verlassen hast und als ich mir dann sicher war …“ Sie hob die Schultern. „Da konnte ich weder auf dich noch auf Bob noch wütend sein. Ich war unglaublich verletzt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht wütend sein!“

Peter wandte den Blick ab und seufzte tief. Wieso nur endete jedes Gespräch über die Vergangenheit nur immer wieder an dem Punkt, an dem der Schmerz darüber, dass Bob nicht bei ihnen sein konnte, so überwältigend wurde?

„Ich mache neuen Tee“, entschied Peter, als ihm die leere Kanne in die Augen fiel. „Will jemand Kaffee?“

„Gern“, stimmte Jelena nickend zu, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Peter in die Küche flüchtete.

In der Küche lehnte Peter sich erschöpft gegen die Arbeitsfläche und schloss die Augen. Er sollte sich nicht immer von solch kleinen Erinnerungen aus der Bahn werfen lassen. Vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn Derek direkt neben ihm saß, mit dem er wirklich versuchte sich ein gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen.

„Hey.“

Peter zuckte zusammen, als Derek ihn unvermittelt von hinten umarmte. Er atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte er.

„Schon gut“, erwiderte Derek leise. „Das ist kein einfaches Thema, hm?“

Peter lehnte sich gegen Derek. „Ich wünsche mir nur so sehr, dass Kelly die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, wütend auf uns zu sein. - Es ist nicht, dass ich die Freundschaft zu Kelly missen möchte und ich weiß, diese Freundschaft würde unter anderen Umständen nicht existieren. Aber … ich empfinde einfach, dass Kelly das Recht dazu gehabt hätte.“

„Das hätte sie“, stimmte Derek ihm zu. „Aber du kannst nichts an dem ändern, was passiert ist. Und du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, wenn es dir schlecht geht!“

Peter drehte sich in den Armen seines Freundes um. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte all das endlich hinter mir lassen. - Es ist dir gegenüber so ungerecht!“

Derek lächelte sanft. „Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken darum“, bat er sanft. „Ich weiß, du denkst, es würde mich verletzten, wenn deine Vergangenheit dich so offensichtlich einholt! Aber das tut es nicht. Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir in solchen Moment beistehen kann, hörst du?“

„Ich möchte endlich aufhören, Bob zu lieben. Er wird niemals aufhören neben Justus mein bester Freund zu sein. Aber meine Gefühle für ihn stören nicht nur unsere Beziehung, sondern mein ganzes Leben. Und … ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, ich möchte dich von ganzem Herzen lieben können.“ Er legte die Hände in Dereks Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. „Das möchte ich so sehr“, murmelte Peter.

Derek lächelte leicht. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er leise.

Peter schloss seufzend die Augen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich diese Worte mit der selben Sicherheit zurückgeben zu können.

„Wo verbringst du Weihnachten?“, wollte Derek wissen.

„Wir sind alle bei den Andrews für Heilig Abend und den ersten Feiertag eingeladen. Also, Tante Mathilda, Onkel Titus, Justus, Clara und ich“, antwortete Peter verwirrt. „Wieso? Fliegst du nicht nach Hawaii zu deinen Eltern?“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht genug Geld für den Flug auftreiben können“, erklärte er.

„Du kannst mit zu uns kommen“, schlug Peter vor. „Bill und Mary werden sich freuen. Du hast sie ja erfolgreich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt!“

„Sehr gern“, erwiderte Derek grinsend.

Weihnachten und der Jahreswechsel kamen und gingen und Peter hatte diese Feiertage seit langem nicht mehr so genossen. Er verbrachte unglaublich viel Zeit mit Derek, auch wenn das in den ersten Wochen des neuen Jahres meistens so aussah, dass er mit seinen Büchern und Aufzeichnungen in Dereks Wohnung saß und lernte. Aber es war trotzdem gemeinsame Zeit und die Semesterprüfungen standen nun einmal an.

Trotzdem entwickelte sich die Beziehung zwischen ihnen nicht so, wie Peter es gern gehabt hätte. Bob verschwand niemals ganz aus seinen Gedanken. Peter selbst wurde davon deutlich mehr gestört als Derek, der so unglaublich geduldig und verständnisvoll war. Peter fühlte sich unwohl und auch schuldig, weil er Derek nicht die Aufmerksamkeit und Hingabe schenken konnte, die er verdient hätte. Aber ihm war klar, dass es gar nichts bringen würde, wenn er sich selbst zu sehr drängte, also übte er sich in Geduld, auch wenn es schwierig war.

Peter bestand auch die Prüfungen im dritten Semester mit ganz guten Noten und verbrachte die folgenden Ferien damit, sich auf Derek zu konzentrieren. Sie gingen fast jeden Abend aus und Peter verbrachte unter der Woche mehr Zeit in Dereks Wohnung, als in seiner eigenen. An den Wochenenden besuchten sie wie gewohnt Bill und Mary und nicht selten verbrachten sie den Samstagabend danach zusammen mit Clara und Justus in der Wohnung der ehemaligen Detektive.

Es war ein Freitagnachmittag kurz nach Beginn des Sommersemesters, als sie nach einer doppelten Joggingrunde in Peters Wohnung zurückkehrten und im Hausflur dem Postboten begegneten, der mit einem Paket unter dem Arm auf dem Weg hinaus war.

„Mr. Shaw“, stellte er überrascht fest. „Da haben Sie ja Glück. Fast hätte ich Ihr Paket wieder mit zurück genommen, dann hätten Sie es sich nächste Woche selbst abholen müssen!“

„Paket?“, fragte Peter überrascht. Er hatte nichts bestellt und erwartete auch sonst nichts.

Der Postbote hielt es ihm entgegen. „Ich brauche dann noch eine Unterschrift von Ihnen.“

Peter gab sein Autogramm und nahm das Paket entgegen, ohne es sich genauer anzusehen. Im Moment wollte er einfach nur unter die Dusche. Derek und er hatten die letzten paar hundert Meter ein kleines Wettrennen veranstaltet und ihm zitterten davon noch immer die Knie.

„Danke“, murmelte Peter. „Schönes Wochenende.“

Der Postbote nickte. „Ihnen auch.“

Peter drehte das Paket in seinen Händen, als er neben Derek im Aufzug stand. „Oh“, stellte er überrascht fest, als er die Adresse der Klinik erkannte und darüber als Absender Bobs Name stand.

Auch Derek sah auf den Absender. „Das ist von Bob?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich …“ Peter starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Namen seines Freundes. „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab er zu. „Dr. Thorne hat nichts davon gesagt, dass Bob mir etwas geschickt hätte.“ Er hatte erst gestern seinen letzten Termin gehabt. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wann er plant Bob meine Briefe zu geben.“

Derek nahm ihm das Paket ab, als sie den Aufzug verließen. „Du gehst erst Mal duschen, bevor du dich damit beschäftigst“, verlangte er. „Was immer darin ist, es wird dich wohl von allem anderen für eine Weile ablenken.“

Peter lächelte dankbar und nickte. „Du hast Recht.“ Er eilte unter die Dusche, während seine Gedanken um das Paket von Bob kreisten. Was konnte darin sein? Er hatte damit gerechnet, falls er tatsächlich irgendwann von Bob hören würde, dass es dann ein Brief sei. Eine Antwort auf seinen eigenen letzten Brief vielleicht.

Peter beeilte sich, obwohl er sich sonst gern Zeit unter der Dusche ließ. Er brauchte keine fünf Minuten um zu duschen und sich saubere Sachen anzuziehen. Dann eilte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Derek musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich. „Willst du, dass ich gehe?“, fragte er.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was? Nein! Warum sollte ich das wollen?“

Derek lächelte leicht und hob die Schultern, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Du kannst auch gut eine Dusche gebrauchen, weißt du?“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest. „Und dann kannst du dich zu mir setzen. Gut möglich, dass ich gleich eine Umarmung gebrauchen kann.“

„Ich beeil mich“, versprach Derek sanft.

Peter sah ihm einen Moment nach, als er aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwand. Dann setzte er sich auf eines der beiden Sofas und stellte das Paket auf seinen Beinen ab. Er zögerte lange, ehe er das braune Klebeband abriss und die Laschen langsam umklappte.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Stapelweise Briefe darin fand. Ganz oben lag einer, auf dem groß 'Für Peter' stand, mit einer großen Eins darunter. Die anderen Briefe waren nur durchnummeriert.

Peter nahm den obersten Brief und stellte das Paket neben sich, ehe er den Brief aus dem Umschlag zog und ihn vorsichtig entfaltete. Bevor er zu lesen begann, schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete er die Augen und starrte auf die saubere Handschrift von Bob.

_Lieber Peter,_

_ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht so genau, womit ich diesen Brief beginnen soll. Es ist ein paar Wochen her, dass Dr. Thorne begonnen hat mir deine Briefe zu geben und es war oft sehr schwierig für mich sie zu lesen._

_Dr. Thorne hat mir erzählt, dass Justus und du so gut wie er selbst darüber Bescheid wisst, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht. Aber da ich selbst nicht mehr weiß, was in mir und um mich herum vor sich geht, zweifle ich stark daran, was und wie viel ihr wirklich wisst. Es fällt mir schwer, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, dass in meinem Kopf herrscht._

_Ich möchte dir als aller erstes danken. Mein Vertrauen in dich ist vollkommen zerstört worden in den letzten Jahren und dennoch haben es deine Briefe geschafft ein wenig davon zurück zu gewinnen. Ich sitze hier in dieser Klinik jeden Tag im Garten und frage mich, was von dem, an das ich mich zu erinnern glaube, Wahrheit und Lüge ist._

_Es hat so unglaublich lange gedauert, bis ich überhaupt erkannt habe, dass die Dinge, an die ich in den letzten Jahren so unumstößlich geglaubt habe, vielleicht doch nicht die Wahrheit sind. Ich dachte, wenn ich in der Wohnung entdeckt werde, komme ich ins Gefängnis und was ich dachte, dass mich dort erwartet, verfolgt mich noch immer in meinen Alpträumen, neben vielen anderen Dingen._

_Ich dachte von jedem Fremden, der mir begegnet ist, seit man mich aus der Wohnung geholt hat, er wäre derjenige, der mich jetzt mitnimmt und ins Gefängnis bringt. Und diese Angst hat mich so lange so hart in ihrem Griff gehalten. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit du mich gefunden – befreit hast. Aber was spielt das auch für eine Rolle? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie viel Zeit davor vergangen ist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben._

_Deine Briefe helfen mir, auseinander zu halten, was Lüge und was Wahrheit ist – zumindest ein wenig. Du schreibst nur über die Zeit nach – meiner Entführung, wenig über die Ereignisse davor. Aber von deiner Sorge und eurer Suche – eurer unermüdlichen Suche zu lesen, gibt mir mehr Zuversicht und Hoffnung, als ich selbst erfassen kann._

_Du hast nicht aufgehört an mich zu denken und an mich zu glauben und irgendwie gibt mir das die Kraft, nach Vorn zu sehen. Ich dachte, ihr würdet mich hassen. Ich dachte, ihr würdet mich jagen und ins Gefängnis bringen wollen. Ich dachte, Er sei der einzige, der mir noch geblieben ist. - Ich kann seinen Namen nicht einmal denken, ohne dass mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen und ich automatisch wieder anfange mich zu fragen, ob nicht doch irgendetwas von dem wahr ist, was Er erzählt hat. Ich kann einfach keinen Unterschied ausmachen. Ich muss mich auf andere verlassen und ich weiß nicht, wem ich mehr Glauben schenken sollte. Mein Herz sagt mir, ich sollte Ihm glauben. Aber mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ich Ihm nicht glauben kann und dass ich auf Dr. Thorne und deine Briefe vertrauen muss._

_Ich habe jeden einzelnen deiner Briefe gelesen, mehr als ein Mal. Und ich habe auf viele davon geantwortet. Ich habe Wochen dafür gebraucht. Und auch an diesem Brief sitze ich jetzt schon den zweiten Tag und es liegen bestimmt ein Dutzend angefangener Versuche in meinem Papierkorb. Das Chaos in meinem Kopf wirkt sich auch auf meine Fähigkeit aus, meine Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen._

_Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob das alles hier wahr ist, habe ich begonnen dich und Justus und meine Eltern zu vermissen. Auf meinem Tisch liegen auch Briefe von Justus und meinen Eltern, aber ich habe sie noch nicht angesehen._

_Ich kann nicht sagen, was genau mich dazu bewogen hat, mich zuerst deinen Briefen zu widmen. Vielleicht ist es die schiere Masse und die Tatsache, dass man allein daran erkennt, dass du in all der Zeit nicht aufgehört hast zu schreiben, dass du niemals aufgehört hast daran zu glauben, dass ich irgendwann deine Briefe würde lesen können. Aber allein mich mit deinen Briefen zu beschäftigen, ist anstrengend. Also werden die Briefe von Justus und meine Eltern noch eine Weile warten müssen, aber ich werde auch sie irgendwann lesen und beantworten._

_Aber ich vermisse nicht nur euch, sondern auch Ihn. Wahrscheinlich schüttelst du jetzt verständnislos den Kopf, aber ich kann nichts daran ändern. Er war der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens – ist es häufig noch immer. Ich habe Ihn geliebt und ich dachte, er würde mich auch lieben. Mittlerweile beginne ich zu erkennen, dass ich mich damit geirrt habe, aber das macht es nicht einfacher._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie es weiter gehen wird. Ich lebe von einem Tag zum nächsten und hoffe jeden Morgen und Abend, dass ich nicht einfach nur vollkommen den Verstand und den Bezug zur Realität verloren habe. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir einen aktiven Briefwechsel aufbauen könnten. Ich habe die Briefe, die du mir geschrieben hast beantwortet. Ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest diese Antworten verdienen, allein dafür, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast._

_Bitte grüße Justus und meine Eltern von mir und alle anderen, die sich über Grüße von mir freuen würden._

_Bob_

Peter starrte lange auf den Namen seines Freundes, ehe er den Brief erneut las. Er hatte das Gefühl nur die Hälfte von dem zu erfassen, was da stand. Er war aufgewühlt und verwirrt, aber auch erleichtert und aufgeregt.

Schließlich legte Peter den ersten Brief auf dem Tisch ab und widmete sich den anderen. Als er den Brief mit der Nummer 2 darauf öffnete, stellte er fest, dass Bob eine Kopie von Peters Brief zu seiner Antwort gelegt hatte. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass dieser erste Brief von Peter an Bobs achtzehntem Geburtstag entstanden war, der fast zehn Jahre zurück lag, war das gar keine schlechte Idee gewesen. Peter hatte wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, was er damals geschrieben hatte.

Er versank vollkommen in den Briefen, denen die er selbst geschrieben hatte und den Antworten darauf. Peter bemerkte nicht einmal, als Derek aus der Dusche zurück kam und ihn fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war, oder dass er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf den Balkon setzte, als Peter nicht reagierte.

Justus war erschöpft, als er an diesem Freitagabend spät nach Hause kam. Er hatte eine anstrengende Arbeitswoche gehabt und freute sich auf ein ruhiges Wochenende. Als er die Wohnung betrat, begann er jedoch augenblicklich daran zu zweifeln, ob das Wochenende ruhig werden würde. Peter saß auf dem Sofa, umgeben von einem Haufen Briefen, in dem er unmöglich noch den Überblick haben konnte.

„Peter?“, fragte er vorsichtig, aber sein Freund reagiert gar nicht.

„N'abend Justus“, begrüßte Derek ihn stattdessen von der Balkontür aus. „Peter ist im Moment nicht ansprechbar. Er ist schon seit fünf Stunden in diese Briefe vertieft.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Und was sind das für Briefe?“

Derek seufzte. „Auf dem Paket stand Bob als Absender.“

Justus starrte erst Derek, dann Peter überrascht an. Er trat zu Peter, aber er erkannte auf einen Blick, dass alle Briefe mit 'Lieber Peter' begannen. So sehr es ihn reizte sich einen der Briefe zu nehmen und ihn zu lesen, einfach nur weil sie von Bob geschrieben waren, hielt er sich zurück. Diese Briefe waren nicht für ihn.

„Sind … auch Briefe für mich angekommen?“, fragte er.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur das Paket für Peter gekommen“, stellte er fest.

Justus seufzte und konnte sich nicht ganz gegen die Enttäuschung wehren. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Briefe von Bob bedeuteten einen riesigen Fortschritt. Es war ein Kontakt zu ihrem Freund, es bedeutete, dass er bereit war, sich ihnen wieder zu öffnen. Er sollte sich darüber freuen, statt eifersüchtig auf Peter zu sein.

Justus schob einige der Briefe vorsichtig zu Seite und setzte sich neben Peter, ehe vor vorsichtig nach seiner Schulter griff. „Hey, Peter!“

Dieses Mal bekam er eine Reaktion. Peter zuckte zusammen und starrte dann zu Justus, als hätte er ihn aus tiefen Gedanken gerissen. „Hey“, murmelte er überrascht. „Was machst du denn schon hier?“

„Es ist kurz nach acht!“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd.

Peter blinzelte überrascht. „Bob hat geschrieben“, stellte er das Offensichtliche fest.

Justus schmunzelte. „Das sehe ich.“

„Ich soll dich und Bill und Mary grüßen“, murmelte Peter. „Und er hat auf fast jeden meiner Briefe geantwortet“, fuhr er fort und sah sich um. „Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es so viele waren.“

„Du hast fast jede Woche einen geschrieben, natürlich sind es viele Briefe“, erwiderte Justus.

„Bob hat deine Briefe noch nicht gelesen, aber er schreibt, sobald er sie gelesen hat, wird er sie auch beantworten“, erzählte Peter. „Er schreibt, es fällt ihm schwer Wahrheit und Lüge auseinander zu halten und …“

„Wie geht es Bob?“, unterbrach Justus ihn, ehe Peter in einem Redeschwall versinken konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Da er unsere Briefe hat und sogar darauf antwortet, muss es ihm wohl besser gehen. Aber ich kann in jedem Brief lesen, wie verwirrt er ist. Er … hat sich noch lange nicht von Skinny gelöst. Und ich glaube, er fürchtet sich davor, ihn ganz los zu lassen.“ Peter schloss die Augen. „Das … Dieser Gedanke tut schrecklich weh.“

„Bob braucht Zeit!“, erinnerte Justus ihn. „Aber er ist auf einem guten Weg. Und jetzt kannst zumindest du ihm ein wenig dabei helfen. Eine Brieffreundschaft ist nach zehn Jahren Funkstille und allem, was passiert ist, ein guter Anfang!“

Peter lächelte schwach. „Ja. Jetzt können wir anfangen ihn daran zu erinnern, was wir wirklich alles miteinander erlebt haben.“

Justus sah kurz zu Derek, der sich wieder auf den Balkon zurückgezogen hatte. Peter folgte dem Blick und starrte zu seinem Freund. „Du solltest mit Derek reden!“, sagte Justus leise.

Peter seufzte tief.

„Pete! Denkst du wirklich, dass du nur lange genug warten musst, um Bob hinter dir zu lassen und dich in Derek zu verlieben?“, fragte Justus sanft.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber … bis vor ein paar Stunden dachte ich noch … Derek sei trotz meiner Gefühle für Bob mehr als ein Freund für mich.“

„Und das hat sich mit den Briefen geändert?“, wollte Justus wissen, obwohl er wusste, dass die Briefe Peter nur die Augen geöffnet hatten. Derek und er hatten schon vor Wochen darüber gesprochen, dass Peter einer Illusion hinterher jagt. Aber Derek hatte Peter die Zeit geben wollen, es selbst zu erkennen.

„Da ist kein Platz in meinem Herzen für jemanden anderen neben Bob“, murmelte Peter unbehaglich. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Er wird mich hassen.“

Justus schnaubte. „Ich denke, Derek kennt dich besser, als du glaubst! - Rede mit ihm!“

Peter seufzte, dann stand er auf und lief auf den Balkon. Justus beobachtete ihn und Derek aufmerksam. Derek saß auf einem der Stühle und starrte in den Himmel und Peter blieb neben ihm stehen, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen.

„Es tut mir Leid“, begann Peter leise. Er hatte die Balkontür hinter sich nicht geschlossen, so dass Justus ihn hören konnte.

Derek sah ihn einige Moment schweigend an. Dann lächelte er traurig. „Da ist nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst, Peter!“

Peter wandte den Blick ab. „I-ich liebe Bob noch immer viel zu sehr. Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Ich …“ Er unterbrach sich selbst, als Derek aufstand.

Derek blieb vor Peter stehen und legte ihm eine Hand gegen die Wange. „Ich weiß das!“, stellte er leise und dennoch traurig fest. „Ich habe das schon vor einiger Zeit eingesehen, aber ich wollte dir die Zeit geben, es selbst zu erkennen. - Aber du hast ja nicht einmal bemerkt, als ich aufgehört habe zu versuchen, unsere Beziehung wirklich zu vertiefen!“

„Was?“ Peter klang überrascht und ungläubig.

„Wann haben wir uns das letzte Mal geküsst, Peter?“

Einen Moment schwieg er, dann hob er die Schultern und wandte das Gesicht ab. Justus war überrascht, dass Peter es tatsächlich erst jetzt zu bemerken schien, dass Derek und er seit Wochen schon nur noch eine freundschaftliche Beziehung führten. Er selbst hatte es sofort bemerkt und Derek zur Rede gestellt.

„Ich bin traurig, aber ich weiß trotzdem, wann ich verloren habe“, sagte Derek leise. „Wenn du jemals jemanden triffst, der dich deine Liebe für Bob vergessen lassen wird, dann wird das von einem Moment auf den nächsten geschehen und nicht mit der Zeit und über viele Monate hinweg. Es wird ein großer Knall sein und du wirst nicht wissen, wie dir geschieht. - Ich wäre gern dieser Mann gewesen, aber offensichtlich kann ich das nicht sein!“

Peter seufzte. „Ich dachte wirklich es würde funktionieren“, erwiderte er leise. „Ich dachte…“ Aber ihm brach die Stimme.

Derek nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es ist okay“, murmelte er. „Es ist wirklich okay! Wir sind in den letzten Wochen ganz gut als Freunde klar gekommen, denkst du nicht auch? Ich denke, wir sollten damit fort fahren. Was hältst du davon?“

Peter zögerte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete. „Das liegt wohl mehr an dir und daran, ob du damit klar kommst, mich noch zu sehen, als an mir.“ Er schnaubte. „Jetzt bist du die zweite Person, der ich wegen Bob das Herz breche.“

Derek schmunzelte. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, Kelly ist gut darüber hinweg gekommen. Und auch ich werde darüber hinweg kommen, mit ein bisschen Zeit. - Ich möchte die Freundschaft zu dir wirklich aufrecht erhalten und ich hatte schon ein paar Wochen Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass zwischen uns nicht mehr als Freundschaft sein wird.“ Er strich beruhigend über Peters Rücken. „Und ich hoffe, ich bin zu eurer Party in zwei Wochen bei Bobs Eltern trotzdem eingeladen!“

„Bobs Geburtstag!“ Peter löste sich aus Dereks Umarmung und drehte sich zu Justus um. „Wenn Bob unsere Briefe bekommen hat, dann können wir ihm dieses Jahr auch Geschenke schicken!“

Justus beobachtete, wie die Überraschung auf Dereks Gesicht sich in ein leicht ungläubiges Grinsen verwandelte. „Vermutlich“, stimmte Justus Peter zu, der ihn mit glitzernden Augen ansah.

„Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee!“, stellte Peter aufgeregt fest.

Justus lächelte. „Ich denke, Bill und Mary würden sich freuen, wenn du ihnen erst einmal Bescheid sagst, dass Bob sich gemeldet hat!“

„Richtig!“, stimmte Peter ihm zu und war schon im nächsten Moment mit dem Telefon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden.

„So viel zu einem ruhigen Wochenende“, stellte Justus mit einem Seufzen fest. Aber er würde Peter mit großer Freude dabei helfen, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Bob zu finden. Sie würden dieses Jahr zum dritten Mal Bobs Geburtstag im Haus der Andrews feiern, in zwei Wochen. Seit Peter Bob gefunden hatte, war es zu einer Tradition geworden, immer in der Hoffnung, dass das Geburtstagskind selbst sich irgendwann – in ein paar Jahren – zu ihnen gesellen konnte. Justus sah zu Derek. „Natürlich steht die Einladung noch. Du bist in den letzten Monaten zu einem Freund der Familie geworden!“

Derek lächelte dankbar.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Peter wird irgendwann jemanden finden, der ihn Bob vergessen lässt?“, wollte Justus nachdenklich wissen.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wünsche es mir für Peter, weil ich nicht glaube, dass er glücklich werden kann, wenn er es nicht schafft, Bob hinter sich zu lassen“, antwortete er leise. „Ich denke, Peter ist jemand, der zum glücklich sein ein funktionierende Beziehung braucht. Aber ich fürchte, es wird niemals jemanden geben, der Bob aus seinem Herzen verdrängen kann!“

Justus seufzte. Er war der selben Meinung, dabei wünschte er Peter so sehr, dass er wieder glücklich werden konnte.


	8. Bobs Geburtstag

Bob zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, nachdem er seinen Wecker ausgestellt hatte. Für einen Moment umgaben ihn Dunkelheit und Wärme und in seinem Kopf herrschte eine angenehme Leere. Keine Gedanken, keine Fragen, keine Zweifel. Aber egal wie sehr Bob sich an dieses Gefühl klammert, er konnte es nie länger als ein paar wenige Minuten gleich nach dem Aufwachen halten.

Ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür ließ ihn heftig zusammen fahren. Er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er nicht in dem kleinen Zimmer wohnte, in dem ihn nur die beiden Krankenschwestern und sein Arzt besucht hatten und meistens auch nur dann, wenn er sie erwartet hatte.

„Bob?“, erklang die Stimme von Helene. Sie war eine der Frauen, die Teil der Wohngruppe waren, in die er vor etwas über einer Woche gezogen war. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob es wirklich der richtige Schritt gewesen war. „Kommst du? Es gibt gleich Frühstück!“

Bob seufzte und schob die Decke bei Seite. Ein weiterer Tag, dem er sich stellen musste und er hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, woher er die Kraft dafür nehmen sollte.

„Bin gleich da“, antwortete er laut genug, um durch die Tür gehört zu werden, und schob sich aus dem Bett. Er begnügte sich mit einer kurzen Katzenwäsche, ehe er sich nach einem tiefen Seufzen dem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit den anderen der Wohngruppe stellte.

Als er die Tür öffnete, stand Helene mit einem breiten Lächeln vor ihm. „Du hast uns gar nicht erzählt, dass du heute Geburtstag hast!“, stellte sie fröhlich fest.

„Was?“, fragte Bob verwirrt. Er hatte davon nichts gesagt, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, weil er es selbst nicht wirklich gewusst hatte.

Helene wies auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums, auf dem in den letzten Tagen ein großer Blumenstrauß gestanden hatte. Jetzt lagen dort drei in buntes Papier gehüllte Päckchen, zwei Briefe und ein Kirschkuchen. „Wir haben ein wenig gehofft, du würdest uns etwas von deinem Kuchen abgeben!“

Bob starrte nur sprachlos auf die Geschenke. Es war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er von dem Kuchen nicht sogar noch mehr überrascht war.

Kirschkuchen von Tante Mathilda, das rüttelte an Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die ein warmes, wohliges, gutes Gefühl in ihm auslösten. Kirschkuchen von Tante Mathilda war mit Freundschaft und Lachen und Geborgenheit verbunden.

Bobs Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Rest der Gruppe zu 'Happy Birthday to you' anstimmte. Er drehte sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu ihnen um. Er wohnte mit sechs anderen Patienten der Klinik zusammen, um zu lernen wieder soziale Kontakte aufzubauen und ein selbstständiges Leben zu führen. Über zwei Monate hinweg hatte er die anderen kennen gelernt – mehr oder weniger – bevor er tatsächlich in eines der Zimmer gezogen war.

Helene war die einzige, mit der er bisher wirklich gesprochen hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, mit Fremden zu sprechen, aber niemand hier stört sich daran, wenn er sich an Gesprächen nicht beteiligte. Es war im Moment noch schwer genug, überhaupt mit den anderen zusammen zu sitzen und ihre Anwesenheit zu ertragen.

Er hatte Angst vor ihnen, aber Dr. Thorne sagte, er konnte das nur überwinden, wenn er sich dieser Angst stellte. Und so wenig er auch wusste, was er glauben konnte und was nicht, er wollte nicht für immer in dieser Klinik eingesperrt sein. So weit war er irgendwann in den letzten Monaten mit seinen Gedanken immerhin gekommen, auch wenn ihm selbst diese Erkenntnis schwer gefallen war.

„Danke“, murmelte er gerührt.

Helene lachte. „Eigentlich haben wir es nur auf deinen Kuchen abgesehen, denn ohne den wüssten wir ja gar nicht, dass heute dein großer Tag ist!“

„Ich wusste es nicht mehr“, gab Bob zu.

„Der Tisch ist schon gedeckt!“, stellte Helene fest. „Willst du erst deine Geschenke auspacken oder wollen wir erst frühstücken?“

„Ihr könntet schon einmal ohne mich essen“, stellte Bob zögernd fest.

„Wir sind hier eine Gemeinschaft, Bob“, unterbrach James ihn so leise, dass seine Stimme kaum zu hören war. Er sprach immer so leise, manchmal sogar vollkommen unverständlich. „Wir essen alle zusammen!“

Bob lächelte schwach. „Okay.“

Er nahm den Kuchen und stellte ihn auf den Esstisch, während die anderen sich schon einmal setzten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, den Kuchen anzuschneiden. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal seinen Geburtstag gefeiert? Selbst auf diese Frage hatte er keine Antwort mehr, weil er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte.

Er hatte mit Skinny nie seinen Geburtstag gefeiert.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sich mit der Anwesenheit von sechs anderen Personen auseinandersetzen zu müssen war schwer genug ohne dabei auch noch über Skinny nachdenken zu müssen.

„Lasst es euch schmecken“, murmelte Bob, als er jedem ein Stück aufgetan hatte. Er selbst schloss genießend die Augen, als er sich ein Stück des Kuchens in den Mund schob. Er schmeckte so gut, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Der ist gut!“, stellte Ann lobend fest.

Bob nickte lächelnd, schwieg aber. Er lauschte dem Gespräch der anderen, wie er es in den letzten Tagen beim Essen immer getan hatte, nur dass er sich an diesem Morgen nicht von ihrer Anwesenheit überfordert fühlte.

Seine Gedanken hingen bei den Geschenken. Er war wirklich neugierig darauf. Und er genoss dieses Gefühl, vor allen Dingen, weil er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal so neugierig gewesen war. Sein Leben war von Angst beherrscht gewesen, selbst wenn er es nicht so empfunden hatte, die meiste Zeit über.

Bob wartete, bis die anderen sich dem Rest des Frühstücks widmeten, ehe er aufstand und sich auf den Sessel neben dem kleinen Tisch mit seinen Geschenken setzte. Ihm reichte das Stück Kuchen und die Neugier trieb ihn zu seinen Geschenken. Er nahm sich zuerst die beiden Briefe. Auf dem einen erkannte er Peters Handschrift, in der sein Name darauf geschrieben war. Bei dem anderen erkannte er die Handschrift nicht, aber als er den Brief umdrehte, stand auf der Rückseite 'Von Ignace'.

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Ignace? Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Bob diesen Namen mit Victor Hugenay und dem Bild in seinem Zimmer in Verbindung bringen konnte. Dieses Bild, an dem er sich geradezu verzweifelt fest klammerte an manchen Tagen. Er legte Peters Brief bei Seite und öffnete den von Hugenay.

_Lieber Bob,_

_ich beobachte mit großer Erleichterung und Freude, dass du dich auf einem Weg der Besserung befindest. Ich habe euch – und dich ganz besonders – in den letzten zwei Jahren wieder mit großen Interesse beobachtet. Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass du wieder Kontakt zu deinen Freunden aufgenommen hast. Eure Freundschaft war neben eurem wachen Geist und eurer Hartnäckigkeit immer das, was ich am meisten an euch bewundert habe._

_Hast du dich in der Zwischenzeit an unsere Begegnungen erinnert? Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an unsere erste Begegnung auf diesem Friedhof, als ihr mehr durch Glück als Verstand Silvers Bilder vor mir gefunden habt. Ich war vom ersten Moment an erstaunt, dass ihr seine Rätsel hattet lösen können und wie furchtlos ihr euch mir entgegen gestellt habt._

_Ihr habt mich wirklich beeindruckt._

_Von diesem Moment an habe ich euch beobachtet und mich sehr für euren Werdegang interessiert. Ihr ward die aufgewecktesten jungen Männer, die mir je begegnet sind und gern hätte ich euch auf meine Seite gezogen – am meisten galt mein Interesse dabei natürlich Justus. Ich habe mich gern mit Justus gemessen._

_Und ich bereue sehr, dass ich dieses Interesse an euch von mir geschoben habe, nachdem ihr mich einmal ins Gefängnis gebracht hattet. Das war kein sehr erfreuliches Erlebnis, das ich wirklich nicht zu wiederholen gedenke. Und ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht genau wusste, wie ich damit umgehen sollte, dass ihr nun mein Geheimnis kanntet. Also habe ich entschieden, mich zur Ruhe zu setzen und habe euch aus den Augen verloren._

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte euch weiterhin beobachtet, hauptsächlich weil ich dann bei der Suche nach dir hätte helfen können. Vielleicht hätte ich helfen können, dich früher zu finden. Ich bin kein Mann, der für gewöhnlich den Möglichkeiten verpasster Chancen hinterher trauert, aber in diesem Fall tue ich es dennoch. Es sind verlorene Jahre für dich, um die, wie ich denke, all deine Freunde trauern. Und auch, wenn wir vielleicht nicht das sind, was für gewöhnlich als 'Freunde' bezeichnet wird, zähle ich mich in diesem Fall trotzdem dazu._

_Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, womit du in Zukunft deinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen möchtest? - Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht zu früh ist, um dich mit diesen Gedanken zu konfrontieren. Dennoch denke ich, dass eine Aufgabe dir Stabilität geben könnte und ich habe eine Idee, mit der du dich durchaus schon jetzt beschäftigen könntest._

_Du bist ein sehr kreativer Mensch. Ich habe einig der Berichte gelesen, die du über eure Ermittlungen verfasst hast, sowie einige deiner Kurzgeschichten und ich war beeindruckt davon. Du weißt mit Worten umzugehen, besser als die meisten Menschen es tun. Das ist ein Talent, das du nicht verschwenden solltest! Ich denke sogar, dass du dieses Talent in deiner Situation sehr gut nutzen kannst. Ich weiß, dass du Schwierigkeiten damit hast, mit anderen Menschen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Abgesehen davon, dass ein riesiges Loch in deinem Lebenslauf klafft._

_Niemand interessiert sich für den Lebenslauf oder die vermeintliche Exzentrik eines Autoren, so lange seine Geschichte gut und seine Worte fesselnd sind. Letzteres ist dir schon gegeben und für das erste möchte ich dir einen Vorschlag machen – als Geburtstagsgeschenk gewissermaßen._

_Du kennst die Geschichte meines Vaters und ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass sie die Grundlage für einen gute Roman geben könnte, erst Recht nach unserem kleinen Wettlauf um das Gemälde, dass nun in deinem Zimmer hängt. Unter der Bedingung, dass du sämtliche Namen änderst, gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis diese Ereignisse für deinen ersten Roman zu verwenden. Und ich bin mir sicher, unter all euren kleinen Abenteuern findet sich noch die ein oder andere weitere Erinnerungen, die sich ebenfalls als Inspiration für einen Roman eignet, solltest du einmal eine Inspirationsquelle benötigen._

_Ich werde mich wieder bei dir melden und vielleicht statte ich dir bei Gelegenheit auch einen weiteren Besuch ab._

_Beste Grüße und natürlich alles Gute zum Geburtstag,_   
_Ignace_

Bob las die Zeilen des Meisterdiebs mit einem Lächeln.

Hugenays Besuch war ein Wendepunkt gewesen, auch wenn die Erinnerung daran sehr verschwommen war und sie hauptsächlich von seiner allgegenwärtigen Angst vor allen anderen gezeichnet war. Hugenay hatte ihm gesagt, Justus und Peter würden ihn furchtbar vermissen und wären ohne ihn einfach nicht vollständig. Und dann hatte Hugenay davon erzählt, wie sich ihre Begegnungen aus seiner Sicht abgespielt hatte.

Er hatte von dem Rätsel um die Papageien berichtet und wie beeindruckt er von den drei Jungen gewesen war, die sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatten; er hatte von dem schreienden Wecker berichtet und dem von ihm inszenierten Spuk im Haus einer alten Dame und von der Suche nach seinem vermeintlichen Erbe – und wie sehr hatte er sich darüber amüsiert, Justus dabei wirklich fast herein gelegt zu haben; und schließlich hatte er Bob an die Geschichte rund um Feuermond erinnert – dieses Gemälde, das er Bob in dieser Nacht geschenkt hatte und das seit dem in Bobs Zimmer hing.

Bob war verwirrt gewesen, aber die Angst vor Hugenay, die er sonst vor jedem anderen empfand, war schnell in den Hintergrund seiner Gedanken gerückt, während der Meisterdieb auf der Kante seines Bettes gesessen hatte. Und Bob hatte ihm geglaubt.

Vielleicht, weil sein Erscheinen Erinnerungen zu Tage gefördert hatten. Die Erinnerungen an die Fälle, in denen sie dem Meisterdieb begegnet waren, waren vor Bobs innerem Auge erschienen, kaum dass Hugenay in seinem Zimmer erschienen war. Und dann hatte Hugenay davon erzählt und es hatte einfach keine Widersprüche zu dem gegeben, woran Bob glaubte sich zu erinnern. Es war das erste Mal in so einer langen Zeit gewesen, dass Bob weder an seinen Erinnerungen noch an dem, was ihm erzählt wurde, Zweifel gehabt hatte.

Es war eine Zeit voller Zweifel und Angst, Fragen und Verwirrungen gewesen. Am Anfang hatte Bob versucht diesen Besuch zu vergessen. Seine Welt war so sehr in sich zusammengebrochen, seit er von Skinny fort geholt worden war. Damals war es ihm unmöglich gewesen, dem zu glauben, was der Arzt in der Klinik hier – Dr. Thorne – ihm sagte. Er konnte Skinny nicht derart verraten, in dem er den Fremden hier Gehör schenkte, und er hatte jeden Tag gehofft, zu Skinny zurückkehren zu können.

Aber Hugenay hatte etwas in ihm berührt. Nicht alles, was er für Hirngespinste und Wunschträume abgetan hatte, weil es Skinnys Erzählungen widersprochen hatte, war tatsächlich falsch. Hugenays Erzählungen über die Fälle, in denen Peter, Justus und Bob ihm begegnet waren, hatten jeden Zweifel an Bobs Erinnerungen daran getilgt.

Es war der Moment, in dem er begonnen hatte auch an dem zu zweifeln, was Skinny ihm erzählt hatte.

Dieser Besuch von Hugenay war für Bob der Wendepunkt gewesen, auch wenn die seltsamen Unstimmigkeiten, die der Meisterdieb aufgewühlt hatte, erst Wochen später wirklich so weit vorgedrungen waren, dass er ernsthaft begonnen hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Aber die Zweifel an Skinny und dem, woran er so fest geglaubt hatte, waren nur sehr langsam in ihm gewachsen und letztendlich hatten sie ihn vollkommen halt- und ratlos zurück gelassen.

Er war überzeugt gewesen, Skinny glauben zu können und er hatte es getan, vollkommen vorbehaltlos. Wenn er Skinny nicht trauen konnte, wem konnte er dann überhaupt noch trauen? Und warum widersprachen sich selbst seine eigene Erinnerungen? Wie sollte er wissen, was Wirklichkeit war, wenn er nicht einmal auf das vertrauen konnte, was sein eigener Kopf ihm sagte?

Mittlerweile konnte er Hugenay für seinen Besuch dankbar sein, obwohl er ihn am Anfang oft dafür verflucht hatte, ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben. Nach all den Briefen von Peter, die er in den letzten Wochen gelesen hatte, war er noch immer unsicher und verwirrt, aber er hatte irgendwie auf einen holprigen Lebensweg zurückgefunden – dank Hugenay, der den ersten Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte, und dank all der Briefe von Peter, auch wenn Bob oft die Zweifel heimsuchten, wie aufrichtig diese Zeilen tatsächlich waren. Das Misstrauen gegenüber den Freunden aus seinem alten Leben saß zu tief, um von den neu erweckten Zweifeln an Skinny einfach fort gewischt zu werden.

Bob las noch einmal die Zeilen, in denen Hugenay davon sprach, er dürfe die Geschichte rund um Hernandez und Jacard und wohl auch um Feuermond in einem Roman verarbeiten. Er hatte oft an diesen Fall denken müssen, nicht zu Letzt weil besagtes Gemälde ihn jeden Morgen daran erinnerte und damit auch daran, dass Justus und Peter vielleicht nicht die furchteinflößenden Gauner waren, die Skinny aus ihnen gemacht hatte – zumindest nicht nur.

Aber ein Buch daraus zu machen? Die Idee an sich machte Bob tatsächlich aufmerksam. Er hatte in seinem Zimmer ein Notizbuch zu liegen, in dem sich gerade in letzter Zeit einige Kurzgeschichten angesammelt hatten. Es vertrieb all die wirren Gedanken, die ihn jagten, wenn er sich auf diese Weise in einer anderen Welt verlor. Es erfüllte ihn mit Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit – etwas, dass er im Moment selten verspürte.

Aber damit sein Geld verdienen? Bob zweifelte stark daran, dass er wirklich so gut war oder dass er tatsächlich in der Lage war einen ganzen Roman zu verfassen. Aber woran zweifelte er im Momente eigentlich nicht? - Er würde Hugenays Vorschlag zumindest nicht einfach so in den Wind schießen. Der Meisterdieb hatte ihm schon einmal geholfen und wenn es jemanden gab, dem Bob im Moment in irgendeiner Weise ein wenig Vertrauen entgegen brachte, dann war es Hugenay – auch wenn ihn das selbst maßlos verwirrte. Ein Meisterdieb war nicht unbedingt die vertrauenerweckendste Person.

Bob seufzte tief, faltete den Brief zusammen und schob ihn zurück in das Kuvert. Er würde sich irgendwann später mit dem Vorschlag beschäftigen. Er hatte gelernt, dass es manchmal hilfreich war, Fragen und Zweifel eine Weile ruhen zu lassen. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fiel es manchmal einfacher, sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Außerdem gab es im Moment ja noch den Brief von Peter, auf den Bob in den letzten zwei Wochen wirklich ungeduldig gewartet hatte. Er hatte lange gebraucht, sich zu einer Antwort auf Peters Briefe durch zu ringen und schließlich hatte er sich nicht entscheiden können, wie er eine Antwort auf alle Briefe in nur einem einzigen Antwortschreiben verfassen sollte. Also hatte er sich in mühevollen Stunden hingesetzt und auf jeden Brief eine Antwort verfasst.

Es war ein ganzer Karton gewesen, den er schließlich Dr. Thorne übergeben hatte, um ihn an Peter weiter zu schicken. Und seit dem hatte er ungeduldig auf die Antwort gewartet, ohne genau zu wissen, woher diese Ungeduld eigentlich kam. Jeder Gedanke an Peter ließ noch immer unangenehm kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen und trotzdem freute er sich auf einen aktiven Briefwechsel mit seinem ehemaligen – und vielleicht wieder zukünftigen – Freund.

Bob riss ungeduldig und mit zitternden Fingern den Briefumschlag auf. Mit jedem Tag, den er länger auf Peters Antwort gewartet hatte, hatte er mehr gezweifelt. Wollte Peter vielleicht gar keinen aktiven Briefkontakt mit ihm? Waren diese Briefe, die an ihn gerichtet waren, vielleicht gar nicht dazu bestimmt gewesen, tatsächlich von ihm gelesen zu werden? Aber warum hätte Peter die Briefe ihm dann zukommen lassen sollen?

Er war unendlich erleichtert, dass jetzt endlich die Antwort gekommen war. Und mit einem Blick zu den Geschenken bekam er eine wage Idee, warum die Antwort so lange auf sich hatte warten lassen. Bob wandte den Blick von den Geschenken ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Brief in seinen Händen.

_Lieber Bob,_

_wie geht es dir? In all deinen Briefen – über die ich mich im Übrigen unglaublich gefreut habe – hast du keine direkte Antwort auf diese Frage gegeben. Natürlich kann ich die Antwort deinen Worten dennoch entnehmen, aber aus deinen Briefen zu interpretieren, wie es dir geht, oder die Antwort von dir selbst zu hören, sind zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge._

_Ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute zum Geburtstag und hoffe, dass deine Wünsche und Träume und Hoffnungen sich im kommenden Jahr (und auch in allen folgenden) erfüllen mögen. Die selben Wünsche übermitteln auch deine Eltern und Justus und alle anderen. Es ist mir wirklich sehr schwer gefallen, mit diesem Brief zwei Wochen zu warten, aber ich hätte mich mit Sicherheit nicht zurückhalten können, dir von unseren Vorbereitungen zu erzählen und das hätte die ganze Überraschung verdorben._

_Du schreibst du würdest Wahrheit und Lüge oft nicht auseinander halten können. Ich habe die Zeitungsartikel gelesen, die Er (nach deiner Bemerkung über seinen Namen, werde ich vermeiden ihn zu nennen) gefälscht hatte, um seine Geschichte zu untermauern. Und ich habe die veränderten Dokumente auf deinem Laptop gesehen, den Er gestohlen hatte. Mit Sicherheit ist niemand in der Lage nachzuvollziehen, wie wirr deine Gedanken tatsächlich sind und mit welchem Misstrauen du allem begegnen musst, was man dir sagt oder was du ließt._

_Ist dir aufgefallen, dass keine Bilder auf dem Laptop waren? Und auch deine Musik war davon gelöscht. Die fehlenden Bilder sind mir sofort aufgefallen, weil du dir einen Spaß daraus gemacht hast, Bilder von uns zu manipulieren – ich erinnere mich an eines, auf dem du Justus Kopf zu einem großen Ballon aufgeblasen hast und ein anderes, auf dem du mir pinke Haar verpasst hattest. - Wahrscheinlich hat Er gedacht, die Bilder würden deine Erinnerungen wecken oder zumindest Zweifel an seinen Geschichten aufkommen lassen._

_Ich glaube, nein, eigentlich hoffe ich, dass Bilder dir vielleicht besser helfen können, dich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die wir zusammen erlebt haben oder auch an die, die du ohne uns erlebt hast. Justus und ich haben in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass sich irgendwie Unmengen an Bildern angesammelt haben. Und irgendwann in den letzten Jahren hat deine Mutter sich einmal die Mühe gemacht, all die Bilder einzuscannen, die vor den digitalen Kameras entstanden sind. Dein Vater ist Reporter und macht seine Bilder meist selbst und mir ist erst in den letzten zwei Wochen klar geworden, dass sich das auch auf sein Privatleben übertragen hat. Es gibt eine Unmenge an Bildern, die dein Leben dokumentieren._

_Justus und ich haben eine Auswahl aus ihnen getroffen und dir ein kleines und von uns kommentiertes Album erstellt. Aber natürlich haben wir dir auch alle anderen Bilder, allerdings digital, zusammengesucht. Aber ich will ja nicht schon alles hier verraten, was du unter dem bunten Geschenkpapier finden wirst. - Ich hoffe nur, dass es dir wirklich hilft. Justus und ich haben das Schwelgen in Erinnerungen sehr genossen und wir hoffen beide, dass du das auch kannst._

_Wir haben das durchstöbern der Bilder sogar so sehr genossen, dass wir eine kleine Dia-Show für deine Geburtstagsparty zusammen gestellt haben (die du auch finden wirst). Ach ja, das weißt du ja gar nicht. Wir treffen uns dieses Jahr zum dritten Mal, um deinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Wir hoffen sehr, dass du dich uns irgendwann auf dieser Party anschließen kannst, wenn es dir gut genug geht. Dein Verschwinden hat bei uns allen ein großes Loch in unseren Leben hinterlassen. Nicht nur bei Justus und mir, obwohl es unsere Leben vollkommen auseinander gerissen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie deine Eltern gelernt haben, nach Vorn zu sehen._

_Aber auch Kelly und Jelena vermissen dich als ihren Freund. Und Morton vermisst die Beteiligung an unseren Abenteuern, während Cotta und Reynolds wohl sehr froh sind, dass wir unsere Nase endlich aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraus gehalten haben – obwohl das nicht lange an gedauert hat, nachdem Justus zur Staatsanwaltschaft gegangen ist und ich zur Polizei gegangen bin. Und es sind im Laufe der Jahre ein paar neue Freunde hinzugekommen, die sich der Party an deinem Geburtstag anschließen._

_Justus hat eine Freundin, habe ich dir das schon erzählt? Clara und Justus haben ihr Jurastudium zusammen begonnen, sich nach dem ersten Jahr aber aus den Augen verloren. (Justus hat sein Studium in Rekordzeit durchgezogen und ist seit dem eine Legende an der juristischen Fakultät.)_

_In der Zeit, als wir nicht wussten, was mit dir geschehen ist, waren Justus und ich nicht wirklich in der Lage, uns auf neue Bekanntschaften einzulassen. Aber sie haben sich einige Monate, nachdem ich dich gefunden habe, wieder getroffen und Clara hat die Chance genutzt und Justus nicht wieder vom Haken gelassen. - Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Clara und Justus haben vor ein paar Wochen ihr zweijähriges Jubiläum gefeiert. Sie ist eine wahnsinnig tolle Frau und hat sich weder davon abschrecken lassen, dass Justus und ich nun einmal von den Jahren deiner Entführung sehr geprägt sind, noch davon, dass Justus einige schlechte Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht hat – du erinnerst dich an Brittany?_

_Clara tut Justus unglaublich gut._

_Ah, dieser Brief fängt an auszuarten. Eigentlich sollte dein Fokus ja auf deinen Geschenken liegen. Aber es gibt so viel, was ich dir gern erzählen möchte, so viel was ich dich fragen möchte. - Ich werde das auf die nächsten Briefe verschieben. Ich bin gespannt, wie dir deine Geschenke gefallen. (Für den Kuchen werde ich übrigens schrecklich früh aufstehen müssen, weil Tante Mathilda mich zum mitbacken am Morgen verdonnert hat, damit er früh auch frisch für dich ist. Lass ihn dir schmecken! Wir werden für uns übrigens auch einen backen. Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen ist noch immer der beste!)_

_Viele liebe Grüße,_   
_Dein Peter_

Bob lächelte über den letzten Satz. Die Hälfte seines Kuchens war noch da und er würde später sicher noch ein zweites Stück genießen. Aber dann wanderte sein Blick zu den drei Geschenken. In einem davon musste das Fotoalbum sein, von dem Peter geschrieben hatte. Bob war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Erst jetzt, da Peter es erwähnte, fiel ihm auf, dass auf dem Laptop, den Skinny ihm damals gegeben hatte, wirklich keine Bilder gewesen war. Er hatte sich niemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, es niemals verdächtig gefunden. Zu der Zeit, als er vielleicht darüber nachgedacht hätte, ganz am Anfang, war er noch froh gewesen, keine Bilder zu haben. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie unangenehm er sich jedes Mal gefühlt hatte, wenn er am Anfang sein eigenes Spiegelbild gesehen hatte.

Auf das Bild in der Zeitung, die Skinny ihm gegeben hatte, hatte er trotz dieses unangenehmen Gefühls in seinem Bauch gestarrt, in dem verzweifelt Versuch sich zu erinnern. Es war wie eine Sucht gewesen und er war jedes Mal erleichtert gewesen, wenn Skinny ihm dieses Bild weg genommen hatte, weil irgendwann immer eine unangenehme Übelkeit von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Bob glaubte nicht, dass er sich damals wirklich andere Bilder hätte ansehen wollen.

Aber jetzt war das anders. Er war zurückhaltend neugierig auf diese Bilder, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er den Bildern tatsächlich mehr Glauben schenken konnte, als dem was er las. Bob legte den Brief zur Seite, auch wenn Peter ein paar Dinge geschrieben hatte, über die er noch einmal nachdenken wollte.

Er löste nacheinander von allen drei Päckchen vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier. Über das Fotoalbum war er nach dem Brief nicht überrascht, dafür runzelte er aber verwirrt die Stirn, als er erst eine externe Festplatte und zum Schluss einen neuen Laptop auspackte. Aber damit machte Peters Bemerkung darüber, dass er die Fotos auch digital bekam, deutlich mehr Sinn. Was wohl noch auf der Festplatte war? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es nur die Bilder waren. Peter hatte in seinem Brief auch Musik erwähnt, aber auf die hatte er noch weniger geachtet, als auf die Bilder

Bob entschloss, das später heraus zu finden. Er nahm sich das Fotoalbum vor. Es war ein rechteckiges Buch, der Einband war in schwarzen Leinenstoff eingeschlagen und Peter und Justus hatten ein weißes, ein rotes und ein blaues Fragezeichen darauf gemalt. Bob strich schmunzelnd darüber und schlug das Buch auf. Auf dem ersten Bild erkannte er seine Mutter im Krankenhausbett mit einem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm, das nur er selbst sein konnte. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Direkt daneben war ein Bild, auf dem auch sein Vater zu sehen war und das nur wenig später entstanden sein musste. Er blätterte weiter. Peter tauchte schon bald auf den Bildern auf, noch bevor einer von ihnen beiden laufen konnte. Und sie mussten zwei oder drei Jahre alt sein, als auch Justus auftauchte.

Bob schenkte jedem Bild ein großes Maß an Aufmerksamkeit. Es gab eine Menge Bilder, die ihn zum Lächeln brachten. Offenbar hatten sie drei von klein auf eine Menge Unsinn im Kopf gehabt und auf wundersame Weise schien eine Kamera nie weit entfernt zu sein.

„Hey, Bob?“, unterbrach Helene seine Gedanken.

Bob sah überrascht auf.

„Ist alles okay?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Du weinst ja!“

Bob fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Wangen, lächelte aber. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gab er zu. „Ich…“

„Bist du das auf den Bildern?“, fragte Helene neugierig, als Bob ratlos schwieg.

„Ja. Zusammen mit meinen Freunden Peter und Justus“, erklärte er. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht einen Moment gezögert hatte, sie seine Freunde zu nennen.

„Und das rührt dich so sehr zu Tränen?“, wollte Helene nachdenklich wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich … kann mich an vieles davon nicht richtig erinnern“, stellte er fest.

Helene musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Warum nicht?“

Bob sah sie unsicher an. Dr. Thorne hatte ihn immer wieder daran erinnert, dass er nicht auf Fragen antworten musste, wenn er nicht wollte. Und er hatte bisher jede Frage seiner neuen Mitbewohner ignoriert. Sie nahmen es klaglos hin. Jeder von ihnen hatte mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen.

„Ich hatte einen Unfall und habe dabei mein Gedächtnis verloren“, antwortete Bob schließlich doch leise. „Ich weiß nicht, was von den Dingen, die ich glaube erlebt zu haben, wirklich passiert ist.“

„Können deine Freunde dir nicht dabei helfen?“, wollte Helene wissen.

Bob seufzte tief und starrte auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Albums. Es war ein Bild, auf dem sie drei etwa acht Jahre alt sein mussten. Sie trugen alle schwarze Anzüge und standen bei Justus Tante und Onkel, die ebenfalls ganz in schwarz gekleidet waren. Justus stand in der Mitte und Peter und Bob hatten beide die Arme um ihren Freund gelegt. Es standen noch viele andere Menschen um sie herum. Es war die Beerdigung von Justus Eltern und er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er damals mit Justus zusammen um dessen Eltern getrauert hatte. _'Ohne euch hätte ich das nicht überstanden'_ , hatte Justus darunter geschrieben. _'Ihr habt mir mein Lächeln zurück gegeben.'_

„Ich habe Peter und Justus seit zehn Jahren nicht gesehen“, sagte Bob leise. Sie hatten sich so nahe gestanden damals. Nach dem Flugzeugabsturz und dieser Beerdigung, war Justus am Boden zerstört gewesen. Und Bob hatte so gut mit ihm fühlen können, hatte mit ihm gelitten und mit ihm getrauert. Konnte es wirklich einen Zweifel an dieser Freundschaft geben? „Und ich weiß nicht, wann ich sie überhaupt wiedersehen werde … wann ich es kann.“ Er sah Helen ernst an. „Es hat seinen Grund, dass ich hier bin.“

Sie lächelte. „Das ist mir schon klar! Jeder hat seinen Grund, hier zu sein.“

„Ich habe Angst vor ihnen“, murmelte Bob, den Blick auf dieses Bild von der Beerdigung gerichtet. „Ich dachte nach dem Unfall … Jemand hat mir gesagt, sie würden mir ein Verbrechen anhängen wollen. Und ich habe es geglaubt. … Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was wahr ist und was nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wem ich glauben kann oder wem ich glauben soll.“

„Und helfen dir die Bilder?“, fragte Helene.

Bob lächelte. „Ich glaube schon.“

Helene sah auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. „Das sieht nach einer Beerdigung aus“, sagte sie leise.

„Justus Eltern sind bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen“, erklärte er.

Helene sah ihn sanft an. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“ Bob nickte zögern und Helene holte einen der Stühle vom Esstisch und stellte ihn neben Bobs Sessel. „Erzählst du mir ein bisschen was über die Bilder?“

Bob sah sie einen langen Moment nachdenklich an, ehe er die nächste Seite in dem Album aufschlug. Es war auf einem Schulausflug aufgenommen worden und Bob erinnerte sich genau daran, dass es das erste Mal gewesen war, dass Justus nach dem Tod seiner Eltern wieder gelacht hatte. Peter und er waren so erleichtert gewesen. Eine Weile hatte Bob gedacht, er würde Justus nie wieder lachen sehen.

Helene hörte aufmerksam zu, als Bob zu nahezu jedem Bild eine kleinere oder größere Geschichte erzählen konnte. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, bevor er einfach erzählte, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam. Und es gab zu fast jedem Bild eine Geschichte zu erzählen, erst Recht als die drei Jungen auf ihnen immer älter wurden und immer mehr Bilder auftauchten, die während ihrer Ermittlungen gemacht worden waren. Helene wartete geduldig, wenn Bob ins Stocken geriet und manchmal warf sie leise Fragen ein, wenn Bob zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versank.

Lange nach dem Abendbrot saß Bob an diesem Abend auf seinem Bett und hielt erneut das Fotoalbum in seinen Händen. Er hatte den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht, Helene die Geschichten der Bilder zu erzählen. Erst nach dem Mittag hatte Bob sich den Inhalt der externen Festplatte angesehen, sich aber noch nicht sehr viel damit beschäftigt. Es gab einen Ordner, der 'Bilder' hieß, und einen weiteren, der 'Musik' benannt war.

Aber daneben gab es auch noch einen Ordner 'Sicherheitskopie Bobs Laptop' mit einem Erstellungsdatum, dass ungefähr vier Wochen vor dem Unfall lag. Bob hatte eine kleine Ewigkeit auf diesen Ordner gestarrt, hatte sich aber nicht getraut, ihn auch zu öffnen. Er hatte sich auf das verlassen, was er auf dem Laptop gefunden hatte, den Skinny ihm mitgebracht hatte.

Aber hatte Skinny die Dateien darauf wirklich manipuliert, wie Peter es geschrieben hatte? Aber genauso gut konnten auch die Dateien manipuliert sein, die sich jetzt in diesem Ordner verbargen. Woher sollte er das schon wissen?

Der letzte Ordner war 'Sicherheitskopie PC Zentrale' benannte und nicht viel jünger, als der seines Laptops. Auch von diesem Ordner hatte Bob vorläufig die Finger gelassen. Vor allen Dingen fragte er sich, warum der Ordner ebenfalls zehn Jahre alt war.

Den Nachmittag hatte Bob damit verbracht, durch die digitalen Bilder zu stöbern, obwohl unter diesen Bildern ein schreckliches Chaos herrschte. Aber bei fast zehntausend Bilder (wer zur Hölle hatte so viele Bilder gemacht?) konnte Bob gut verstehen, warum Justus und Peter nur für die einzelnen Fundorte eigene Ordner angelegt hatten, ohne die Bilder darin noch einmal zu ordnen. Bob hatte besonders über die manipulierten Bilder breit grinsen müssen, vor allem weil die beiden von Peter genannten Beispiele noch zu den harmloseren Bildern gehörten.

Bob war dankbar für die Bilder und Daten, die Peter und Justus ihm da zusammengestellt hatten, auch wenn er wohl Wochen brauchen würde, um sich mit all dem auseinander zu setzen. Aber was ihn wirklich tief berührte, waren der Kuchen und das Album. Er hatte den Rest des Kuchens vorsorglich in sein Zimmer geräumt. Generell hatte er kein Problem damit zu teilen, aber es war mehr als ein Geburtstagskuchen, ohne dass er dieses Gefühl generell benennen konnte.

Bob strich lächelnd mit den Fingern über die drei Fragezeichen, die vorn auf das Album gemalt waren. Es war so lange das Zeichen ihrer Einheit gewesen. Peter und Justus schienen noch immer daran fest zu halten. Unbegreiflicher Weise machte ihm das Mut, obwohl er selbst dieses Symbol in den letzten Jahren so verabscheut hatte.

Bob schlug das Album erneut auf und widmete sich dieses Mal den kleinen Kommentaren, die Justus und Peter nahezu unter jedes Bild gesetzt hatten. Er hatte am Vormittag nicht so sehr darauf geachtet, weil die Bilder selbst ihn viel zu sehr gefangen genommen hatten.

Es steckte so viel Sorgfalt und Liebe in diesem Album – ließ das wirklich noch einen Zweifel an der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen?


	9. Zukunftspläne

Justus saß mit einem breiten Lächeln auf der Terrasse vor dem Haus der Andrews und beobachtete, wie Cotta, Morton, Bill, Peter, Clara, Dave, Kelly und Derek um die Tischtennisplatte rannten, immer in dem Versuch, den kleinen weißen Ball noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Justus war froh, dass er sich davor hatte drücken können. Derek war auf die Idee gekommen, ein kleines Turnier zu veranstalten, als er die Platte im Schuppen entdeckt hatte, während er Peter geholfen hatte den großen Tisch heraus zu holen, damit sie alle einen Platz im Garten fanden.

Es war eine selten ausgelassene Stimmung, die an diesem Tag herrschte. Die Nachricht davon, dass Bob an Peter geschrieben hatte, hatte sie alle aufatmen lassen. Es war ein gutes Zeichen und es war ein weiterer Grund, zu feiern. Es war der größte Schritt zurück ins Leben, den Bob in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte.

Onkel Titus setzte sich neben Justus und riss ihn damit aus der Betrachtung seiner Freund. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass endlich nicht mehr die Trauer uns alle gefangen hält“, stellte Titus nachdenklich fest. „Das hier ist definitiv mehr die Stimmung, die ich auf einer Party erwarte, als das, was wir in den letzten beiden Jahren hatten!“

Justus nickte lächelnd. „Ich glaube, endlich etwas von Bob selbst zu hören, hat die letzten Ketten gesprengt.“ Er sah zu seinem Onkel und für einen Moment erfasste ihn tiefe Wehmut. „Du und Tante Mathilda habt mir so oft gesagt, es würde alles wieder gut werden. Und obwohl mir diese Worte Trost und Hoffnung gegeben haben, konnte ich niemals an ihre Wahrhaftigkeit glauben. Bobs Briefe an Peter haben das geändert. Es wird niemals so werden wie früher oder so, wie es hätte sein können, wenn Skinny Norris nicht gewesen wäre. Aber es wird trotzdem irgendwie wieder gut werden.“

Titus lächelte, dann sah er zu ihren lachenden Freunden an der Tischtennisplatte. „Willst du nicht mitspielen?“

Justus verzog das Gesicht. „Nur weil ich die Notwenigkeit, mich mit ein wenige Sport fit zu halten, erkannt habe und mich regelmäßig von Peter zum Training nötigen lasse, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich freiwillig zusätzlichen sportlichen Aktivitäten aussetzen werde.“

Onkel Titus lachte. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sich einige Dinge niemals ändern werden!“, stellte er fest.

„Aber du kannst ja gerne mit spielen. Eine Kelle ist noch übrig, so weit ich weiß“, schlug Justus vor.

„Ich bin ein alter Mann!“, wehrte Onkel Titus mit erhobenen Händen ab. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich die tägliche Arbeit im Gebrauchtwarencenter bewältigen kann.“

Justus runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Jetzt übertreibst du aber!“

Titus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dieses Jahr 66, Justus! Ich bin nicht mehr so agil, wie vor zehn Jahren! - Ehrlich gesagt denke ich schon eine Weile über den Ruhestand nach. Mathilda und ich würden gern noch ein wenig reisen, so lange wir noch in der Lage dazu sind.“

Justus sah seinen Onkel entsetzt an. „Du willst das Gebrauchtwarencenter verkaufen?“, fragte er fassungslos.

Titus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt, Justus! Eigentlich würden Mathilda und ich ihn dir gerne überschreiben. Bei dir wäre unser Betrieb in guten Händen und … Es steckt so viel Arbeit und Herzblut darin. Ich würde ihn nur sehr ungern verkaufen.“

Justus hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er starrte Onkel Titus mit offenem Mund an und war für einige Momente nicht einmal in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Und dann stürzten alle möglichen Gedanken, Bedenken, Fragen und Zweifel auf einmal auf ihn ein.

Den Schrottplatz zu übernehmen und ihn zu leiten würden einen Fulltime-Job bedeuten. Konnte er das? Lag ihm genug an diesem Erbe, um dafür die Arbeit für die Staatsanwaltschaft aufzugeben? Wollte er das überhaupt? - In diesem Moment jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, etwas anderes zu tun, als Staatsanwalt zu sein. Aber konnte er seiner Tante und seinem Onkel die Bitte ausschlagen, ihr Lebenswerk fort zu führen?

Ihm war klar gewesen, dass dieser Tag irgendwann hatte kommen müssen. So sehr Mathilda und Titus ihre Arbeit auch liebten, sie hatten ihre eigenen Träume. Träume, die sie für ihren Betrieb aber auch für Justus hinten angestellt hatten. Justus atmete tief durch.

„Kann ich … eine Weile darüber nachdenken?“, wollte er schließlich zögernd wissen.

Titus lächelte. „Natürlich. Auch wenn ich durchaus gern in den Ruhestand gehen möchte, werde ich das nicht von einem Tag auf den nächsten tun. Und Mathilda auch nicht.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Und wenn du es gar nicht willst, dann ist das auch vollkommen in Ordnung. Es wäre einfach nur schön, wenn der Betrieb in Familienbesitz bleiben könnte.“

„Ja“, murmelte Justus. „Das stimmt.“

Es war viel später an diesem Abend, als Justus allein im Garten zurück geblieben war und sich auf die Hollywoodschauckel zurück gezogen hatte. Den ganzen Abend hatten ihn die Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Onkel Titus gefangen gehalten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wusste, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel nicht in den Ruhestand gehen würden, wenn sie niemanden fanden, der in ihren Augen den Schrottplatz vernünftig weiter führen konnte.

„Wird das hier jetzt unser Kummerkasten-Platz?“

Justus fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Peter sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. „Erschreckend oft, dass wir uns zum Diskutieren schwerer Themen hier eingefunden haben“, stimmte Justus ihm schmunzelnd zu.

Seit dem Bruch zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern und der anschließenden Aussprache zwischen ihnen beiden hier an dieser Stelle, war es tatsächlich zu einer Gewohnheit geworden. Die Hollywoodschauckel stand in einer kaum einsehbaren Ecke des Gartens der Andrews und es war ein guter Platz, um seinen Gedanken in Ruhe nach zu hängen.

„Weihst du mich in deine Gedanken ein?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda wollen mir den Schrottplatz überschreiben.“

„Zeit wird's“, stellte Peter lachend fest.

„Wie bitte?“ Justus sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Na hör mal, die beiden haben den Ruhestand wirklich verdient!“, erwiderte Peter.

Justus seufzte tief. „Das haben sie“, musste er seinem Freund zustimmen. „Aber … wenn ich den Schrottplatz übernehmen würde … Schrottplatz und Staatsanwaltschaft, das würde ich niemals unter einen Hut bekommen!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Musst du doch auch gar nicht“, stellte er verwirrt fest. „Wieso denkst du denn, du müsstest deine Karriere bei der Staatsanwaltschaft aufgeben?“

„Den Schrottplatz zu leiten, das würde mich sieben Tage die Woche fordern. Da ist so viel zu tun! Du weiß doch selbst, wie viel Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda immer gearbeitet haben und es immer noch tun!“, antwortete Justus kopfschüttelnd.

Peter schmunzelte. „Du hast doch sonst immer auf alles so schnell eine Antwort! - Den Schrottplatz zu übernehmen, heißt doch nicht automatisch, dass du ihn auch führen musst. Clara und du, ihr habt beide gute Jobs, von denen ihr hervorragend leben könnt, selbst wenn ihr irgendwann nicht mehr nur zu zweit seid. Was der Schrottplatz abwirft, dürfte doch reichen, um davon das Gehalt für drei oder vier, vielleicht sogar fünf Angestellte aufzubringen, oder nicht?“

Justus blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber das wäre das selbe, als wenn wir den Schrottplatz verkaufen! - Ich schulde es meiner Tante und meinem Onkel ihr Erbe in Ehren zu halten! Ich kann es doch nicht jemand wild fremden überlassen, den Schrottplatz zu führen!“

„Mary hat immer noch keinen neuen Job!“, warf Peter ein. „Sie kann die Buchhaltung übernehmen und ich bin mir sicher, sie würde nicht lange brauchen, sich in alles andere organisatorische einzuarbeiten. Damit läge die Führung des Schrottplatzes in den Händen von jemandem, dem du uneingeschränkt vertrauen kannst. Abgesehen davon, dass es Mary gut tun würde, wieder arbeiten zu können!“

„Du hörst dich an, als hättest du schon mal darüber nachgedacht!“, stellte Justus vollkommen verwirrt fest.

Peter schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber du stehst im Moment aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich auf dem Schlauch.“

„Ich habe nie daran gedacht, dass Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda sich zur Ruhe setzen könnten. Irgendwie … Sie gehören einfach zum Schrottplatz. Ich kann mir das überhaupt nicht vorstellen“, erklärte Justus. „Es ist so surreal.“

„Du hast nicht ein Mal daran gedacht, dass sie sich irgendwann zur Ruhe setzen wollen?“, fragte Peter ungläubig.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ein Mal. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass sie einfach aufhören. Onkel Titus lebt für Auktionen und ich glaube, Tante Mathilda würde vor Langeweile sterben, wenn sie den Schrottplatz nicht am Laufen halten könnte!“

Peter grinste. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir auch nur schwer vorstellen kann, dass sie sich wirklich vollkommen raus halten. Aber es sagt ja auch keiner, dass sie das wirklich müssen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Onkel Titus an einer Auktion vorbei fahren könnte oder einfach nur zusehen könnte, statt auch etwas zu kaufen. Dein Onkel und deine Tante werden dir als Hilfe immer erhalten bleiben. Es ist nicht so schwierig den Schrottplatz zu übernehmen, wie du offensichtlich befürchtest!“

„So wie du es darstellst, klingt es wirklich nicht so schwierig“, stimmte Justus seinem Freund nach einer Weile zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber denkst du, Onkel Titus wäre damit einverstanden? Ich meine … der Schrottplatz würde nicht wirklich ein Familienbetrieb bleiben, selbst wenn ich ihn besitze. Und ich denke, er würde durchaus sehr viel Wert darauf legen.“

„Glaubst du, du kannst es einmal die Woche einrichten, am Schrottplatz vorbei zu fahren und nach dem rechten zu sehen? Mit Mary zu besprechen, was es neues gibt, was dir an Veränderungen vorschwebt?“, wollte Peter wissen. „Vielleicht mal an der ein oder anderen Auktion teil zu nehmen?“

Justus lachte. „Du sprichst von Mary, als hätte sie schon zugestimmt!“, stellte er fest. „Dabei hab ich sie noch nicht einmal gefragt!“

„Mary sucht verzweifelt nach einem Job. Und das seit fast drei Jahren. Sie hat doch angefangen nach einem neuen Job zu suchen, kurz nachdem ich Bob gefunden hatte!“, erwiderte Peter. „Aber mit sieben Jahren ohne Job und den Umständen, wie sie ihren letzten Job verloren hat, ist das nicht so einfach. - Mittlerweile sind es sogar zehn Jahre und ich glaube nicht, dass Mary wo anders einen Job bekommen könnte. Es würde ihr gut tun! Vielleicht könntest du sie jetzt gleich fragen!“

Justus sprang auf und Peter griff erschrocken an den Rand der Sitzfläche, als die Schaukel dadurch unvermittelt nach hinten schwang und er fast herunter fiel. „Jetzt gleich, das ist eine gute Idee. Aber vorher frage ich Onkel Titus, ob er damit einverstanden ist!“

Peter zog lachend die Beine auf die Sitzfläche und ließ sich in aller Ruhe ausschaukeln, während Justus im Haus der Andrews verschwand, wo alle anderen im Wohnzimmer versammelt saßen. Das war ja eine wirkliche schwere Geburt gewesen. Aber vielleicht war Justus von der Ankündigung von Titus, in den Ruhestand gehen zu wollen, einfach viel zu überrumpelt gewesen, um ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, wie er dieses Erbe mit seiner eigenen Leidenschaft für seinen Beruf unter einen Hut bringen konnte.

Peter blieb sitzen, während er sich in seinen Gedanken verlor. Auch für ihn kam der Entschluss von Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus überraschend. Natürlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie irgendwann in Rente gehen würden, den Schrottplatz an Justus vermachen würden. Aber er hatte nicht so schnell damit gerechnet. Das lag allerdings eher daran, dass ihm immer wieder entfiel, dass die beiden fast dreizehn Jahre älter waren, als seine eigenen Eltern oder die Andrews.

„Du bist ein Genie!“

Peter fuhr erschrocken auf, als Justus sich unvermittelt wieder neben ihn setzte und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie weit weg er tatsächlich mit seinen Gedanken gewesen sein musste. „Was?“ Er sah Justus verwirrt an.

„Ich habe wirklich auf dem Schlauch gestanden, nicht wahr?“, fuhr Justus grinsend fort. „Onkel Titus meint, es sei genau das, was er sich vorgestellt hat. - Ich verstehe nicht, warum mir das nicht gleich eingefallen ist!“

Peter grinste. „Du warst überrumpelt“, stellte er fest. „Was sagt Mary?“

„Im Moment ist sie noch sprachlos“, berichtete Justus. „Und ich kann's verstehen. Es wird sicherlich auch nicht einfach, sich wieder in den Arbeitsalltag einzuleben. Aber Tante Mathilda wird schon dafür sorgen, dass sie keine Schwierigkeiten haben wird. - Bill hat sich bedankt und ich denke, er musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht all zu überschwänglich zu sein.“

Peter lächelte. „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt, es ist ganz einfach!“

Justus musterte ihn neugierig. „Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass Clara und ich nicht mehr lang allein sind?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Clara hat da so was erwähnt, ihr würdet an der Familienplanung arbeiten!“

„Na ja, arbeiten ist wohl das falsche Wort“, erwiderte Justus verlegen. „Wir wohnen ja nicht einmal zusammen.“

„Allerdings. Und ich frage mich, warum!“

Justus atmete tief durch. „Es ist einfach noch immer … ein seltsames Gefühl daran zu denken, nicht mehr mit dir eine Wohnung zu teilen. Oder unsere gemeinsame Wohnung aufzugeben.“

„Mir gefällt Claras Wohnung“, erwiderte Peter nur halb ernst. „Clara und ich könnten einfach tauschen. Dann macht ihr mein Zimmer zum künftigen Kinderzimmer.“

Justus sah ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, bevor er bemerkte, dass dieser Vorschlag nicht ganz so ernst gemeint war. „Nein, wenn dann suche ich mir mit Clara eine neue Wohnung. Unsere Wohnung … Es ist einfach unsere Wohnung, nicht die von Clara und mir. Außerdem sind da so viele Erinnerungen … Da sind ein paar Dinge, von denen ich sehr froh sein werde, wenn wir sie mit dieser Wohnung hinter uns lassen werden.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst.“

Justus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und musterte Peter skeptisch. „Hat Clara irgendetwas darüber gesagt? Über das zusammenwohnen, meine ich?“

Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie ist so verständnisvoll und geduldig wie immer. Sie sagte nur, dass sie hofft, ich würde irgendwann einen guten Babysitter abgeben, als Kelly vorhin von ihrer Nichte erzählt hat. Natürlich habe ich da ein bisschen nach gebohrt. - Aber wäre nicht die richtige Reihenfolge erst mal um ihre Hand anzuhalten, nach dem zusammenziehen natürlich.“

Justus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Darüber haben wir auch schon gesprochen. Aber … ist es lächerlich, dass ich Bob noch ein paar Jahre Zeit geben will, um zu sehen, ob er nicht vielleicht dabei sein könnte? Er hat so viel in unserem Leben verpasst. Ich möchte ihn bei meiner Hochzeit dabei haben.“

Peter lächelte. „Das wäre wirklich schön. - Was sagt denn Clara dazu?“

„Sie sagt, drei oder vier Jahre würde sie schon noch warten, ehe sie selbst den Antrag macht“, antwortete Justus.

Peter lachte laut. „Ja, das hört sich nach Clara an.“

„Ich hätte Bob gern als meinen Trauzeugen“, stellte Justus leise fest.

„Was sagt den Dr. Thorne zu diesen Plänen?“, wollte Peter nachdenklich wissen.

Justus seufzte tief. „Er könne nicht abschätzen, wie Bobs Entwicklung weiterhin verlaufen würde. Wir müssen einfach abwarten.“

„Daran werde ich mich wohl niemals gewöhnen!“, murmelte Peter.

„Geduld war nie eine deiner Stärken“, erwiderte Justus grinsend.

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate vergingen wie im Fluge, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Peter und Justus geradezu in Arbeit versanken. Mary begann schon am Montag nach der Party auf dem Schrottplatz zu arbeiten und es ließ sie innerhalb von Tagen auf blühen.

Natürlich hatte Peter gewusst, dass ihr ihre Arbeitslosigkeit zu schaffen machte, deshalb hatte er ja auch sofort an sie gedacht. Aber wie sehr sie wirklich darunter gelitten hatte, bemerkten Justus und er erst, als Mary sich voller Elan in die Arbeit stürzte und viel dazu beitrug, den Betrieb für die Übergabe an Justus bereit zu machen.

Justus selbst verbrachte jeden Samstag ein paar Stunden mit seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und Mary auf dem Schrottplatz, meistens begleitet von Clara. Sie besprachen, was zu erledigen war, um die Übergabe zu organisieren. Sie suchten gemeinsam nach Mitarbeitern, die ihrer alle Ansprüche gerecht werden würden. Und das war gar nicht so einfach, vor allen Dingen weil Tante Mathilda an vielen der Bewerbern kein gutes Haar ließ. Ihr Herz hing noch mehr an dem Schrottplatz, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte, und das machte es ihr schwer, jemanden als würdigen Nachfolger einzustellen.

Neben all diesen Vorbereitungen hatte Justus sich schließlich dazu überwinden können, ernsthaft über einen Umzug in eine gemeinsame Wohnung mit Clara nachzudenken.  
Peter war überrascht, wie schwierig es zu sein schien, eine Wohnung zu finden, die sowohl Justus als auch Clara gefiel. Nach einigen langen Diskussionen waren die beiden Männer auf Claras Vorschlag, zurück nach Rocky Beach zu ziehen, eingegangen. Peter selbst stand nach vier Wohnungsbesichtigungen vor der Qual der Wahl sich zwischen drei von ihnen entscheiden müssen. Aber Justus und Clara hatten auch nach der siebten Besichtigung noch keine Wohnung gefunden, die ihnen beiden gefiel.

Es brauchte schließlich drei Monate Wohnungssuche, ehe Justus und Clara die perfekte Wohnung fanden. Peter wählte seine eigene neue Wohnung schließlich danach aus, welche der von Clara und Justus am nächsten lag. So ganz hatte er sich selbst noch nicht an den Gedanken gewohnt, in Zukunft allein zu leben. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, in Justus Nähe zu bleiben.

Als er sich mit Justus zusammen eine Wohnung gesucht hatte, war das alles viel schneller gegangen. Aber sie hatte der Grundriss und der Komfort in der Wohnung auch nur wenig interessiert. Sie war nur wenige Blöcke von dem Haus entfernt gewesen, in dem Skinnys Wohnung sich befunden hatte. Es war praktisch gewesen und, dass es eine wirklich gute Wohnung gewesen war, war nur Zufall gewesen.

Aber schließlich waren die beiden neuen Mietverträge tatsächlich unterschrieben und sowohl Claras Wohnung, als auch die der beiden Männer gekündigt. Peter übernahm es, die Einrichtung von Justus und Claras Wohnung zu planen. Normalerweise übernahmen nach der Planung Maler- und Möbelfirmen den Rest. Es war für Peter eine neue Erfahrung, selbst den Pinsel zu schwingen, als sie zu dritt erst seine Wohnung und dann die seiner Freunde renovierten.

Es war nichts, was er öfter würde tun wollen, aber mit Justus und Clara zusammen machte es wirklich Spaß – selbst wenn viel zu viel Farbe gar nicht erst den Weg auf die Wand fand, als Clara damit begann, stattdessen ihre beiden Freunde mit der Farbe zu bespritzen.

Peters Wohnung, die sehr viel kleiner war, strichen sie an einem Tag, während sie für die von Justus und Clara zwei Tage eingeplant hatten. Aber am zweiten Tag fand Peter sich mit Justus allein in der Wohnung wieder und sein Freund wollte nicht mehr dazu sagen, als dass Clara einen wichtigen, kurzfristigen Termin hatte. Dabei grinste er aber so breit, dass Peter nicht daran zweifelte, dass irgendetwas großes dahinter stecken musste.

„Sag mal, Just, wo sind denn die anderen beiden Farbeimer?“, rief Peter aus dem kleinen Abstellraum, in dem sie vorläufig alle Materialien gelagert hatten.

Justus kam in den Flur und lehnte sich grinsend in den Türrahmen. „Haben wir gar nicht gekauft“, stellte er fest.

Peter schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was? Warum denn nicht?“

„Na ja“, Justus Grinsen wurde noch breiter, obwohl Peter gedacht hatte, dass das gar nicht möglich war. „Clara und ich haben uns halt gedacht, dass wir erst mal dich das Zimmer neu planen lassen, ehe wir die Farbe kaufen.“

„Wie bitte?“ Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso denn neu planen? Ich dachte, euch gefällt das Arbeitszimmer!“

„Aber es wäre doch wirklich umständlich, wenn wir jetzt ein Arbeitszimmer daraus machen, wenn wir in nicht einmal acht Monaten ein Kinderzimmer brauchen!“, stellte Justus schelmisch fest.

„Kinder…“ Peter verschlug es die Sprache und er starrte seinen Freund einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. „Clara ist schwanger?“

„Jap!“ Justus strahlte gerade zu. „Wir wissen es seit Dienstag.“

Einen Moment stand Peter noch wie erstarrt da, dann zog er Justus energisch in seine Arme. „Das ist genial! Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr doch so schnell Nägel mit Köpfen macht!“

„Wir sind auch ein bisschen überrascht“, gab Justus glücklich zu. „Clara will die Wände in diesem schrecklichen Gelb streichen, das Kinderzimmer heutzutage immer haben!“

„Hey, lenk nicht ab!“, verlangte Peter lachend. „Wissen Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus schon davon? Oder Claras Eltern?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Du bist der erste, der davon erfährt. Du wirst immer der erste sein, der von solchen Neuigkeiten erfährt, Peter!“, stellte Justus kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Wenn Clara beim Frauenarzt ist, dann solltest du bei ihr sein!“, fiel Peter auf.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat einen Termin bei ihrem Chef, um ihn darum zu bitten schon jetzt nicht mehr mit Dienstreisen beauftragt zu werden.“

„Hey, dann bin ich ja doch nicht der erste!“, protestierte Peter lachend. „Es ist eine Schande, es Claras Boss zu erst zu sagen, weißt du! - Und mich so auf die Folter zu spannen, ist auch nicht gerade nett!“

„Beim nächsten Mal komme ich gleich auf den Punkt. Es ist mir sowieso schwer gefallen, zu warten bis du die fehlenden Farbeimer entdeckst!“, erwiderte Justus.

„Ha!“ Peter schüttelte ein wenig fassungslos den Kopf. „Das erste Kind ist gerade erst auf dem Weg und ihr denkt schon über das nächste nach? Dir ist schon klar, dass diese Wohnung hier für zwei Kinder ein bisschen zu klein ist?“

„Wir warten schon zwei oder drei Jahre, bis zum nächsten. Aber Clara träumt von vier Kindern. Früher oder später werden wir uns dann wohl ein Haus suchen“, antwortete Justus. „Rocky Beach ist eine gute Stadt, um Kinder aufwachsen zu lassen.“

„Du solltest wohl hoffen, dass sie ein bisschen mehr nach Clara kommen, als nach dir. Ich glaube, unser eigenes kleines Unternehmen in die Hände deiner Kinder zu legen, ist keine gute Idee. Ich bin mir sicher, die meisten grauen Haar auf dem Kopf deiner Tante haben wir zu verschulden! Und ich kann auf graue Haare wirklich verzichten!“, fuhr Peter fort.

„Meine Kinder werden von unserem Hobby erst erfahren, wenn sie zu alt sind, um noch in unsere Fußstapfen zu treten!“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Zumindest wenn es nach mir geht.“

Selbst ihm war wohl klar, dass das so einfach nicht zu bewerkstelligen war. Es gab viel zu viele Berichte über sie, zu viele Leute, die Geschichten über sie kannten. Es würde wohl unmöglich sein hier in Rocky Beach geheim zu halten, womit sie ihre Jugend verbracht hatten.

„Also, du willst keine gelben Wände im Kinderzimmer?“, fragte Peter.

Justus schauderte. „Ich finde diese Farbe schrecklich!“

Peter lachte. „Kann ich verstehen. Es gibt eine Menge Wege, die Wände eines Kinderzimmers schön zu gestalten. Kommt natürlich darauf an, wie viel ihr investieren wollt. Wenn ihr keine Tapete wollt – und es wäre wirklich ein Stilbruch, wenn ihr jetzt im Kinderzimmer plötzlich damit anfangt – dann gäbe es da Wandaufkleber mit verschiedenen Motiven. Tiere, Märchengestalten, solche Dinge halt. Oder ihr beauftragt doch noch einen Malerbetrieb, euch ein Motiv eurer Wahl an die Wand zu mahlen. Aber bevor wir darüber nachdenken, sehen wir uns erst Mal die Einrichtung an!“

Justus grinste. „Und schon bist du wieder voll in deinem Element!“, stellte er fest. „Ich habe übrigens deinen Laptop mitgenommen. Wir können uns also gleich an die Arbeit machen. Clara hat mir ein paar Dinge aufgeschrieben, auf die sie Wert legt. Aber sie sollte ja ohnehin in einer Stunde oder so wieder hier sein.“

„Wir arbeiten seit Stunden daran, eure Wohnung zu renovieren und du hast nicht ein Wort gesagt! Und du hast das auch noch so hinterhältig geplant! Das ist wirklich bösartig von dir!“, stellte Peter noch einmal fest.

Justus grinste breit. „Ha! Ich kann also doch noch immer Geheimnisse vor dir haben!“

Peter schmunzelte. „Du lernst es langsam wieder. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob mir das wirklich gefällt.“

Er seufzte. Es war ein unbehagliches Gefühl, Justus nicht mehr so nah zu sein, wie noch einige Jahre zuvor. Obwohl es abzusehen gewesen war, musste er sich daran erst wieder gewöhnen. Er selbst hatte Justus dazu überredet, endlich mit Clara zusammen zu ziehen, aber in den letzten Wochen hatte es viele Moment gegeben, in denen er das bereut hatte.

Er hatte es sich einfacher vorgestellt, sein Leben in Zukunft wieder allein zu führen, ohne Justus ständig an seiner Seite zu haben. Über Monate hinweg hatte er darauf gewartet, dass Justus zu ihm kam und ihm sagte, er würde mit Clara zusammenziehen. Und er hatte gedacht, diese Monate hätten ihn darauf vorbereitet.

Justus war ein so fester Bestandteil seines Lebens. Wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte, dann ging er zu Justus. Wenn er sich über irgendetwas freute, dann war Justus der erste, dem er davon erzählte. Wenn seine unsteten Gedanken ihn nachts wach hielten, kam er zu Justus ins Bett und das half selbst dann, wenn Justus gar nicht da war, weil er die Nacht bei Clara verbrachte.

„Hey.“ Justus sah ihn lächelnd an. „Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Mir wird gerade so richtig klar, was dieser ganze Umzug hier verändern wird“, gab er zu. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich neben Justus im frisch gestrichenen Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden sitzend wieder.

„Das hat ja lange gedauert“, meinte Justus sanft. „Wir planen den Umzug seit Wochen.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich habe irgendwie nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sich alles verändern würde.“

„Es ist Zeit für ein paar Veränderungen“, stellte Justus leise fest.

„Ja“, stimmte Peter ihm schmunzelnd zu. „Das ist es wirklich, auch wenn ich mich ein bisschen unbehaglich darüber fühle. Ich konnte mich in den letzten Jahren immer darauf verlassen, dass du da bist, wenn ich dich brauchte.“

Justus sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Daran wird sich nichts ändern, Pete! Du wohnst nur zwei Straßen weit weg und du kannst jederzeit anrufen. Clara hat kein Problem damit, wenn du regelmäßig hier bist. Du wirst einen Schlüssel zu dieser Wohnung bekommen.“

„Und ich werde trotzdem nur noch ein Gast bei dir sein“, sagte Peter zögernd.

„Bereust du mich überredet zu haben, mit Clara zusammen zu ziehen?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter sah ihn erschrocken an. „Nein! Überhaupt nicht!“ Er lächelte. „Ihr beide gehört zusammen. Und ihr habt euer eigenes Reich verdient, eure eigene Zeit. Und jetzt erst recht!“ Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund. „Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen! Du wirst Vater, Just!“

„Ich kann das alles kaum erwarten. - Ich freue mich darauf, Clara schwanger zu sehen. Ich freue mich auf die Geburt. Und ich freue mich unheimlich auf das Kind“, murmelte Justus. „Obwohl ich Angst davor habe, Vater zu sein.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?“

„Ich kann mich an Dad kaum erinnern“, stellte Justus leise fest. „Ich erinnere mich so deutlich an die Beerdigung, aber … die Erinnerungen an meine Eltern selbst ist vollkommen verschwommen. - Ich habe doch gar keine Ahnung, wie ein Vater sich verhalten sollte.“

„Ich weiß, Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus wollten dir niemals das Gefühl geben, deine Eltern zu ersetzen, aber letztendlich haben sie doch genau das getan. Sie haben die Position deiner Eltern eingenommen und sind an ihre Stelle getreten. Und meiner Meinung nach ist Onkel Titus ein wirklich gutes Vorbild für deine eigene Rolle als Vater“, erwiderte Peter.

„Sie werden tolle Großeltern sein“, meinte Justus lächelnd.

„Ich glaube, sie werden viel Spaß daran haben, endlich wieder ein Kind zu haben, dass sie haltlos verwöhnen können“, murmelte Peter. „Sie mussten dich plötzlich erziehen, statt dich weiterhin verwöhnen zu können, wie es sich für einen Onkel und eine Tante gehört. Du wirst es schwer haben, deine Kinder davor zu bewahren, einfach nur haltlos verhätschelt zu werden.“

Justus lachte. „Oh ja. Vor allen Dingen, weil wohl auch Bill und Mary eher eine Großelternrolle einnehmen werden, als alles andere.“

„Habt ihr schon Pläne für einen Namen?“, fragte Peter neugierig.

„Jasmine oder Jason“, antwortete Justus.

„Jonas oder Finnigan?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Da wir nicht verheiratet sind und es in acht Monaten auch nicht sein werden, wird es wohl Finnigan sein“, stellte Justus fest. „Obwohl mir Jonas sehr viel lieber wäre.“

„Wie hieß eigentlich dein Großvater?“, wollte Peter kichernd wissen.

„James, warum fragst du?“

„Dann wäre es ein JJ in der vierten Generation, ja?“, stellte Peter noch immer lachend fest. „Der Name Titus fällt da irgendwie ein bisschen raus, oder?“

„Der Bruder meines Großvaters hieß Mathew“, erwiderte Justus verwirrt. „Die Namen hat Clara vorgeschlagen und ich mag sie.“ Dann begann er plötzlich auch zu lachen. „Aber du hast Recht. In der vierten Generation wäre es dann mittlerweile eine ernst zu nehmende Familientradition, nicht wahr?“

„Allerdings“, stimmte Peter ihm zu.

„Denkst du, Bob ließt meine Briefe schon?“, fragte Justus unvermittelt. „Ich möchte ihm so gern davon erzählen.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, gestand Peter. „Er richtet in jedem Brief Grüße an dich aus, aber er hat nicht geschrieben, ob er deine Briefe oder die seiner Eltern schon gelesen hat.“

Mittlerweile erhielt Peter fast jede Woche einen Brief von Bob. Dr. Thorne überreichte sie ihm, was sehr viel schneller ging und günstiger war, als sie mit der Post zu verschicken. Es war ein wirklich reger Briefwechsel, obwohl Bob nie viel über sich selbst schrieb.

Er ging auf das ein, was Peter geschrieben hatte, stellte Fragen, berichtete von seinem Tagesablauf. Aber seit dem ersten Brief hatte er nur noch wenig darüber geschrieben, wie er sich fühlte, welche Zweifel und Fragen ihn quälten. Peter versetzte es jedes Mal wieder einen Stich, wenn er Bobs ausweichende Antworten auf seine Fragen las. Jeder einzelne Brief zeigte ihm, welch harter Kampf es sein würde, Bobs Vertrauen zurück zu erlangen. Aber er würde seine Geduld nicht verlieren, nicht in dieser Angelegenheit.

„Manchmal bin ich wirklich neidisch auf dich, wenn du wieder einen Brief bekommen hast“, murmelte Justus. „Du hast Bob von Clara geschrieben, nicht wahr? Kannst du ihm schreiben, dass sie schwanger ist?“

„Natürlich, wenn du das möchtest“, erwiderte Peter.

„Danke.“ Justus seufzte.

„Hab Geduld“, sagte Peter leise. „Er wird auch dir irgendwann schreiben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wird bald geschehen. Er fragt nach dir, er interessiert sich für dein Leben, er vermisst dich. - Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum er mir als erstes geschrieben hat. Das ist eine der vielen Fragen, die er mir nicht beantworten will.“

„Ich dachte er hätte geschrieben es seien deine vielen Briefe gewesen, die ihn beeindruckt haben und die ihn dazu gebracht haben, deine Briefe zu erst zu lesen“, meinte Justus.

Peter seufzte. „Ja, das hat er geschrieben. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob das die ganze Wahrheit ist. - Nach allem, was Skinny ihm über mich eingeredet hat, müsste er vor mir mehr Angst haben als vor jedem anderen. Ich verstehe es nicht.“

„Vielleicht versteht Bob es selbst nicht wirklich“, sagte Justus leise. „Wir können uns wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie verwirrt er wirklich ist. Wir wissen ja nicht mal, woran er sich aus der Zeit vor dem Unfall erinnert. - Aber ich freue mich auch über jeden Brief, den er dir schreibt.“

„Tust du wirklich?“, fragte Peter unsicher.

Justus lächelte. „Ja, das tue ich. Jeder Brief ist ein weiterer Schritt in die richtige Richtung für Bob. Ein Schritt zurück ins Leben. Letztendlich ist doch egal, ob er mir schreibt oder nicht, ob er wieder Kontakt zu mir will oder nicht. Alles was zählt, ist dass es Bob besser geht und dass er einen Weg findet, aus der Welt auszubrechen, in die Skinny ihn gesperrt hat.“

„Du hast mich nie gebeten, Bobs Briefe lesen zu können“, stellte Peter nachdenklich fest.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er so weit ist, dann werde ich eigene Briefe bekommen. Das, was er dir schreibt, ist nur für dich bestimmt. Und wahrscheinlich verraten seine Worte dir mehr, als es auf den ersten Blick scheint!“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd. „Manche Briefe muss ich sieben oder acht mal lesen, um Bobs Stimmung und seine Gefühle ganz zu erfassen. Aber … ich wünsche mir trotzdem, er würde einmal direkt schreiben, wie es ihm geht und was er denkt.“


	10. Ein Brief für Justus

Justus saß im Schneidersitz auf einer leeren Metallkiste, die zu dem Haufen Schrott gehörte, unter dem ihre Zentrale begraben war. Die Übergabe des Gebrauchtwarencenters an ihn war zu einem großen Fest geworden und Justus war froh, sich für einen Moment zurückziehen zu können.

Onkel Titus hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine weitere Auktion (und wahrscheinlich nicht die letzte) zu veranstalten. Er war in seinem Element und genoss seinen Abschied in den Ruhestand sichtlich. Selbst das Wetter spielte ihnen zu, denn obwohl es längst später Herbst war, war es tagsüber in den letzten Tagen und so auch an diesem, noch einmal richtig warm geworden.

„Zu viel Trubel für dich, mein Schatz?“, fragte Clara lachend, als sie sich zu ihm setzte.

„Nichts, was ich nicht gewohnt bin. Ich bin in diesem Betrieb aufgewachsen, hier war immer etwas los. Aber … zu beobachten, wie Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus sich von hier verabschieden … Irgendwie fühle ich mich damit schrecklich alt“, erwiderte Justus.

Er setzte sich rittlings auf die Truhe und zog seine Freundin in seine Arme. Ganz automatisch wanderte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Der Gedanke, dass darin ihr gemeinsames Kind heran wuchs, war noch immer so ungewohnt und überwältigend. Es zauberte ihm unwillkürlich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Alt?“, fragte Clara lachend. „Du bist noch nicht mal dreißig.“

„Das ändert sich mit meinem nächsten Geburtstag“, erwiderte Justus grinsend, obwohl er sich sehr wohl bewusst war, dass er bis zu diesem Tag noch über ein dreiviertel Jahr Zeit hatte. „Und … ich habe einfach seit unglaublich langer Zeit nicht mehr über diesen Tag nachgedacht. In der High School habe ich ab und an darüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht mit Mitte Dreißig oder so das Gebrauchtwarencenter übernehme. Und mit 17 ist das noch sehr weit weg. - Es fühlt sich unwirklich an, dass es jetzt plötzlich passiert.“

„Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten das Gefühl, du würdest die Arbeit hier ziemlich genießen“, stellte Clara fest.

„Das habe ich“, stimmte Justus ihr zu. „Obwohl ich früher immer darüber genörgelt habe, war die Arbeit hier doch immer ein Teil meines Lebens. Es gehört einfach dazu. Es war schön, zurück zu kommen. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich nach Hause gekommen, seit wir die neue Wohnung haben und ich wieder regelmäßig hier auf dem Schrottplatz bin.“

„Muss ein großes Abenteuer gewesen sein, jeden Tag nach der Schule hier auf dem Gelände zu verbringen“, murmelte Clara.

Justus grinste. „War es. Wir haben eine Menge Unsinn hier getrieben.“

Er zog sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich und legte das Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab, während sein Blick über die Menschenmenge wanderte, die sich zu der Auktion zusammen gefunden hatte. „Zum Glück wissen wir, wo die Zentrale versteckt ist. Es hat Tante Mathilda immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wenn wir da verschwunden sind.“

„Du hast mir so viel von diesem mysteriösen Ort erzählt und ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen“, stellte Clara vorwurfsvoll fest.

„Neugierig, ja?“

Clara lachte. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, du hättest es darauf angelegt.“

„Soll ich sie dir zeigen?“, wollte Justus sanft wissen.

Er war in den letzten Jahren kaum dort gewesen, obwohl die Zentrale hin und wieder immer noch der Ort war, an den er sich zurückziehen konnte, gerade dann wenn die Sehnsucht nach Bob ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert in den letzten Jahren.

Clara sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und kaum verhohlenem Grinsen an. „Auf diese Frage warte ich seit zwei Jahren!“

„Tatsächlich?“ Justus lachte. „Seit du das erste Mal mit hier warst?“

Clara nickte. „Also, muss ich jetzt noch lange warten?“

„Komm mit.“ Justus stand auf und zog Clara mit sich zum kalten Tor. Er hielt ihr die Tür des Kühlschrankes auf und grinste über ihr überraschtes Gesicht. Er hatte ihr nicht erklärt, wie man in die Zentrale kam. Es war reine Gewohnheit, dass er über die geheimen Eingänge geschwiegen hatte. Es gab nicht viele, die sie in die Zentrale gelassen hatten, seit sie wieder unter einem Schrottberg versteckt war. Es war ihnen einfach sicherer erschienen, nachdem sie sich so oft mit Eindringlingen hatten herum ärgern müssen.

„Das ist nur ein Eingang. Der, den wir am meisten benutzt haben. Ich werde dir die anderen auch noch zeigen“, versprach Justus. „Folge einfach dem Gang, die Tür der Zentrale sollte offen sein.“

Clara schüttelte lachend den Kopf, folgte aber der Aufforderung. „Wie lange habt ihr gebraucht, um das hier aufzubauen?“

Justus folgte ihr und ließ die Tür des kalten Tores hinter sich zuschlagen. „Wir waren ein paar Wochen damit beschäftigt, als wir sie wieder versteckt haben“, gab er zu. „Aber wir haben uns danach wieder deutlich sicherer gefühlt. - Es war keine meiner besten Ideen mit den Wohnwagen auf eine Verfolgungsjagd gehen zu wollen.“

„Ah, ich erinnere mich an die Geschichte“, stellte Clara fest. „Aber wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, was Peter mir erzählt hat, dann haben er und Bob das hier aufgebaut und du hast die Arbeit wohlwollend überwacht!“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe körperliche Arbeit damals gern gemieden.“

„Ja und offenbar haben Peter und Bob nie gelernt, Nein zu dir zu sagen“, erwiderte Clara feixend. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ihr immer aus den Schwierigkeiten heraus gekommen seid, in die du euch manövriert hast.“

„Das war nicht immer nur ich!“, widersprach Justus beleidigt.

Clara lachte. „Aber meistens.“ Sie warf ihm über die Schulter einen kurzen Blick zu, als sie die Tür der Zentrale aufzog. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du diesen Unsinn nicht an unsere Kinder weiter gibst!“

„Keine Sorge“, erwiderte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe in den letzten Jahren gelernt zu verstehen, warum Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus und auch Peters und Bobs Eltern immer so sehr dagegen waren. Ich wäre wirklich dankbar, wenn unsere Kinder sich ein anderes Hobby suchen.“

„Gemütlich“, kommentierte Clara, als sie die Zentrale betrat. „Und alles, was das Herz begehrt. - Das war wirklich mal ein Campingwagen?“

„Wir haben mit den Möbeln, die hier ursprünglich drin waren, nicht viel anfangen könne“, stellte Justus schulterzuckend fest. „Wir brauchten ein Büro.“ Er lachte. „Oder das, was man sich mit 13 unter einem Büro vorstellt! Aber es ist gemütlich geworden, oder nicht?“

Eigentlich hatte es immer etwas gegeben, woran sie hier gearbeitet hatten. Sie hatten alle einen eigenen Arbeitsplatz; kurz vor Bobs Entführung hatten sie sogar einen zweiten Computer angeschafft; der vorhandene Fernseher war alt, funktionierte aber noch immer; davor ein durch gesessenes Sofa; ein Kühlschrank und eine Mikrowelle.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum ihr so viel Zeit hier verbracht habt. Und Titus und Mathilda wussten nicht, wo der Wohnwagen versteckt ist?“, fragte Clara.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Am Anfang wussten sie nicht einmal den genauen Ort, als das hier wirklich noch ein Schrottplatz war. Wir haben ein Jahr oder so damit zugebracht die ursprünglichen Geheimgänge zu bauen, einschließlich des grünen und roten Tors im Zaun. Als Onkel Titus ein Gebrauchtwarencenter hier raus gemacht hat und die Schrottberge verschwunden sind, war die Zentrale natürlich für jeden sichtbar, obwohl sie in einer Ecke des Platzes stand und der Blick schon ein wenig verstellt war. Das war keine gute Idee, wie wir schnell gelernt haben. Als Onkel Titus diese Ladung Schrott gekauft hat und wir die Zentrale wieder darunter verstecken konnte, wussten sie zwar, wo sie ist, aber die Zugänge kannten sie auch nicht.“

„Wer kannte die Zugänge?“, wollte Clara wissen. Sie setzte sich hinter Justus Schreibtisch und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Wir drei. Kelly, Morton, Cotta. Ach, und Jeffrey. Jelena weiß theoretisch wo die Eingänge sind, aber sie brauchte immer Hilfe, wenn sie her gekommen ist, deshalb sind wir entweder zu ihr gefahren oder haben uns draußen beim Haus getroffen“, antwortete Justus.

Clara zog wahllos eine der Akten aus dem Schrank und wirkte überrascht, als sie die sehr ausführlichen Aufzeichnungen darin erblickte. „Die hat Bob alle geführt?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Die meisten.“ Justus nickte zustimmend. „Ein paar wenige haben Peter und ich angelegt. Es gab ein paar Fälle, die nur zwei von uns gelöst haben.“ Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und fragte sich, warum diese Feststellung seine Gedanken nun ausgerechnet zu Peters Entführung durch Matt Brady führen musste. „Bob hatte nur immer irgendetwas auszusetzen, wenn Pete und ich das gemacht haben. Also haben wir die Finger von den Akten gelassen.“

Clara lachte. „Ihr habt unter Bobs Fuchtel gestanden, ja?“

Justus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Naja, ein bisschen vielleicht.“ Er griff nach einer ihrer Visitenkarten, von denen ein Stapel auf dem Fernseher lag und Staub fing, und gab sie Clara. „Hier, die wolltest du doch auch schon die ganze Zeit sehen.“

Sie nahm die Karte ab. „Ziemlich seriös für drei Halbwüchsige!“

„Ja …“ Aber Justus Aufmerksamkeit wurde von zwei Briefen abgelenkt, die er auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte. Er wusste, hier sollten keine Briefe …

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, fragte Peter, als er in den Wohnwagen stürzte, und klang dabei panisch.

„Ich wollte eure Zentrale schon immer sehen!“, antwortete Clara lachend. „Justus hat mir das bisher nur nicht gegönnt.“

Justus griff nach den Briefen. Er hatte Bobs Handschrift darauf sofort erkannt. Auf dem einen stand 'Mum und Dad' und auf dem anderen 'Justus'. Er hielt die Briefe hoch und sah seinen Freund verständnislos an. „Wo kommen die her?“

Peter seufzte, lächelte dann aber. „Dr. Thorne hat sie mir heute Vormittag mitgegeben“, erklärte er. Er war noch immer einmal in der Woche bei Dr. Thorne in der Therapie, während Justus nur noch monatliche Termine hatte. Aber sie waren beide wenigstens ein Mal in der Woche in der Klinik um Bob sehen zu können. „Ich wollte dir den Brief erst geben, wenn ihr euch auf den Heimweg macht. Und für Bill und Mary gilt das selbe.“

Justus starrte auf den Brief mit seinem Namen, während er den für Bobs Eltern auf den Tisch zurückfallen ließ. Er hatte so lange und sehnsüchtig auf diesen Brief gewartet. Ihn jetzt in seinen Händen zu halten war in gewisser Weise unwirklich. Er ließ sich schwer auf das alte Sofa sinken und hielt den Brief minutenlang nur in der Hand, ohne ihn zu öffnen.

„Du musst ihn schon aufmachen, um ihn lesen zu können“, stellte Peter sanft fest.

Justus nickte, aber er öffnete den Umschlag erst, als Peter und Clara sich neben ihn setzten. Seine Hände zitterten und er schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten, weil er sich nicht beruhigen konnte. Er hatte zig Briefe von Bob bei Peter gesehen, er wusste seit Monaten, dass Bob begann sich seinem alten Leben und ihnen gegenüber wieder zu öffnen. Und trotzdem war er einfach überwältigt.

_Lieber Justus,_

_nun finde ich auch endlich die Kraft, dir auf deine Briefe zu antworten. Ich habe es sehr genossen, sie zu lesen, obwohl ich lange Zeit immer wieder davor zurück geschreckt bin. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wieso dieses Gefühl anhielt, nachdem ich Peters Briefe gelesen hatte. Peter hat mir diese Frage gestellt, aber ich verstehe mich in vielen Dingen selbst nicht. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so lange habe warten lassen._

_Peter schreibt mir eine Menge über dein Leben (in manchen Briefen sehr viel mehr, als über sein eigenes). Ich weiß von deinem Studium und deiner Arbeit als Staatsanwalt, von deiner Freundin Clara und ihrer Schwangerschaft (herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich freue mich sehr für euch!). Aber Peter hat mir auch geschrieben, dass du eifersüchtig darauf bist, dass ich bisher nur ihm geschrieben habe._

Justus sah abrupt auf. „Du hast Bob geschrieben, ich sei eifersüchtig auf dich?“, fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

Peter hob lächelnd die Schultern. „Ich habe ihm eher geschrieben, wie sehnsüchtig du auf einen Brief von ihm wartest. Vielleicht habe ich tatsächlich was von Eifersucht geschrieben, aber ich habe auch sicher gestellt, dass er weiß, dass er alle Zeit der Welt hat, um deine Briefe zu lesen!“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Du solltest ihn nicht unter Druck setzen!“

„Das habe ich nicht!“, erwiderte Peter seufzend. „Ich habe das sicher gestellt, mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Dr. Thorne in diesem speziellen Fall sogar gefragt, ob ich das so schreiben kann.“

Justus Skepsis schwand nicht. Dieser Brief bedeutete nicht halb so viel, wenn Peter Bob dazu gedrängt hatte, ihm zu schreiben.

Peter lächelte beruhigend. „Es ist zwei Monate her, dass Bob und ich darüber geschrieben haben, wie sehr du auf einen eigenen Brief wartest. Glaub mir, Bob hat sich die Zeit genommen, die er gebraucht hat, bevor er dir geschrieben hat. - Es ist einfacher geworden mit ihm zu schreiben, weil ich nicht mehr ständig über jedes Wort nachdenken muss. Vertrau mir, es ist für Bob an der Zeit gewesen, dir zu schreiben.

Justus seufzte. „Entschuldige, ich bin nur …“

„Schon gut“, unterbrach Peter ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Mach dir keine Sorgen und ließ stattdessen weiter, ja?“

Justus nickte lächelnd und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Zeilen. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, laut vor zu lesen, weil ihm bewusst war, dass Peter und Clara selbst nicht mitlesen würden. Aber noch bevor der Gedanke ganz zu Ende gedacht war, erkannte er, dass er Bobs Worte, die an ihn allein gerichtet waren, nicht teilen wollte – nicht einmal mit Peter und Clara.

_Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du nach all den Jahren noch immer die Geduld aufbringst, zu warten. Dass du nicht aufhörst, an mich zu glauben. Das ist etwas, das ich auch Peter nicht oft genug schreiben kann._

_Und ehrlich gesagt, verwirrt es mich auch. Mehr, als ihr beide euch wahrscheinlich vorstellen könnt. Und mehr, als ich wirklich in Worte fassen kann. Ich tue seit Monaten kaum etwas anderes, als Ordnung in das Chaos in meinem Kopf zu bringen und heraus zu finden, was wirklich passiert ist und was nicht. Aber das gelingt mir nicht so gut, wie ich es mir wünsche._

_Ich kann mich an unsere Freundschaft erinnern, irgendwie. Es fällt mir nur so schwer daran zu glauben. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich zweifle wenig an dieser Freundschaft nach allem, was ich von euch gelesen habe und was Dr. Thorne mir darüber erzählt hat, wie ihr mich gefunden habt. (Peter schweigt sich über eure Suche aus, aber das ist gut so. Ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht bereit um mich mit eurer Sicht dieser Jahre auseinander zu setzen.) Aber ich zweifle an meinen Erinnerungen, an meinen Gefühlen – besonders daran, ob mir unsere Freundschaft je so viel bedeutet hat, wie euch._

_Ich habe deine und Peters Briefe immer wieder und sehr gründlich gelesen. So wie ihr schreibt klingt es, als wäre ich tatsächlich noch immer ein Teil dieser Freundschaft. Es fällt mir schwer, das zu begreifen. Vor allen Dingen, weil ihr wisst, dass ich euch, dass ich diese Freundschaft verraten habe. Und obwohl ihr das wisst, habt ihr nicht aufgehört an mich zu glauben._

_Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich nicht in der Lage war, an unserer Freundschaft fest zu halten. Ich habe versucht es vor mir selbst damit zu entschuldigen, dass ich mich nicht erinnern konnte. Aber es hilft nicht gegen die Schuld und das Bedauern. Hätten meine Gefühle für euch nicht stark genug sein müssen, die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen, die mich damals umgeben hat? Und da sie es nicht getan haben… Ich habe noch nie gewagt diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, aber er liegt trotzdem schwer auf meiner Brust._

_Es ist verwirrend und frustrierend und tut schrecklich weh._

_Ich schließe die Augen und denke an euch und weiß nicht, was ich fühlen, was ich denken soll. Auf der einen Seite ist da die Freundschaft, an die ich langsam immer mehr Erinnerung habe, und auf der anderen Seite ist da eine Menge Angst. Da sind diese zwei Bilder von euch in meinem Kopf. Das, welches eure Briefe und meine verschwommenen Erinnerungen von euch zeichnen, und das, welches Er und die Dunkelheit in meinem Kopf und die Angst vor allem und jedem erschaffen haben. Und wenn ich nichts habe, um mich daran festzuhalten, wie eure Briefe oder das Bild in meinem Zimmer, dann drohen mich diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Eindrücke in den Abgrund zu zerren._

_Dass ihr noch immer an mich glaubt und auf mich wartet, gibt mir Kraft und Mut. Ihr gebt mir so viel, obwohl ich euch so lange Zeit gehasst und gefürchtet habe. Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich das verdient habe, womit ich euch verdient habe._

_Ich weiß, ich habe Peter auf fast jeden seiner Briefe geantwortet und ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich auch auf deine Briefe einzeln antworten sollte. Aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen deinen und Peters Briefen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mehr in dir selbst ruhst, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob das der richtige Ausdruck ist. Peters Briefe wirken unruhiger und, ich denke sehnsuchtsvoll trifft es ganz gut._

_Kannst du mir erklären, woran das liegen könnte? Ich habe das Gefühl, Peter ist bei Fragen in diese Richtung sehr dünnhäutig. Ich bin froh, wenn er es akzeptiert, dass ich manche seiner Fragen einfach ignoriere, also tue ich das selbe. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir ein paar Antworten geben, die Peter mir nicht geben kann. Ich versuche so ehrlich und offen wie möglich zu euch beiden zu sein._

_Denn über eines bin ich mir trotz all der Zweifel und dem Chaos sicher. Die Freundschaft, die wir einst geteilt haben, würde ich gern zurück gewinnen. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, ob das möglich ist. - Ich bin ziemlich kaputt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich überhaupt wieder eine Freundschaft führen kann._

_Ich lebe hier seit einiger Zeit in einer Wohngruppe. Ich lebe mit sieben anderen Patienten in einer Wohnung, in der auch immer eine Art Betreuer anwesend ist. Jeder hat sein eigenes Zimmer und es gibt einen großen Gemeinschaftsraum mit einer offenen Küche._

_Aber es gelingt mir nicht wirklich, mich in diese Gruppe einzufinden. Leon, der erst nach mir hier eingezogen ist, hat so schnell Anschluss zu den anderen gefunden, und ich spreche noch immer mit niemandem wirklich viel und verbringe generell so wenig Zeit mit den anderen, wie es mir möglich ist._

_Ich schaffe es einfach nicht, mich ihnen zu öffnen. Da ist nur Helene hier, über die ich ein bisschen mehr weiß, der ich ein wenig über mich erzählt habe, die ich vielleicht als so etwas wie eine Freundin bezeichnen könnte. Aber dafür, dass ich seit über einem halben Jahr hier wohne, ist das ziemlich erbärmlich, oder nicht?_

_Ich bin mir sicher, Peter hat es dir ausgerichtet, aber ich schreibe es dir trotzdem noch einmal: ich habe mich unheimlich über eure Geburtstagsgeschenke gefreut. Das Album liegt auf meinem Nachttisch und es vergeht kaum ein Tag, an dem ich nicht die Bilder betrachte. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass das was ich so lange für Träume hielt, in Wahrheit meine Erinnerungen sind._

_Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich gern von dir wüsste. Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus? Wie hast du Clara kennen gelernt? Wie ist sie so? Wie sehen eure Zukunftspläne aus? Ich freue mich für dich, dass du offenbar so eine tolle Frau gefunden hast. Peter schreibt in den höchsten Tönen von ihr._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich öfter von dir hören würde. Mit Peter zu schreiben fällt mir nicht immer leicht, aber ich merke trotzdem, dass es mir hilft. Vielleicht fällt es mir auch einfacher mit euch beiden zu schreiben, als mit den anderen hier zu sprechen, weil kein persönlicher Kontakt besteht. Oder vielleicht, weil ich euch kenne – nun, zumindest einmal gekannt habe._

_Ich meine es ernst mit unserer Freundschaft. Ich möchte es wirklich versuchen, auch wenn es für mich eine Menge Arbeit bedeutet. Und das von euch wahrscheinlich noch mehr Geduld abverlangt, als ihr ohnehin schon für mich aufgebracht habt._

_Richte Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus und auch deiner Clara bitte Grüße von mir aus._

_Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort. (Vor einem Jahr noch hätte ich niemals erwartet, dass ich mich wirklich jemals darauf freuen würde, den Kontakt mit euch wieder aufzubauen.)_

_Bob_

Justus seufzte tief. Große Teile des Briefes brachen ihm das Herz und er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Es gab nichts, wofür Bob sich schuldig fühlen sollte.

Es tat weh, dass Bob glaubte selbst Schuld daran zu sein, dass Skinny ihn in seine Lügen eingewickelt hatte. Aber vielleicht brauchte Bob einfach noch Zeit, um auch diesen Irrtum zu erkennen. Immerhin war es ein großer Fortschritt, dass Bob nicht mehr an das glaubte, was Skinny ihm eingeredet hatte. Oder zumindest nicht mehr nur noch daran glaubte.

Justus atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen. „Ich soll dich von Bob grüßen, Clara“, sagte er schließlich, als er seiner Stimme wieder traute.

„Was?“, fragte Clara verwirrt.

„Ich habe über dich geschrieben“, erklärte Peter. „Ich glaube sogar, ziemlich viel.“

Justus musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Bob schreibt, du würdest manchmal mehr über mich schreiben, als über dich selbst!“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt ein paar Dinge, von denen ich denke, dass es besser ist, Bob davon nichts zu schreiben. Und wenn mich das gerade zu sehr beschäftigt, wenn ich ihm einen Brief schreibe, weiche ich in der Regel auf dich aus. - Ich denke nur, es wäre keine gute Idee, ihm über meine Gefühle für ihn zu schreiben.“

„Wahrscheinlich nicht“, stimmte Justus ihm zu.

„Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen“, murmelte Clara, deren Blick nachdenklich auf Peter ruhte. „Ich meine, wie lange ist es her, dass du dich in Bob verliebt hast? Elf Jahre oder so, nicht wahr? Und mehr als zehn davon hast du ihn nicht gesehen, hattest nicht einmal das kleinste bisschen Kontakt zu ihm.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Peter! Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht die Erinnerung an Bob liebst? Die Erinnerung an den Menschen, der er vor elf Jahren gewesen ist?“

Justus schloss die Augen. Er war wenig überrascht davon, dass Clara den selben Gedanken hatte, wie er selbst. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie er Peter darauf hätte ansprechen sollen. Irgendwie hatte er immer gehofft, irgendwann würde Peter tatsächlich jemanden treffen, der ihn seine Gefühle für Bob einfach vergessen ließ. Und es war ja auch nicht so, dass Peter sich vor solchen Begegnungen verschloss. Aber entweder endete das nach dem zweiten Treffen, wenn es denn überhaupt dazu kam, oder resultierte in einem One-Night-Stand.

Peter ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, bis er auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas lag. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, zumindest bis vor einem halben Jahr“, gab er leise zu. „Ich meine … Ich hatte nicht mehr als die Erinnerung an Bob, die ich wahrscheinlich auch noch ziemlich idealisiert habe. Aber seit Bob mir antwortet … Ich verliebe mich mit jedem Brief ein wenig mehr in ihn.“

Justus sah besorgt zu seinem Freund. „Es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich da so hinein steigerst, Pete!“, stellte er sanft fest.

„Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen um mich!“, erwiderte Peter. „Aber ich steigere mich in nichts hinein. Wirklich nicht. Ich mache mir darum genauso viele Sorgen wie du und es ist das, worüber ich mit Dr. Thorne am meisten spreche.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Justus überrascht. Ihre Therapien bei dem Psychologen waren Themen, über die sie nur selten miteinander sprachen. Es war auch so aufwühlend und verwirrend genug.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, irgendwie schon.“

„Kann man das, sich ineinander verlieben, weil man miteinander schreibt?“, fragte Clara nachdenklich. „Ich finde es immer seltsam, wenn mir jemand sagt, er oder sie hätte seinen Partner über irgendeinen Chat kennen gelernt.“

„Kann ich verstehen“, stimmte Peter ihr zu. „So gut man sich auch versteht, die körperliche Anziehung spielt meiner Meinung nach trotzdem eine genauso große Rolle. Das ist immer ein Unsicherheitsfaktor, wenn man sich übers Internet oder so etwas kennen lernt. Man versteht sich super, verliebt sich ineinander und dann steht man sich gegenüber und der Funke springt einfach nicht über. Die Sache ist, dass ich mir darüber bei Bob überhaupt keine Sorgen machen muss.“ Er schloss die Augen und lächelte in sich hinein. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel darüber, wie sehr ich mich zu Bob hingezogen fühle. Absolut keinen.“

„Ich nehme an, das ist der Grund, warum du so oft in der Klinik bist um ihn zu beobachten, ja?“, wollte Clara schmunzelnd wissen. „Weil du dich nicht satt sehen kannst?“

Peter lachte. „Ich fürchte, das wird niemals geschehen. - Und mir ist klar, dass es … wahrscheinlich ziemlich ungesund ist, Bob so oft zu beobachten, weil es das ganze nur schlimmer macht. Und ich habe ganz sicher keine Illusion darüber, dass diese Liebe nicht für immer einseitig sein wird. Aber ich bin an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich einfach das genieße, was ich bekommen kann.“ Er sah neugierig zu Justus. „Was schreibt Bob noch, außer dass ich zu viel über dich und zu wenig über mich schreibe?“

„Er will unsere Freundschaft wieder aufbauen“, berichtete Justus. „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Bob sich das fast genauso sehr wünscht wie wir beiden.“

„Ja, das glaub ich auch“, stimmte Peter ihm lächelnd zu. „Bob hat mir das auch geschrieben. Ich glaube, das ist einer der Briefe, die ich am meisten gelesen habe.“

Justus schluckte schwer. „Hat Bob dir etwas davon geschrieben, dass er sich schuldig fühlt?“, wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

Peter seufzte. „Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, für die Bob sich schuldig fühlt. Daran ist auch Skinny schuld. - Ich habe mich schrecklich darüber aufgeregt, als Bob sich in einem seiner ersten Briefe dafür entschuldigt hat, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen müsste. - Dr. Thorne sagte mir, er arbeitet daran.“

Justus sah auf die Blätter in seiner Hand, ohne die Worte zu lesen. „Er wartet auf meine Antwort“, stellte er leise fest. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, wie schlecht es Bob ging. Dazu war der Brief allein ein viel zu großer Grund zur Freude.

„Es schadet nicht, wenn du damit bis heute Abend wartest oder auch bis morgen Vormittag. Glaub mir, es ist viel einfacher Worte zu finden, wenn die erste überschwängliche Freude erst einmal abgeklungen ist“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Und du erinnerst dich daran, dass die Party da draußen auch für dich ist, ja?“

Justus biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte sich am liebsten hinsetzen und sofort zu schreiben beginnen, aber er glaubte Peter, dass es nach ein bisschen Ruhe sehr viel einfacher sein würde.

„Deswegen wollte ich dir den Brief erst nachher geben“, fuhr Peter fort. „Weil es jetzt nichts anderes mehr in deinem Kopf geben wird, als das, was Bob dir geschrieben hat.“

Justus lächelte. „Ich werde mich zusammen reißen müssen. Schon allein für Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus.“

Er sah zu Peter, der ihn mit strahlenden Augen beobachtete. Es waren keine weiteren Worte nötig. Sie wussten beide, was dieser Brief neben dem offensichtlichen bedeutete. Sie würden diese Freundschaft zurückgewinnen können.

Skinny hatte ihnen das nicht nehmen können, obwohl er es so sehr versucht hatte. Vielleicht würde es noch Jahre dauern, aber sie würden diese Freundschaft wieder zu dem auf blühen lassen können, was sie einst gewesen war.


	11. Schwierigkeiten und Trauer

Justus' Blick ruhte auf Clara und ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Seine Freundin lag mit dem Kopf in seinem Schoß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und all ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Film gerichtet, der im Fernsehen lief. Justus kannte den Film und seine Gedanken waren deshalb schon nach kurzer Zeit auf Wanderschaft gegangen.

Manchmal erschien es ihm so vollkommen unwirklich, wenn er solche ruhigen Abende mit Clara verbrachte, obwohl er langsam begann sich daran zu gewöhnen, seit sie zusammen wohnten. Er war glücklich und das war etwas, was er noch vor drei Jahren für vollkommen unmöglich gehalten hatte. Und noch weniger konnte er manchmal glauben, dass er schon in zwei Monaten Vater sein würde.

Justus strich mit einer Hand über Claras Bauch. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl und er würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen. Er hatte niemals erwartet, dass er es so sehr genießen würde, die Schwangerschaft seiner Freundin mit zu erleben. Er genoss jeden einzelnen Tag, selbst wenn nicht jeder davon einfach war. Er grinste unwillkürlich, als er die Bewegung ihres Kindes spürte. Justus konnte kaum noch erwarten sein Kind endlich in den Armen halten zu können.

Ein dumpfer Schlag an der Tür ließ Justus und Clara hoch schrecken. Kurz darauf war das Kratzen am Türschloss zu hören, von dem Justus erst jetzt auffiel, dass es schon vorher zu hören gewesen war. Er sprang ohne zu zögern auf und eilte zur Tür. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick durch den Spion. Er hatte ohnehin Peter hinter der Tür erwartet, weil sein Freund der einzige mit einem Schlüssel zu der Wohnung war. Aber als er die Tür öffnete, hielt er einen Moment erschrocken inne.

Peter sah schrecklich aus. Er hatte zwei große Wunden am Kopf, eine an der Stirn, eine am Hinterkopf, sauber versorgt. Seine Augen waren gerötet, er war vollkommen durchgefroren, seine Hände zitterten, was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass er die Tür nicht hatte aufschließen können. Peter trug keine Jacke und dabei war es noch empfindlich kühl draußen, obwohl der Frühling sich bereits angekündigt hatte.

„Scheiße, Pete! Was ist passiert?“, fragte Justus erschrocken. Er zog Peter in den Flur, weil er keine Anstalten machte auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. „Du bist ja vollkommen durch gefroren!“

„Bin vom Krankenhaus gelaufen“, murmelte Peter. Er ließ sich ohne Widerstand von Justus die Schuhe ausziehen und ins Wohnzimmer bringen.

Justus sah zu seiner Freundin, der die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Ich mache Tee!“, sagte Clara leise.

Justus nickte. „Danke!“ Er drückte Peter auf das Sofa und schlang eine Decke um ihn, ehe er sich neben ihn setzte. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er sanft wissen.

„Ich bin meinem Vater in die Arme gelaufen“, murmelte Peter.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Warst du wegen ihm im Krankenhaus?“, fragte er, obwohl er sich das kaum vorstellen konnte.

So schlecht das Verhältnis zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern auch war, Mr. Shaw würde niemals die Hand gegen seinen Sohn erheben, geschweige denn ihn so stark verletzen, dass er ins Krankenhaus musste.

„Was?“ Peter sah verwirrt auf, dann griff er sich an die Stirn. „Nein. Das war … Nein, ich bin Dad begegnet, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam. Die wollten mich erst am Nachmittag gehen lassen um sicher zu stellen, dass meine Gehirnerschütterung keine schweren Folgen hat.“

Justus schloss die Augen an. „Fang von vorne an!“, bat er. „Warum warst du im Krankenhaus? Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?“

„Ich wusste, dass ihr heute bei Claras Eltern eingeladen wart“, erwiderte Peter leise. „Ich wollte da nicht stören. Und ihr hättet sowieso nicht helfen können.“

„Dazu habe ich eine andere Meinung“, sagte Justus kopfschüttelnd.

Und nicht nur, weil er grundsätzlich bereit war, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um für Peter da zu sein, sondern auch weil er mit Freuden jede Ausrede aufgriffen hätte, um den Besuch bei Claras Eltern zu verkürzen. Er war nicht die Art Schwiegersohn, die sie sich vorstellen und das ließen ihn wenig subtil spüren, wann immer er sie sah. Es war nur schlimmer geworden, seit Clara schwanger war und weder Justus noch Clara auch nur Anstalten machten, über eine Hochzeit zu reden.

Aber Peter verständlich zu machen, dass es niemals einen Grund gab, ihn nicht anzurufen, hatte bis später Zeit. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist“, bat Justus.

„Ich war gestern mit Derek und ein paar anderen feiern. Derek hat einen neuen Freund und wollte ihn uns gestern Abend ganz offiziell vorstellen. Wir haben uns nur den falschen Club dafür ausgesucht“, begann Peter. „Brian ist übrigens ein echt toller Typ. Ich freue mich für Derek.“

„Falscher Club?“, fragte Justus nach.

„Da gab's ein paar Kerle, die ein gewaltiges Problem damit hatten, dass Derek und Brian miteinander getanzt haben, obwohl sie sich nicht wirklich auffällig verhalten haben. Oder vielleicht hat es ihnen auch nicht gefallen, dass Sam so offensichtlich mit mir geflirtet hat, keine Ahnung. Sie haben Streit angefangen und dann hat einer von ihnen Brian angegriffen, hat ihm die Nase gebrochen.“

Peter holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht so genau, was genau danach passiert ist. Ist ein bisschen verschwommen. Aber ich hatte auch schon den dritten Cocktail, als das alles passiert ist. Ich weiß noch, dass der Schnitt an der Stirn von einer Bierflasche kommt, die einer von ihnen auf meinem Kopf zerbrochen hat. Und hinten bin ich mit dem Kopf gegen die Bar geschlagen. - Die Security hat uns für die Störenfriede gehalten. Einer von denen ist wohl mit dem befreundet, der Brian die Nase gebrochen hat.“

„Wie geht es den anderen?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Brian und ich sind die einzigen, die über Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben mussten. Derek ist natürlich bei Brian geblieben“, antwortete Peter. Er schnaubte. „Die Türsteher vom Club haben die Polizei gerufen, um uns anzuzeigen, während sie die tatsächlichen Störenfriede haben abziehen lassen. Zum Glück war Sam so geistesgegenwärtig Fotos von ihnen zu machen. Und es war auch Sam, der den Krankenwagen rufen musste, weil der Türsteher gar nicht eingesehen hat, dass wir einen brauchen.“

Peter seufzte, dann sah er mit einem schwachen Grinsen zu Justus. „Und weißt du wer kam, um die Anzeige gegen uns aufzunehmen? Julius Turner, der junge Kollege, den Cotta vor ein paar Jahren unter seine Fittiche genommen hat. Du hättest den Blick des Türstehers sehen sollen, als er kapiert hat, dass wir die besseren Kontakte haben, als seine Freunde. Es hat das ganze ein bisschen einfacher gemacht. Turner hat mich und Brian ins Krankenhaus geschickt und ist später nachgekommen, um unsere Aussagen aufzunehmen.“

„Was hat Turner gesagt?“, fragte Justus besorgt.

„Dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollen. Das Mädel hinter der Bar war wohl nur Aushilfe und hat sich von dem Türsteher nicht einschüchtern lassen, obwohl er es wohl versucht hat“, erklärte Peter. „Sie hat bestätigt, dass wir diejenigen waren, die angegriffen wurden. Brian und ich treffen uns am Montag mit Cotta um die Anzeige zu machen.“

„Hier“, unterbrach Clara sie, als sie Peter einen großen Becher in die Hand drückte, gefüllt mit heißem Tee. Sie stellte eine Kanne auf den Tisch und zwei weitere Becher für sich und Justus. „Sieht schlimm aus mit deinem Kopf. Was haben die Ärzte dazu gesagt?“

„Sie mussten nähen und haben gesagt ich soll es ruhig angehen lassen in den nächsten Tagen“, antwortete Peter. Er nippte an dem Tee. „Danke“, meinte er lächelnd. „Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr ich gefroren habe.“

„Wo hast du deine Jacke gelassen?“, wollte Clara wissen. Sie setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben Peter.

Er seufzte. „Liegt in Dereks Wagen“, murmelte Peter. „Und der stand noch in der Nähe der Disco, als ich das Krankenhaus verlassen habe. Ich wollte mir ein Taxi nehmen, aber dann ist mir mein Vater über den Weg gelaufen. Und danach dachte ich, ein kleiner Spaziergang nach Hause würde mir gut tun.“

„Spaziergang?“ Justus sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Es ist immer noch verdammt kalt da draußen und du hast wenigstens eine Stunde vom Krankenhaus hier her gebraucht!“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie lange warst du unterwegs?“, wollte Justus besorgt wissen.

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Peter tonlos. „Ich wollte einfach nur allein sein, meine Ruhe haben.“

Justus atmete tief durch, als er bemerkte, wie Peter sich von einem Moment auf den anderen vollkommen verschloss. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Peters Vater gesagt oder getan hatte, aber er wusste schon jetzt, dass ihm das nicht gefallen würde.

„Was hat dein Vater getan?“

Peter antwortete nicht. Stattdessen begann seine Hände wieder zu zittern, so sehr dass Clara ihm vorsichtshalber die Tasse aus der Hand nahm. Peters Finger verfingen sich in der Decke und er schloss sie so fest um den Stoff, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten, aber er hörte nicht auf zu zittern. Justus zog ihn in seine Arme, während er verwirrt den Blick seiner Freundin suchte, die aber genauso ratlos aussah, wie er.

„Grandpa ist tot“, brach es schließlich aus Peter heraus und mit diesen Worten begannen auch seine Tränen zu fließen.

Justus schnappte nach Luft und von einem Moment auf den nächsten spürte er selbst einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals. „Wann … Was ist passiert?“, brachte Justus hervor.

Ben Peck war, im Gegensatz zu Peters Eltern, immer für seinen Enkel da gewesen. Es war Ben immer gut gegangen, obwohl er alt gewesen war. Justus selbst war oft zusammen mit Peter bei Ben Peck gewesen in der Zeit, in der sie zusammen gewohnt hatten, und es erschien ihm vollkommen unwirklich, dass er jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr da sein sollte.

„Herzinfarkt“, murmelte Peter. „Zwei Tage nach meinem letzten Besuch bei Grandpa.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn und die Trauer um den alten Mann, den er zu seinen Freunden gezählt hatte, wurde erst vom Schock und dann von grenzenloser Wut davon gedrängt.

„Das war vor zwei Monaten!“, stellte Justus fest, bemüht um eine ruhige Stimme. Das letzte, was Peter in diesem Moment brauchte war, sich mit Justus Wut gegen seine Eltern auseinander setzen zu müssen.

Peters einzige Antwort bestand aus einem unterdrückten Schluchzen. Justus fühlte sich ein bisschen überfordert. Er hatte eine Menge Dinge zusammen mit Peter durchgestanden, aber die Trauer um ein Familienmitglied war etwas ungewohntes.

„Zwei Monate und deine Eltern haben dir nicht Bescheid gesagt?“, fragte Clara leise und fassungslos.

Justus suchte ihren Blick, aber in diesem Moment war sie noch zu entsetzt, um ihm irgendwie Ruhe oder Halt zu geben. Also schloss er die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal ruhig durch. „Was ist da heute zwischen dir und deinem Vater passiert?“, fragte er Peter schließlich.

„Ich bin in ihn rein gelaufen, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam“, berichtete Peter zögernd. „Er … Dad hat gar nicht erst gefragt, was passiert ist. Er hat nur gesagt, es wäre ja nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ich in Schwierigkeiten gerate. Ich verstehe nicht … Wieso denken meine Eltern, ich sei auf die schiefe Bahn geraten?“

„Das wüsste ich allerdings auch gern“, murmelte Justus.

Clara strich mit einer Hand über Peters Rücken, während sie mit der anderen Justus Hand fest hielt.

„Und dann hat er plötzlich gesagt, dass er froh sei, dass Grandpa nicht mehr miterleben müsste, wie ich endgültig abrutsche. Einfach so. Und als ich ihn nur sprachlos angesehen habe, hat er weiter gemacht, wie respektlos es gewesen sei, nicht zur Beerdigung aufzutauchen. Und dass es ja wohl viel über mich aussagen würde, wenn ich nach zwei Monaten noch nicht bemerkt hätte, dass mein Großvater gestorben sei.“ Peter hatte so hastig gesprochen, dass seine Stimme sich mehr als ein Mal überschlagen hatte. „Aber Grandpa wusste doch, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich ein paar Wochen nicht melden würde. Ich meine, das Semester ist zu Ende und ich habe Prüfungen und muss diesen Praktikums-Beleg besorgen und …“

„Es ist gut“, unterbrach Justus ihn sanft. „Wir wissen alle, dass du Ben geliebt hast. Und dass du ihm deutlich näher standest, als deinen Eltern. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Pete. Ben wusste, dass du an ihn denkst, auch wenn du dich mal eine Weile nicht bei ihm meldest!“

„Aber … Dad hat doch Recht. Es sind zwei Monate und ich habe nichts gemerkt! Ich …“

„Deine Eltern hätten dir Bescheid sagen müssen!“, unterbrach Justus ihn entschieden. „Es ist ihre Pflicht gewesen, dich über Bens Tod zu informieren, so wie sie wahrscheinlich auch jeden anderen aus der Familie informiert haben! Und sie hätten dir Bescheid sagen müssen, wann die Beerdigung war.“

Justus konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Peters Eltern nicht Bescheid gesagt hatten, obwohl seine Wut ein wenig abgeklungen war. Er hatte später noch immer Zeit, sich mit diesen Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen.

„Ich weiß nicht mal, wo sie Grandpa beerdigt haben“, stellte Peter leise fest.

„Wo ist denn deine Großmutter beerdigt?“, fragte Justus schmunzelnd.

Peter sah zu ihm auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Recht. Das ist ein Gemeinschaftsgrab für sie beide.“

Justus lächelte. „Wir gehen da morgen zusammen hin, in Ordnung? Dann können wir uns beide von Ben verabschieden.“

Peter schluckte schwer. „Warum … Was habe ich ihnen getan, dass sie mich so … hassen?“

Justus seufzte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Aber er würde sich die Antwort auf diese Frage holen, wenn es Peter ein bisschen besser ging.

„Du solltest heute Nacht hier schlafen“, stellte Clara sanft fest. „Ich glaube, du brauchst ein bisschen Gesellschaft!“

Peter sah besorgt zu ihr. „Ich will euch nicht …“

„Du störst hier überhaupt niemanden!“, unterbrach Clara ihn sanft. „Und ich weiß, dass du Justus heute Nacht brauchen wirst! Ihr klappt die Couch für mich aus und bringt mein Bettzeug her, dann können du und Justus im Schlafzimmer schlafen.“

Peter starrte sie erschrocken an. „Aber das geht doch nicht!“, widersprach er. „Du kannst nicht hier auf der Couch schlafen und ich kann nicht …“

„Die Couch ist gut genug, damit ich ein oder zwei Nächte hier schlafen kann!“, unterbrach Clara ihn und Justus war ihr so unglaublich dankbar dafür, obwohl er Peters Bedenken teilte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Clara seinen Freund so einfach zum Übernachten hier her einladen würde, geschweige denn, dass Justus die Nacht bei Peter verbringen sollte. Clara lächelte und sah zu Justus. „Ich weiß, dass ihr das heute braucht. Und ich meine damit wirklich euch beide.“

Peter war sprachlos und auch Justus brauchte eine Weile, um Worte zu finden. „Du hast Recht“, stimmte er Clara leise zu. „Danke.“ Er sah zu Peter. „Bist du nur am Kopf verletzt?“

Peter nickte verwirrt.

„Dann ist es kein Problem, wenn du badest, so lange du den Kopf über Wasser hältst. Du bist seit einer halben Stunde hier und noch immer eiskalt. Ein Bad wird dich wieder aufwärmen!“, stellte Justus fest. „Eine Erkältung ist das letzte, was du jetzt gebraucht kannst!“

Peter sah zu Clara. „Das ist wirklich okay?“

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Natürlich. - Justus Sachen passen dir halbwegs, oder?“ Clara lachte leise. „Du solltest vielleicht demnächst ein paar Sachen hier her bringen, damit du was zum Schlafen und zum Wechseln hast, falls du mal wieder unerwartet hier übernachtest.“

„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmte Peter ihr zu und für einen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Gut“, sagte Clara zufrieden. „Du weißt ja, wo das Bad ist. Und ich suche dir ein paar Sachen von Justus raus, während er mir mein Bett macht. Denn du siehst aus, als würde dir eine Runde Schlaf gut tun, sobald du aus dem Bad raus bist.“

Peter nickte, aber Justus musste aufstehen und seinen Freund mit sich ziehen, damit er Claras Anweisungen tatsächlich folgte. „Danke“, murmelte Peter noch einmal, ehe er im Bad verschwand.

Justus seufzte tief und sah gequält zu Clara. „Ich hasse seine Eltern“, stellte er leise fest. „Wie können sie Peter das antun? Er ist ihr Sohn, verdammt noch mal!“

„Ich bin Peters Eltern noch nie begegnet“, erinnerte Clara ihn. „Ich habe noch weniger Ahnung, warum sie tun, was sie tun, als du!“

„Es ist wirklich okay für dich, wenn Peter heute Nacht in unserem Bett schläft?“, wollte Justus skeptisch wissen.

„Ja.“ Clara küsste ihn grinsend. „Es ist vollkommen okay. Du hast mir von Anfang an klar gemacht, wie tief die Freundschaft ist, die ihr miteinander teilt und das es aber auch nur Freundschaft ist. Peter braucht dich, um mit dem Tod seines Großvaters klar zu kommen.“

Justus lächelte. „Danke. Ich liebe dich.“

„Und ich liebe dich“, antwortete Clara. „Wir sollten Derek anrufen und fragen, ob bei ihm alles okay ist.“

„Das war auch mein Gedanken“, stimmte Justus ihr zu.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Peter ihm wirklich alles vom vergangenen Abend erzählt hatte. Die Begegnung mit seinem Vater beschäftigte ihn viel zu sehr und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Peter die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends längst verdrängt hätte, würden seine Verletzungen ihn nicht daran erinnern.

Clara umarmte ihn lächelnd. „Mach das jetzt gleich, so lange Peter noch im Bad ist“, bat sie. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Bescheiden“, murmelte Justus, als er sich für einen Moment in ihre Umarmung lehnte. „Ich bin traurig wegen Ben und so wütend auf Peters Eltern und besorgt über Peter.“

„Es wird ihm gut gehen“, versprach Clara leise. „Ich denke, wenn er Zeit hatte den Schock zu überwinden, wird es ihm schnell wieder besser gehen.“ Sie hielt ihn noch einen Moment fest, bevor sie ihn auf die Stirn küsste und ihn dann im Wohnzimmer allein ließ. Justus wusste, dass sie Sachen für Peter heraussuchen und eine Bettdecke für ihn beziehen würde.

Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt nicht über Peters Eltern nachdenken, obwohl er am liebsten auf der Stelle zu ihnen gefahren wäre, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Stattdessen griff er nach dem Telefon und suchte nach Dereks Nummer im eingespeicherten Telefonbuch. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis Derek sich am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.

„Hey, Justus hier“, meldete er sich. „Peter hat mir erzählt, was gestern passiert ist. Wie geht es dir und … Brian heißt dein Freund, richtig?“

Derek seufzte. „Geht so. Brian ist weniger schwer verletzt als Peter, aber ich fürchte der Schock sitzt viel tiefer. Wie geht es Peter?“

„Das, was da gestern passiert ist, beschäftigt ihn im Moment wahrscheinlich am aller wenigstens“, erwiderte Justus. „Er hatte einen Streit mit seinem Vater, als er das Krankenhaus verlassen hat. Weißt du, wann Peter aus dem Krankenhaus raus ist?“

„Was ist mit seinem Vater?“, wollte Derek verwirrt wissen.

„Seine Eltern haben … es versäumt Peter darüber zu informieren, dass sein Großvater vor zwei Monaten gestorben ist. Stattdessen hat sein Vater ihm das heute um die Ohren gehauen, mitten auf der Straße offensichtlich“, erklärte Justus. „Und dann ist er hier her gelaufen. Er war vollkommen durch gefroren, als er vor einer halben Stunde hier her kam.“

„Vor einer halben Stunde?“, fragte Derek überrascht. „Peter ist kurz nach drei entlassen worden. Ist er die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend gelaufen?“

Justus seufzte. Das waren fünf lange Stunden in der Kälte, kein Wunder dass Peter so ausgekühlt war. „Keine Ahnung“, musste er zugeben. „Peter hat gesagt, deinem Freund sei die Nase gebrochen worden.“

Ein weiteres Seufzen erklang von Derek. „Es hat schlimmer ausgesehen, als es tatsächlich war. Die Nase war zum Glück nicht gebrochen, aber es hat schrecklich geblutet. Und der Fuß ist nur verstaucht, keine Bänder gerissen, kein Bruch.“

„Fuß?“, fragte Justus verwirrt.

„Wir waren an der Bar, als die Kerle uns angemacht haben“, erklärte Derek. „Und die Bar ist zwei Stufen höher als die Tanzfläche. Brian ist da runter gestürzt, als er geschlagen wurde. Deshalb ist Peter vor uns gegangen, weil Brian noch mal geröntgt werden musste.“

„Und du?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Ein paar blaue Flecken, nichts wichtiges“, antwortete Derek. „Im Gegensatz zu Brian und Peter wird es mir in ein paar Tagen wieder gut gehen. - Ich mache mir auch mehr Sorgen darum, dass Brian sich vollkommen zurückzieht. War nicht so einfach ihn dazu zu bringen, unsere Beziehung ein bisschen offener zu zeigen.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Warum denn das?“

„Brians Vater arbeitet in Russland in der US-Botschaft. Brian hat bis vor drei Jahren dort gelebt. Das ist kein sehr gutes Land, um zu entdecken, dass man schwul ist. Brian ist es gewohnt seine Gefühle unter Verschluss zu halten. Und jetzt das!“, antwortete Derek frustriert.

Justus lächelte schwach. „Das wird schon“, erwiderte er. „Hör mal, was hältst du davon, dass ihr beide morgen zu uns zum Kaffeetrinken kommt? Peter kann die Gesellschaft von ein paar Freunden gut gebrauchen. Und ich würde gern mehr über diesen Vorfall erfahren.“

„Ich muss Brian fragen, aber ich denke, wir werden kommen“, antwortete Derek. „Aber denkst du, Peter will Gesellschaft haben, wenn er um seinen Großvater trauert?“

Justus seufzte. „Ich denke, es ist weniger die Trauer um seinen Großvater als viel mehr die Enttäuschung über das Verhalten seiner Eltern. Peter hat Ben geliebt, aber er war neunundachtzig. In dem Alter passiert es, dass jemand einfach ein schläft und nicht wieder aufwacht. Peter weiß das.“

„Denkst du, es so ist einfach?“, fragte Derek skeptisch.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest wird Bens Tod einfacher zu verarbeiten sein, als das, was Peters Eltern getan haben.“

„Du bist wütend auf sie“, stellte Derek fest.

„Es ist das schrecklichste von all dem, was sie ihm in den letzten Jahren angetan haben“, stellte Justus aufgebracht fest. „Natürlich bin ich wütend. Und ich plane ihnen das auch mitzuteilen! … Peter muss davon aber erst einmal nichts wissen.“

„Gehst du oft zu Peters Eltern um ihnen … deine Meinung zu sagen, ohne dass Peter es weiß?“, wollte Derek skeptisch wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Ich rede danach mit Peter über meinen Besuch bei seinen Eltern. Er ist ein paar Minuten wütend auf mich, dass ich mich eingemischt haben, dann ist alles wieder gut.“

„Ich nehme das als ein 'Ja' auf meine Frage“, stellte Derek halb lachend, halb vorwurfsvoll fest. „Ihr habt wirklich eine seltsame Freundschaft, das weist du, ja?“

„Ja“, antwortete Justus schmunzelnd. „Also, wir werden morgen auf euren Besuch warten, okay?“

Derek schwieg einen Moment. „In Ordnung. Irgendwie kann ich Brian schon überreden. - Grüß Peter von mir und sag ihm, dass bei uns alles in Ordnung ist, ja?“

„Na klar“, antwortete Justus. „Gute Nacht.“

„Euch auch.“ Damit legte Derek auf und Justus ließ sich schwer auf das Sofa fallen. Warum konnte sich nicht auch Peters Leben endlich wieder endgültig zum Guten wenden? Es war Peter in den letzten Monaten so gut gegangen, aber Justus hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesen erneuten Schlag von seinen Eltern verkraften würde.

„Hey.“ Clara blieb neben Justus stehen, ließ ihre Decke auf das Sofa fallen und strich ihm durch die Haare. „Wie geht’s Derek?“

„Derek geht’s gut, Brian wird wieder“, antwortete Justus. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren Bauch und für einen winzigen Moment vertrieb das seine Sorgen. „Ich wünschte es gäbe irgendetwas, womit ich Peter diesen ganzen Mist mit seinen Eltern ersparen könnte.“

„Das kann Peter sich nur selbst ersparen, wenn er den Kontakt zu ihnen vollkommen abbricht“, murmelte Clara.

Justus schnaubte. „Sie wohnen in der selben Stadt und Rocky Beach ist nicht groß genug, um sich vollkommen aus dem Weg zu gehen“, erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ach ja, Derek und Brian kommen morgen zum Kaffeetrinken.“

„Gut zu wissen“, meinte Clara lachend. „Dann sollten wir morgen Kuchen besorgen.“

Justus schloss seufzend die Augen. „Weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? - Ich weiß, dass Peter ihnen all das sofort verzeihen würde, wenn sie auch nur einen halben Schritt auf ihn zugehen würden. Ich habe Angst davor, was passiert, wenn sie das tun und ihn dann wieder fallen lassen.“

„Dann sind wir für Peter da und helfen ihm wieder auf die Beine“, stellte Clara sanft fest. „Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Peter ihnen jetzt tatsächlich noch mal eine Chance geben würde.“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Peters Eltern haben das nicht nur vor ihm verheimlicht. Hatte Ben nicht auch guten Kontakt zu den Andrews?“

Justus vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und fluchte leise. „Hatte er. Und das heißt, dass Bill und Mary auch noch nichts wissen.“ Er griff ohne zu zögern erneut nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Andrews.

Es dauerte einige lange Moment, dann meldete Bill sich am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hier ist Justus. Hast du einen AUgenblick Zeit, Bill?“

„Ja, natürlich“, antwortete Bill. „Du klingst besorgt, ist etwas passiert?“

Justus schnaubte. „Kann man so sagen. Gestern Abend hatten Peter, Derek und ein paar Freunde offenbar eine gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung mit ein paar homophoben Arschlöchern. Und heute Mittag hatte Peter eine Begegnung mit seinem Vater, der dem ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt hat.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ben Peck ist offenbar schon vor zwei Monaten gestorben.“

Es war für einen langen Moment still am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wie bitte?“, fragte Bill schließlich ungläubig und mit belegter Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht besonders viel“, gab Justus zu. „Peter auch nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass er in einer Verfassung war, seinem Vater während ihres Streits irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.“

„Wir haben nichts davon mitbekommen“, stellte Bill irritiert fest. „Wir haben in der Nachbarschaft nichts gehört. - Die Shaws müssen diese Information sehr gewissenhaft zurückgehalten haben.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

„Wir leben in einer Nachbarschaft, in der die Leute sehr gern über andere reden“, erinnerte Bill. „Wenn hier in der Gegend irgendjemand wüsste, dass Mrs. Shaws Vater gestorben ist, dann wäre das zu uns vorgedrungen. Das heißt, es kann keine Todesanzeige in der lokalen Zeitung gegeben haben und die Beerdigung muss sehr klein gewesen sein, obwohl Ben eine Menge Freunde hier in der Stadt hatte, die sicherlich alle gern gekommen wären.“

„Und von denen folglich vermutlich auch viele noch nicht wissen, dass er tot ist“, schlussfolgerte Justus nachdenklich. „Denn sonst hätte Peter auf irgendeinem Weg davon erfahren.“

„Richtig“, stimmte Bill ihm zu. „Welchen Grund haben die Shaws Bens Tod geheim zu halten? - Das geht weit darüber hinaus, als dass sie Peter nur nicht persönlich Bescheid gesagt haben.“

Justus seufzte tief. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich verstehe grundsätzlich nicht, warum sie Peter nicht einfach Bescheid gesagt haben.“

„Wie geht es Peter?“, fragte Bill.

„Nicht gut“, murmelte Justus. „Er ist ohne Jacke fünf Stunden draußen unterwegs gewesen, nach dem Streit mit seinem Vater. Und er hat nicht mal mitbekommen, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. - Bens Tod allein wäre ein harter Schlag gewesen, selbst wenn ihm klar gewesen sein muss, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Aber kombiniert mit … diesem Verrat seiner Eltern…“

Bill holte tief Luft. „Ja. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch tiefer sinken könnten.“

Justus schnaubte. „Es geht immer noch ein Stück schrecklicher! - Aber du denkst wirklich, dass da mehr dahinter steckt?“

Bill schwieg für einen langen Moment. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so viel Aufwand betreiben würden, nur um Peter weh zu tun.“

„Ich kann mir das sehr gut vorstellen“, erwiderte Justus finster. „Oder vielleicht nicht weh tun, aber schlecht da stehen lassen. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wieso sie nicht sehen, dass es sie schlecht da stehen lässt und nicht Peter. - Peters Vater hat ihm vorgeworfen, wie erbärmlich es sei, dass er nach zwei Monaten noch nicht bemerkt hätte, dass sein Großvater tot ist. Und Peter hat das sehr viel ernster genommen, als mir lieb ist.“

„Ich hätte gut Lust, rüber zu gehen und ihnen meine Meinung zu sagen“, sagte Bill aufgebracht.

Justus lächelte halbherzig. „Den Plan hab ich auch.“

„Was habt ihr morgen vor? Ihr drei solltet vorbei kommen. Oder wir kommen zu euch. Peter sollte jetzt nicht … Ich hoffe, du hast ihn nicht allein nach Hause geschickt?“

„Er schläft hier“, versicherte Justus. „Wir bekommen nach dem Mittag Besuch von Derek und seinem neuen Freund. Aber ihr könntet am Abend vorbei kommen?“ Er sah dabei auch fragend zu seiner Freundin, die nickte aber gleichzeitig die Schultern hob. „Wenn ihr das Abendessen mitbringt.“

Bill lachte. „Ja, kein Problem.“

Es war etwa eine Stunde später, als Justus schließlich neben Peter im Bett lag. Peter hatte sich mit seinem Bad Zeit gelassen und er war deutlich ruhiger gewesen, als er heraus gekommen war. Nur der Schmerz in seinen Augen war nicht gewichen und die Tatsache, dass Peter die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt hatte, hatten Justus Sorgen ins unermessliche steigen lassen.

„Ich sollte wütend auf sie sein, oder?“, fragte Peter unvermittelt und Justus fuhr ein wenig zusammen, weil er gedacht hatte, sein Freund sei längst eingeschlafen.

„Glaub mir, meine Wut reicht für uns beide“, antwortete Justus leise.

„Ich bin so enttäuscht und verletzt. Warum kann ich nicht auch wütend sein?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Weil sie deine Eltern bleiben und egal, wie schrecklich sie sich verhalten, du kannst nicht einfach aufhören sie zu lieben.“

„Ich will nicht, dass du zu ihnen gehst“, stellte Peter nach einem langen Zögern fest.

Justus runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, dass du bei nächster Gelegenheit zu ihnen gehen wirst. Du gehst immer zu ihnen und suchst Streit, wenn sie irgend so etwas getan haben, wie heute!“, fuhr Peter leicht vorwurfsvoll fort.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich suche keinen Streit“, widersprach er leise. „Ich versuche, sie zu ein bisschen Einsicht zu bewegen.“ Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er dieses Mal nicht tatsächlich nur Streit suchen würde, um ein Ventil für seine Wut zu bekommen.

„Ich will keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen“, stellte Peter fest. „Weder direkt noch indirekt über dich. Ich habe die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben, dass sie sich ändern. Und ich will mir auch keine Hoffnung mehr machen. Das … Ich will sie einfach vergessen.“

Justus seufzte und strich vorsichtig über Peters Rücken. „Ich kann dich verstehen“, stimmte er ihm zu.

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht zu ihnen gehst“, wiederholte Peter. „Ich werde sie in Zukunft einfach ignorieren. Und ich möchte, dass du das auch machst. Sie wollen nichts von mir wissen, also werden sie auch nichts mehr von mir erfahren.“

Justus schwieg einen Moment. „In Ordnung“, stimmte er seinem Freund schließlich zu. „Denkst du wirklich, du kannst deine Eltern ignorieren, wenn du ihnen in der Stadt begegnest?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wird bestimmt nicht einfach, besonders wenn ich Mum begegne. Aber ich will einfach nicht mehr darauf warten, dass sie sich ändern. Ich schaffe das nicht mehr. - Kannst du das verstehen?“

„Ja“, antwortete Justus ohne zu zögern. „Ich bin froh über diese Entscheidung! Wenn du sie los lässt, dann können sie dir auch nicht mehr so weh tun. - Denn ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört zu glauben, dass deine Eltern sich noch einmal ändern.“

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ihr Problem ist“, murmelte Peter. „Dann könnte ich vielleicht etwas daran ändern … ihnen irgendwie ein Stück entgegen kommen und …“

„Nein, Pete!“, unterbrach Justus ihn sanft, aber entschieden. „Wie deine Eltern sich verhalten, ist nicht deine Schuld. Und es wird nichts daran ändern, wenn du dich für sie verbiegst!“

Peter seufzte schwer. „Wird vielleicht doch nicht so einfach, sie in Zukunft zu ignorieren.“

„Ich werde dich an deinen Entschluss erinnern, wenn du schwach wirst“, versprach Justus. „Wenn ich in dieser Sache irgendetwas zu sagen gehabt hätte, dann wäre da längst ein Schlussstrich unter die Sache mit deinen Eltern gezogen worden. - Aber das weißt du.“ Nach seinem gescheiterten Versuch zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern zu vermitteln, hatte Justus gegenüber den Shaws eine ungesunde Abneigung entwickelt. Wenn er selbst Peters Eltern begegnete – und das geschah nicht mehr sehr häufig, weil sie gelernt hatten, ihm besser aus dem Weg zu gehen – kam es häufig zu unfreundlichen Auseinandersetzungen, weil Justus mit seiner Meinung nicht hinter dem Berg hielt.

„Ja“, antwortete Peter. „Meine Eltern sind seit einer Ewigkeit ein rotes Tuch für dich.“ Er seufzte schwer. „Danke.“

Justus lachte überrascht auf. „Du bedankst dich dafür, dass ich deine Eltern nicht ausstehen kann?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bedanke mich dafür, dass du versuchst mich vor meinen Eltern zu beschützen. Nur deshalb kannst du sie nicht leiden. - Und dafür, dass du einfach da bist.“

Justus zog ihn enger in seine Arme. „Daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern.“


	12. Bobs Einladung

Am nächsten Tag saß Peter auf einem der beiden Sessel in Justus und Claras Wohnzimmer. Er hatte eine Decke um sich geschlungen, hatte die Beine auf die Sitzfläche gezogen und hielt eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Er spürte seit geraumer Zeit ein unangenehmes Pochen hinter der Stirn, von dem er hoffte, dass es von der Gehirnerschütterung kam und nicht von einer möglichen Erkältung. Er wusste, dass es mehr als nur dumm gewesen war, so lange ohne Jacke durch die Stadt zu laufen.

Peter starrte in seinen Tee, während er mit seinen Gedanken noch immer bei dem Besuch auf dem Friedhof hing. Er hatte noch gar nicht richtig begriffen, dass sein Großvater wirklich tot war, obwohl er vor wenigen Stunden vor seinem Grab gestanden hatte. Er war traurig und vermisste seinen Großvater und trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als wäre es nur ein schlechter Scherz seines Vaters um ihm weh zu tun. Es war ihm doch noch so gut gegangen, als Peter ihn das letzte Mal besucht hatte. Konnte jemand tatsächlich einfach ohne irgendwelche Vorzeichen sterben?

„Hey“, machte Clara ihn leise auf sich aufmerksam. „Du bist so still, das kenne ich gar nicht von dir.“ Sie saß auf der Couch und hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet, aber Peter hatte sie vollkommen ausgeblendet.

Peter seufzte. „Ich kann das einfach nicht fassen. - Als ich vorgestern auf dem Weg war, mich mit den anderen zu treffen, habe ich noch darüber nachgedacht, dass ich Grandpa so lange nicht angerufen habe.“

„Du hattest ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm?“, wollte Clara wissen.

„Ja“, antwortete Peter leise. „Ich habe ihn eigentlich regelmäßig besucht. Selbst … in der Zeit als Bob verschwunden war. Er hat immer versucht, für mich da zu sein, obwohl meine Eltern das nicht einfach gemacht haben. Ich glaube, Grandpa hat ziemlich oft zwischen den Stühlen gestanden in den letzten Jahren.“

Clara lächelte schwach. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Ich habe über eine halbes Jahr gebraucht, bis ich nicht mehr in Gedanken versunken zum Haus meiner Großeltern gelaufen bin, nachdem sie beide gestorben waren. Das war ein Jahr vor dem Abschluss der High School und ich war bis dahin nach der Schule immer zu ihnen gegangen.“

„Vermisst du sie immer noch?“, wollte Peter nachdenklich wissen.

„Hin und wieder“, antwortete Clara schulterzuckend. „Ich glaube, es wird immer Situationen geben, in denen ich sie vermisse werden. Oder in denen du deinen Großvater vermissen wirst. Es gab Dinge, in denen sie mir näher waren als meine Eltern.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?“

Clara lächelte versonnen. „Meine Eltern haben Vollzeit gearbeitet. Und ich habe zwei ältere Brüder und es gab Zeiten, in denen sie und ihre Freunde mich wirklich gern geärgert haben. Also habe ich die Nachmittage bei meinen Großeltern verbracht. Sie haben ihr kleines Mädchen gern verwöhnt! Sie hatten sieben Enkelkinder und sechs davon sind Jungs, alle älter als ich. Ich habe es in vollen Zügen genossen von ihnen verwöhnt zu werden, also bin ich irgendwann jeden Tag zu ihnen gegangen.“

„Wie sind sie gestorben?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Grandpa hatte Krebs und als er den Kampf verloren hatte …“ Clara seufzte tief. „Es war, als hätte sein Tod meiner Großmutter den Lebenswillen genommen. Sie ist ein paar Wochen später einfach eingeschlafen, einfach so ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen.“

„Das tut mir Leid“, sagte Peter leise.

„Es ist lange her“, erwiderte Clara. „Ich bin darüber hinweg. Und du wirst es auch hinter dir lassen können, in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten. Und Justus und ich sind immer hier für dich.“

Peter lächelte. „Danke.“ Er sah sie lange nachdenklich an. „Auch für gestern. Ich … habe unglaublich viel Glück, dass du Justus Freundin bist!“

Clara hob die Augenbrauen. „Du hast Glück?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Justus letzte Nacht wirklich gebraucht! Aber ich habe nicht einmal gewagt daran zu denken, dich danach zu fragen.“

„Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass das ein Teil eurer Freundschaft ist. Ihr teilt eine einzigartige Freundschaft und Justus hat sicher gestellt, dass ich das wusste, noch bevor ich dich kennen gelernt habe“, erwiderte Clara. „Mir ist bewusst, dass zwischen euch eine Nähe existiert, die anderen seltsam erscheint. Aber ich habe bestimmt kein Problem damit. Und ich weiß, dass du Justus letzte Nacht gebraucht hast. Und ich weiß, dass es nicht viele Nächte in eurer alten Wohnung gab, in denen wirklich eure beiden Betten benutzt wurden!“

„Ich sage ja, ich habe Glück, dass Justus dich gefunden hat. Ich habe immer gedacht, wenn Justus eine Freundin findet, dass sich dann einiges zwischen uns ändern würde.“ Peter wich Claras skeptischem Blick aus. „Oder aber, dass unsere Freundschaft Justus' Beziehung gefährden könnte.“

Clara runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke, Justus hatte ähnliche Sorgen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass irgendetwas eure Freundschaft verändern könnte. Es gibt Freundschaften, die nichts zerstören kann, und eure gehört dazu, ganz sicher. - Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich ganz sicher niemals zwischen euch stehen werde.“

Peter lächelte. „Ich weiß. Und Justus weiß das auch. - Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie froh ich darüber bin. Oder wie sehr ich mich für Justus freue, dass er dich hat.“

Clara schmunzelte. „Ich denke, ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung“, erwiderte sie.

Für eine Weile versanken sie in friedlichem Schweigen. Er konnte die Stille mit ihr genießen und er hatte längst aufgehört, sich darüber zu wundern. Clara hatte es geschafft Teil ihrer Welt zu werden, ohne sie dabei durcheinander zu bringen.

Peter sprang instinktiv auf, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Ich gehe sch…“ Es tanzten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen und er fluchte über seine Gehirnerschütterung. Er sollte beim nächsten Mal besser daran denken, dass er sich nicht zu hastig bewegen durfte. „Bleib sitzen“, murmelte er trotzdem in Claras Richtung.

„Ich bin weder krank, noch invalide!“, murrte Clara, ließ Peter aber seinen Willen, obwohl er glaubte sie noch leise murmeln zu hören: 'Im Gegensatz zu dir!'

Peter fragte sich, ob Justus seinen Schlüssel vergessen hatte, als ihm vor einer halben Stunden eingefallen, dass er vergessen hatte einkaufen zu gehen. Aber statt Justus standen Derek und Brian vor der Tür, als Peter sie öffnete. Brian stützte sich auf zwei Krücken ab und hatte ein großes Pflaster über der Nase kleben.

„Hey“, grüßte Peter überrascht. „Was macht ihr denn hier?“

„Justus hat uns zum Kaffeetrinken eingeladen“, antwortete Derek grinsend. „Er hat mich gestern Abend angerufen, nachdem du fünf Stunden durch die Kälte gewandert warst.“ Noch bevor Peter das ganz verarbeiten konnte, fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. „Das mit deinem Großvater tut mir Leid, Peter!“

Peter seufzte. „Danke“, murmelte er leise. Er löste sich relativ schnell wieder aus der Umarmung. „Kommt rein.“

„Mein herzliches Beileid“, sagte auch Brian leise. Er wirkte unsicher und unkomfortabel.

„Danke“, wiederholte Peter. „Kommt rein.“

„Hallo Derek“, begrüßte Clara ihre Gäste von der Wohnzimmertür aus. „Und du musst Brian sein. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Komm ins Wohnzimmer und setzt dich. Das sieht wirklich ungemütlich aus mit deinem Fuß.“

„Danke für die Einladung“, erwiderte Brian. „Und die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits.“

„Oh, fangt ihr die Party ohne mich an?“, wollte Justus lachend wissen. Er trug eine große Schachtel Donuts und ein Kuchenpaket vom Bäcker um die Ecke.

„Als ob das möglich wäre, so lange du das Essen hast“, erwiderte Derek. „Und du kommst gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ich beginne mich über eure schlechte Gastfreundschaft zu beklagen!“

„Als ob du jemals einen Grund dafür gehabt hättest“, sagte Peter kopfschüttelnd und grinsend.

Justus schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Einkäufe auf dem Tisch vor der Couch abstellte. „Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Ich habe auf dem Rückweg gerade einen Kollegen angerufen, spezialisiert auf Strafrecht. Er trifft euch morgen bei Cotta.“

Derek runzelte die Stirn. „Wozu brauchen wir einen Anwalt? Es sind die anderen, die uns angegriffen haben.“

„Es ist immer besser, einen Anwalt dabei zu haben, wenn man mit der Polizei spricht!“, ermahnte Justus. „Glaubt mir, ich habe oft genug erlebt, dass Zeugen oder Opfer in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind, weil sie ohne Anwalt zu den falschen Leuten die falschen Dinge gesagt haben. … Und ich kenne den Staatsanwalt, der hier für Rocky Beach zuständig ist. Er wird schon rein aus Prinzip lieber euren Angreifern glauben.“

„Rein aus Prinzip weil wir drei schwul sind oder rein aus Prinzip weil wir uns in der Vergangenheit mit ihm angelegt haben?“, wollte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen, als er sich wieder auf seinen Sessel sinken ließ. Sein Kopf brummte.

„Beides, fürchte ich“, antwortete Justus schulterzuckend.

„Na toll“, murmelte Peter.

„Was soll das heißen?“, wollte Brian verwirrt wissen.

„Wir waren in der High School ziemlich erfolgreiche Detektive“, erklärte Peter. „Einige Leute haben das akzeptiert, waren sogar froh wenn wir geholfen haben, andere … konnten ziemlich sauer werden, wenn wir uns eingemischt haben.“

„Na toll, und wir müssen das jetzt ausbaden?“, wollte Derek halb vorwurfsvoll, halb lachend wissen.

„Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, dann hat euch das vorgestern einigen Ärger erspart“, erwiderte Clara lächelnd, als sie mit Tellern, Tassen und einer Teekanne auf einem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam.

„Wo sie Recht hat …“, murmelte Peter grinsend.

„Wo wart ihr denn überhaupt?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Im Cox. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser verdammte Laden Unglück bringt!“

„Du hast dich ins Cox getraut?“, fragte Justus überrascht. „Ich dachte, da würden dich keine zehn Pferde mehr hin bekommen!“

„Tja, es war Dereks und Brians Abend und sie wollten unbedingt da hin“, murmelte Peter.

„Was hast du für ein Problem mit dem Cox?“, wollte Derek verwirrt wissen. „Sam und Tim haben es mir empfohlen.“

Peter seufzte und Justus antwortete: „Peter ist auf dem Parkplatz vom Cox entführt worden … ungefähr ein Jahr, bevor Bob verschwunden ist.“

„Ach du Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Derek. „Deswegen hast du drauf bestanden, dass wir dich abholen.“

Peter nickte. Ihm waren wirklich kalte Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, als er Freitagabend aus Dereks Wagen ausgestiegen war. Es war Jahre her und eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass es ihn tatsächlich noch beeinflussen würde.

„Ich hätte niemals in meinen eigenen Wagen einsteigen können auf diesem Parkplatz. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr in die Nähe meines eigenen Wagens getraut, sobald er erst mal da gestanden hätte.“ PEter kontrollierte noch immer jedes Mal die Rückbank, wenn er in ein Auto stieg. Das war eine Angewohnheit, die er wohl auch nicht mehr würde ablegen können.

„Du wurdest entführt?“, fragte Brian erschrocken.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat mir ne Scheiß Angst gemacht, damals. Und ich habe die ein oder andere Macke davon getragen. Aber im Nachhinein war es im Vergleich bei weitem nicht das schlimmste.“

„Ihr habt euch einfach vollkommen das falsche Hobby gesucht!“, stellte Clara kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Vermutlich“, murmelte Justus. „Aber damit ist das Cox dann wohl endgültig abgeschrieben, was?“

„Oh ja!“, antwortete Peter. „Die Musik war sowieso nicht so toll. Und die Umbauten, die sie vorgenommen haben, haben es irgendwie ungemütlich gemacht.“

„Ich habe mich eigentlich wohl gefühlt, bis diese Idioten aufgetaucht sind“, erwiderte Derek. „Du bist wahrscheinlich viel zu voreingenommenen, Peter!“

„Ich finde das verständlich“, mischte Brian sich ein.

„Es gibt in LA so viele tolle Clubs, in die wir das nächste Mal gehen können“, stellte Peter fest. „Sobald es deinem Fuß wieder besser geht, Brian.“

Brian verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht …“

„Wir gehen in einen Club, den wir kennen!“, versprach Derek. „Wir hatten einfach nur Pech, in diese Idioten hinein gerannt zu sein.“

Justus sah aufmerksam zu Brian. „Derek hat gestern erwähnt, dass du in Russland aufgewachsen bist.“

Brian lächelte. „Ja, auch wenn ich mich da nie wirklich zu Hause gefühlt habe. Ich war sechs, als wir nach Moskau gezogen sind. Ich habe das Grundstudium und den Bachelor noch in Moskau gemacht, aber ich wollte immer hier her zurück kommen.“

Justus grinste erfreut und sagte etwas auf russisch. Brian sah ihn überrascht an, bevor er antwortete, ebenfalls auf russisch. Peter schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Clara grinste in ihren Tee, während Derek verdattert zwischen Brian und Justus hin und her sah.

„Du kannst russisch?“, unterbrach Derek schließlich das Gespräch zwischen Justus und Brian.

„Seine Aussprache ist schrecklich!“, stellte Brian grinsend fest.

„Ich habe bisher niemanden gehabt, der mich korrigieren konnte“, erwiderte Justus. „Man kann vieles aus Büchern, dem Internet und Filmen lernen. Aber eben leider auch nicht alles.“

„Wann hast du russisch gelernt? Und warum?“, wollte Derek verwirrt wissen.

„Zur Ablenkung“, antwortete Justus. „Während des Studiums und in den Jahren danach.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe auch noch ein paar andere Sprachen gelernt. Obwohl ich bei allen nicht viel Übung im Sprechen haben.“

„Wie viele Sprachen kannst du?“, wollte Brian wissen.

„Neben Russisch, Englisch natürlich und Spanisch und Latein, was ich in der Schule gelernt habe, außerdem dreizehn weitere Sprachen“, antwortete Justus. „Portugisisch, Französisch, Deutsch, Italienisch, Japanisch, Mandarin, Koreanisch, Arabisch, Italienisch, Türkisch, Thailändisch, Schwedisch und Finnisch. Oh, und in letzter Zeit habe ich mich ein bisschen mit Hindi beschäftigt, obwohl ich merke, dass ich langsam an meine Grenzen stoße.“

„Oh mein Gott.“ Derek starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Du bist verrückt!“

„Sprachen zu lernen hat meine Gedanken für eine Weile auf andere Dinge gelenkt, besser als alles andere es konnte. Aus dem selben Grund hat Peter angefangen, die Wohnungen unserer Freunde einzurichten“, erwiderte Justus schulterzuckend. „Ich habe mit Vokabeln und Grammatik im Internet angefangen, irgendwann Bücher gelesen und Filme gesehen.“

Brian schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist wirklich verrückt. Was machst du mit all diesem Wissen?“

Justus hob grinsend die Schultern. „Ich kann eine Unmenge an Büchern in ihrer Originalsprache lesen. Das macht ne Menge Spaß. Und ich kann mich wohl überall auf der Welt ganz gut verständigen.“

„Ich bin froh, dass ich mit meinem Spanisch durch die Schule gekommen bin“, stellte Peter fest. „Aber Justus hatte schon immer Spaß daran, Sprachen zu lernen. Und sein fotografisches Gedächtnis hilft ihm dabei ungemein.“

„Eidetisch“, verbesserte Justus kopfschüttelnd.

Peter sah ihn grinsend an. „Bitte keinen Vortrag, Just! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen!“

„So siehst du gar nicht aus“, erwiderte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Peter strich über seine Stirn, die Stelle mit der Schnittwunde wohl weißlich meidend. „Als ich vorhin in den Spiegel gesehen habe, hatte ich schon den Eindruck, dass ich so aussehe!“

„Du siehst deutlich besser aus, als gestern Mittag“, stellte Derek fest.

„A pro pro, könnt ihr beide mir noch mal erzählen, was vorgestern passiert ist?“, fragte Justus. „Peter sagt, seine Erinnerungen sind ein wenig verschwommen.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, erwiderte Derek. „Sah ziemlich übel aus, als du gegen die Theke geknallt bist.“ Er seufzte. „Brian und ich kamen von der Tanzfläche zurück und Sam und Peter waren an der Bar. Tim und John waren längst gegangen, hatten jeder irgend ein Mädel abgeschleppt. Jane und Mike waren tanzen. Die vier Typen standen plötzlich neben uns und haben uns dumm angemacht, als Brian Drinks für uns bestellt hat. Wir haben versucht, sie zu ignorieren. Aber dann hat einer von ihnen plötzlich ausgeholt und hat Brian geschlagen. Von da an ging das alles ziemlich schnell.“

Derek runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Zwei von ihnen hat Peter ziemlich schnell auf die Matte geschickt, deswegen hat der dritte wahrscheinlich nach der Flasche auf der Bar gegriffen, als er erkannt hat, dass Peter sich zu verteidigen weiß. Ich selbst hatte genug mit dem vierten zu tun. Sam hat das ganze auf seinem iPhone aufgenommen. Im ersten Moment war ich ziemlich wütend darüber, weil er uns nicht geholfen hat. Aber jetzt im Nachhinein bin ich froh, dass er das gemacht hat. Und ich muss zugeben, dass Peter uns wirklich beeindruckend verteidigt hat.“

„Ich habe fest gestellt, dass ich nicht verlernt habe, was ich im Karate-Training mal gelernt habe, obwohl es eine Ewigkeit her ist“, warf Peter ein. „Ich war selbst überrascht, wie gut das noch funktioniert hat.“

„Es waren höchstens fünf Minuten vergangen, zwischen dem Moment, in dem Brian nieder geschlagen wurde, bis zu dem Moment, als die Security kam und uns raus geschmissen hat. Dann haben sie die Polizei gerufen, während unsere Angreifer abgehauen sind. Sie haben sich geweigert, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, also hat das Sam für uns getan. Zu dem Zeitpunkt sind auch Jane und Mike wieder zu uns gestoßen.“ Derek begann zu lachen. „Und dann tauchten die beide Officer auf und einer von ihnen hat Peter mit Handschlag und Umarmung begrüßt. Der Blick der Türsteher war unbezahlbar.“

„Den Teil hat Peter schon erwähnt“, stellte Justus schmunzelnd fest. „Cotta ist der persönliche Mentor von Officer Turner. Rocky Beach ist klein.“

„Der Krankenwagen hat Peter und Brian ins Krankenhaus gefahren“, fuhr Derek fort. „Und die beiden Officer haben mich dann selbst hingebracht, nachdem sie alle Personalien aufgenommen hatten. Officer Turner sagte, wir sollen uns Morgen bei Inspektor Cotta melden.“

„Hey, das ist nicht sehr viel mehr, als ich erzählt habe!“, beschwerte sich Peter. „Trotz der beiden Schläge auf den Kopf!“

„Wie viel Ärger werden wir wegen Freitag Abend bekommen?“, wollte Brian unsicher wissen.

„Ihr?“ Justus sah ihn überrascht an. „Gar keinen. Ihr habt euch verteidigt und wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann seid ihr deutlich schwerer verletzt. Ihr werdet euch ein bisschen mit der Bürokratie der Gerichte herum schlagen müssen, mehr nicht.“

Justus behielt Recht. Sowohl was die Bürokratie betraf, als auch was den Staatsanwalt betraf. Peter hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft er in den folgenden vier Wochen über diesen Kollegen von Justus fluchte.

Er erinnerte sich an Staatsanwalt Anderson, auch wenn er noch Praktikant in einem Rechtsanwaltsbüro gewesen war, als Peter, Justus und Bob ihm begegnet waren. Anderson damaliger Chef hatte jemanden vertreten, den die drei Detektive überführt hatten, und Anderson hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, sie einzuschüchtern oder anderweitig von einer Aussage abzubringen.

Peter hatte keine Ahnung, wie Anderson mit der Einstellung, solche Methoden zu unterstützen, letztendlich bei der Staatsanwaltschaft gelandet war. Damals war Anderson an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert und hatte schrecklichen Ärger mit seinem Chef bekommen. Seinen Ärger darüber bekam Peter jetzt zu spüren. Aber Peter ließ keine Gelegenheit aus sicher zu stellen, dass jeder der mit dem Fall zu tun hatte, wusste warum Anderson sich so unprofessionell verhielt.

Peter hatte noch immer viele Kontakte zur Polizei, sowohl in LA als auch in Rocky Beach und das erwies sich als echter Vorteil. So konnten sie sich den Schikanen des Staatsanwalts deutlich besser zur Wehr setzen und Peter vermutete stark, dass es ein weiteres Mal einen Knick in dessen Karriere geben würde. Peter konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand seine potentielle Machtposition dazu ausnutzen konnte, persönliche Rachegedanken zu folgen. In den meisten Fällen ging das schief und Leuten wie Anderson sollte das eigentlich klar sein.

Peter war erleichtert, als die ganze Angelegenheit nach vier Wochen endlich abgeschlossen werden konnte. Die Unruhestifter kamen ohne Verhandlung davon, als sie sich (wenig aufrichtig) entschuldigten und eine Geldstrafe bezahlten. Peter war damit nicht zufrieden, er hätte sie lieber verurteilt gesehen. Aber Derek und Brian war es so lieber gewesen und gerade in Rücksicht auf Brian hatte auch Peter dem zugestimmt.

Aber aller Ärger über die Schläger aus der Disco verschwand, als Peter von seinem wöchentlichen Termin bei Dr. Thorne zurück kam und einen Brief von Bob aus seiner Tasche zog. Es waren elf Monate vergangen, seit das Paket mit den ersten Briefen von Bob gekommen war und trotzdem war es noch immer jedes Mal etwas besonderes. Peter hatte im letzten Jahr jede Woche wenigstens einen Brief von Bob bekommen, oft sogar zwei. Es war ein reger Briefwechsel, der Peter unendlich glücklich machte. Und er wusste, dieses Glück würde nie nachlassen.

Peter setzte sich mit dem Brief und einem Becher Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer. Er nahm sich für jeden Brief eine Menge Zeit, selbst wenn die Ungeduld ihn häufig schon auf dem Heimweg auffraß. Aber die Briefe waren ihm zu wichtig, um sie noch in der Klinik oder gar im Auto zu lesen. Es war eine Art Ritual, sich zuerst einen Kaffee zu machen und dann in Ruhe den Brief sorgfältig zu öffnen und ihn zu lesen.

_Lieber Peter,_

_wie geht es dir? Zu welchem Ergebnis ist euer Ärger mit der Staatsanwaltschaft von Rocky Beach gekommen? Justus schien wirklich verärgert über all das zu sein, aber er hat nicht viel dazu geschrieben. Je näher die Geburt seines Kindes kommt, desto mehr schreibt er darüber und desto weniger schreibt er über alles andere._

_Ich bin umgezogen._

_Ich habe dir unzählige Male geschrieben, wie unwohl ich mich in dieser WG fühle. Helene war die einzige, mit der ich dort wirklich klar komme und sie wird die Klinik in einigen Wochen verlassen. Ich habe lange und ausführlich mit Dr. Thorne darüber gesprochen. Er hat wohl gehofft, ich würde mich doch noch einleben, wenn ich genug Zeit hätte. Aber das habe ich nicht. Ich fühle mich viel zu unwohl in der Gegenwart anderer._

_Deshalb bin ich jetzt in eine eigene kleine Wohnung gezogen. Es ist immer noch betreutes Wohnen und so lange ich hier in der Klinik bin, wird es niemals anders sein. Aber ich habe eine Wohnküche, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bad und eine kleine Terrasse. Das Personal hat natürlich Zugang, aber die Regeln lauten, dass sie nur in Notfällen ohne meine Erlaubnis in die Wohnung kommen. Ansonsten ist es mein eigenes Reich und ich bin nicht mehr gezwungen, jeden Tag den anderen zu begegnen und mit ihnen essen zu müssen._

_Ich fühle mich wohl hier. Ich bin erst seit drei Tagen in der neuen Wohnung, aber schon jetzt fühle ich mich deutlich besser. Befreiter in gewisser Weise. Ich glaube, ich fühle mich das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit selbstständig, unabhängig, wenn es auch wirklich nur ein ganz klein wenig ist._

_Es ist trotzdem eine Veränderung, die wieder einmal viele Dinge aufwühlt. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ein weiteres Mal einen Kampf verloren. Ich möchte nicht für immer hier eingesperrt sein, aber wie soll ich ein eigenständiges Leben führen, wenn ich nicht mit anderen Menschen umgehen kann?_

_Und das bringt mich zu einer anderen Frage, einem Wunsch, der mit großer Sehnsucht verbunden ist. Manchmal, wenn ich eure Briefe lese, gerade die aus den letzten Monaten, dann fühle ich mich für einen Moment, als wäre ich wieder siebzehn, als hätte sich nichts geändert, als würde noch immer die Freundschaft existieren, die Er uns genommen hat._

_Würdest du mich besuchen kommen?_

_Die Sache ist, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe, ob es eine gute Idee ist. Ich vermisse dich und Justus und meine Eltern. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich vor dem Wiedersehen mit meinen Eltern mehr Angst, als vor dem Wiedersehen mit dir und Justus. Vielleicht ist es zu früh und ich überstürze das alles hier vollkommen._

_Aber ich möchte dich sehen, richtig mit dir reden. Würdest du nächste Woche Samstag vorbei kommen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es wirklich funktioniert. Vielleicht ist es noch viel zu früh, vielleicht werde ich dich gleich wieder weg schicken, weil ich es nicht ertrage. Aber ich möchte es wirklich versuchen. Lässt du mir über Dr. Thorne deine Antwort zu kommen? Schon jetzt fällt es mir schwer zu warten, bis der Brief bei dir ankommt und du ihn liest._

_Bob_

Peter starrte mit offenem Mund auf die letzten Absätze des Briefes. Er las die Einladung noch zwei Mal, ehe er wirklich begriff, dass es kein Traum war, dass Bob ihn wirklich sehen wollte. Es fiel ihm schwer, es wirklich zu glauben. Er hatte versucht die Hoffnung darauf zu verdrängen, obwohl das im letzten Jahr zunehmend schwerer geworden war.

Hastig griff Peter nach seinem Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Dr. Thorns Praxis. Es klingelte nur zwei Mal, bis sich die Sekretärin freundlich meldete.

„Hier ist Peter Shaw“, meldete Peter sich. „Hätte Dr. Thorn einen Moment Zeit für mich?“

„Ah, Mr. Shaw. Der Doktor wartet bereits auf Ihren Anruf. Ich stelle Sie durch, einen Moment bitte.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Aber Bob hatte wohl mit Dr. Thorne darüber gesprochen, um diesen Besuch abzusegnen. Und Dr. Thorne hatte Peter wie immer natürlich selbst den Brief übergeben. Natürlich wusste der Arzt also, dass Peter anrufen würde.

„Peter, wie schön so schnell von Ihnen zu hören“, meldete sich Dr. Thorne. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben Bobs Brief gelesen.“

„Das habe ich und natürlich lautet meine Antwort Ja!“, erwiderte Peter. „Natürlich bekomme ich Bob besuchen, wenn er es möchtest!“

„Ich werde es Bob ausrichten“, antwortete Dr. Thorne. „Aber ich persönlich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich schon bereit dafür ist. Sie sollten darauf vorbereitet sein, dass er Sie gleich wieder weg schickt, Peter.“

Peter lächelte, seine Freude konnte in diesem Moment durch nichts getrübt werden. „Das hat Bob mir geschrieben. Ich werde das Risiko auf mich nehmen.“

Dr. Thorne seufzte. „Sie sollten auch an sich selbst denken, Peter, nicht nur an Bob. Bob ist nicht der einzige, dem es in den letzten Monaten deutlich besser gegangen ist. - Ich habe Bob gesagt, dass ich froh wäre, wenn er noch ein wenig wartet. Aber er ist so überzeugt und ungeduldig, dass er nicht warten möchte.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Arzt tatsächlich ernste Bedenken zu haben schien. „Ich freue mich auf den Besuch, selbst wenn es nur ein kurzer Moment sein sollte, in dem wir uns gegenüber stehen. - Bob hat nur Samstag genannt. Wann soll ich denn da sein?“

„Kommen Sie gegen halb elf und melden Sie sich zuerst bei mir in der Praxis“, bat Dr. Thorne.

„Danke“, erwiderte Peter zufrieden. „Bis nächste Woche, Dr. Thorne.“

„Bis dann, Peter.“

Er legte auf und starrte einen Moment verwirrt auf das Telefon. Dr. Thorne machte sich offenkundig Sorgen, sollte Peter sich deshalb ebenfalls Sorgen machen? Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb Peter diesen Gedanken. Er las den Brief noch einmal und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Nein, er würde sich ganz sicher nicht von der Sorge des Arztes anstecken lassen. Es war Bobs Entscheidung und Bob war der Meinung, dass er es versuchen wollte.

Peter wählte Justus Nummer aus dem Kurzwahlspeicher. Er fühlte sich, als würde er vor Glück platzen und er musste das mit irgendwem teilen. Justus würde sich genauso sehr freuen wie er.

„Jonas“, meldete Justus sich abweisend.

„Hey Just“, antwortete Peter. „Ich habe Briefe von Dr. Thorne bekommen.“

„Ich höre dein Grinsen bis hier her“, stellte Justus sanft fest. „Was ist passiert?“

„Bob hat mich zu sich eingeladen“, stellte Peter aufgeregt fest.

Justus schwieg einen Moment. „Was?“

Peter lachte. „Bob hat mich für nächste Woche Samstag zu sich eingeladen. Ich soll ihn besuchen kommen.“

„Das … Das ist genial!“, erwiderte Justus atemlos.

„Ja, nicht wahr?“ Peter kicherte haltlos. „Ich kann's kaum glauben. In neun Tagen kann ich Bob wieder sehen!“ Neun lange Tage in denen die Ungeduld und Vorfreude ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben würden.

„Hört sich nach einem Grund zum Feiern an“, antwortete Justus und dieses Mal war es Peter, der das Grinsen seines Freundes hören konnte. „Ich kann gleich Feierabend machen. Nimmst du Clara mit und wir treffen uns bei Bill und Mary?“

Peter nickte gedankenverloren. „Ich werde Bob besuchen können!“, wiederholte er leise.

Justus lachte laut. „Vielleicht sollte ich euch beide selbst abholen. Du bist ja vollkommen durch den Wind. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir mit der Sicherheit meiner Freundin und meines Kindes in einem Auto gerade trauen kann.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist nur … so unfassbar“, murmelte er.

„Ja, das ist es“, antwortete Justus sanft. „Aber nach den letzten paar Monaten war es schon zu erwarten, dass er einen von uns irgendwann treffen möchte. Nur so schnell hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet.“

Peter runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Unglücklich Justus vor einem Jahr darüber gewesen war, dass nicht auch er Briefe bekommen hatte. Natürlich hatte Justus es zu verstecken versucht und Peter war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nur er und Clara es überhaupt bemerkt hatten. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn dieses Treffen gut läuft, dann wird er dich auch bald einladen.“

„Ich kann mich in Geduld üben, Pete“, erwiderte Justus leise. „Ich freue mich für dich und für Bob. Ich bin unendlich froh. Aber danke für deine Sorge.“

„Wir treffen uns bei Bill und Mary“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest. Er war nur zum Teil beruhigt, aber am Telefon mit Justus darüber zu reden würde nicht weiter führen. „Ich fahre vorsichtig, versprochen.“

„Na, das will ich dir geraten haben!“, antwortete Justus lachend. „Ich muss hier noch schnell was fertig machen, dann kann ich nach Hause kommen. Ich denke, in einer Stunde bin ich bei den Andrews.“

„Okay. Clara ist zu Hause?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Ah, sie wollte mit ihrer Mum shoppen gehen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was man alles für ein Kind besorgen muss“, antwortete Justus seufzend. „Ruf an und frag selbst, wo sie grad ist. Ich muss Schluss machen. Bis nachher.“

Peter legte lächelnd auf.

Er konnte nicht anders, als den Brief noch einmal zu lesen. Peter las jeden Brief mehr als ein Mal, aber so oft wie diesen Brief hatte er kaum einen gelesen – zumindest nicht gleich an dem Tag, an dem er ihn erhalten hatte. Aber seit dem ersten Tag hatte ihn auch keiner mehr so aus der Bahn geworfen.

Dieser Brief war so viel mehr, als nur eine simple Einladung. Es war solch ein enormer Schritt, nicht nur für Bob, sondern auch für Justus und Peter. Das letzte Mal, als Peter und Bob sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden hatten, hatte Bob nichts weiter als eine Bedrohung in ihm gesehen.

Peter hatte lange daran gezweifelt, ob sie sich jemals wieder als Freunde gegenüberstehen konnten. Und nun war dieser Tag so unvermittelt gekommen; elf Jahre nachdem sie sich das letzte Mal als Freunde verabschiedet hatten; vier Jahre nachdem sie Bob endlich hatten befreien können.

Peter wusste, dass Bob noch immer einen weiten Weg vor sich hatte. Aber während er diesen Weg in den letzten Jahren weitestgehend allein hatte beschreiten müssen, würde sich das in Zukunft ändern.

**Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft – Teil II – Jahre der Heilung**   
**Ende**


End file.
